All Along The Watchtower
by latrodectism
Summary: U.A. / Saga e Aiolos disputam o cargo de primeiro-ministro grego, mas uma prisão e um assassinato mudariam o rumo do país, levando-o à ditadura. / Avisos e vários casais - yaois ou não - dentro.
1. Os poetas mais delirantes

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES:** Esta é uma fic de **Universo Alternativo**, longa, dividida em três partes, cada uma representando o antes, durante e depois da ditadura aqui retratada.

Como o foco principal é de uma **ditadura**, alguns temas não podem ser ignorados, como, por exemplo, a violência. Também vai ter linguajar coloquial e chulo em vários diálogos (ou seja, palavrões, gírias e expressões) e sexo. Eu não uso personagens originais, então vai ter uma penca de coadjuvante da história original pra serem... Hã, bem, coadjuvantes. Então, sempre que usar um particularmente extra, vou avisar no final quem é.

Falando em final de capítulo, é ali que as notas explicativas, informações relevantes e a música utilizada para cada título vão ficar.

Escolhi usar as cores de cabelo, pele e olhos que achei mais plausíveis, seguindo a linha do manga e do episódio G (com exceção de Aiolos e Aiolia, que peguei as cores do anime), como cabelo preto para Saga (ep. G), loiro para Milo e ruivo para Camus, etc. O mesmo para os comprimentos dos cabelo e as idades, que não seriam possíveis de manter seguindo o original.

Ah, e outra coisa. Eu me baseio fortemente no canon de CDZ para escrever e tento adaptá-lo da maneira mais realista possível, mas se tiver discursos sem noção, número exagerado de homens e gente loira por metro quadrado, é culpa do Kurumada, viu. Isso e a questão da ditadura. Eu quis deixar o mais próximo da realidade possível mas, por ser uma fic e baseada numa história já existente, não quis me prolongar mais nem criar plots que já não existissem no original (mesmo que adaptados). Tentei ao máximo respeitar pessoas que já passaram por isso em todas as épocas da humanidade e o tema pesado que é, mas não tenho a pretensão de dizer que essa história se baseia em fatos reais ou pretende ser complexa de qualquer forma.

**NOTA IGUALMENTE IMPORTANTE: **O site anda desformatando as fics. Eu já tentei editar ela várias vezes, mas acabou acontecendo de novo.

_25/08/2011_: Tentei reformatar mais uma vez. Caso esteja errado de novo, favor avisar.

**Casais**: Esta fic tem casais gays e héteros e personagens sem casal nenhum, também. Eles não são o foco da história e muitas vezes são apenas citações, mas também tem seu brilho. E vai ser uma penca de casal, mas os principais vão ser Shura&Aiolos e Saga&Kanon (primeira parte) e Camus&Milo, Aiolia&Marin e Afrodite&Máscara da Morte (segunda parte). O que não exclui que tenha vários outros casais importantes, claro (e tem. _Vários_, diga-se de passagem, mas estes são os centrais).

**E um grande agradecimento para a Tenement Funster**, que é mesmo a co-autora desta loucura aqui. Só porque eu escrevi não significa que _'cê_ não tenha metade do mérito, maldita. _'brigada_ pelo apoio e as risadas de sempre.

* * *

**ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER**

_por latrodectism_

* * *

**Prólogo**. Os poetas mais delirantes.

* * *

Respirou fundo.

- Nosso país precisa ser purificado. Precisa ser limpo de cada um dos golpes, roubos, cada uma das traições e invasões pelas quais passou. Ele precisa dos cidadãos gregos – cidadãos como você e eu, pessoas que desejam a democracia que, mesmo depois de mais de um milênio de idealização, ainda sonhamos em conhecer. Precisa de comida em nossos pratos, água em nossos copos, saúde para nossos irmãos e filhos. Precisa da felicidade que só a dignidade traz. Precisa de uma recompensa após trabalhar tantas horas por dia e ainda voltar para cuidar da família. Nós queremos mudança. _Precisamos_ de mudança – alguns assovios animados -, acima de tudo. O povo grego não pode aceitar mais um ano sequer de exploração ou desigualdade. Nós queremos, nós precisamos, nós _vamos_ – à última palavra, seguiu-se uma saraivada intensa de palmas e gritos eufóricos. Saga sorriu. – Obrigado. Muito obrigado. São vocês que podem mudar este país.

Sorriu mais uma vez – um sorriso doce, honesto, seguro de si. Fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça em direção à grande massa de pessoas à sua frente e saiu, andando devagar até as cortinas. Antes de sair totalmente do palco, viu Aiolos entrando e sorrindo educadamente para ele. Apertou sua mão e deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro.

- Belo discurso – disse ele, antes de seguir até o palanque. Saga não teve tempo de agradecer o elogio, então continuou até a coxia. Passou a mão na testa, tirando a franja grudada e limpando a pele suada. Cumprimentou todos seus companheiros, desde o diretor de criatividade de sua campanha, ao secretário-chefe e o garçom. Ofereceu alguns sorrisos suaves e a primeira desculpa que pensou. Precisava ainda revisar as últimas pesquisas, tomar uma água e respirar por alguns minutos antes de enfrentar-se contra a mídia outra vez.

- Sr. Saga, o senhor não tem idéia de quantas ligações recebeu enquanto discursava – falou seu secretário, afobado. – Só do...

- Gigas (1) – interrompeu Saga com gentileza. – Só cinco minutos e você já fala, sim? Vou ao camarim. Ainda preciso tomar uma aspirina, minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Sim, senhor. Devo pedir para comprarem uma caixa?

- Não será necessário, mas obrigado – balançou a cabeça, aceitando um copo cheio d'água gelada, oferecido pelo garçom. – Já, já, venho e falamos sobre as ligações, certo?

Esquivou-se de cada conhecido, seguindo direto para a porta com seu nome pendurado numa placa metálica. Após fechá-la, passou a tranca.

- Pode sair – deixou-se cair no sofá, enquanto desamarrava a gravata azul. Ouviu as dobradiças da porta do banheiro gemerem. Massageou as têmporas com os dedos.

- E então? Como foi? – perguntou uma voz tão parecida com a sua própria que chegava a ser perturbadora. Abriu os olhos, encarando-o. Seu irmão vestia o mesmo terno preto, a mesma gravata azul, os mesmos sapatos de couro lustrado e o mesmo cabelo preto, liso e curto. Sua aparência, de qualquer forma, estava muito mais desgrenhada que a sua – a gravata pendurada num dos ombros, os botões do terno e da gola e mangas da camisa desabotoadas, o cabelo revolto.

- Você já deveria saber. Não estava assistindo?

- Da televisão. Foi brilhante.

- Sua modéstia me intriga – comentou, virando os olhos. Inclinou-se até a mesinha de cabeceira de madeira e pegou uma cartela metade vazia de _Ibuprofeno_ (2) e tomou um comprimido.

- Eu não estava falando de mim, estava falando de _você_ – grunhiu. Caminhou até o _frigobar _e pegou uma latinha de cerveja gelada. – Foi incrível, ninguém tirava o olho de você. Eu quase acreditei que tudo aquilo estava saíndo de seu coração, e não da minha cabeça – deu uma risada rápida e seca. Jogou o anel metálico no lixo e bebeu alguns goles.

- O discurso pode até ser seu, mas as idéias são minhas. E é isso tudo o que importa.

- Saga, deixa de ser idiota – começou a levantar a voz, mas voltou a sussurrar com um sinal da mão do irmão. Aproximou-se. – Nem você acredita no que fala.

- _Eu_ não acredito, Kanon? É mais bem o contrário. Você não acredita no que escreve e, acima de tudo, não acredita em mim. O problema não está em mim; está _apenas_ em você.

Kanon cogitou responder e começar outra discussão à toa. Era essa sua vontade, mas, ao invés disso, escolheu olhar para seu relógio de pulso e conferir a hora. Tinha quinze minutos para pensar nas palavras seguintes de Saga.

- Eu adoraria brigar com você agora, mas você nunca vai ser primeiro-ministro desse jeito – tirou um papel amassado e rabiscado do bolso. – Merda, a gente 'tá perdendo todo o discurso do Aiolos e daquele moleque.

- Graças a _você _– amassou os lábios, sentindo o gosto desagradável do remédio perto da garganta. Olhou para a televisão, onde seu rival discursava para o público. – Escreve logo isso, vou falar com o Gigas e ver o que ele sabe da aceitação do público. Não tira o olho nem do Aiolos nem do irmão dele.

- Só pra saber, você acha que sou _seu-_ – Saga saiu, fechando a porta na sua cara. Suspirou, irritado. – Empregado.

Voltou ao banheiro e fechou a porta, depois de pegar a mesma cartela do anti-inflamatório que seu irmão largara no sofá. Tomou dois também e sentou sobre o vaso fechado. A televisão digital móvel seguia ligada, exibindo ao vivo o discurso do governador Aiolos Karamanlis e seu irmão e braço direito, Aiolia. Apoiou o papel em sua coxa direita e a pequena televisão na coxa esquerda. Ele era realmente incrível. Era fácil acreditar em cada de uma de suas promessas, porque Aiolos, ao contrário de seu irmão, parecia – ou melhor, _era_ – genuíno. Já estava preparado para os jornalistas caíndo sobre Saga como abutres sobre carniça quando o homem parasse de falar.

Sua mão começou a se mover sozinha, riscando o branco amassado de tinta preta, sem desgrudar os olhos da tela. Aiolos falava, a massa vibrava e Kanon escrevia. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo uma pontada de dor na nuca. O maldito remédio não tinha funcionado, claro. Saga sempre preferiu remédios fracos demais, que o relaxassem de seu estresse ao invés de fazer qualquer efeito real.

Aiolos continuou o discurso, com um sorriso sério e polido. O filho da puta era genial. Seu discurso virou uma conversa barata perto daquelas palavras eloqüentes, e o carisma de Saga se apagou. Rabiscou um ponto final e procurou a cartela de _Tylex_ que já estava no final, graças à tensão pré-eleitoral. Nunca se sentira tão dolorido, animado e ansioso quanto se sentia no último ano.

- Muito obrigado – disse a voz gentil e animada do governador. Kanon dobrou o papel pela metade e o passou por debaixo da porta. Só ouvia sua cabeça latejar e os gritos da multidão lá fora. Maldito Saga, que demorava tanto. Maldito. Mil vezes maldito.

- Eu estou indo – ouviu o irmão dizer do lado de fora. Sua dor de cabeça o impedira de perceber a porta principal abrir e fechar outra vez. – Sai um minuto, eu tenho que falar com você.

Kanon acompanhou a voz no microfone falando em grego claro e finalizando o evento. Destrancou o banheiro outra vez. O camarim estava fechado e sua aparência estava péssima.

- Você precisa sair daqui – disse. – Mas se arruma. Porra, Kanon, o que você acha que vão pensar se _me_ virem assim? – apontou para a grava ainda caída na curva entre o pescoço e a clavícula e o cabelo desgrenhado.

- Ah, pára. Você vai estar ocupado demais falando com os jornalistas e os outros vão estar ocupados demais pensando no _happy hour_ de sexta. Ninguém vai me ver, pô. Relaxa.

- Kanon, se arruma de uma vez, vai. Não tenho tempo para suas bobagens. Vai logo, bota essa gravata, arruma esse cabelo e fecha o _t-_

- Você ainda não é ministro, sim? – grunhiu, sem conter o sorriso de prazer ao jogar o fato em sua cara. – Deixa eu te lembrar que você não manda em mim.

- Kanon – ele repetiu. Estava irritado. Aproximou-se com um pouco de agressividade e segurou a gola de sua camisa com força, deixando-a no lugar certo. Puxou a gravata de seu ombro e fez o nó rapidamente. – Arruma esse cabelo. Eu 'tô indo. Não arranja nenhum problema.

O mais novo trincou os dentes e ficou de esperando que ele saísse.

- Os outros já foram?

- Estão saíndo. Gigas e Dócrates estão me esperando no carro. Eu te dou um toque no celular quando você puder sair. Pega o Fiat que eu vou com o Porsche.

- Certo.

- E não toca em mais nenhuma cerveja. Se alguém vir essas quatro latas vazias, Aiolos pode acabar sabendo e jogar na minha cara que eu bebi antes do discurso.

- Coisa que você não fez, já sei. Ele não vai saber e, muito menos, o Shion.

Saga concordou com a cabeça e pegou sua maleta de couro, onde guardava o laptop.

- Ei, boa sorte – disse seu irmão, sem muita vontade. Saga o ignorou. – Não esquece de falar sobre a questão dos incêndios e da seca.

Ele assentiu e saiu apressado para encontrar seus seguranças que o esperavam na entrada. Kanon encarou a madeira escura e ficou andando em círculos no centro do quarto, acompanhado de sua frustração e impaciência, com o celular na mão. Pegou o saco plástico do lixo vazio e o encheu com as latas de cerveja, o pacote de amendoins e os tocos de cigarro do cinzeiro. Limpou o recipiente de vidro rapidamente com água e sabonete líquido, secando-o com a barra do paletó. A mensagem estava demorando a chegar. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo e lavou o rosto. A mensagem ainda não chegava.

Pegou a mini televisão e a enfiou no bolso vazio do terno, junto com o maço de cigarros quase vazio ao lado da torneira. Maldito Saga e sua demora. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez. Se não fosse seu cansaço e as olheiras escuras, estaria quase idêntico ao mesmo homem que agora estava na porta de um _Porsche Cayenne_ preto, respondendo perguntas de repórteres ansiosos. Só faltava a classe, suficiência e fama dele, é claro. Suspirou. Seu celular vibrou em sua mão.

"_Vai_".

Guardou o celular e caminhou até a porta, com o saco plástico pendurado no braço e os aparelhos pesando nos bolsos. Colou a orelha na porta. Não ouvia uma alma viva sequer. Girou a maçaneta com cuidado e andou depressa até o corredor, seguindo pela saída traseira. Seu coração quase parou quando viu uma das empregadas passando por lá, mas ela estava muito ocupada ouvindo o radinho e esfregando o chão. Quando conseguiu sair, quase correu até o Palio _Fire_ azul-marinho estacionado na rua ao lado, entrando logo para trás dos vidros cobertos de película preta.

Seu celular vibrou outra vez.

- Que foi, Saga? Claro que ninguém viu, que pergunta imbecil. Já 'tô dentro – virou os olhos, limpando o espelho retrovisor com a manga. – Vai, ué. 'Tá, então não vai, você que sabe. Eu vou pedir comida chinesa. Porra, Saga, 'tá me achando com cara de psicólogo? O único que você vai ganhar indo vai ser patrocínio, como se você já não tivesse. Vai ser útil, claro que vai. Mas se for pra ficar enchendo sobre isso, vai pra casa, pô. Eu já 'tô indo.

Desligou o celular e pegou a chave do carro. Que Saga e suas preocupações explodissem. Já que não recebia nem um centésimo de crédito por seu trabalho, que ele ao menos pensasse por conta própria. Tirou o rádio da gaveta e o encaixou, sintonizando na AM.

- Hoje, o governador Aiolos Karamanlis e o senador Saga Areleous, ambos concorrentes ao cargo de primeiro-ministro, participaram de um debate público sobre alguns dos temas em destaque nesta semana, como o aborto, a eutanásia e o atual governo. Aiolos, acompanhado de seu irmão, o deputado Aiolia Karamanlis, disseram considerar o aborto como uma opção feminina. O Leão Dourado de Atenas estendeu-se sobre o assunto, como líder da ONG Pró-Escolha. Os irmãos foram aplaudidos pelo público feminino. Por outro lado, o senador Saga mostrou-se contrário à legalização, dizendo ser a favor da vida e defendendo a prevenção da gravidez, e não o apoio ao _a-_...

Kanon desligou o rádio, enfastiado de ouvir Saga pra lá, Aiolos pra cá, discurso incrível, discurso péssimo, aborto, eutanásia e democracia. Sua única vontade era ligar o ar condicionado, deitar e comer um pedaço de pizza gelada. E ainda estava preso no caótico trânsito ateniense das seis e meia da tarde. Seu celular tocou outra vez, deixando-o irritado. Colocou-o no viva-voz, sobre o banco do co-piloto.

- Que foi?

- Você não vai chegar nunca?

- Saga, de boa – grunhiu, apertando o volante com uma das mãos. – Eu 'tô de péssimo humor. Preso nessa merda de trânsito, morrendo de fome e calor por ter que usar seu maldito terno. E você ainda me diz isso?

- Precisamos nos preparar para o debate da semana que vem e Gigas precisa ser avisado para que ele possa ligar para... O que você disse que pediria mesmo?

- Comida chinesa.

- Então.

- Eu posso ligar pro _China In Box_ quando chegar, não custa nada, sabe? Você também pode.

- Não, não posso. E você precisa tentar ficar no seu canto e não destruir tudo isto, Kanon.

- É, eu sei – apertou os olhos e focou-se no trânsito, fechando as janelas pela secura e o cheiro a fumaça. – Daqui a vinte minutos eu 'tô aí, ok?

Cortou a resposta de Saga apertando o botão vermelho. Odiava pensar isso, mas ele tinha razão. Precisava se concentrar no debate. Nos tópicos a ser discutidos, em Aiolos Karamanlis, em arrumar seu computador, e não em sua própria fome, seus ideais, em sua relação caótica com o irmão. Encontrou uma esquina para dobrar quando o tráfego começou a melhorar, e deixou o pé cair sobre o acelerador. Em pouco tempo, chegou até a casa. Parou ao lado de um dos guarda-costas e abaixou o vidro.

- Boa noite – sorriu com gentileza, como seu irmão sorria.

- Senhor Saga? – perguntou o homenzarrão, parecendo confuso. – Pensei que já havia chegado.

Kanon quase se irritou. Saga poderia ter avisado esse pequeno detalhe.

- Deve ter sido Gigas trazendo o carro, Ban. Bem, qualquer coisa me chame – levantou o vidro de novo e abriu o portão branco da casa. Estacionou o carro ao lado do _Porsche_ preto e brilhante.

Passou a mão no cabelo e recolheu as coisas, saindo tranqüilamente do veículo. Equilibrou as várias coisas num braço e procurou a chave no bolso. Sua dor de cabeça aumentou consideravelmente, seguida de uma sensação estranha embolando sua garganta. Empurrou a porta rápido e apressou o passo até a sala, encontrando o assessor de seu irmão sentado no sofá.

- _S-_ - disse ele, mas logo fechou a boca. Franziu o cenho, destacando o olho de vidro.

- Oi, Gigas – falou rápido, deixando tudo sobre a mesa de madeira. – Cadê o Saga?

- Oh – ele olhou de novo para o homem, parecendo um pouco desconcertado. Coçou sua enorme e emaranhada barba cinza. – Banheiro.

- Viu um fantasma? – sorriu com escárnio, tirando o paletó e deixando-o no braço do sofá. – Ele 'tava bem?

- Ele não comentou nada.

- Ele parecia bem?

- Apenas um pouco abatido – comentou, sem tirar os olhos do computador. – A popularidade de Saga aumentou. Especialmente por parte do público mais conservador.

- _Hmmm_ – levantou a sobrancelha, sem vontade de perguntar se a de Aiolos também. Seguiu até o banheiro da sala, tirando a gravata enquanto andava. Não bateu na porta, apenas entrou. – Saga, você _'t-_ Oh.

Saga estava de costas para ele, de cara para a parede, com o paletó no chão, falando sozinho e apertando os punhos. Engoliu em seco ao vê-lo cabisbaixo, apoiado nos azulejos brancos, gemendo palavras arrastadas e implorando para ser libertado de uma vez por todas.

- Saga? – perguntou com cuidado, aproximando-se aos poucos. Segurou seu braço, e foi empurrado com uma agressividade que não reconhecia. Apertou o ombro dele com os dedos e o obrigou a ficar frente à frente com ele. – O que 'tá acontecendo, porra?

- Me larga, caralho – disse Saga, com a voz rouca e mais grave. Evitava olhá-lo nos olhos, com os braços tremendo, os olhos vermelhos e fragilidade de um garoto de catorze anos. Kanon estreitou os olhos e seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

- Saga, me ouve – o sacudiu, esperando que surtisse algum efeito. – Você 'tá falando sozinho num banheiro escuro e isso não é normal. Vamos sair e você bebe um vinho e se acalma. O Gigas 'tá lá fora e eu não confio tanto que ele não vá abrir a boca pro primeiro jornalista que encontrar se te ver desse jeito.

- Eu não _v-_

- Você vai, porra, cala a boca de uma vez – uma estranha coragem encheu seu peito. Aproveitou-se que seu irmão não parecia conseguir articular uma frase inteira para mandar e desmandar, ofendendo-o com o tom de sua voz. Saga ainda tentou resistir, segurando-se ao branco da pia, murmurando algo dolorido sobre uma voz e uma perdição.

Kanon abriu a torneira gelada, vendo a água respingar para todos os lados, incluindo sua camisa. Empurrou a nuca do irmão para baixo, agüentando a agitação de Saga, que tentava se livrar. Jogou água no rosto dele e esfregou seus olhos fechados.

- Me larga, Kanon! – Saga conseguiu se desvencilhar de seus braços, com o cabelo preto pingando água. A gola de sua camisa estava toda molhada, assim como suas mangas dobradas e o nó da gravata. Olhou com raiva para o gêmeo. – Por que diabos você fez isso?

Kanon abriu a boca, sem resposta. Não soube explicar o óbvio.

- Você 'tava estranho.

- _Nunca_ mais entra sem pedir minha permissão – o mais velho murmurou com calma ferina. – Se você ao menos tivesse um bom motivo, eu até poderia tentar entender.

- Saga, pelo amor de deus, você parece outra pessoa – levantou as sobrancelhas grossas, sentindo-se deslocado. Saga penteou o cabelo com a mão e abriu a porta, voltando ao encontro com o assessor. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro escuro uma última vez. Lá estava ele, parecendo seu irmão de cinco minutos atrás, com olheiras pretas, pele pálida e macilenta, cabelo oleoso, expressão abatida. Lavou sue próprio rosto e seguiu o irmão.

Gigas os olhava com curiosidade ferina.

- A gente brigou – disse, rápido, atraindo todos os olhares. – Que é? Melhor que sei lá o que você estivesse pensando. Agora vamos ao trabalho.

- Senhor Saga – falou o velho, de forma respeitosa. – Não sei se isto será uma boa idéia.

- O que, Gigas? – sorriu com gentileza.

- _Isto_. Os dois.

- Nós? – perguntou Kanon, apontando para o próprio peito. Sorriu também curvando os lábios para cima. – O que tem?

- Não acho que dê certo esconder que o Sr. Saga tem um irmão, muito menos um irmão gêmeo que mora com ele e escreve seus discursos e idéias.

- Ele não tem como deixar de ter irmão. A gente nasceu assim, não foi uma escolha.

- É claro que não – replicou, olhando com ressalva para seu chefe, e depois para seu irritante irmão. – O problema é _esconder_ que você existe, Kanon.

- Você deveria me chamar de Sr. Kanon.

- Isso não é relevante e ele não deve satisfações a você – soltou Saga, olhando sua agenda. Gigas sorriu com satisfação e Kanon trincou os dentes. – Precisamos remarcar a reunião de sábado.

- Ah, não, Saga, pára – puxou o caderno de capa de couro para si, arrancando-o da mão dele. Olhou para o papel e riscou o compromisso recém escrito com a caneta tinteiro do irmão. – Você não pode perder essa reunião. Ela vai ser decisiva pra sua candidatura. E se você me disser que é pra ir ver aquele maldito velho com câncer ou dar comida pra sei lá quantos mendigos, eu arrebento sua cara. Não aceito isso.

- Eu não preciso que você aceite ou não nada, Kanon – olhou para Gigas de novo. – O que você estava dizendo?

- Com todo respeito, Sr. Saga, mas... – aclarou a garganta, perguntando-se seria boa idéia continuar falando. Se continuasse, Kanon provavelmente pularia no seu pescoço. Se parasse, seria assassinado pelo olhar de seu chefe. – Não acho que esconder esse aí – Kanon não soube se deveria se sentir ofendido ou soltar uma risada debochada. Optou pelas duas opções – seja uma boa idéia, em sua posição. Se alguém descobrir...

- Ninguém vai descobrir – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Gigas suspirou.

- Se descobrirem, Shion nunca o indicará. Pense bem nisso.

- Gigas, você é só um assessor. O Saga pode pensar sozinho. _Às vezes_, quer dizer – atacou, sorrindo provocador. Saga ficou tenso no sofá, e o assessor quase jurou que ele estava com ódio. – Mas não se meta onde não é chamado.

- Sr. Saga – o velho aclarou a garganta. A situação ficaria difícil para seu lado se eles continuassem a discussão. Era sempre assim, e eles nem ao menos notavam que estava ao lado. – Devo ir embora. Minha família já deve estar preocupada.

- Claro. Kanon, me passa a minha carteira.

Kanon esticou o braço até o paletó preto jogado no sofá e enfiou os dedos no bolso interno. Abriu a carteira preta e estufada e tirou os euros lá guardados. Gigas pegou o dinheiro de sua mão e contou os cinco bilhetes com cuidado. O _ghostwriter_ colocou a mão em seu ombro com simpatia.

- Vou acompanhar ele até a porta, _irmão_ – Saga estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo saindo com alguém que odiava tanto.

Kanon empurrou Gigas até a porta, depois de subir as escadas. Quando saíram do campo de vista do senador, o mais velho foi empurrado contra a parede, sentindo a hérnia de disco gritar de dor. O levantou ao segurá-lo pelo pescoço.

- Você vai ficar de boca fechada ou eu arranco essa sua língua fora e faço você engolir – sussurrou num silvo arrastado. Sua voz lenta e calma fez Gigas estremecer, ainda sentindo o aperto em sua garganta. Ele falava sério. – Eu sei como você é, mas nem pense em nos trair.

- Eu não vou – tentou dizer, sem conseguir respirar bem.

- Se você _pensar_ nisso de novo, amanhã mesmo eu faço algumas ligações e você não vai poder nem mendigar em território grego e o Saga para de pagar o tratamento de sua filha. Meu irmão é muito bonzinho, mas eu não sou.

Soltou Gigas e abriu a porta. Sorriu para ele e voltou para dentro. Em pouco tempo, chegaria a comida chinesa e nada havia sido decidido para o dia seguinte. Sentou numa poltrona na frente do irmão, que já pegara um copo d'água e olhava para o chão fixamente.

- O que você pediu?

- Uma caixa de frango xadrez pra você, chop-suey para mim e duas caixas de arroz.

- Você não pediu banana imperial?

- Eu sempre peço, você sabe.

- Saga?

- Fala.

Inspirou e expirou, vendo que seria difícil permanecer calmo diante de suas próprias idéias. Tirou um cigarro do maço e o acendeu, ignorando o olhar virado do outro.

- Eu 'tô com uma idéia fixa sobre esta campanha.

- E qual é essa idéia?

- Assim – disse, levantando-se para sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Passou a mão pelos ombros dele, já sorrindo abertamente. – Você tem potencial para muito mais que um primeiro-ministro, Saga. Você não precisa do Shion. Na verdade, ele vai ser só um empecilho...

- Não consigo ver por que o presidente seria um "empecilho".

- Deixa de ser tão ingênuo. Ele sempre preferiu o Aiolos a você, irmão. Mas eu sei como a gente pode mudar isso...

- Kanon – interrompeu, já prevendo as palavras seguintes. As melhores idéias do irmão sempre envolviam assuntos que o perturbavam, de forma ou outra. E, às oito e quinze da noite de uma sexta-feira, tudo o que menos queria era se irritar com ele de novo. – Acho que ouvi a campainha, vou ver se é a comida.

E Saga saiu, deixando um ignorado Kanon sentado no sofá, esperando a comida, pensando em seus planos futuros e arquitetando o rumo do debate na semana seguinte. Quando Saga voltou, os dois comeram e não falaram nada mais pelo resto da noite**.**

* * *

_09/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

"_O que será? Que será?_

_Que vive nas idéias destes amantes_

_Que cantam os poetas mais delirantes_".

O que será (flor da terra), Chico Buarque.

1. Provável que a maioria aqui não lembre do nome, mas o Gigas era um personagem _filler_ do anime, um velho barbudo e caolho que 'tava sempre lá na volta do Saga.

2. Ibuprofeno é Advil. Nada mais nada menos que antiinflamatório. Tylex é um remédio pra dores de moderadas a intensas, feito a base de paracetamol e codeína, geralmente usado para o tratamento de dores crônicas ou câncer.

Como curiosidades, Karamanlis provavelmente vem do turco "_kahraman_" e significa herói (além de ser o sobrenome do atual primeiro-ministro grego, mas isso foi coincidência mesmo), e Areleous vem do latim "_Aurelius_", e significa "Dourado" (não sei se isso é relevante para alguém, mas eu costumo gostar de saber de onde o autor tira essas coisas, então né).

Na Grécia, o presidente é um cargo mais ilustrativo do que qualquer outra coisa. A verdadeira cabeça do governo é o primeiro-ministro.

No mais, não trabalho com política, nem sou grega ou professora de português, então, sintam-se à vontade de corrigirem tudo o que for necessário!


	2. Nata da malandragem

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**ALL ALONG THE WATCHTOWER**

_por latrodectism_

* * *

PARTE UM: ASCENÇÃO

"_No reason to get excited", the thief kindly spoke._

"_There are many here among us who feel that life is but a joke._

_But you and I, we've been through that, and this is not our fate_

_So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late"._

* * *

**Capítulo Um**. Nata da malandragem.

* * *

O celular tocou pela segunda vez seguida. O barulho eletrônico do toque de Saga fez sua têmpora esquerda latejar. Esticou o braço em direção à mesinha de cabeceira e bateu a mão contra o abajur. Soltou um "porra" grunhido e tatetou até encontrar o aparelho de uma vez por todas. Apertou no botão verde sem vontade de abrir os olhos, e levou o telefone até a orelha.

- Saga Areleous – disse automaticamente, sua voz saindo lenta, rouca e pastosa. Kanon coçou o cabelo curto e esfregou os olhos. – Gigas, que horas são? _Hmmm_. Que merda você tinha na cabeça ao ligar às seis da manhã? _Hmmm_. Ok. Eu falo pra ele. Eu não vou acordar o Saga não, ele tem um humor do cacete essa hora. Eu falo depois.

Desligou o celular, mas não o soltou. O sol nem havia nascido ainda, seu corpo inteiro estava dolorido das poucas horas de sono e ainda conseguia ouvir a voz do velho em sua cabeça. Mas aquela tinha sido mesmo uma ótima notícia. Cobriu os olhos com as palmas das mãos, coçando-os e tentando levantar. Precisava fazer esse esforço. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e pular da cama, deu-se conta: essa seria sua grande chance. Não poderia deixá-la escapar. Caminhou lentamente até o armário, abrindo a porta do meio. Puxou um cabide com o terno cinza e pegou a gravata preferida de Saga, a cinza-claro de listras diagonais. Com cuidado, pegou as meias e a cueca e correu até o banheiro.

Olhou para o celular de Saga: 6:07. Nem se incomodou de esperar a água aquecer, só ligou o chuveiro e jogou as roupas no chão. Tomou o banho com cuidado e rapidez. Secou-se e se olhou no espelho. Estava molhando todo o chão, mas isso não era importante. Penteou o cabelo, escovou os dentes, colocou perfume e a roupa. Pronto: era a viva imagem de Saga. Mais do que o normal, caso isso fosse possível. Olhou para o celular de novo. 6:17. Limpou o chão, deixou tudo em seu lugar e voltou para o quarto pé por pé.

Saga ainda dormia no quarto, alheio ao movimento no andar de cima da casa. Respirou fundo. Botou os sapatos lustrados e foi até o lado de seu irmão. Botou seu próprio celular ao lado dele, pegou a maleta preta no chão e saiu.

Sorrindo como o vencedor de uma olimpíada, saiu de casa girando as chaves entre os dedos. Como ainda não eram sete e meia, o motorista não estava lá. Teria que fazer o _esforço inumano_ de dirigir o _porsche_ de Saga. Sorriu de novo e entrou no carro. Sua primeira parada foi no _drive thru _do McDonalds. Comprou um queijo quente, um _milkshake_ de chocolate e deu três autógrafos muito simpáticos para a atendente. Ligou o rádio e meteu-se no trânsito ateniense, enrolando tudo o que podia para demorar mais. O resultado foi chegar quase às sete horas no escritório. Sorriu para cada alma viva, com toda a doçura que sabia não ter. Quando achou Gigas sentado na escrivaninha diante de sua sala, levantou as sobrancelhas e aclarou a garganta.

- Bom dia, Sr. Saga, chegou cedo hoje.

- Estava preocupado com o debate de hoje à noite.

- O... – fez um sinal com a cabeça e enrugou mais o rosto, como quem queria contar um segredo e não podia. Kanon fechou a porta.

- Sim?

- O Kanon deu meu recado?

- _Claro_ que deu – disse de forma suave. – Kanon não é nenhum irresponsável.

- Não? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha grossa e cinza.

- Eu preciso ver algo na minha sala – ignorou a pergunta maldosa e o olhar inquisitivo e continuou até a porta com o nome de seu irmão gêmeo. Sentou na cadeira preta e deixou-se cair por ela, com os cotovelos apoiados nos braços do móvel. Eram cinco para as sete. Pegou o celular e ligou para Saga.

- Alô? Sou eu – riu um pouco, sentindo o ar condicionado em seu rosto e o cheiro salgado da torrada. – Ei, calma. Eu 'tô aqui no _trabalh-_. Eu sei que é seu. Eu só achei que você não devia vir hoje. De noite eu volto pra casa. Aproveita e assiste um pouco de tevê. Eu guardo os filmes bons na estante da direita, se você quiser _sab-_

Deu de ombros, ouvindo o barulho repetitivo da linha. Tinha muito mais que se preocupar que com a irritação de Saga. O dia seria longo.

* * *

- Vai dar tudo certo, Aiolos – Aiolia colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorridente. Aiolos concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo também. Suspirou.

- Que tensão esses cinco minutos antes de voltar.

- Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso. E não é a primeira vez que você arrebenta ele também – falou em voz baixa. Os dois irmãos riram. – Não que eu tenha algo contra Saga. Só tenho algo contra ele virar o primeiro-ministro e não você.

- Saga seria um bom ministro. Quero vencer, mas não vou ficar preocupado com a Grécia caso ele seja eleito.

- Não sei se ele seria tão bom quanto você – disse a mulher de seu irmão, oferecendo-lhe um copo d'água. – Ele não é transparente.

- E quem no ramo é, Marin? – sorriu um pouco, mesmo que concordasse com ela.

- Você – respondeu um Aiolia muito firme, abraçando os ombros da ruiva ao seu lado. Deu dois tapinhas rápidos no ombro do governador. – Vai lá e acaba com ele.

- Ele 'tá afiado hoje.

- 'Tá mesmo – concordou. – Parece que ele ficou esperando até o último debate pra dar aquelas respostas filhas da puta.

- Bom, vou lá de novo – sorriu para o casal, alisou o paletó e andou depressa até um homem que andava de um lado para o outro, um pouco impaciente. – Ei, Shura?

- Aiolos – falou em voz baixa, passando a mão no cabelo. Parecia bastante estressado. – Você não poderia deixar a conversa familiar pra depois e revisar os tópicos _agora_?

- Calma – deu uma risada rápida, aproximando-se para pegar os papéis que seu melhor amigo e assessor direto segurava. Seu braço tocou no dele. Ele franziu o cenho, preocupado. – A gente já passou a madrugada inteira vendo isso, lembra? Eu acho que já sei tudo o que você escreveu aí de cor.

Shura sorriu.

- Eu sei. Mas hoje o debate está acirrado. Nunca vi o Saga tão feroz.

- Por isso, me deseja sorte.

- Sorte – o assessor pegou de volta os papéis e deu um sorriso rápido. – Vai lá.

Aiolos respirou fundo, sentindo-se muito mais tranqüilo. As pesquisas lhe eram favoráveis. Sua família estava ao seu lado. Sua gestão estava sendo boa. E, com toda a desconfiança que pudesse ter em relação a ele, Saga não o assustava. Como Marin disse, ele não parecia ser transparente mas, mesmo assim, sabia que era um político competente. Como ele também era, e só isso que importava. Apoiou-se numa das bancadas metálicas e olhou para o lado. Saga já estava lá, e também o encarava.

Teve um mau pressentimento. Era só uma sensação estranha, um pequeno aperto no peito. Kanon sorriu. A sensação ruim não passou.

- Está sendo um bom debate – disse seu rival, finalmente.

- De fato – concordou, sentindo os ombros se retesarem. – Fiquei até sem palavras pela sua resposta na questão do plano econômico internacional.

- Me sentiria lisonjeado, se pudesse acreditar em você – sorriu o senador, simpático. – Você foi brilhante.

Kanon não mentia. A réplica de Aiolos no bloco anterior fora particularmente inspirada. Quase pensou que Saga perderia toda chance de ser ministro, quando a tréplica apareceu feita e poderosa em sua cabeça. Se Saga estivesse lá, o debate não estaria tão encarniçado. Infelizmente, seu irmão mais velho não tinha sua eloqüência nem seu mesmo desejo absurdo de vê-lo no poder. Mas Kanon poderia lidar bem com esse lado passivo de Saga; tudo o que precisou fazer para trazer de volta a popularidade original foi colocar sua roupa e dizer seu nome.

Mas imitar as manias e a forma suave de falar dele não era uma tarefa fácil. Precisava conter toda sua intensidade, mudar o tom, gesticular pouco e com uma mão só e se conter para não atacar Aiolos a cada deslize. Saga não havia nascido para isso, mas ele sim. E, mesmo com tudo, sabia que precisava se conter lá.

Distraiu-se pensando no que viria a seguir, no que deveria dizer, em como deveria agir. Quando percebeu, o âncora já retornara e se preparavam para voltar do comercial. Olhou para a câmera.

- Estamos de volta com o último bloco do terceiro debate ministerial. Ao meu lado, o governador Aiolos Karamanlis e o senador Saga Areleous. Vamos, então, às duas perguntas finais. Senador, começaremos com o senhor, certo?

Kanon sorriu em concordância e desviando o olhar do jornalista para a câmera e público. Sabia que Saga estaria acompanhando cada minuto, então fez questão de olhar sempre para frente.

- Considerando a realidade de nosso país, há certas questões que precisam ser revistas, e escolhas a serem feitas. Quais serão suas prioridades e em que ordem, entre políticas públicas de saúde, energia e educação? Quais dessas será sua prioridade máxima no primeiro ano de mandato e qual a seguirá?

- Acredito que seja possível lidar com as três ao mesmo tempo, exatamente por todas terem tanta relevância para a Grécia de hoje. Para qualquer país do mundo, para dizer bem a verdade. Como ignorar a necessidade da saúde ao focar apenas na educação ou energia? Sobre a questão da energia, nós poderíamos desenvolver o projeto das usinas nucleares. Com a criação de novas, também teremos milhares de novos empregos. E procurar utilizar todo tipo de energia, inclusive as renováveis. _Principalmente_ as renováveis. Pretendo focar principalmente na energia hidráulica e maremotriz, que temos de sobra. A renda que trará a produção nacional de energia e combustível diminuirá gastos e poderemos dar atenção total à saúde e educação.

Seu minuto acabou. Kanon olhou para Aiolos.

- Governador Karamanlis, um minuto para sua lista de prioridades.

- Entendo o que diz o senador, porém, devemos priorizar. O país não vai para frente, entre outras tantas coisas, por muitos projetos abertos ao mesmo tempo e nenhum sendo concluído, ou sequer desenvolvido. E a saúde, desde qualquer ponto de vista, é sempre mais importante, assim como a distribuição igualitária de renda. E isso sem negligenciar a energia ou a educação. Mas, primeiramente, precisamos da certeza de que poderemos que teremos o auxílio necessário se cairmos doentes.

Depois disso, a energia, pois a educação só pode vir com as necessidades básicas cumpridas. O senador Areleous propôs um corte de €250 bilhões nos impostos, que não só seguiriam os impostos propostos pelo governo Shion, como acrescentariam €150 bilhões que ele entregará a grandes corporações. E não temos dinheiro para isto.

Precisamos priorizar por vocês e para não extrapolar nos impostos _e-_

- Devo lembrar que seu tempo já passou, governador.

- Certo, é verdade.

- Agora com o senhor outra vez, governador Karamanlis. A última pergunta – os dois trancaram a respiração, atentos – e veio da internet de Náuplia, na periferia do Peloponeso, da parte do sr. Daidalos.

Todos olharam para o telão, que agora mostrava um vídeo caseiro de um cinqüentão sério, de cabelo preto meio grisalho.

- Boa noite, senador, governador. Os senhores já nos deram todos os motivos para saber por que votar em cada um, mas, agora, gostaria que me explicassem por que deveríamos confiar em seu equilíbrio emocional na hora de governar o país.

A tela se apagou e Aiolos se aproximou do microfone.

- Boa noite e obrigado pela pergunta, Daidalos. Essa é uma excelente pergunta, aliás – sorriu para a platéia, confiante. – O equilíbrio físico e mental é essencial para um bom governo. Como poderia aceitar o cargo de primeiro-ministro, ou sequer cogitá-lo, quando não existe estrutura psíquica anterior? Como poderia sentar a pensar em planos governamentais com meus assessores, como poderia exercer meu cargo? Não teria como desenvolver a proposta do novo plano de saúde entregue na segunda-feira passada, porque precisaram meses de noites em claro para torná-lo possível.

Eu tenho meus defeitos – é claro que tenho –, e não são poucos. Seres humanos têm defeitos, e não escondo os meus. Me orgulho de ser ateniense, de ser grego, de ser humano – gesticulava de forma intensa, até descansar a mão no peito. – Porque sei que, mesmo com todas as dificuldades, ainda tenho o poder de evolução e superação. É desse poder que preciso para governar. É da vontade de ver este país crescer, melhorar. É desse poder que nós precisamos para mudar e dar a volta por cima. E isso é maior que tudo.

Sacrifícios precisarão ser feitos, e será necessária coragem para continuar adiante. Mas nós conseguiremos, seja qual for o resultado desta eleição.

Muito obrigado.

Seguiu-se uma enxurrada de palmas e gritos animados vindos da platéia. Aiolos sorriu em agradecimento.

- Senador Areleous, a palavra é sua. O governador Karamanlis iniciou o debate, então pode finalizá-lo.

As câmeras e atenções voltaram-se para Kanon. Por um segundo, sentiu a tensão de seu irmão misturando-se à sua, seguido de um alívio por saber do progresso em todo o debate. Não poderia parar agora.

- Muito obrigado, Nicol. Obrigado a você também pela pergunta, Daidalos. Acho que o verdadeiro equilíbrio é um conjunto de situações e sensações. Começa por dentro, com nossa percepção, nossas crenças, nossas vontades e sentimentos. E se reflete diretamente no exterior, em nossas atitudes e ações.

Não vou negar que existem casos de desequilíbrio mental no poder. Nem poderia contá-los aqui, ou passaria madrugada adentro citando casos. A verdade é que só posso provar meu próprio equilíbrio interior com minhas ações e pretensões. Servi minha vida inteira este país, pois acredito nele e em sua capacidade de recuperação. Aí está minha única prova. Acredito na Grécia e acredito no povo grego, como sei que acreditam no Governador Karamanlis e em mim – direcionou a mão aberta para o lado de Aiolos com gesto e expressão suave. Voltou a apontá-la para si, olhando o rival nos olhos. – Todos os gregos sabem o que é passar por tempos difíceis. Vocês sabem, o governador sabe, Nicol sabe, eu sei. Mas a maioria de nós também sabe o que é ver a luz no fim do caminho, por isso estamos aqui. E sabe que esta luz nos equilibra, nos faz levantar do chão outra vez e continuar.

Agora eu vejo esta luz. Sei que agora é o caminho do equilíbrio geral e da melhora. Ainda estamos no caminho escuro, ainda estamos caindo. Mas já conseguimos ver a luz – chamem de Deus, de vontade, de amor, de superação, mas vejam – e poderemos melhorar, todos juntos.

Uma boa noite e muito obrigado.

De novo, as palmas. Um sorriso sincero escapou de seus lábios, ali, apoiado no metal prateado. Olhava para frente, vendo a glória e vendo Saga e sua raiva. Sorriu de novo. Mal conseguia ouvir as palavras de encerramento do âncora, apenas sentia-se no paraíso. O governador e o senador se olharam. Caminharam em direção à saída e se interceptaram no caminho. Aiolos estendeu a mão com um sorriso rápido e Kanon inclinou-se para frente, apertando-a com força. O aproximou um pouco de forma controladora.

- Parabéns – disse. – E boa sorte.

- Digo o mesmo – contraiu um pouco o rosto, sem deixar de ser simpático. Saga apertou sua mão de forma diferente à habitual. Geralmente, o senador não usava muita força, e mantinha a postura reta e o corpo afastado, chamando sua atenção. Desde o começo da noite, ele parecia muito mais agressivo. – Boa noite

E os dois saíram, cada um para seu lado. Aiolos seguiu até o assessor e o irmão, sendo parabenizado pelos dois. Kanon foi até Gigas, que o olhava um pouco cético.

- E então?

- Razoável – falou o velho em voz baixa, olhando-o feio.

- Vou para casa agora, pode chamar Capela. E me avise sobre os resultados das pesquisas quando chegar.

- Certo – Gigas balançou a cabeça, ainda desconfiado. Pegou o celular e ligou para o motorista. – Capela, vá para o carro agora, o Sr. Saga está descendo. Ok.

- Pronto?

- Pode ir – o assessor balançou a cabeça e virou-se para falar com o diretor de marketing. Kanon pegou suas coisas e seguiu até o elevador, com vontade de tirar o paletó suado. Esperou chegar ao estacionamento do subsolo 2, caminhando depressa até o carro de Saga. Capela já estava lá, esperando no banco da frente.

- Vamos – mandou, entrando no banco traseiro. Jogou o paletó num canto, desamarrou a gravata e arregaçou as mangas. Respirou fundo, sentindo-se relaxar no carro de vidros pretos, resvalando as costas pelo assento de couro preto.

Sua vontade era a de chegar em casa e descobrir que jantariam fora em comemoração à vitória que esperavam ter, comer num dos restaurantes famosos da cidade e brindar com champanhe ao futuro. Sabia, porém, que a probabilidade de brigar logo que abrisse a porta e não ter nem uma lata de cerveja para acalmar os ânimos era grande. Nem se preocupou em assistir a televisão para ver os comentários sobre o debate, sabendo que Saga ainda não havia saído da frente do sofá e usaria toda e qualquer crítica para atacá-lo. Preferiu fechar os olhos, desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa e tirar a franja dura de suor seco da testa.

Quando percebeu, estava acordando de um rápido cochilo e chegando em casa.

- Chegamos? – murmurou, meio cansado, encarando a casa e os seguranças diante dela. Capela assentiu. Recolheu seu paletó jogado, a maleta e calçou bem o sapatos. Sorriu sem vontade para o motorista e foi até o portão gradeado da casa, parando diante do segurança. – Boa noite, Ban.

- Boa noite, Sr. Saga – falou o homenzarrão, orgulhoso de ver seu chefe olhando de maneira satisfatória para seu trabalho.

Kanon pegou as chaves e caminhou pelo pátio, parando diante da porta. Já havia enfiado a chave na fechadura, mas, mesmo assim, queria prolongar o momento. Ainda se sentia contente e vitorioso demais para o baque que viria a seguir. Suspirou e entrou na casa. O primeiro que fez foi deixar a maleta no chão, resguardando o laptop, enquanto ouvia passos apressados subindo as escadas, como se aqueles pés soubessem que ele estava parado diante da porta há cinco minutos.

E provavelmente sabiam, mesmo.

- O que foi... Kanon, que _diabos_ foi isso? – foi a primeira pergunta de Saga. Quando abriu a boca para responder, veio o primeiro soco. – Você ficou louco?

- Porra, Saga! – grunhiu dolorido, encostando a palma da mão sobre a bochecha. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, ainda atordoado. – Porra! Que merda é essa?

- Você tem noção que poderia ter arruinado minha carreira para _sempre_? Que pode ter arruinado mesmo?

- Você caiu nas pesquisas? – só de imaginar, murchou. Pensava que estava fazendo algo incrível, quando, na verdade, estava apenas destruindo as idéias dos dois.

- Não – franziu o cenho. A expressão de Kanon virou uma incógnita. – Mas não é isso que importa. Eu _posso_ cair. Porque você foi lá e se fez passar por mim e estava muito claro que não era eu.

- Ninguém notou.

- Foi _muito_ óbvio, Kanon. Suas respostas foram agressivas, você parecia que ia pular sobre o pescoço de Aiolos toda a hora e ficava olhando para a câmera só para me provocar! – Kanon quase riu dos absurdos que ele dizia, murmurando um "Que paranóia, _heim_, Saga". – Sem contar que você ficava fazendo aquela coisa com a sobrancelha...

Seu irmão arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, sem entender.

- É, exatamente isso – apontou para o rosto dele exasperado. – Você faz isso o tempo todo sem notar.

- Você também – Saga levantou a sobrancelha direita. – Viu?

- Esse não é o ponto – rugiu, segurando a gola de sua própria camisa e empurrando-o contra a madeira da porta. – Às vezes eu não sei se posso te chamar de irmão. Você parece que joga no time inimigo.

- Saga – falou, quase suave, sentindo as mãos dele afrouxarem o aperto em sua roupa. Se olharam por alguns momentos, sem dizer nada. Kanon levou a mão ao rosto dele. Empurrou sua boca fechada contra a os lábios apertados de Saga. Segurava sua cabeça com as duas mãos e o trazia para perto, retesando o rosto e fechando os olhos. – Nós somos nossa única família. Podemos ser tão diferentes quanto um anjo e um demônio, mas eu não sacanearia você nunca.

Saga olhou para o irmão, sem saber se deveria acreditar na voz que gritava em sua cabeça para continuar socando Kanon ou se deveria acreditar nas palavras dele (que, por uma vez na vida, pareceram realmente sinceras). Ainda apertava seus ombros, e suas testas e cabelos se esfregavam e misturavam.

- Certo – disse, fechando os olhos. Aceitou as desculpas e a mão dele, que se misturava ao seu cabelo. – Não me faz mais uma dessas.

Kanon abaixou o braço e deu uma risada rápida e maldosa, como eram sempre suas risadas. Seu rosto doía. Tirou a gravata, pegou a maleta e Saga segurou seu paletó jogado no chão. Foram para a sala e jogaram tudo no sofá.

- Não faz essa cara. Eu fui genial, não fui? – sorriu espreguiçando-se. Esticou as pernas e arqueando as costas. – Tem comida?

- Não, eu já comi faz horas. Vai fazer sua comida.

- Ah, valeu mesmo, eu trabalhei que nem um burro o dia inteiro e você nem pra deixar algo pra mim.

- Você mereceu.

- Ah, pára, Saga! Você me trata como um mendigo desde que a gente nasceu, não vem dizer que eu mereci.

- Isso não é _verdad-_

- Ah, é mesmo – riu. – Você prefere passar a tarde inteira na rua, falando com mendigos, dando comida pra eles e pagando o tratamento dos filhos deles ao invés de sequer _falar_ com seu irmão.

- Você está exagerando.

- Eu 'tô mesmo – apertou os olhos, levantando a sobrancelha. – Eu 'tô, porque sei que nada vai mudar depois de virar ministro. É cansativo ficar aqui dentro escrevendo as coisas pra você sem saber direito como é a luz do dia, sabe? Segunda-feira a gente vai saber quem ganhou e eu sei que ainda vou 'tar na merda.

- 'Tá, Kanon, eu não tenho tempo pra ouvir seu drama. Vou dormir.

Kanon esperou ele subir a escada e foi até a geladeira pegar uma garrafa de cerveja. Deveria comer bem, deveria não se importar, deveria se divertir, mas simplesmente não conseguia. E ainda tinha três tortuosos dias até saber quem venceria.

* * *

_23/09/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

_"Eu fui fazer um samba em homenagem à nata da malandragem que conheço de outros carnavais_

_Eu fui à Lapa e perdi a viagem, aquela tal da malandragem não existe mais._

_Agora já não é normal, o que dá de malandro regular profissional_

_Malandro com aparato de malandro oficial, malandro candidato a malandro federal_

_Malandro com retrato na coluna social, malandro com contrato, com gravata e capital, que nunca se dá mal"._

(**Homenagem ao Malandro**, Chico Buarque).

A música que dá título à história a maioria provavelmente conhece, mas devo creditar.: **All Along the Watchtower**, do Bob Dylan.

Ah, e para quem não leu os livros, Nicol de Altar é um personagem da Gigantomaquia, que foi substituto do Grande Mestre.

Bom, mais um capítulo. Avisando desde já que não sou nenhuma especialista em política, então o debate deve ter ficado bem pobre (as perguntas foram baseadas em debates já existentes, principalmente de eleições americanas. Não só nisso, mas no tipo de pensamento dos personagens, também. I'm that nerdy), corrijam-me no que for necessário e relevem o que precisar relevar, haha.

'Brigada a quem leu e um agradecimento especial a quem comentou. Até o próximo domingo =).


	3. Amou daquela vez como se fosse a última

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo Dois**. Amou daquela vez como se fosse a última.

* * *

Ajeitou as duas sacolas de plástico em seu braço esquerdo, sentindo a caixa de cerveja pesar em seu pulso. Com a mão livre, digitou sem jeito um dos poucos números que sabia de memória, apertando o celular contra a orelha enquanto caminhava até o carro. Ouviu a linha chamar várias vezes. Quando conseguiu entrar no carro, ele atendeu:

- Alô? – sorriu. – Posso ir? Claro que eu já comprei as cervejas, ou nem taria indo...

Deixou as compras no banco do co-piloto e pisou no acelerador. A casa dele era perto da loja de conveniências, então não demorou nem cinco minutos a chegar, já conhecendo cada esquina e ruela. Estacionou diante do edifício e pegou a chave extra. Não precisou nem falar com o porteiro, que já o conhecia de outras noites em claro. Entrou no elevador e apertou o nono botão. Olhou-se no espelho por alguns instantes. Sorriu sozinho e passou a mão no cabelo desarrumado, tentando ficar mais apresentável. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e abriu os três botões do paletó. Pronto. Seguiu até uma das duas únicas portas do andar e a abriu com a chave com marca vermelha.

- Demorou – ouviu a voz vinda da sala. Deixou a caixa verde e a de isopor sobre a mesa. – Que é isso?

- _Tiropita _(1)_._

- Meu preferido – Aiolos abriu um sorriso brilhante e foi até ele, dando um tapa leve em suas costas.

- Eu sei. Se amanhã você virar primeiro-ministro, ao menos espero que lembre dos anos de _tiropitakia_ que eu trouxe – ouviu a risada dele e o som da garrafa sendo aberta.

- Claro que vou lembrar. O que você vai querer pra compensar? Um galão de Mythos (2) por dia até o fim da sua vida?

- É uma proposta considerável – riu com ele, passando o polegar distraidamente sobre o M amarelado da garrafa. – Prefiro só poder seguir sendo seu assessor.

- Nunca passou pela minha cabeça conseguir um novo – disse, sério. Shura abriu a boca por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder. – Acho que a pizza chegou.

- Eu vou pegar – suspirou e pegou o dinheiro que ele havia separado e abriu a porta. Equilibrou as duas caixas quadradas no braço e pagou o rapaz. Trancou a porta outra vez.

Aiolos estava sentado no sofá, ao lado da janela aberta. Ele arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa e fez espaço na mesinha de madeira. Shura sentou ao lado dele. Cada um pegou um pedaço cortado com uma mão e segurou a cerveja com a outra.

- Achei que Aiolia queria ver você hoje.

- Ele queria – concordou, achando graça. – Ele e a Marin queriam jantar comigo e sei lá o quê pra festejar, mas eu não gosto de cantar vitória antes do tempo.

- A gente 'tá festejando – Shura arqueou as sobrancelhas. – _Mais ou menos_.

- 'Tá, mas não pela mesma coisa. Agora é mais... Pelo trabalho que a gente teve com toda essa campanha.

- Você vai ganhar, Aiolos – comentou, olhando para a parede. Pegou um pedaço de toalha de papel e limpou a gordura dos dedos sem muita vontade. Não conseguiu evitar notar como ele se espreguiçava, arqueando o torso , estralando os dedos e ombros e aproximando-se um pouco. Ele descansou o braço no assento do sofá, roçando o pulso em seu ombro.

- Agora não importa.

O cheiro de queijo derretido imperava, misturado ao álcool e à brisa marítima vinda da janela. O silêncio não era desconfortável – ao contrário -, mas a sensação de voltar a ser adolescente era, e muito. Ouvia sua própria respiração pesada, e não se atrevia a pegar outro pedaço de pizza. Aiolos parecia distraído com a comida, balançando a perna e pensando. Sentia-se frustrado por parecer ser o único a notar as coxas encostando a cada movimento dele. Soltou um sorriso pesado e cansado.

- Você 'tá quieto hoje, cara.

- 'Tava pensando na noite que a gente se formou.

- Hoje 'tá parecendo aquele dia, não 'tá?

- 'Tá – concordou o espanhol, lembrando. – Eu trazendo _tiropitakia_, você pedindo duas caixas de pizza em seu novo apartamento, a gente bebendo cerveja e sentando no sofá olhando pro teto.

- Não mudou muita coisa desde lá.

- Não? – Shura olhou pra ele, quase rindo. – Daquela vez, você 'tava em dúvida entre Ciências Políticas ou Educação Física, e agora você 'tá a um dia de descobrir se vai ser o primeiro-ministro do país.

Aiolos sorriu de canto, apertando um pouco os olhos e fazendo Shura parar de falar.

- Nada mudou.

- É, acho que não – sorriu suave, desviando o olhar para o chão. Ele estava certo, como sempre. Ele ainda era o mesmo Shura, com as mesmas sensações e as mesmas barreiras, vinte anos depois. Sentiu a mão de Aiolos bagunçando seu cabelo e parando em sua nuca. Tentou protestar, mas só ficou sorrindo com o olhar caído, um pouco na brincadeira e um pouco em sua própria tristeza. – Você ainda usa essa bandana.

- Eu sempre vou usar, ué – não o largou, segurando seu pescoço e entrelaçando os dedos nos fios pretos. Usava a bandana vermelha na testa, a mesma desde seus catorze anos, e que ele se negava a trocar, mesmo que só a usasse em casa.

- Mesmo quando for ministro?

- Eu sou governador agora e uso – riu. – Por que ia deixar só por isso?

Seu joelho batia no de Aiolos, suas costas doíam pela posição e sua coxa seguia colada à dele. Aiolos ainda não tirava a mão de sua nuca, com o cotovelo apoiado no assento e os dedos indo e vindo nas pontas mais compridas. Ele ainda falava, comentava alguma besteira e ria, mas Shura não conseguia prestar atenção, como não conseguira no dia da formatura dos dois, ou na vez que revisaram perguntas para o primeiro debate durante toda madrugada ou quando tentaram estudar grego e passaram a noite inteira assistindo televisão deitados na mesma cama.

Shura apenas não conseguia. Não depois de tanto tempo se sentindo com quinze anos, espinhas na cara, sorriso bobo e gagueira ocasional. E era sempre assim, mas só como Aiolos. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-se na mão dele e aproveitando os últimos momentos que teria com aqueles dedos e aquele sorriso.

- Tudo bem? – ouviu com certa dificuldade. Sentia-se um pouco sem ar, e sabia que até Aiolos ouvia o ar saindo sem jeito de seu nariz. Balançou a cabeça, sem concordar nem discordar.

A mão de Aiolos saiu de sua nuca, de fato, mas não de sua pele. Ele arrastou os nós por seu cabelo, empurrando e desarrumando, até chegar ao rosto. Não parou em nenhum momento, porém. Sua palma da mão aberta subiu por seu maxilar até a testa, enredando-se à franja curta e puxando-a para trás. Shura trancou a respiração. Aiolos se aproximou mais, colocando uma perna entre os joelhos dele e a outra para perto da mesinha. Suas testa e narizes se esbarraram, e nenhum falava nada. Aiolos moveu o rosto, tão próximo que sentia o ar quente saindo de sua boca e batendo em sua bochecha. Sentia o tecido da bandana roçando em sua testa, e os lábios entreabertos dele desciam até o canto de sua própria boca.

Shura fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força. Abriu a boca e levantou os braços, agarrando os ombros e acabando com a distância entre os peitos. As línguas bateram e se esfregaram e as respirações se misturaram. Uma mão de Aiolos voltou à sua nuca, e a outra apertava suas costas. Os dois sentiam o gosto de comida e de cerveja e nenhum conseguiu se importar.

Cravou suas unhas nos ombros dele sobre a roupa, tanta era a força que o segurava. Aiolos começou a abrir sua camisa apressadamente, errando e demorando. Shura fez o mesmo, e acabou arrebentando os dois primeiros botões. Em pouco tempo, as camisas estavam uma no chão e a outra atrás de Aiolos. O governador se levantou devagar, e o puxou junto, quase com medo de quebrar o contato. Shura quase tropeçou com os papéis no chão, mas suas costas chegaram à parede antes disso. Ofegava entre o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior dele e sentindo a coxa de Aiolos entre suas pernas. Pela primeira vez em vários minutos, suas bocas se separaram, e o sentiu murmurar em seu ouvido:

- Vamo' pro quarto?

E não respondeu, porque sequer lembrava que _existia_ um quarto. O puxou de novo e beijou sua mandíbula, descendo até o pescoço. Deslizou a ponta dos dentes até o pomo-de-adão, e soltou um "_Merda_" incompreensível ao lembrar que não deveria deixar nenhuma marca que continuasse no dia seguinte. Aiolos entendeu a mensagem e trocou as posições, chupando a pele branca entre o pescoço e a clavícula. Com uma mão em seu ombro e outra em seu peito, o conduziu até seu quarto. Chutou a porta de leve para não soltá-lo e deixou Shura cair na cama de costas, posicionando-se sobre ele, entre as pernas abertas e dobradas.

Mal haviam começado e não agüentava mais, aumentando a fricção entre as calças, querendo que durasse para sempre, mas já sentindo dor de esperar tanto. O espanhol o abraçou forte, beijando-o outra vez.

- Eu não agüento mais, Aiolos – ele disse, sem se entender ao falar. Aiolos concordou num grunhido, tirando suas calças. Shura o ajudou a tirar as suas, e esqueceram as duas na outra ponta da cama. Sentaram, finalmente nus, um na frente do outro, sem se tocar ou beijar por um momento. Apenas suas testas se encostavam, enquanto eles se olhavam. Shura notava o cabelo castanho amarrotado, a pele morena, os olhos azuis e os lábios inchados. Notava a bandana vermelha torta, a respiração descompassada, os ombros largos, a voz enrouquecida. Notava cada centímetro e cada mudança, e assim parecia fazer Aiolos também.

Ele o virou suavemente de costas, beijando sua nuca e seguindo pela coluna vertebral. Shura apoiou-se os joelhos e deitou a cabeça entre os braços, de olhos fechados, só sentindo a boca de Aiolos chegar até o fim de suas costas. Sua mão deslizou por seu abdômen, enroscando-se aos pêlos e continuando até a virilha, acariciando e apertando. A outra mão procurou sua calça, pegando a camisinha em seu bolso traseiro. Abriu o pacote e o largou em um canto, voltando a focar apenas no outro. Depois de colocar a camisinha rapidamente o abraçou, apertando os lábios em sua pele. Ouvia Shura grunhir pedidos ininteligíveis – alguns deles que jurou serem seu nome -, junto com uns palavrões, a voz morrendo antes de acabar as palavras.

- Posso? – perguntou ao pé do ouvido dele, só para ouvir uma afirmação rouca e implorada. Empurrou-se contra ele com cuidado. Shura segurou suas coxas, trazendo-as para mais perto, apertando e ficando unhas. Aiolos gemeu o nome dele, sem nunca soltá-lo. Shura não soltava nem sua perna nem o lençol. O mais velho beijava sua nuca a cada investida, apreciando o gosto salgado de suor, com os sons e sensações.

Seu alívio veio com um abraço; o de Shura veio com seu nome. Só o soltou para mudarem de posição, empurrando lençol e roupas com os pés e deitando na cama, cada um em um travesseiro. Deu um nó no preservativo usado e o deixou no chão.

- Quer uma cerveja? – perguntou o governador gentilmente. Estavam deitados um de frente para o outro. Shura parecia incerto, como se pensasse se seria melhor puxá-lo para perto de novo ou colocar suas roupas e ir para casa.

- Pode ser.

- Vou lá pegar – sorriu e foi até a sala pegar duas garrafas de cerveja. Sentou na cama e deu uma para ele. Shura seguiu na mesma posição, e abriu a garrafa com a mão, molhando um pouco a cama e sua mão.

Não sabia o que dizer. Só sabia que deveria ir embora, mas que não queria.

- Acho melhor eu ir.

- Você pode ficar.

- Eu não _devo_. Amanhã é o grande dia, e tudo que você menos precisa é que vejam um cara saíndo daqui com você.

Aiolos não respondeu, apenas sorriu um pouco triste.

- É.

- Eu vou lá – engatinhou até sentar ao lado dele, e segurou seu rosto para o outro beijo. Foi demorado, lento, doído e desesperado. Aiolos notou, e o beijou da mesma forma. Segurou Shura pela cabeça, acariciando seu cabelo curto, sem querer soltá-lo. O assessor o empurrou de leve e levantou.

Colocou a calça e o olhou.

- Amanhã a gente se vê lá na casa do meu irmão?

- Claro – assentiu e olhou para o lado. – Tchau.

- 'Noite.

Shura foi até a sala, colocou a camisa, as meias e sapatos. Enfiou o paletó e a gravata debaixo do braço. Pegou-se sorrindo sozinho, e depois voltou à sua mesma expressão de sempre. Abriu a porta. Ouviu os passos de Aiolos e demorou a tirar a chave da fechadura.

- Ei, Shura?

- Que foi? – perguntou, voltando a entrar.

- Vem cá amanhã que a gente vai junto no Aiolia – outro beijo, agora rápido. Shura sorriu outra vez.

- Claro.

Dormiram satisfeitos, esperando pela segunda-feira e suas mudanças.

* * *

Saga caminhou irritado para dentro da casa. Ouvia seu sapato bater contra os três degraus antes da porta, aumentando seu incômodo. O celular tocava em seu bolso, mas recusava-se a atendê-lo. Respirou fundo várias vezes antes de entrar. Foi direto para o quarto e sentou-se na cama. Ouviu Kanon subindo pela escada devagar, até ver seu rosto aparecendo na porta aberta. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Saga não disse nada.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Você 'tá soltando fogo pelas ventas.

- Eu vou perder.

Kanon abriu a boca. A fechou, logo depois. Foi até o irmão, sentando-se ao seu lado. Passou a o braço por seus ombros, sorrindo.

- Saga, essa insegurança toda é idiota e não combina com você.

- _Não é_ insegurança. Todos no Parlamento (3) já estão dizendo que Aiolos vai receber mais votos. E o Shion me odeia, você sabe – suspirou, tapando o rosto com as mãos. – Deus.

- Que deus o quê, Saga. Isso tudo é bobagem. Como você pode ter certeza?

- Kanon – disse, tentando permanecer tranqüilo. – _Todos_ sabem e já 'tão comentando.

- Algo precisa ser feito – comentou, não fazendo muito caso da preocupação dele.

- Eu não queria ser ministro tanto assim. Estou bem em minha posição.

- Matar o Aiolos – disse, finalmente, olhando fixo para o armário, a voz distraída. Ignorou o último comentário de Saga. – _Isso_ é o que precisa ser feito.

Saga teria rido, se não pudesse perceber que ele não estava brincando. Kanon sorria, mas parecia determinado. Aumentou o aperto no ombro de Saga, trazendo-o para perto de si como um pai acolhedor.

- Se você me deixar sair agora como se fosse você e me emprestar seus talões de cheque, eu vou lá no Parlamento e resolvo isso. E depois do Aiolos perder, a gente mata ele, pra parecer suicídio. Todos vão entender, ele estava frustrado por perder e não agüentou mais. Vai ser perfeito. Você nunca mais vai ter qualquer concorrente.

Os irmãos se olharam por alguns momentos. Saga estava sério, de cenho franzido, mastigando as palavras do mais novo. Kanon seguia sorrindo, cada vez mais aberto. Quando abriu a boca para falar de novo, Saga socou seu queixo com raiva, jogando-o no chão. Kanon gemeu de dor, sentando na frente da cama. Tocou o rosto, sem conseguir pensar pela dor.

- Eu não aceito ouvir isso nem do meu próprio irmão, Kanon. Repete o que disse, se for homem – rugiu, de pé diante dele. Suas mãos tremiam. – Você quer que eu _mate_ Aiolos?

- É, se você quiser dizer assim – sorriu de novo, limpando o sangue da boca com o cós da mão. Tentou sorrir de lado, sem vontade. – Você devia matar o imbecil do Shion também, que escolheria Aiolos como ministro sem pensar duas vezes. Ninguém sabe que nós somos gêmeos, Saga. Eu posso fazer isso por você – ofereceu com sinceridade. – A Grécia vai ser _nossa_.

- Kanon, você é um idiota! – gritou Saga, quase desesperado. Não conseguia impedir o choque em seu interior e o nó na garganta. Mal conseguia olhar para a cara dele, para falar bem a verdade. – Como você pretende que eu mate alguém, se tudo o que eu quero... Você sabe que tudo o que eu quero é mudar as coisas para melhor. Você deveria me apoiar, como meu irmão, ao invés de falar algo assim. E você, você...

Kanon riu com desprezo.

- Que tal ser honesto consigo mesmo? Você vê em você o mesmo que eu vejo, Saga – levantou-se a se aproximou do irmão de novo. O segurou pela nuca, obrigando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. Encostou as testas com cuidado. – Eu vejo o rosto de um anjo e o coração de um diabo. O que você vê? Nós sempre tivemos crenças contrárias, desde crianças. Nós somos tão diferentes... Mas não na merda que tem dentro de você. Eu ao menos reconheço a minha.

As sobrancelhas de Saga quase se juntaram, depois de tanto contrair o rosto. Não estava irritado, não ainda. Apenas não conseguia entender o que ele dizia. Ou entendia, mas não conseguia aceitar. Tremeu mais, sentindo vontade de vomitar.

- O que você disse?

- Você ouviu bem.

- Cala a boca! – urrou, com outro soco, tão forte que ele foi de cara contra o chão outra vez. Não parecia o mesmo homem. – Eu nunca vou deixar que isso aconteça. E você... Não olha mais pra minha cara. Nós não somos mais irmãos.

Saga saiu do quarto, direto para o quarto de visitas, sempre inutilizado. Trancou-se lá, disposto a não sair até o final daquele domingo maldito. Kanon permaneceu deitado no chão, olhando para o teto de seu quarto. Seu rosto inteiro latejava. Foi até a gaveta, tirando de dentro uma caixa branca e verde. Pegou um comprimido, engolindo a seco o analgésico. As palavras de Saga retumbavam em sua cabeça. Mesmo tendo mais vontade de pular pela janela do que levantar, foi até o armário e pegou um dos ternos de Saga. Colocou uma gravata em tom parecido, pegou seu celular, a carteira e saiu da casa.

Ele poderia odiá-lo pelo resto de sua vida, mas não o deixaria perder aquela eleição.

* * *

_24/09/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

A música é **Construção**, Chico Buarque.

**1.** Tiropita (singular) ou tiropitakia (plural) é um salgado grego, parecido com um daqueles folhados de padaria, recheado de queijo.

**2.** Mythos é a marca mais famosa e popular de cerveja grega.

**3.** A escolha do primeiro-ministro grego é baseada nos votos conseguidos no Parlmento Helênico, que depois vão para o presidente, que indica o sucessor.

Obrigada pelos comentários e leituras =). E agradeço aqui à **kayachan** que comentou mas eu não tinha como responder por ser uma review anônima (que bom que 'tá gostando, mesmo! Saga/Kanon é meu ship do coração, mas preocupa não que não vai ter tanto assim. E viu? Não demorei pra atualizar não, hahahaa). E a cena de sexo tá meio uó, mas é importante para a história, então perdoem ela, haha.

Até o próximo domingo.

(E 'tá vendo, Ten? Nosso filho 'tá crescendo (L)).


	4. Balada do louco

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo Três**. Balada do Louco.

* * *

Saga acordou cedo na segunda-feira. Seus olhos arderam com o contato com a luz. Teimou em fechá-los outra vez, sentindo na cabeça o peso do mundo. Apenas não queria acordar, como não queria trabalhar e não queria perder nas eleições do dia. Mas não era só sua cabeça que pesava. Seu corpo inteiro, principalmente a extensão de seu torso, do pescoço à cintura. Moveu a mão esquerda, sentindo pele sob seus dedos e calor de outro corpo sobre seu peito. Abriu os olhos. O cabelo preto e curto de Kanon roçava em sua bochecha e seu rosto estava escondido na curva de seu pescoço. Sentia o hálito morno batendo em sua clavícula, as mãos debaixo de suas costas e o tronco sobre o seu. Seu próprio braço o circulava, abraçando as costas de Kanon. Suspirou, sem soltá-lo.

As lembranças do dia anterior ainda eram muito vagas. Começavam no almoço e iam para o Parlamento Helênico, falando com Gigas e descobrindo como caminharia a escolha do dia seguinte. Voltou para casa um pouco incomodado e brigou com Kanon. Depois, trancou-se no quarto de hóspedes, talvez um pouco perturbado, talvez um pouco fora de si. A partir daí, um branco. Um branco e estava em sua cama de novo, deitado olhando para o céu escuro na janela, com Kanon deitando na outra ponta, encarando a porta.

Olhou para o teto, sabendo que deveria levantar ou empurrá-lo como sempre, mas sem vontade alguma. O corpo de seu irmão estava torto, com as pernas dobradas para o canto esquerdo e o torso inclinado em sua direção, abraçando-o. Ele só se movia para respirar. Saga brincou com a ponta do lençol branco que os cobria, pensativo. Os cílios de Kanon fizeram cócegas em seu maxilar.

- _Ah_ – disse ele, a boca roçando em seu pescoço ao falar. Saga sentiu um calafrio.

Eles não mudaram de posição.

- Ah, bom – repetiu, ainda um pouco consternado, como se falasse sozinho. Queria explicar que ele não o havia abraçado. Queria explicar, também, que não fazia idéia por que estavam acordando assim, depois de uma briga com as proporções da do dia anterior. Mas não tinha explicações. Só tinha um abraço apertado e uma noite passada muito confusa e um pouco violenta. – Saga.

- Não fala comigo.

Kanon abaixou o olhar, afundando o rosto no travesseiro do irmão. Seu queixo e bochecha ainda doíam dos socos, roxos peloso hematomas. Passou a língua pelo corte no interior de sua boca. Estranhava que Saga não falasse nem o jogasse para fora da cama.

Ao contrário, ele apertou o abraço, usando seu outro braço também. O abraço doía, doía como qualquer uma das porradas dele, doía como sua saliva misturada ao sangue de um rombo no lábio, doía como ficar em casa e doía como não existir como cidadão. O abraçou de volta, as costelas doendo, o queixo amassado no ombro dele, os cabelos puxados, seus olhos apertados.

Saga aproveitou o contato num pedido de desculpas mudo, sentindo o cheiro de suor e café torrado da casa do vizinho, as pontas do cabelo dele esbarrando contra seu rosto, sua própria boca fechada apertando-se à nuca dele. E soltou-se. E levantou-se.

- Você vai trabalhar? – perguntou, sem levantar da cama, o lençol cobrindo da cintura para baixa e os olhos fechados pela luz do sol. Saga continuou em silêncio, abotoando a camisa e pegando calças passadas. – Por que você não 'tá falando comigo?

- Você esqueceu do que eu falei ontem?

- Impossível esquecer aquilo – sentou na cama, empurrando o lençol para outro lado. – Saga.

O irmão o olhou. Kanon levantou e foi até ele e pegou uma gravata vermelha. A passou pela gola da camisa de Saga e começou a fazer o nó. O mais velho levantou as mãos para pará-lo, mas só chegou ao pulso. Conseguiu segurá-lo, mas não tentou parar seus movimentos, apenas os acompanhou.

- Eu quero 'tar lá quando você vencer.

- Eu não vou vencer.

- Você _vai_ – assegurou, sorrindo torto com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Soltou sua gravata. Pegou da porta aberta do guarda-roupa uma calça jeans.

- Mas você fica. Vou tomar café, você vem?

- Vou – bufou irritado e o seguiu, andando de pés descalços pelo chão gelado da casa. Pegou sua carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro que havia deixado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, arrumaram a mesa e sentaram frente a frente. Saga preparou sua comida, sempre encarando o celular. Estava mais sério que nunca. Serviu-se de café e o irmão fez o mesmo, depois de acender um cigarro. Nem se incomodou em mandá-lo parar de fumar ali, já que sabia a resposta: "Eu _sempre_ fumo na mesa". Olhou para o celular outra vez e discou um número.

- Gigas. Bom dia. Só para avisar para você ligar para lá. Até depois.

Kanon levantou uma das sobrancelhas e franziu a outra.

- Ligar pra onde?

- Você sabe – disse, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você sabe, eu ainda preciso discutir com o diretor de criatividade os gastos da última semana de campanha.

- Oh, certo.

Kanon deixou as cinzas caírem dentro da xícara vazia, sabendo como Saga se incomodava quando ele fazia algum tempo sem dizer nada, só ouvindo a colher batendo na xícara, Saga esmigalhando uma rosquinha açucarada com as mãos e Kanon assoprando a fumaça para o lado, até a campainha tocar. Saga levantou imediatamente, como se o irmão pudesse cogitar atender a porta apenas de calça jeans.

- Quem será essa hora? Capela não costuma chegar tão cedo.

- Não faço idéia. Vou ver.

Ele saiu andando, e Kanon sentiu a garganta embolar. O dia havia começado muito estranho, para um momento que deveria ser maravilhoso, como seria a eleição. Balançou a cabeça para os lados, achando besteira pensar nisso. Apagou seu cigarro no prato e guardou o maço no bolso traseiro. Tomou os goles finais do café de Saga. Ele estava demorando. Levantou-se quando escutou pessoas descendo pela escada. Gelou. Deveria se meter em algum lugar, fosse quem fosse. Não poderia arruinar tudo no último momento. Entrou na despensa e fechou a porta em silêncio. As pessoas chegaram na cozinha.

Silêncio.

- Kanon? – perguntou Saga, de forma suave. Kanon estava tenso. Aquela situação estava muito estranha. Abriu a porta, duvidoso.

E lá estavam quatro homens ao lado de Saga. De fato, quatro homens enormes, de uniforme policial e porrete na mão. Kanon arregalou os olhos e olhou para o irmão, mas ele saiu andando de lá.

- Saga, o que é isso? – tentou perguntar, mas não obteve reposta. Antes que ela pudesse vir, eles se aproximaram, um com as algemas brilhando na mão. Kanon tentou correr, mas não tinha escapatória para lugar algum. Eles cobriam o único espaço que teria em direção à porta. Tentou se debater, porém. Tentou se debater com todas as forças que tinha e não tinha, e acabou apanhando antes de ser empurrado contra a mesa e ter seus braços puxados para trás e algemados. – Saga, mas que porra é essa? – gritou, desesperado para a parede.

Os homens o mandavam calar a boca e forçavam sua cabeça contra a madeira. Gritou várias outras vezes o nome do irmão, até ele aparecer. Trazia consigo um blusão velho, que deu a um dos policiais.

- Coloca nele. Ninguém pode ver a cara dele – mandou, seco. Um dos homens obedeceu, mesmo com ele se sacudindo e tentando se livrar de qualquer forma. Arrebentou a gola para não ter mais trabalho e o fez vestir o blusão preto, mesmo com os braços cruzados e presos por baixo.

- Saga, que porra é essa? – repetiu, ainda em choque.

- Você vai para Sounion – respondeu, fazendo-o estremecer à menção da pequena prisão de segurança máxima, na ilhota de Patroklou (1).

- Mas por quê? Saga, eu sou seu irmão, você não...

- Porque você merece – o cortou, fazendo um sinal para eles levarem-no para fora.

- Eu não vou resistir uma hora lá – falou com desespero, tentando convencê-lo. Um dos homens puxou a gola de sua roupa para cima, cobrindo seu rosto e abafando suas súplicas.

Foi empurrado pelo pátio, quase tropeçando a cada movimento e ouvindo a grade abrir. Imaginou se alguém veria um homem tapado coberto e socado, sendo arrastado na direção de uma caminhonete escura. Mas duvidava muito. Conhecendo o irmão gêmeo como conhecia, ele já havia pensado nisso, e ninguém nunca saberia que outra pessoa existiu lá. Foi jogado no banco de trás do carro, e havia alguém ao seu lado. Alguém que não se moveu, não se falou e não se importou. Sabia que era Saga.

Depois de um bom tempo de silêncio e movimento, o carro parou e a porta abriu. Ouvia o mar. E, numa batida, tudo se apagou.

Quando acordou, estava sendo arrastado pelos ombros por algum corredor, onde ouvia passos secos e barulhos metálicos. Ouvia vozes, ouvia palavrões e ouvia risadas. Ainda tinha o blusão na cara e ainda tinha dificuldade de respirar, além da dor de cabeça infernal.

- Irmão? – perguntou em voz baixa. Ninguém respondeu.

Ouviu o som de uma grade sendo aberta, e foi jogado lá. Foi puxado contra os barrotes de costas. Suas mãos estavam livres. Kanon puxou o blusão para baixo, respirando com dificuldade. À sua frente, seu irmão de óculos de sol pretos.

- Deixem-nos sozinhos – ele mandou e os guardas obedeceram.

- Saga – disse em voz baixa, depois de ouvir a porta sendo fechada. – Saga, me solta. Me tira daqui, porra! – sentia-se tão frustrado quanto nunca, mordendo o lábio inferior até sangrar e apertando os barrotes sujos até doer. – Você quer matar seu próprio irmão?

- Kanon, você só vai sar daqui se for a vontade de Deus. Porque por mim, você não sai nunca. Vai ficar aí até que melhore.

Kanon abriu os olhos e relaxou os ombros, quase cedendo. Depois, agarrou de volta a grade de ferro, tentando sacudi-la, sem resultados.

- Não pensa que você vai poder conter o que tem dentro de você pra sempre, seu filho da puta – gritou com todo o ar que lhe restava, passando os braços entre os barrotes e segurando-o pela gola da camisa e a gravata que ele mesmo arrumara. – Saga, você não passa de um hipócrita. Qual é o problema na ambição? Você é tão ambicioso quanto eu. Qual é o problema em usar nosso talento? – tentou uma última vez. Saga estava de olhos fechados.

Foi então que ele se soltou e virou de costas. Kanon perdeu o chão.

- Saga, eu sempre vou te lembrar quem você é! – cuspiu em desespero, vendo-o se afastar lentamente. – E eu _sei _quem você é, meu irmão! Eu sei qual é sua verdadeira _personalid-_!

E a porta se fechou. Kanon ficou sozinho com seus gritos e a solitária.

* * *

Abriu a porta e entrou no único apartamento do nono andar. Entrou sem bater, com a chave ainda na mão, como sempre fazia. Ouviu um "Shura?" vindo do quarto, e apenas seguiu até lá. Deixou a térmica e a caixa de isopor sobre o criado-mudo, e olhou para Aiolos. Ele estava passando o terno na cama desarrumada, ao lado de uma gravata enrolada e um par de meias brancas. Shura levantou as sobrancelhas num sorriso de lado.

- Arrumando suas roupas? E o Garan (2)?

- Semana de férias. A irmã dele segue doente.

- Você não é muito prático, é, Aiolos? – sacudiu a cabeça e pegou o ferro quente da mão dele. – Vai comer. Eu trouxe torta de creme e café.

- Não é seu trabalho arrumar minhas roupas, Shura – sorriu, fazendo um sinal para ele devolver o objeto. Shura não se moveu, sério.

- Também não é o seu. Você vai ser o primeiro ministro que se importa de verdade com este país hoje e não tem tempo para ficar passando roupa. Vai comer e liga pro Aiolia, porque ele acabou de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que não conseguia contatar você.

- Sim, senhor – riu, e foi procurar seu celular. – Merda, que hora pra acabar a bateria.

Shura tirou o celular do bolso sem nem levantar os olhos, e o estendeu ao amigo.

- Fala com a Lithos também, ela disse que não param de ligar para o gabinete.

- Ei – disse, depois de colocar o celular para carregar. Foi para o lado do espanhol, colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Bom dia. Relaxa um pouco.

- Não me distrai, Aiolos – deu um sorriso sem jeito, ainda focado em passar a calça social com perfeição meticulosa. – Liga pra eles, eu acabo isso aqui e a gente já fala.

O governador concordou com um "Você é sério demais às vezes" e discou primeiro o número do irmão e depois o da secretária. Com o primeiro, teve um diálogo breve e animado, acalmando mais Aiolia do que sendo acalmado. Com a segunda, escutou e anotou por quase dez minutos, dando instruções precisas à garota sobre como prosseguir.

- Pronto.

- Aqui também, pode vestir – desligou o ferro da parede e apontou para a roupa lisa e quente. – Eu vou servir a mesa.

- Shura, cara, _relaxa_ – sorriu Aiolos, pegando a térmica e a caixa. – Vamos comer e depois eu me arrumo, vai que cai uma gota de café e mancha a camisa. E eu não vou comer com pressa, ouviu?

O assessor saiu andando em direção à cozinha mesmo assim, agindo um pouco no modo automático. Colocou uma xícara, um prato, um garfo e uma colher na mesa, e depois pegou o açúcar. Puxou um banquinho de madeira, deixando a cadeira para Aiolos. Quando seu amigo apareceu na porta, soltou um suspiro alto e divertido, para logo depois sentar ao seu lado.

- Você 'tá bem estressado.

- Nem tanto – falou. Encarou a expressão incrédula dele e aceitou: - É, um pouco. Talvez.

- Alcança os tiropitakia que você trouxe ontem? Ainda não tive tempo de comer mais do que um.

Shura alcançou a caixa retangular e a deixou sobre o prato dele. Seguiu olhando para a parede lisa, branca e brilhante, sem muita emoção.

- Shura, amigo – disse Aiolos, quase saboreando seu nome. – Vem cá, vem.

Ele enfiou o garfo no meio da torta branca e empurrou as xícaras de café para o lado com o cotovelo. Arrastou a cadeira até o lado do banco.

- Aiolos – começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompido pela mão dele apoiada sobre sua coxa e um beijo em sua boca com gosto de pasta de dente. – _Hmmm_, peraí.

Mudou de lugar na cadeira, abrindo as pernas para deixar espaço para os joelhos dele baterem contra o assento estufado. Segurava ainda a caneca quente, como se tivesse medo de largá-la. Em sua cabeça, considerava um possível atraso do chefe e o dia indo por água abaixo, mas acabou esquecendo rapidamente de todas essas preocupações com o polegar dele fazendo movimentos circulares no interior de sua coxa. Respirou fundo. Colocou uma mão em cada ombro de Aiolos e o olhou nos olhos, um pouco sem graça.

- Tudo bem, você não precisa fazer isso – disse, com a garganta seca. Aiolos levantou as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

- Isso o _quê_?

- Continuar isto. Quer dizer, se você quiser – limpou a garganta. – Eu posso esquecer de ontem à noite. Esse é um momento muito importante da sua vida.

Aiolos soltou uma risada gostosa e suave.

- Babaca – falou sorrindo, e o trouxe para perto puxando seu braço. O beijou outra vez, devagar e intenso. Acariciou e apertou a coxa dele, e a mão de Shura voou para sua cintura. – É melhor você não esquecer, porque eu não vou.

Shura sorriu sob sua boca e murmurou um "Então pode acreditar que eu também não" entrecortado, agarrando a pele e levantando com ele no meio do beijo. O fim de sua coluna bateu contra a ponta da mesa, e as mãos de Aiolos subiram por suas costas, debaixo da camisa abotoada. Puxou a peça de roupa totalmente para fora da calça, e abriu seu cinto aos poucos, deixando que pendesse das tiras de tecido da calça. Shura enfiou uma mão por dentro da calça dele e o beijou de novo, trazendo-o para mais perto num abraço de um braço só.

- Opa – disse Aiolos num sorriso jocoso, ouvindo o celular de Shura tocar no bolso direito dele. O espanhol grunhiu um "Por que agora, porra?", mas o governador só pegou o aparelho e apertou o botão verde. Shura o olhou um pouco incomodado, levantando as sobrancelhas inquisitivo. Aiolos só sorriu para ele também. – Oi, Aiolia. Eu não 'tô com voz de retardado – riu de forma boba quando Shura se ajoelhou e abaixou sua calça. – Não é por hoje – outra risada, agora um pouco ofegante. – Quer dizer, mais ou menos - tirou o celular de perto da boca e deixou um gemido rouco escapar. Entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo preto, empurrando para frente e deixando sua cabeça cair para trás. – _Hm_, 'tá, eu já... 'Tô indo. _Hmmm_, te acalma. 'Tá, tchau.

Desligou o celular e o jogou no outro canto da mesa sem cuidado, e ele resvalou até bater no banquinho e cair no chão. Permitiu-se alguns suspiros altos, fechando os olhos e enroscando a mão no cabelo curto dele, sentindo a língua, os lábios e a boca de Shura. O relógio estava ali na sua frente, deixando claro seu atraso, mas não conseguiu o foco que precisava para se arrumar e sair de lá. Seus joelhos falhavam. Aiolos segurou-se na pia. Sentiu o formigamento e o latejar já tão conhecidos, e encostou a cabeça na prateleira. Soltou um último gemido gutural e longo, retesando as costas e sentindo as mãos de Shura caírem devagar por sua pele, até pararem de tocar seu peito, sua cintura, suas pernas.

Ele levantou um pouco sem jeito, evitando seus olhos e coçando a nuca. Aiolos o segurou pelo pescoço num sorriso doce e beijou sua boca.

- Acho que não me sinto assim desde que tinha uns vinte anos – brincou. – Odeio parar agora, mas o Aiolia vai nos matar.

Shura olhou para o relógio de parede.

- A gente 'tá muito atrasado – falou, um pouco constrangido por sua falta de profissionalismo. Olhou para sua camisa aberta, a gravata para um lado, as calças desabotoadas e a sujeira em sua mão e parede. – Vou no banheiro.

Aiolos concordou e seguiu com ele para a suíte. Correu para botar a roupa com o cuidado de não amassá-la, e arrumou os cabelos com o pente que guardava na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira.

- Vai querer ajuda aí? – perguntou para a porta fechada do banheiro, e só ouviu um "Vai se foder" como resposta. Quando Shura saiu, ele já estava bem arrumado, paletó fechado, gravata feita e cabelo penteado. Seu terno estava um pouco amassado, mas não poderiam perder mais tempo. – Vamos lá.

Shura pegou sua maleta e Aiolos pegou a bandana vermelha e guardou no bolso interno do paletó, como sempre fazia. O assessor abriu e fechou a porta, e os dois foram até o carro, depois de ligarem para o motorista. Chegaram rápido à casa de Aiolia e subiram direto para o quinto andar.

- Ele deve 'tar puto.

- Problema é dele – riu o mais velho. Tocou a campainha duas vezes e foram recebidos por uma mulher ruiva. – Oi, Marin, desculpa a demora.

- Tudo bem – ela abriu um sorriso rápido e educado. – A comida só vai ficar pronta daqui umas horas, mas seu irmão já 'tá subindo pelas paredes de ansiedade.

Shura acenou para ela com a cabeça e seguiu os dois, já que o celular começara a tocar incansavelmente outra várias das ligações para Lithos, só conseguindo respirar quase quarenta minutos depois. Ao menos, o dono da casa também estava em estado parecido, assim como seu irmão. Quando todos os quatro finalmente sentaram juntos e calmos na mesa da sala, Aiolia o olhou feio antes de falar com Aiolos.

- Vocês demoraram – falou, franzindo o cenho. Shura quase jurou que Aiolia teria escutado demais no telefone, pela irritação óbvia em sua cara e voz. Aiolos, sentado ao lado dele, só balançou a cabeça. – Você devia 'tar mais preocupado.

- Estressar com a eleição? Pra quê? Preocupação muda algo, por acaso? – perguntou sorrindo, olhando para Shura. O assessor concordou com a cabeça em silêncio.

- É melhor mesmo não se precipitar, Aiolia.

Aiolia ignorou Shura, um pouco como uma criança birrenta de trinta e três anos de idade. Aiolos notou, e olhou para o amigo nos olhos, tentando explicar em silêncio que seu irmão era assim mesmo, quando nervoso. Entrelaçou seu pé no dele debaixo da mesa, fazendo Shura sorrir um pouco, de um jeito largo e bobo. Aiolia notou, e seguiu incomodado pelo resto do dia.

No final do dia, saiu o resultado da contagem de voto dos parlamentares: Saga Areleous era o novo primeiro-ministro grego, para assombro de toda a nação.

* * *

_27/09/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

O título vem da **Balada do Louco**, d'Os Mutantes.

**1.** Tomem isso como uma pequena liberdade poética para adaptar a obra do Kurumada (Patroklou realmente existe e fica diante do Cabo Sounion, mas não posso dizer que seria realmente possível colocar uma pequena prisão lá).

**2.** Garan e Lithos são personagens do Episódio G, para quem não leu.

Ah, sim. O que o Kanon fala ao ser preso foi adaptado das falas dele no mangá (as de alguns capítulos passados de também), então culpem o Kurumada por toda a coisa do ~anjo~ e ~demônio~ e tudo mais. E desculpem o final do capítulo, sei que foi porcamente finalizado, mas nem deu pra fazer mais. No próximo, acaba a primeira parte.

E obrigada novamente a todos que leram essa loucura aqui =).


	5. Piscina cheia de ratos

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 4.** Piscina cheia de ratos.

* * *

Aiolos olhava para o teto, deitado no sofá. Olhava um pouco perdido e atordoado, um pouco sem vontade de não fazer nada. Seu celular tocava sem parar há mais de cinco minutos, mas ele sequer olhava para o lado. Shura brincou várias vezes com o abridor entre os dedos antes de abrir as duas garrafas geladas de cerveja. Voltou para a sala e apoiou uma delas sobre a barriga de Aiolos. Ele só a segurou, suspirando.

- Aiolos, levanta esse ânimo.

- Mas eu 'tô bem – ele assegurou, abrindo um sorriso meio enviesado. – É sério.

- Deixa disso. Você perdeu, mas isso não é um problema.

- Eu não acho que seja – falou, um pouco surpreso. – É só que eu falhei com todos vocês.

- Aiolos... – aproximou-se. O moreno dobrou as pernas para que ele pudesse ter espaço para sentar no sofá e depois as espichou outra vez, sobre o colo de Shura. – Pára de pensar besteira. Bebe um pouco e relaxa. Você não falhou com ninguém.

- No fundo, eu sei – fechou os olhos, aceitando e agradecendo internamente a sensação das gemas dos dedos de Shura apertando e massageando a sola de seu pé. – Mas eu sei que os outros estão frustrados. Até o Aiolia 'tá.

- O Aiolia não 'tá, não – disse. – 'Tá, talvez só um pouco, mas você sabe como ele é. Ele não acha que é sua culpa.

Aiolos suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Se eu soubesse...

- Claro que você teria feito mesmo assim – o cortou Shura, seco. – Você não é o tipo de homem que não faz as coisas achando que elas não vão dar certo. Você faz porque você acredita. E você perdeu por muito pouco.

- Bom, eu acho que o Saga vai ser um bom ministro, de qualquer forma. Não tenho com o que me preocupar.

- Você devia se preocupar mais com você mesmo que com os outros – Shura falou em voz baixa, sem deixar de conter um pouco de ressentimento. Aiolos sorriu para ele, entre triste e satisfeito. O assessor colocou uma mão por trás do joelho esquerdo de Aiolos e o obrigou a dobrar a perna, levando o pé dele até a altura da boca, beijando a sola e acariciando o tornozelo.

- Meu pé deve 'tar fedendo.

- Foda-se – Shura não o soltou. Descansou o rosto contra o pé, beijando-o de novo. – Eu não poderia ligar menos pra isso.

- Shura – Aiolos aceitou os beijos e a massagem recomeçada, arrumando sua posição e deitando a cabeça no braço estufado do sofá. – Valeu por tudo.

- Eu nem sei o que você 'tá agradecendo – murmurou, olhando sério para a parede. Soltou a perna dele e deixando-a novamente em seu colo. – Eu não fiz nada além do meu trabalho. Talvez eu tenha te feito relaxar um pouco também ontem, mas, além disso?

- Shura, não fala assim – disse Aiolos, levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele sentou-se de imediato, ao notar a tensão do outro lado da sala. – Se eu quiser relaxar, eu não vou pra cama com meu melhor amigo, eu, sei lá, durmo.

- Eu acho que 'tô indo – ficou de pé, mas ele também ficou. Tinha agora uma barreira humana que o impedia de chegar até a porta. Suspirou irritado e deu meia volta, seguindo até o terraço. Aiolos o seguiu, vendo-o tirar um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso e tentar acendê-lo várias vezes, só para perceber que o gás acabara. – Merda.

- Peraí – disse Aiolos, pegando seu próprio isqueiro para ajudá-lo a acender o cigarro entre seus dentes. – Você não quer dormir aqui?

- Não.

- Shura, o que foi?

- Sei lá, eu 'tô meio estressado com tudo, não é você – rugiu sem motivos, lembrando quantos anos esperara pela noite passada e quantas noites de sua vida dedicou apenas ao trabalho. E agora ele estava lá, tranqüilo diante de sua agonia. – Eu 'tô indo.

- 'Tá – Aiolos concordou mas, ao invés de se afasta para ele passar, chegou mais perto, apoiando-se no parapeito da sacada, com o corpo de Shura preso entre seus braços abertos. Continuou devagar, esbarrando narizes e bocas, segurando seu rosto e tocando seu cabelo sem querer. Podia ouvi-lo respirar e podia sentir o peito dele indo e vindo contra o seu. O beijou só tocando os lábios, amassando um contra o outro, abrindo e fechando a boca e apertando corpo contra corpo, atraindo-o mais para si com as mãos.

Shura estava de olhos fechados, como se quisesse ignorá-lo. Parecia um pouco irritado, mas não se afastava. Não conseguia se afastar, e Aiolos aproveitou-se de saber que não poderia, mesmo que tentasse. Não o soltou. Puxou seu queixo para baixo e não encontrou resistência para tocar a língua na dele, movendo e circulando, encontrando cada pedaço já conhecido e esperado. Segurou um chumaço de cabelo da nuca dele, inclinando-se na direção do moreno.

Shura ainda seguia parado. Deixou sua boca e ouviu um grunhido involuntário de reclamação, e sorriu sobre a pele dele, sem se afastar. Apenas mudou de lugar, indo do canto da boca dele e arrastando os lábios sobre a bochecha, o maxilar e o queixo. A ponta de sua língua desceu por seu pescoço, passando e chupando o pomo-de-adão, arranhando os dentes na curva da clavícula e subindo de novo com a língua.

As gemas de seus dedos subiram do fim de sua nuca e se arrastaram até o topo de sua cabeça, empurrando o cabelo e massageando o couro cabeludo lentamente. Quando voltou à boca dele, deu primeiro um beijo rápido, puxando o lábio inferior dele com os dentes. Fez espaço entre a boca de Shura com a língua mas, para sua surpresa momentânea, encontrou reposta: ele segurou a gola de sua camisa e apoiou as costas com força no parapeito, acabando com qualquer espaço entre os corpos. Sua boca estava colada à dele, como seus torsos, suas cadeiras e suas coxas.

A perna de Shura apertava-se entre as suas, suas mãos abertas desciam por suas costas tocando e alisando, até pararem na barra da calça de descerem de novo, segurando, amassando e apertando. Aiolos gemeu na boca de Shura, esfregando-se nele sobre a calça, quase sentindo dor. Sua mão direita infiltrou-se pela camisa branca, sentindo cada centímetro de sua pele, segurando sua cintura, empurrando pêlos e apertando-o contra si mesmo. Shura correspondia com fúria, sem nunca se afastar de sua boca, mesmo cansado, doído e ofegante. Aiolos temia que tudo acabasse a qualquer momento, perdendo o gosto de cerveja, fumaça e batata frita tão rápido quanto o conseguiu. O abraçou com força, entre a vontade e o desespero, beijando seu pescoço e movendo a cadeira em círculos contra a dele. Shura tomou ar e colou bocas outra vez, começando lento e acabando desesperado como um último beijo.

E se soltou.

- Shura... – começou Aiolos, num sorriso fraco e decepcionado. Ainda estava agarrado a ele, as unhas fincadas em sua cintura, criando marcas e obrigando-o a continuar ali. – Fica aqui hoje, vai.

- Eu vou embora – disse, tentando parecer sério. Sua voz saiu rouca e quebrada, tentando não olhar para o sorriso de Aiolos curvando-se para baixo, e suas sobrancelhas caindo e se retesando. – Você me acompanha até a porta?

- Acompanho, claro – ele falou em voz baixa, soltando-se aos poucos e chutando o cigarro pisado para longe. Passou a mão no cabelo castanho desarrumado e andou devagar até a porta de entrada, sem dizer nada Shura pegou suas coisas e o seguiu.

- Eu vejo você amanhã – Shura não queria soar tão acabado e seco, mas soou. – Ok?

- Ok – concordou com a cabeça. Destrancou a porta e o olhou nos olhos.

- Aiolos – falou, como quem dizia "Não faz essa cara". Só o olhou também.

- 'Noite – esboçou um sorriso rápido, e apoiou-se na maçaneta.

- Boa noite – equilibrou sua maleta e paletó num braço só. Já estava de costas para ele, preparado para abrir a porta, mas se virou de novo. Não o segurou nem abraçou, apenas juntou as bocas por alguns momentos, sem beijá-lo ou se mover. Depois, abriu a porta e saiu até o elevador, sem olhar para trás.

Shura só teve tempo de ouvir a porta bater quando o elevador se fechou.

* * *

Eram sete horas da manhã, mas Shura acordou com o coração disparado, a camiseta molhada de suor e os olhos arregalados. Não tinha certeza o que acontecera no pesadelo, mas fora o suficiente para acabar com qualquer vontade que tinha de dormir até as oito e quarenta e cinco. Tomou um banho rápido e não botou o terno, apenas vestiu uma calça e uma camiseta comuns. A noite passada não saia de sua cabeça. Talvez estivesse se sentindo culpado por não ter ouvido Aiolos, por não ter esperado, por não ter dormido lá, por não ter aproveitado cada segundo do que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

Xingou-se mentalmente, pegando dinheiro e as chaves do carro. Primeiro passou na padaria já aberta e comprou uma caixa de torta de creme e uma de _tiropitakia_, como sempre fazia. Voltou para o carro e seguiu até o apartamento de Aiolos. Estranhou um pouco o fato do porteiro não estar lá, mas não deu bola. Apertou o nono botão, um pouco ansioso.

Não sabia como pediria desculpas, não saberia o que dizer e não saberia como agir, mas não se importava mais. Sorriu para si mesmo, esperançoso de vê-lo sorrir e dizer para que relaxasse enquanto preparava café. Pegou a chave do bolso, mas parou antes de chegar à fechadura. Considerando a forma que saíra de lá no dia anterior, apenas bateu na porta.

Silêncio.

Shura suspirou. Ele deveria estar dormindo. Destrancou a porta e foi direto à cozinha deixar a comida. Parou por um segundo. Estava sentindo um cheiro desagradável de queimado. Parou por alguns segundos, olhando para a mesa onde comeram no dia anterior. Sua garganta embolou. Caminhou rápido até a sala, mas não precisou continuar até o quarto.

Aiolos estava no terraço.

Sentado no chão, o pescoço inclinado para o lado, as pernas tortas e o olhar perdido. Na parede, vermelho. No rosto, vermelho. Na mão, o revólver.

Shura passou alguns segundos olhando a cena. Seus olhos arderam, e sentiu toda o café que bebera antes de sair subir de volta pela garganta, fazendo-o tapar a boca e olhar para outro lado. Sua cabeça começou a latejar. Voltou para a cozinha, suas mãos tremendo, seu rosto molhado, seus dentes rangendo. Tentou fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ligar para uma ambulância, ligar para a polícia, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia segurar o telefone sem que ele caísse.

A mesma sensação do pesadelo voltou, com a diferença de que não teria o alívio de acordar, e ele sabia. Respirou fundo e conseguiu ligar para a polícia. Gaguejou cada palavra agoniado, a visão nublando outra vez, e largou o telefone sem arrumá-lo. "Merda", dizia e repetia. "Merda", murmurava enquanto andava em direção à sala de novo. Viu outra vez o corpo de Aiolos e tapou o rosto, sem entender. Merda.

Tapou boca e nariz com a camiseta e caminhou até lá, tentando não pisar no sangue. Tremia tanto que suas mãos se sacudiam sozinhas e sua mandíbula doía. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e ouviu os próprios soluços. Não conseguia olhar para o rosto de Aiolos e o cheiro de carne queimada ainda estava forte demais. Enfiou a mão no bolso dele e pegou a bandana vermelha. Olhou de novo para o corpo, apertando os olhos e tentando respirar fundo. Disse a si mesmo que se afastaria, mas só o abraçou por alguns momentos, com a força que não tivera na noite passada. Quando conseguiu soltá-lo, correu até a cozinha outra vez.

Olhou para si mesmo, esperando os policiais. Sua roupa estava manchada do sangue dele e suas mãos também. Encarou por dez minutos as palmas abertas e vermelhas, tremendo e misturando-se à brancura da pele. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Ficou assim até tocarem na campainha. Os policiais entraram com perguntas e médicos, já preparados para tratar de Aiolos Karamanlis. Fizeram cinqüenta minutos de interrogatório na cozinha até permitir que fosse embora, depois de ter explicado mais de quinze vezes sua versão inalterável da história.

Deixou as comidas preferidas de Aiolos na mesa e saiu de lá com seu sangue nas mãos. Foi para a casa de Aiolia sem pensar, porque ele merecia saber e Shura precisava do soco que levaria ao contar.

* * *

- Beba um pouco mais – disse Gigas, rindo abertamente e alcançando uma taça cheia de vinho ao chefe. – O senhor merece. Hoje é seu dia.

Saga aceitou a bebida e tomou o álcool a goladas. Sua cabeça girou com seus pensamentos e juntou-se à dor de cabeça e o roxo do vinho misturou-se ao preto da prisão e o verde da garrafa misturou-se ao vermelho do sangue. Era a sexta taça que virava, e o assessor não parava de oferecer mais e mais.

Ouviu de longe o som de um bandolim e os primeiros acordes de _To Zeibekiko Tis Evdokias_ (2). Gigas levantou-se e começou a bater palmas, chamando Saga com um sinal animado com a mão, juntando-se à roda de pessoas no salão. O velho colocou uma mão no ombro do novo primeiro-ministro, empurrando-o ao centro do círculo de pessoas ajoelhadas.

Saga entendeu de imediato o que precisava fazer, mesmo com o alto teor alcoólico em seu sangue. Tirou o paletó e o entregou a Gigas. Ouvia palmas, a música, palmas, vozes estranhas, palmas. Levantou os braços e fechou os olhos, permitindo-se deixar levar. Cabisbaixo, deu um giro lento e caminhado. A voz estranha gritava mais alto. Um passo bêbado para frente, um para trás, dois para o lado. Kanon atrás das grades implorando para ser liberado. Estralou os dedos e fechou os olhos. O revólver em sua mão e o olhar triste de Aiolos. Quase caiu dançando, mas se equilibrou de novo. A voz sussurrava doce em seu ouvido, incitando-o a dormir. Ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, o pescoço sempre caído para frente, os pés andando sozinhos em improviso. O sangue de seu irmão queimando suas mãos. Dois giros. Aiolos com a mão sobre a sua, abaixando o revólver. Gigas segurando suas pernas para que não caísse.

A voz o abraçava.

Kanon e Aiolos gritavam.

Suas pernas andavam sozinhas, e Saga se rendia.

Deu alguns passos para o lado e abaixou-se, batendo duas vezes no chão com as mãos. Sorria abertamente, os olhos avermelhados pelo álcool, o prazer enchendo seu peito. Embalou o sono de Saga com seu tom doce e aceitou com satisfação e risadas as lembranças de dois homens mortos.

- Saga? – ouviu Gigas perguntar com voz eufórica, quando se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Eu mesmo – deu um risada rouca, mostrando os dentes brancos. Esfregou os olhos aumentando a vermelhidão, e pegou mais uma taça de vinho.

Saga havia entrado, mas agora era a vez de Ares sair da roda.

* * *

_FIM DA PRIMEIRA PARTE_

* * *

_27/09/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

"_A tua piscina 'tá cheia de ratos, _

_Tuas idéias não correspondem aos fatos_".

(**O tempo não pára**, Cazuza.)

**1.** Aconselho procurarem no _YouTube_, porque nenhuma explicação que eu possa dar vai fazer alguém entender uma música: http : / www. you /watch ?v=4k0orY0uPp8 (só juntar o link, já sabem como é o site).

Bom, final da primeira parte =). É, essa vai ser uma fic gigantesca. Todos o carinho do mundo a quem leu e comentou (e pra Tenement por ser um pai excepcional).


	6. Interlúdio

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Interlúdio. **Isaak e Kanon.

* * *

Era a terceira noite que não conseguia dormir, desde que tinha chegado lá. O maldito da cela ao lado não calava a boca um segundo. Na verdade – e isso era pura dedução sua -, ele só deveria dormir quando desmaiava ou apagava por cansaço, porque outra razão não encontrava para ele repetir a cada segundo o mesmo nome. A voz dele estava rouca, falhando cansada às vezes, mas ele continuava. Ele nunca parava, só quando conseguia ouvir o baque do corpo caindo no chão. E, para melhorar a situação, quando ele dormia, tinha pesadelos e gritava. Para seu desespero, era o mesmo nome que grunhia o dia inteiro.

- Saga, Saga, Saga – ele dizia incansavelmente, em desesperadora monotonia. Parecia ser a única palavra que lhe restava (e talvez fosse, realmente). – Saga, Saga.

- É por culpa dele que a gente 'tá aqui, amigo – disse, então, colando seu rosto na quina da cela de paredes úmidas, ao lado da fresta que o ligava à cela do louco. Ele parou por um instante, como se estivesse interessado ou pensativo. Considerou que ele poderia ter dormido ou morrido, até que ele continuou com o "Saga, Saga, Saga". – Qual é seu nome?

- Saga, Saga, Saga, Saga.

- Meu nome é Isaak – ignorou a resposta, preferindo continuar a falar a permanecer sozinho com o silêncio da solitária. – Por que você 'tá aqui, cara?

- Saga, Saga, Saga, Saga – ele continuava falando, mesmo quando Isaak se pronunciava. Por um momento, pensou que essa poderia ser a única resposta do homem que fizesse sentido.

- Eu ainda não entendi por que 'tô nessa merda – murmurou com a voz caída.

- Saga, Saga, Saga.

- É, nisso eu acho que você pode ter razão.

Isaak voltou para sua cama, suspirando alto e implorando a deus que o tirasse logo de lá.

* * *

- E eu tinha esse professor – disse. – E eu nem gostava muito da matéria que ele dava, porque ele dava História e Química e História e Química me cansavam um pouco. Não é nem sacanagem, me cansavam mesmo. Eu não sei por que ele dava as duas matérias, mas acho que ele não ganhava muito dinheiro, de qualquer forma.

O silêncio do outro lado da parede o incentivou a continuar, com a boca grudada ao lado do buraco embaixo da pia. Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, deitado sobre o chão sujo.

- O nome do cara era Camus. Camus Albert, e eu acho que ele era francês, apesar dele ter um sotaque russo engraçado. Não me pergunta o que um francês ou um russo 'tão fazendo aqui, quer dizer... Eu meio que sei. Meu irmão é russo e eu sou de Helsinki. Isso é na Finlândia, antes que você pergunte. Mas é porque minha mãe era grega e ela casou com um finlandês e morou em Moscou. A história é meio complicada, até porque o Hyoga foi filho do amante japonês dela, digamos que a família é bem diversificada. Mas não era isso que eu tava falando – Isaak apoiou o indicador sobre a parede cinza, deixando uma formiga subir sobre seu dedo, para amassá-la logo depois com o polegar. – Ah, é. Então eu tinha esse professor. Ele era um gênio, pra falar bem a verdade.

Esperou alguns momentos de novo, reparando em cada som possível. Já sabia como o outro agia. Sempre que ele dormia, ele se movia de um lado para o outro na cama, como se estivesse procurando um lugar que não existia no colchão minúsculo. E Isaak ouvia as molas rangerem sem parar, enquanto ele não encontrava o tal lugar. Até que parava. Como ainda não ouvira nada, ele deveria estar mesmo quieto, escutando.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa tão aberta, mas você não deve nem notar que eu 'tô falando sem parar. Ah, foda-se, você é louco mesmo, só vai entrar por um ouvido e sair pelo outro – deu um suspiro triste e nervoso. – O Camus deve 'tar puto comigo agora. Eu não consegui devolver o _Os Fundamentos do Leninismo_ que ele me emprestou, e agora ele deve estar querendo torcer meu pescoço porque, além disso, eu fui preso e com o livro dele, com a as iniciais dele, na mochila. Não que ele ligue muito pra isso, de verdade, mas esses tempos são perigosos.

Silêncio de novo. Estava quase desistindo de seu monólogo quando ouviu um som metálico de porta se abrindo e passos lentos no corredor. Isaak pulou do chão e correu até a entrada de sua própria cela. Esperou diante da porta, ansioso. Primeiro, som da tranca. Depois, o pequeno quadrado na altura de sua cabeça se abrindo e revelando um par de olhos verde-pálidos.

- Ó – disse o recém chegado, olhando para os lados. Ele enfiou um sanduíche entre as grades, que Isaak pegou depressa.

- Valeu – murmurou, desembrulhando a comida. – Ei, Bian? Você sabe quem é que 'tá na cela ao lado da minha?

Bian apertou os lábios, parecendo ansioso com as perguntas dele.

- Não sei. Ninguém que eu conheço sabe, também – colocou a mão na portinhola metálica. – E acho melhor não saber. Ele já 'tava aqui antes de eu chegar e provavelmente vai ficar aqui até morrer. As ordens são de não ver o rosto dele, o próprio ministro que falou.

- Você acha que ele é algum preso político?

- Não sei, preciso ir – trancou o único espaço na porta blindada e deixou Isaak sozinho com a cama, o banheiro improvisado, a luz indefectível e o sanduíche na mão.

- Somos só você e eu de novo, companheiro – voltou ao seu lugar ao lado da pia, olhando para o pão. Cortou o sanduíche pela metade com os dedos e encarou a fresta por alguns a comida pela parte mais larga e passou junto o papel laminado amassado. – Se você comer, me passa o papel de volta pr'eu saber.

Olhou voraz para seu próprio sanduíche, mas fez questão de comê-lo lentamente, saboreando o gosto da margarina no pão duro, com duas fatias grossas de queijo molenga. O carcereiro estava sendo muito bom ao repartir sua comida com ele e parar às vezes para trocar algumas palavras, considerando sua situação. Fechou os olhos, suspirando. O gosto do queijo era quase etéreo próximo ao que comia todos os dias.

- Ah – disse automaticamente, quando ouviu um barulho estranho. O papel laminado estava de volta para sua cela, liso e dobrado. – Então você me entende.

Ele não respondeu.

- Esse sanduíche 'tava bom pra cacete, né? – perguntou para si mesmo, olhando para sua cama desarrumada. – Quantos dias você acha que já se passaram? O Bian, o guarda que deu o sanduíche, falou outra hora que eu já 'tô há quatro dias aqui, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu 'tô mesmo. Quer dizer, parece que eu 'tô há quatro meses, no mínimo. Eu me pergunto há quanto tempo você 'tá, pra ficar desse jeito.

A cama dele começou a ranger. Isaak decidiu fazer o mesmo, indo para a sua com o papel laminado como única forma de passar o tempo.

* * *

- Teve uma vez quando a gente era criança que o Hyoga começou a chorar pela nossa mãe. A gente era piá mesmo, mas me irritou um pouco – dobrou e redobrou o papel laminado já desgastado. – Eu dei um tapa na cara dele tão forte que o moleque caiu no chão. Antes eu achava que me arrependia de ter feito isso, mas agora eu me orgulho daquele tapa. Aquele maldito moleque mimado – falou rápido, sentindo a garganta secar e os olhos arderem. Deu um soco com força na parede, esfolando os nós das mãos. – Porra.

Tapou o rosto com uma mão e contraiu o rosto, respirando com dificuldade.

- Porra, eu queria tanto sair daqui – grunhiu de novo, as palavras falhando. Soltou um único soluço e bateu na parede de novo.

O silêncio começou a perturbá-lo, sentindo-se quase perseguido por ele. O preso da cela ao lado parara há um bom tempo de repetir o nome de Saga, mas o silêncio que se seguiu era mais incômodo ainda.

- Deus – murmurou, esperando ser ouvido. Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar pelas narinas lentamente. – O Hyoga sempre chorou demais e, agora, eu 'tô nessa merda por isso.

Outra vez, silêncio. Apertou os dedos contra o rosto, pressionando e esperando uma mudança.

- Eu desisto – Isaak levantou-se do chão e deitou na cama, olhando para o teto. Fechou os olhos e, quando abriu de novo, imaginou se teria cochilado e por quanto tempo. Estava sem sono, agora. Começou a contar segundos e minutos, já que já sabia de cor quantas linhas havia nas paredes, quantos parafusos tinha a porta, quantos fios de cabelo seu já havia caído e quantas linhas existiam em suas mãos.

Foi então que ouviu.

Com voz rouca e baixa, veio a pergunta:

- Quanto tempo faz que o Saga ganhou? – Isaak esqueceu dos segundos e arregalou os olhos, correndo de novo para o lado da pia. Fez contas mentais, estranhando ainda poder calcular sem a ajuda dos dedos, gaguejando um pouco antes de falar.

- Quando eu entrei aqui, fazia sete anos – disse o garoto, tocando na parede e esperando uma resposta. – Ele 'tá chegando no fim do segundo mandato, se preparando pro terceiro.

O outro não falou mais nada.

- Guarda logo – disse Bian, passando um de seus sanduíches envolto em papel laminado. – Peraí – acrescentou num sussurro, tirando um pedaço amassado e partido de bolo de dentro do macacão. – Ó.

Isaak pensou que choraria quando segurou a comida esfacelada nas mãos. Parecia um delicioso bolo de nozes.

- Valeu – murmurou. – Valeu mesmo.

Bian trancou de novo a portinhola e saiu de lá, mas Isaak não se importou. Apenas voltou para o lado da pia.

- Você não sabe o que eu consegui agora – falou com um grande sorriso, começando a repartir o pão pela metade. Passou a comida pela fresta e o papel laminado voltou, como prova do recebimento. – Um bolo. Peraí, eu vou cortar pela metade.

Olhou com dó para a comida. O pedaço já não era dos maiores, mas seria sacanagem não reparti-lo. O cortou em dois pedaços, e um deles saiu maior que o outro. Suspirou alto com pena e passou o maior naco pela fresta.

- Você tem irmãos? – perguntou Isaak, finalmente, comendo a comida aos poucos, saboreando com cuidado os farelos que caiam em seu colo, deixando o bolo para o final.

- Não.

- Você respondeu algo que eu falei – pareceu assombrado, mas riu de felicidade por poder conversar com outra pessoa. – E família?

- Também não.

- Bom, isso não é um problema. Família só dá problema, sério – ouviu um "Ãrram" do outro lado, e balançou a cabeça, agradecido pelas respostas. – Qual é seu nome? É estranho falar com a parede.

Silêncio. Não, de novo não, pediu aos céus, sentindo o peito apertar.

- Meu nome é Isaak – acrescentou, esperando que o assunto fosse ignorado.

A ausência de resposta começou a agoniá-lo outra vez.

- Ok, vamos pular esse tópico – lambeu a ponta dos dedos depois de comer o bolo, não querendo perder nem o cheiro. – Por que você 'tá aqui?

- Me traíram.

- Mulher?

- Não.

- Amigo?

- Não. Não importa.

- Ei, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

De novo. Nada. Decidiu que cada vez que ele não respondesse, tomaria como um "Sim, vá em frente, por favor".

- Por que você repetia tanto "Saga"? É por culpa dele que você 'tá aqui?

- Por que seria?

- Bom, é que vários conhecidos meus foram presos por culpa dele.

O ouviu se remexer como sempre no colchão barulhento. Suspirou.

- Ei. Isaak?

- Oi – sorriu à menção de seu nome. – Fala.

- Você é amiguinho do guarda, não é? – o tom da voz dele soou um pouco despectivo, mas Isaak não se importou.

- A gente se dá.

- Consegue pra mim uma caneta e a data de amanhã.

Ele parou de falar outra vez, e Isaak ficou sozinho outra vez com as molas rangendo e seus dedos cheirando a bolo.

* * *

A porta foi fechada com cuidado, e os passos de Bian se escutaram como todas as noites. Isaak deu um pulo da cama e correu até a porta, esperando com ansiedade a portinhola ser aberta. Os olhos verdes de Bian apareceram como sempre.

- Eu trouxe uma coisa – disse o carcereiro, e o único olho de Isaak brilhou. Bian moveu a cabeça constrangido ao vê-lo tão animado. – Não é grande coisa.

- A caneta? – perguntou, apenas movendo os lábios.

- Também – pegou o sanduíche de sempre do macacão, uma caneta esferográfica simples e um pacote colorido. – Você gosta de chocolate?

- Eu gosto de _qualquer coisa_ – abriu um sorriso brilhante quando tocou na comida e na caneta. – Você 'tá me salvando. De verdade.

- Não é tudo isso – disse o outro, sem graça. – E não faz merda com a caneta, ou eu não trago nada nunca mais e peço pra racionarem sua comida. Ah, é, hoje é dia vinte de maio.

- Relaxa – Isaak sorriu de novo, achando graça. – Não vou fazer nada. E valeu.

- Ok – Bian fechou a portinhola. Isaak voltou à rotina de sempre: sentar ao lado da pia, repartir a comida, passar pelo buraco das celas e falar com o outro.

- Ele trouxe chocolate – contou feliz, sua voz vibrando. Sentiu o cheiro do doce e seus olhos arderam, contendo-se para não chorar.

- E a caneta?

- Também – passou primeiro o sanduíche de queijo, depois a metade da barra de chocolate para, enfim, entregar a caneta. Achou estranho que ele estivesse tão ansioso por uma caneta, quando tinha chocolate de janta. – Pra que você quer isso?

- Já te digo.

Isaak deu de ombros e dedicou-se inteiramente à comida, comendo só um pedacinho e guardando o resto debaixo do colchão.

- Hoje é dia vinte de Maio, só pra você saber. Nossa, eu 'tô aqui já faz uma semana.

- 'Tá.

Depois de quase quarenta minutos, que para Isaak pareceram quarenta horas, viu uma coisa branca aparecendo em sua cela. Esticou a mão para pegar o que era. Era um bolo de papel higiênico, várias e várias folhas cuidadosamente dobradas e escritas. A letra era torta e azul, mas sabia que poderia entendê-la, com um pouco de esforço.

E começou a ler.

Para seu completo choque, seu companheiro havia feito uma dissertação detalhada e amplamente descritiva sobre um plano de fuga que, se reparasse bem, era capaz de dar certo. O único problema era que envolvia não só os dois, mas Bian também, e isso era preocupante. Sabia que o carcereiro simpatizava com ele, mas não poderia arriscar a vida inteira de uma outra pessoa assim. Vá saber se ele teria mulher, filhos, família... E lembrou-se de sua própria família, que incluía um maldito garoto chorão cujos caprichos o colocaram na prisão. Sorriu, diante do papel escrito.

- Você até que é bem inteligente.

- Eu sei – ele respondeu casualmente.

- A gente vai fazer isso?

- Você tem algo a perder?

- Não. Por que daqui dez dias?

- A gente tem muita sorte – disse o outro. – Dia trinta, o Saga não trabalha. Tenho certeza que a guarda cai nesse dia pelas homenagens. Ele é egocêntrico o suficente para isso. O que deve significar que nenhum guarda vem inspecionar.

- Não sei como você sabe disso ou o que tem a ver, mas vou ter que confiar. Mesmo que não faça sentido nenhum.

- Confia. O que você tem a perder?

* * *

Isaak releu tantas vezes o plano antes de dormir que já havia decorado cada letra escrita pelo outro.

Tinha certeza que era dia 30 de Maio, já que Bian estava lá, mas não abriu sua portinhola. Ao contrário, a do companheiro foi aberta. Depois, passos. Viu rapidamente os olhos já tão conhecidos de Bian e um macacão foi empurrado entre as grades. Depois, passos de novo. Bian fingia fazer a ronda, enquanto Isaak se vestiu rapidamente, trocando a roupa da prisão pelo uniforme carcerário. Enfiou a roupa embolada e o travesseiro embaixo do lençol, sabendo que não estava convincente, mas que era o máximo que poderia fazer. Ouviu os trincos de sua porta e correu até lá. Desta vez, sem portinhola. Bian realmente abrira a porta.

Saiu e olhou para o lado. O carcereiro estava destrancando a porta do outro.

Suas mãos tremiam, mas também estava curioso de ver o rosto dos dois. O de Bian foi o primeiro. Ele era um homem jovem, cabelo curto castanho acinzentado. Já o prisioneiro era uma figura estranhíssima – magro, alto, um pouco curvado, cabelos pretos compridos e desgrenhados, com várias mechas cinzas, as veias e nós da mão saltados, o rosto coberto pelo cabelo e barba. Ele não os olhou. Apenas ouviu atentamente Bian explicar como chegar à saída caso precisassem se separar, e onde se encontrariam.

- Ok – disse o Outro. Todos seguiram Bian pelo corredor escuro. Como ele previamente avisara, aquele horário da madrugada era melhor impossível, estando a maioria dos guardas daquela zona ou dormindo ou comendo.

Não falaram nada até chegar à saída traseira, onde não encontraram uma alma viva. Como o carcereiro havia dito, precisou _mexer alguns pauzinhos_ para aquele momento ser possível, que incluíam convencer outros guardas a colaborarem e conseguir o desligamento por uma hora das câmeras de segurança. Quando conseguiram sair, correram depressa para longe, descendo a pequena ladeira montanhosa da ilha até chegar ao mar. Bian apontou para uma lancha que os esperava na beirada.

O primeiro a subir foi o carcereiro. Isaak o seguiu num pulo. O último foi o prisioneiro sem nome, que olhou para a água por alguns segundos antes de entrar nela e subir também.

- Deus, eu não acredito – falou Isaak embasbacado, enquanto o barco se dirigia a Atenas. – Puta merda. Eu não acredito que a gente fez isso.

- Eu também não acredito – disse o motorista, cético. Só o notaram naquele momento. Era um homem jovem também, de cabelo ruivo revolto, calça e camisa social. Ele dirigia olhando apenas para frente, a toda velocidade.

- Pára com isso, Io – disse Bian.

- Bom, você que sabe. Deletou as fichas deles?

- A Tétis deletou dos arquivos e eu peguei a do Isaak – falou, apontando para um dos fugitivos e tirando um papel amassado do bolso. Isaak olhou com curiosidade. Era sua ficha criminal, com a foto do dia em que acabou na prisão e algumas várias anotações. Bian tirou um isqueiro do bolso e colocou fogo no papel, jogando as cinzas no mar.

- E o dele? – perguntou, apontando para o outro. – Qual é seu nome, aliás?

Começou a ficar agoniado com a dificuldade dele de dizer o próprio nome. Na verdade, ele parecia ter uma dificuldade fenomenal par tudo, desde molhar as pernas no mar a responder uma pergunta tão simples.

- Isaak – Bian fez um sinal com a mão, chamando-o para a outra ponta do barco branco. – Ele não tinha ficha nenhuma.

- E?

- É como se ele não existisse. Não constava nada sobre um preso na cela 33. E você não acha estranho que ele soubesse justamente o dia que as guardas baixam? Eu pesquisei, Isaak. Hoje é o aniversário de Saga, mas não imagino como um louco feito esse poderia saber que hoje é quase dia de folga no governo. Dizem que ele sequer sai de casa hoje – falou com a voz sussurrada e preocupada. – Nem escrever um plano de fuga tão detalhado quanto aquele. Ele deve ser um preso político importante.

Isaak olhou de novo para o homem sem nome e rosto, escondido atrás do matagal de cabelo comprido, que mexia os dedos nervosamente, batendo-os nas coxas. Ele não parecia uma pessoa importante, definitivamente.

- Ei, Isaak? – ele perguntou, tirando-o de seu transe. Isaak sentou ao lado do estranho.

- Quê?

- Você vai ficar em algum lugar?

- Não sei. Pra onde você vai?

- Não sei, não tenho pra onde ir.

- Eles podem ficar no ateliê – disse o carcereiro a Io. O ruivo levantou as sobrancelhas, pensando na idéia.

- Eles são presidiários, Bian. Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia. Se alguém descobrir, fodeu tudo pra gente.

- Se não fosse, você não teria vindo.

Io bufou e voltou a se concentrar na lancha. Em pouco tempo, chegaram no Cabo Sounion, e os três desceram do barco. Io continuou para estacionar no porto. Os três fugitivos se olharam. Bian trouxera mudas de roupas para que não precisassem andar com o uniforme de guarda, mesmo considerando a hora. Trocaram-se rápido e o seguiram até um carro bege e um pouco antigo. Bian e Isaak entraram na frente e o outro entrou atrás.

- Eu vou levar vocês pro ateliê. Lá tem comida, água e luz, mesmo que pouca. Não tem camas, mas vocês dão um jeito. Amanhã eu vou passar por lá e a gente resolve como tudo fica.

- 'Tá – concordou Isaak. – Valeu por tudo, Bian. Deve ter sido arriscado pra você fazer tudo isso.

- 'Tá tudo bem – assegurou, lacônico. – Eu explico tudo pra você amanhã. Agora vão lá.

Entregou a chave do apartamento para o mais novo e eles saíram do carro meio sem jeito, logo entrando no edifício e subindo até o primeiro andar. Nenhum dos dois falava nada, ainda pensando que alguém poderia reconhecê-los antes que acabassem de trancar a porta. Quando passaram a chave e ligaram a luz baixa, Isaak suspirou e começou a rir. Riu com alegria genuína e tapou o rosto, secando as lágrimas. Era difícil acreditar que estivesse fora daquele lugar maldito.

- A gente conseguiu – disse, sem conseguir acabar com o próprio sorriso. O outro concordou, sem falar muito. Passou pelas estantes do ateliê e entrou logo no banheiro, batendo a porta. – Eu vou ver se tem algo pra comer. Você quer algo?

- Uma tesoura.

Isaak não parou para questionar o pedido. Estava exultante com a fuga, com a idéia de sair da cela, tomar uma cerveja, ler um livro e dormir onde bem entendia. Olhou para a cozinha pequena e tirou uma lata de coca-cola do frigobar, achando que estava tocando um pedaço de paraíso. Tomou alguns goles e dedicou-se a procurar o instrumento, que logo achou e passou por baixo da fresta do banheiro. Ele estava certo de querer cortar o cabelo, já que ele parecia um animal selvagem daquela forma. Sem contar que não parecia tomar banho há muito tempo. Isaak ao menos saía da cela para os banhos, mas ele não parecia ter tido direito a muitos.

Deitou-se no sofá tomando o refrigerante e ouvindo o som do chuveiro. Sentia-se relaxado, pela primeira vez no último mês. Nos últimos anos, talvez. Ouviu a porta do banheiro destrancar e se sentou, curioso.

- Pronto – disse o estranho, deixando a tesoura molhada sobre um banquinho de plástico branco. Pelo jeito, encontrara uma gilete também. Isaak abriu a boca, chocado.

O homem não parecia mais um louco ou uma criatura selvagem, ao contrário. Na verdade, ele tinha uma cara conhecida, mesmo que acabada. Rosto comprido, queixo quadrado, nariz reto e fino, olhos escuros, pele branca e pálida de quem não via a luz do sol há vários anos e _aquele_ corte de cabelo. O primeiro nome que passou por sua cabeça foi Saga Areleous, que tinha o mesmo corte, as mesmas feições e até mesmo a mesma expressão distante vazia. A diferença fundamental era a magreza dele, acompanhada do jeito doentio e o tom amarelado do rosto.

- Oh – disse, meio sem graça. – Qual é seu nome, mesmo?

- Pólux – ele respondeu rápido, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Já disseram pra você que você é muito...

-... Parecido com o Saga? Já.

- Cortando o cabelo assim, ficou mais parecido ainda.

- Eu sei – ele cortou o assunto, sentando no chão ao lado de uma escrivaninha coberta de papéis. – Foi seu irmão que fez isso?

Isaak tocou no próprio rosto, passando o dedo calejado sobre a cicatriz que cobria o lado esquerdo.

- Foi. Mais ou menos.

Pólux assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Ele era mesmo absurdamente parecido – para não dizer quase idêntico – ao primeiro-ministro. Perguntou-se se ele seria uma espécie de _doppelgänger_ (1) de Saga, já que as teorias de dupla personalidade ou homem da máscara de ferro pareciam mais um roteiro absurdo de filme do que realidade.

Cada um ficou em seu canto, Isaak dormindo a noite inteira no sofá e Pólux com sua insônia e pesadelos no chão.

* * *

Os dois acordaram com batidas rápidas na porta, que os fizeram pular da cama. Estavam tão acostumados a reparar em cada som das celas, que apenas o som dos carros ou da porta os deixava em estado de alerta.

- Bom dia – disse Bian, depois de entrar junto com Io e uma moça de cabelo loiro no apartamento. Quando os três passaram, os detentos já estavam de pé, em posição defensiva. Tanto o carcereiro, quanto Io ou a desconhecida vestiam roupas civis. Bian trazia uma mochila nas costas, Io uma sacola e a garota outras duas. – A gente trouxe roupas e comida pra vocês. E um jornal.

- Obrigado – falou Isaak, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. Aproximou-se de Bian e o abraçou forte, em agradecimento. Já era estranho para ele abraçar alguém, mesmo que fosse seu irmão, mas sentia-se tão eufórico com a perspectiva de viver outra vez que colocou toda sua vontade num abraço só. Bian pareceu um pouco constrangido, sem saber como reagir, dando apenas alguns tapinhas no ombro dele.

- Por que você nos ajudou? – perguntou então Pólux, cortante. Todos o olharam estranhados. Mesmo com as olheiras profundas, a cor macilenta, o corpo exageradamente magro, o cabelo desgrenhado e a roupa simples, conseguiam ver Saga lá. Bian engoliu em seco.

- Um amigo nosso foi preso um ano atrás – explicou rápido a garota. Ela puxou a saia para baixo, ao notar que os dois presidiários não tiravam os olhos de suas pernas, como se nunca tivessem visto uma mulher na vida. – Bian começou a trabalhar em Sounion para ajudá-lo a escapar.

- E cadê ele? – continuou o mais velho dos cinco, levantando uma sobrancelha. Isaak não conseguia entender como ele poderia questionar seus salvadores.

- Mataram – Io se meteu, falando com um pouco de desprezo. – Mas aí o Bian soube de vocês.

- O que tem a gente? – perguntou o garoto caolho, chamando a atenção dos três. Eles suavizaram o olhar e o tom de voz.

- Você nem tanto – disse ela. – Acho que o Bian só foi com sua cara. Mas ele – apontou para Pólux. – Você tem noção que o próprio Saga visitava a prisão regularmente para ter certeza que ele ainda estava lá? Ele é importante, definitivamente.

- Ok – concordou com a cabeça, como se entendesse o lado maldoso da situação. Isaak pensou que, pela forma dele falar, talvez entendesse mesmo. – Pra que vocês me querem?

- Trocar você pelo Krishna – falou a mulher, seca. – Ele não pode morrer também. Não faço idéia quem você seja, apesar de ter uma vaga idéia. Mas é claro que ele não quer você por aí.

- Não quer mesmo – concordou Pólux. – Pra ele, tanto faz, tanto fez. Não vai trocar nem um centavo por mim. Boa sorte.

Bian pareceu nervoso, diante do olhar acusador de Isaak. Io negou com a cabeça. Ela, ao contrário sentou-se no sofá e cruzou as pernas, olhando para ele nos olhos.

- O que nos impede de ligar para o gabinete dele agora?

- Ele _não_ 'tá no gabinete – falou, como se estivesse cansado de dialogar. A mulher não parecia convencida. – Ele não vai sair do quarto hoje, você pode ligar pra ele até cansar, porque ele 'tá se fodendo.

Ela engoliu o desgosto e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Mas eu sei quando e como vocês podem falar com ele – grudou os olhos no jornal, sempre evitando olhar para todos. Ele gaguejava às vezes, mas não por insegurança ou timidez. Apenas não parecia mais acostumado a conversar. – Se vocês me ouvirem, semana que vem esse cara 'tá fora. Mas eu quero duas coisas em troca.

- Claro, era o que nos faltava... – grunhiu Io, mas Bian levantou a mão, como se pedisse para escutá-lo. – Como se a gente já não 'tivesse feito o suficiente.

- Um: nem eu nem ele – apontou para Isaak, que se surpreendeu mais ainda do que já estava – vamos voltar praquela merda. Ou seja, vocês vão nos cobrir. – E dois... Peraí, me passa esse jornal.

- 'Tá louco? – perguntou a mulher, enquanto Io entregava o jornal que levava na sacola. – A gente nem confia nele...

- Mas ele parece mesmo conhecer Saga – cortou Bian. Os quatro olhavam para Pólux lendo. Isaak jurou que, por um momento, o havia visto consideravelmente abalado, olhando para a manchete. Depois, essa impressão se foi, quando ele voltou a endurecer o rosto.

Como se o entendesse, chegou perto e perguntou com suavidade:

- Quanto tempo?

- Sete anos, dois meses e vinte dias.

Ele olhou para a foto principal – Saga discursando, olhando para frente – e rasgou um pedaço do papel, cortando apenas a figura do primeiro-ministro e guardando no bolso. "Lembrar de quem interessa", foi o que disse a Isaak, e ele compreendeu em silêncio.

- Se vocês começarem a falar, eu começo a pensar.

* * *

Isaak levantou, espreguiçando-se e estralando as costas. Olhou para o lado. Era o dia de Pólux dormir no sofá. Ele estava um pouco torto devido à sua altura, abraçando a almofada contra o peito com força. Estranhava um pouco essa forma de dormir, mesmo que ele fizesse o mesmo há um ano e meio. Seu sono, porém, não melhorara desde a prisão. Ainda acordava com alguns gritos da parte dele, além de saber que ele dormia poucas horas por dia, e acordava com o mínimo som, num constante estado de alerta.

Tentou levantar com discrição da colchonete, mas ele logo abriu os olhos. Supôs que fazia parte de passar tanto tempo encarcerado. Ele mesmo passara apenas um mês na cadeia e uma semana na solitária, mas tinha lá suas seqüelas. Pólux, por outro lado, parecia ter mais conseqüências do que personalidade: tinha dificuldades para manter uma conversa que não estritamente necessária, era seco, distante e arrogante e mal olhava para os outros nos olhos. Mesmo assim, ele mostrou-se competente de uma forma que não imaginou que seu louco vizinho de cela poderia ser. Em pouco tempo, conseguira colocar Krishna para fora da prisão, ajudou a consolidar o grupo recém formado por Bian, Tétis e Io – e isso Isaak precisava admitir: o homem tinha talento com as palavras, quando decidia usá-las -, elaborou planos e conseguiu aliados.

- 'Dia – falou com a voz pastosa. Pólux só acenou com a cabeça, levantando e indo direto ao banheiro. – A Tétis e o Krishna disseram que vão vir daqui uns vinte minutos.

- Eu sei. O Lyummnades me avisou ontem.

- Era só pra lembrar – o caolho deu de ombros, esfregando os olhos. Foi até a cozinha e tomou alguns goles de leite do gargalo de plástico, e voltou para a sala. Empurrou o lençol para o lado e sentou num dos cantos do sofá. Pólux saiu um tempo depois, com o cabelo pingando água. Pegou um banquinho de plástico. – Ei, eu preciso falar com você.

O moreno levantou o olhar por alguns instantes.

- Pólux, eu sei que sete anos numa prisão é tempo pra caramba, mas acho que você devia tentar maneirar.

- Sobre?

- Sobre a Tétis, digo. Você trata ela feito um animal.

Pólux arqueou uma sobrancelha, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu trato ela como todos.

- Então, esse é o problema. Ela não é todos. Ela é uma mulher.

O silêncio entre os dois virou tensão.

- E?

- Amigo – disse ele, com expressão entre incomodada e curiosa. – Não sei se você sabe, mas tem uma grande diferença entre homem e mulher. Você precisa ser mais delicado com ela.

- _Delicado_ – repetiu Pólux, como se processasse a palavra. – Ainda não entendi qual foi o problema.

- Você foi muito pau no cu com ela ontem – falou com bastante seriedade, voltando a tomar mais leite. – Quer dizer, cara, você quase bateu nela.

- Eu nem levantei a mão contra ela.

- Porque não precisou, você já tinha _pisado_ nela! Chamar a garota de incompetente, riu de um erro dela e dizer que _nem em seus piores pesadelos_ imaginou que teria que colaborar com alguém assim? Sinceramente, Pólux. Sorte sua que os outros não estavam lá, porque eles te matariam.

- Pra mim isso foi perfeitamente normal – grunhiu de volta. – Ela 'tava merecendo uns bons tapas, de qualquer forma.

Isaak abrandou o rosto, vendo que ele parecia realmente não entender.

- Acho que eu comecei mal. Você já foi casado, Pólux?

- Não.

- Por que isso não me admira? – brincou sorrindo, mas ele não pareceu entender sua piada. – Você não teve muitas namoradas, certo?

- Não.

- Vou te perguntar uma coisa, mas não fica puto, certo?

Ele não respondeu, apenas esperou.

- Você não tem muita experiência com mulheres, né?

- Não – ele disse de novo, sem mudar a expressão. Respondia de forma tão natural que Isaak estranhou.

- Oh, isso – coçou a nuca. – Isso é ruim. A gente precisa mudar isso.

- Precisa?

- _Claro_, meu – entreabriu a boca, chocado. – Você não pode ser virgem com... Quarenta e quantos anos?

- Quarenta e três.

- É inumano isso.

O descaso de Pólux era evidente.

- Não 'tô muito interessado em mulheres no momento. Tenho mais o que pensar.

- Só pra saber –abaixou a voz, como se não estivesse sozinhos. – Você é veado?

- Não 'tô interessado em _ninguém_ no momento.

- Você não precisa 'tar necessariamente interessado.

- Isaak...

- Deixa comigo. Hoje à noite a gente vai sair. Vou perguntar se o Bian conhece algum lugar bom por aqui.

- Isaak...

- Vou ligar pra ele, já volto.

Viu como ele ia até o telefone bege e digitava alguns números de memória, ignorando a expressão incomodada do outro. Esperou alguns momentos de pé, até a linha deixar de chamar.

- Bian, aqui é o Isaak. Não, nada. Não, é só que... – ouviu vozes do outro lado da linha e sua mão brincou com o bloco metade cheio que estava ao lado do telefone. Sorriu sozinho, olhando para a parede. – Você tem como vir hoje de noite aqui? _Hmmm_, assunto de homem. Tem a ver com o Pólux – esclareceu, antes que pudesse passar algo errado. - 'Tá, onze e meia aqui.

Desligou o telefone, muito satisfeito com sua própria idéia. O moreno o ignorou pelo resto do dia, acreditando piamente que poderia fazê-lo esquecer dessa obsessão por transformá-lo numa pessoa de verdade. Não poderia estar mais enganado. Bateram as onze horas e Isaak o perturbou até que tomasse banho e vestisse uma calça jeans e uma camiseta mais decente, até que ele mesmo se trancou no banheiro e saiu dez minutos depois, limpo e bem vestido. Para seu assombro, Isaak parecia bem contente com a idéia. Já fazia um bom tempo que não o via assim. Na verdade, desde que chegaram pela primeira vez no ateliê depois da fuga que ele não estava tão. Não ligava muito, mas não conseguia entender por que a animação para sair à noite.

- Campainha – disse ele, constatando o óbvio. Correu até a porta e encarou um surpreso Bian.

- A gente vai aonde? – levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando para o garoto de cima a baixo. Passou a mão no cabelo castanho claro, sem graça.

- Arranjar uma foda pro Pólux – falou em voz baixa, suficientemente perto dele para Bian poder escutá-lo. Apontou para trás, para o sofá onde o outro estava sentado lendo jornal e sublinhando algumas frases e palavras a caneta. – Ô Pólux, vem cá.

- Quê? – não levantou os olhos do papel acinzentado, ignorando por completo a presença do outro.

- Vem logo, meu. Ou eu te arrasto pra fora.

Ele torceu os lábios e se levantou, passando reto por Bian e descendo as escadas. Isaak balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo, apontando na direção da saída. Bian acabou concordando, depois de trancar a porta do ateliê e segui-lo. Pólux andava na frente dos dois, mesmo sem saber para onde ir. Ele começara a andar mais erguido que nos primeiros meses, além de ter conseguindo um pouco de peso, perdendo a aparência doentia. Isaak olhou para os lados com curiosidade enquanto caminhavam e foi até seu lado.

- Você me saiu todo o um conquistador, _heim_ – deu uma cotovelada no braço dele, olhando sério para o companheiro.

- Quê?

- Olha pros lados, Pólux. É por isso que você nunca comeu ninguém.

Voltou para o lado de Bian, negando com a cabeça.

- Todas essas mulheres aí, só na dele e ele não percebe nenhuma.

Bian levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E você percebe?

Isaak virou a nuca e o olhou nos olhos. Sorriu um pouco de lado, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Nem sempre, mas eu sou bem observador.

Bian sorriu de volta, talvez um pouco mais do que pretendia. Quando viu o caolho levantar a sobrancelha sem desfazer o sorriso, teve certeza que havia sido _bem_ mais do que pretendia. Tomou a dianteira do trio e seguiu até uma boate que conhecia de outras noites, de ser arrastado por Io e Tétis e acompanhado por um constrangido Krishna. Pagou a entrada para o segurança e encarou o ambiente escuro, barulhento e lotado. Isaak logo apareceu ao seu lado, puxando Pólux. Ele estava com a pior das caras.

- Que merda é essa?

- Pólux, amigo – disse ele aumentando o tom de voz para poder ser ouvido. O puxou para perto, gritando em seu ouvido: - Antes de te jogarem naquele buraco, onde diabos você vivia? Você era ermitão ou algo assim?

- _Hm_, não. Isaak – disse finalmente, olhando feio para duas pessoas que esbarraram nele. – A gente tem muita coisa pra resolver, não é hora de ficar brincando. O que a gente 'tá fazendo nessa porra?

- Meu, relaxa e vai.

- Aonde, exatamente?

Isaak suspirou, vendo-se diante de uma tarefa particularmente difícil. Olhou para os lados, e não precisou de muito tempo para encontrar a solução. Achou uma mulher bonita sentada na barra. Morena, corpo interessante, e olhava para Pólux sem parar.

- Aquela lá 'tá te olhando.

- _Hm_.

- Vai lá. Agora. Ou eu e o Bian te obrigamos ou te enchemos de porrada. Porra, Pólux, você não vai ficar cabaço pro resto da vida perto de mim, não.

A menção a uma possível surra o fez reacionar à ordem. Estreitou os olhos com um estranho ressentimento e concordou com a cabeça em silêncio, indo na direção da moça.

Isaak sorriu para Bian a colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa.

O caolho escolheu um lugar estratégico na barra, onde poderia ver o mais velho dos três sem ser visto, para ter certeza que ele não bateria na pobre mulher se ela o irritasse e acabasse na cadeia outra vez. Pediu duas cervejas e olhou por cima do ombro de um homem sentado ali perto. Pólux estava parado diante da mulher, inexpressivo, falando algumas poucas palavras. Brindaram garrafa com garrafa, sentados lado a lado. O joelho de Isaak esbarrou na coxa de Bian, mas não saiu de lá. O mais alto o olhou nos olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e penteando o cabelo com os dedos, um pouco ansioso.

- A gente devia sair daqui – disse Bian finalmente. O único olho de Isaak fixou no rosto dele.

- Já?

Apoiou o pé ao lado dele, no suporte prateado.

- Não falei em ir embora.

Isaak abriu a boca por alguns segundos, como se fosse falar e a frase tivesse morrido na garganta. Depois, tomou mais algumas goladas de cerveja, espiou o progresso de Pólux. Supôs que tudo havia ido conforme o esperado: nenhum dos dois estava mais lá. Tomou o resto da bebida e se levantou, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para Bian. Caminhou até o banheiro masculino, onde entrou na segunda cabine vacante. Bian entrou lá alguns minutos depois, e passou a tranca na porta.

- Não fala nada – disse Isaak, antes de mais nada. Se observaram por alguns segundos, trancados no cubículo. As costas do mais alto estavam grudadas na porta e o peito de Isaak encostava ao seu quando ele inspirava. Esperou ele ter uma primeira ação para ter certeza. O caolho ainda demorou a agir, apenas encarando-o. – Ah, foda-se.

O palavrão foi o estopim. A mão de Isaak encostou no seu rosto e seguiu para sua nuca, segurando-o firme e empurrando-o para baixo, para acabar com a diferença entre as alturas. Sua coxa enfiou-se entre suas pernas, apertando e batendo de leve contra a madeira. Bian o segurou pelo ombro e uma de suas mãos desceu até a metade de suas costas, forçando-o para mais perto.

Levantou a camiseta dele misturando pressa e vontade, passando das costas até o peito, amassando e apertando. Não deixou o beijo parar. Ele resmungou alguma coisa em uma língua que Bian não conhecia, mas não precisava entende para saber que não queria que parasse. Os botões das calças jeans de cada se esbarravam num som esganiçado que não foi escutado. Esfregavam-se um no outro, as mãos subindo e descendo e apertando, o corpo de um fazendo barulho ao ir contra a porta e o calcanhar de outro se encontrando com a privada sem perceber.

Bian escorregou a boca até seu pescoço, os dentes puxando a carne, a língua traçando caminho sobre as mordidas, a boca marcando.

- Ah, porra – o ouviu dizer, entre um gemido seco e o toque padrão de seu celular tocando no bolso. Bian colou os lábios nos dele, amaldiçoando quem quer que estivesse interrompendo, esperando poder fazê-lo ignorar o aparelho. Isaak xingou outra vez e passou a mão toscamente por seu cabelo, parando o beijo. Atendeu o celular sem vontade. – Quê? _Hm_. Onde você 'tá? _Hmmm_. Ok, a gente 'tá indo praí. Peraí, peraí Espera na frente que a gente 'tá chegando.

Guardou o telefone no bolso meio exasperado. Ainda não haviam se separado, sentindo claramente as pernas entrelaçadas e os quadris encostados.

- Que foi?

- O Pólux quase bateu na mulher – murmurou com a voz áspera, brincando com o cós da calça dele, a palma teimando em continuar entre as covinhas e os dedos exigindo continuar sob o elástico da roupa. Bian grunhiu um "_Tsc_" irritado. Encostou testas e narizes outra vez e amassou os lábios na boca de Isaak, sua língua na dele, suas duas mãos segurando sua nuca e tentando se afastar.

- 'Tá, vamos – disse finalmente, virando-se para abrir a porta. O espaço ao se virar ficou desesperador por não poder continuar lá. A posição não era confortável para quem deveria se separar, principalmente com o caolho juntando os corpos e segurando sua cintura, o queixo batendo seu ombro. – Melhor você não fazer isso, ou eu não saio daqui.

Aparentemente, ele pareceu tentado, já que não o soltava. Mexeu-se atrás dele, friccionando o brim azul. Seu peito colado às costas dele, as mãos de Bian agarrando a tranca metálica que deveria abrir.

- Ok – disse Isaak finalmente, respirando fundo e alto, ignorando um gemido rouco da parte dele quando o apertou outra vez contra si. Deixou Bian sair e o seguiu um pouco depois, empurrando pessoas em direção à saída.

Quando saíram da boate um estava muito irritado, e o outro também. Pólux estava sentado na beira da calçada um pouco afastado das pessoas, fumando um cigarro e olhando para os carros estacionados. Balançou a cabeça e foi até ele.

- O que houve, cara?

- Houve que toda essa sua _interação social_ me deixa irritado – olhou para os dois da cabeça aos pés, o olhar parando nas calças de cada um, arqueando uma sobrancelha com descaso. – A braguilha 'tá aberta.

- Oh – murmurou Isaak, fechando bem a calça.

- Eu 'tô indo pro ateliê – ele disse finalmente, levantando e dando as costas para os dois. Jogou o cigarro no chão e saiu andando.

Bian e Isaak o seguiram sem falar mais nada.

* * *

- Você não gosta de água? – a pergunta veio casual, como seus pés pisando a areia e os pedaços quebrados de concha. A água cobria suas canelas e molhava a barra de sua bermuda preta, mas ele não parecia se importar.

- Não – olhou de novo para o turquesa escurecido pela noite. Afastou-se um pouco mais da beira, quando uma onda quase alcançou seus chinelos.

- Eu amo isso daqui – fechou o olho e sentiu a maresia e o vento noturno em sua pele e cabelo. Passou o dedo distraidamente pela cicatriz que cobria parte esquerda de seu rosto. – Por que você não gosta do mar?

- Não sei – duas porradas na cabeça, preto, o motor de um carro desconhecido, sua testa latejando, sua saliva misturada ao sangue, o joelho do irmão encostado ao seu pelo movimento, o toque do celular, outra porrada, o som das ondas batendo, outra porrada, as grades e suas súplicas sendo ignoradas. – Não faço idéia, mesmo.

- Tem coisa boa demais da vida que você não aproveita, viu.

- Eu não tenho interesse nelas.

- Eu sei que não. Vem cá.

- _Hã_ – ele levantou uma sobrancelha como sempre fazia, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça para procurar seu maço de cigarros -, não.

- Vem. Você sabe nadar?

- Sei. Eu não vou molhar minha roupa.

- Deixa de besteira, Pólux – sorriu de lado. Chutou areia e água e se aproximou dele, segurando seu pulso e tentando puxá-lo. – Vem cá, vem. A água não morde.

A dor pressionou suas têmporas por um milésimo de segundo, como se seu subconsciente duvidasse da afirmação do colega. Parecia estancado na areia.

Isaak finalmente conseguiu puxá-lo para a água, fazendo Pólux tropeçar e quase cair. Seus jeans molharam até o joelho, colando-se ao corpo de forma incômoda. Isaak riu em voz alta, sem soltá-lo. Os ombros de Pólux ficaram tensos.

- Não é tão ruim assim, é?

- Bastante – grunhiu sem paciência, voltando para a areia, que se grudou na sola de seus pés em um instante. Segurou os chinelos com as mãos.

- Pólux?

- Quê? – apertou filtro do cigarro entre os dentes e abriu o isqueiro, a fumaça misturando-se à noite.

- É que é estranho, você sabe tudo de mim e eu não sei nada de você.

- Não é minha culpa que você tenha me tirado pra psicólogo na prisão.

- Deixa de ser retardado – sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo castanho, aproveitando o clima e a calma da praia à noite. – Fala alguma coisa. A única coisa que eu sei de você é sua idade e sua marca de cerveja preferida, e olha que eu moro com você.

- 'Tá – sacudiu a cabeça e o cigarro, jogando as cinzas no chão. – Eu estudei em casa toda minha vida, e...

- Isso já dava pra imaginar.

- Cala a boca e escuta – sorriu, achando graça da intromissão sincera. – Eu morei a vida inteira com a mesma pessoa, e, _hmmm_, eu trabalhava com política, mas nos bastidores.

- Essa pessoa era sua mãe?

- Não – cortou, agora irritado. Isaak riu um pouco de novo.

- Quem era?

- Não importa.

- Claro que importa. Eu falei pra você do meu primeiro beijo, da minha primeira transa, da garota que eu gostava no ensino médio, dos meus melhores amigos, do meu irmão, da minha mãe, do meu professor, da vez que me bateram na sexta série, do...

- _Eu entendi_. Sei lá, eu não sei explicar, de verdade.

- Difícil algo que você não saiba explicar. Era da sua família?

- _Era_ minha família – Isaak se virou para olhá-lo, diante da resposta ambígua.

- Algo mais específico que isso?

- Não, não agora. Fica feliz com isso porque eu não vou falar mais.

- Posso te perguntar mais um negócio?

- Você vai perguntar de qualquer jeito.

- É que – continuou, ignorando a resposta seca –, é que tem vezes que você fica olhando pro lado. Quer dizer, todos os dias você olha pro lado como se 'tivesse procurando por alguém que não 'tá ali, sabe? E você deita normal, pra falar bem a verdade, mas você sempre acorda abraçado no travesseiro. Isso tem a ver com essa pessoa?

Pólux não respondeu. O garoto suspirou, aceitando a pouca informação.

- Outro dia você me fala mais.

Pólux não sabia se falaria.

- Pega o celular daquela mulher pra mim.

- Quê? – Isaak arregalou o único olho, encarando primeiro a senhora cheia de compras nos braços falando com o filho sobre que horas buscar. Olhou para Pólux, sem entender nada. – Pirou?

- Não. Pega.

- Eu não vou roubar, meu, isso é loucura. Você pode usar o celular que o Bian emprestou.

- Vai logo – grunhiu. Colocou a mão em seu ombro, aproximando-se do ouvido dele para dizer em voz baixa: - Ou você acha que vai poder fazer alguma coisa depois se tiver essa ética idiota no caminho? Vai logo. Quando ela dobrar a esquina. Eu te espero no café.

Pólux deu meia volta e caminhou até o café mais próximo, sentando de costas numa cadeira metálica. Chamou o garçom. Isaak passou alguns segundos parado na rua, mordendo o lábio inferior pela tensão. Olhou para a mulher. Atravessou a rua e a seguiu do outro lado até dobrarem para uma rua vazia. Olhou para os lados, ansioso. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e a indiferença. A senhor parou diante de um edifício, o celular ainda na orelha e a mão livre procurando as chaves na bolsa. Saiu correndo na direção dela e puxou o celular da mão dela com um pouco de dificuldade. Seguiu correndo, apesar dos gritos dela.

Já havia perdido o ar há uns dez minutos, mas só parou de correr a dois quarteirões dali. Precisou voltar para a avenida quando se acalmou, continuando até o café.

- Vamo' lá pra dentro – mandou, sem nem olhar para a cara de Pólux. Talvez ele tivesse razão, de qualquer forma. Precisava aprender a livrar-se da moral pelo bem maior. Sentaram numa mesinha redonda num canto do café.

- Conseguiu?

- Ó – tirou o celular do bolso, a mão tremendo. Pólux guardou na roupa e se levantou.

- Já volto – disse de forma seca, saindo do local para andar depressa pela rua. Continuou até ter certeza que não haveria ninguém perto. Encostou as costas num carro e discou um número que já havia esquecido e lembrado tantas vezes, nos últimos anos: o de seu próprio celular. Não tinha certeza se ele existiria ainda, mas não custava nada tentar. Ouviu chamar, chamar, chamar... – Saga?

Conteve a respiração, ouvindo-se gaguejar o nome dele em voz baixa. Toda a seriedade que teve ao mandar Isaak roubar um celular ou ajudá-los a tirar um amigo a prisão se esvaiu e voltou o mesmo homem de oito anos atrás.

Do outro lado da linha, apenas o silêncio. Permaneceu alguns momentos ouvindo a respiração dele, sua própria cabeça caindo para trás e olhando para o céu.

- Kanon? – ele perguntou, finalmente. Kanon apertou o celular contra o ouvido, quase machucando. Fechou os olhos, ouvindo-o falar seu nome uma e outra vez, como se ouvisse sua música preferida. Não respondeu. Deixou-o falar sozinho, suas perguntas descrentes virando gritos irritados e pedidos desesperados para que falasse algo.

Kanon desligou o celular, apertando-o contra a mão até doer. Tapou o rosto com uma mão e seguiu apertando o telefone com a outra, até batê-lo contra a coxa várias vezes, empurrando o aparelho contra a perna e sentindo os nós da mão doerem de tanta pressão. Murmurou um palavrão e respirou fundo. Guardou o celular outra vez e voltou ao café em passo lento, obrigando sua respiração a voltar ao normal e seus olhos pararem de arder. Sentou na frente do caolho.

- O que você foi fazer?

- Falar com o Saga – disse, muito naturalmente. Isaak quase engasgou com o café.

- Você 'tá louco? Como você sabia do telefone dele?

- Eu não liguei pro telefone dele, imbecil. Eu liguei pro meu. Aquele filho da puta ficou com meu celular todos esses anos.

- Pólux – Isaak o observou se sentar, parecendo irritado e nervoso. – O que você era dele?

-_ Ghostwriter_ – explicou sem vontade, pegando um cigarro. – Eu que escrevi tudo pra ele durante a campanha.

- Puta merda, isso é sério? Por que você foi preso?

- Nada que te interesse – cortou. Atirou o celular para ele, voltando a ficar sério. – Chama os outros. Eu tive uma idéia.

* * *

_11/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

(1) - "(...)segundo as lendas germânicas de onde provém, é um monstro ou ser fantástico que tem o dom de representar uma cópia idêntica de uma pessoa que ele escolhe ou que passa a acompanhar (como dando uma idéia de que cada pessoa tem o seu próprio). Ele imita em tudo a pessoa copiada, até mesmo suas características internas mais profundas. O nome Doppelgänger se originou da fusão das palavras alemãs doppel (significa _duplo_, _réplica_ ou _duplicata_) e gänger (_andante_, _ambulante_ ou _aquele que vaga_)". Explicação tirada da wikipedia (sou preguiçosa, eu sei).

Tá, não me matem por esse capítulo. Bian e Isaak foi tudo culpa da Tenement Funster, se entendam com ela (e eu não tinha como tirar o xodó dela, ou ela aplicaria métodos medievais de tortura em mim, hahaha). E desculpem o tamanho, mas foi necessário. Ah, sim: o nome Pólux (falso, gente) pro Kanon veio do episódio G, onde o Saga dá a entender que a alma do Castor meio que encarnou nele e tal, logo, Pólux teria encarnado no Kanon. Próximo domingo é o começo da segunda parte =), tamanho normal dos capítulos anteriores. Brigadão a todos que tão lendo e/ou comentando.


	7. Por quem os sinos dobram

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

PARTE DOIS: APOGEU

"_There must be some way out of here", said the Joker to the thief._

"_There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief._

_Businessmen they drink my wine, plowmen dig my earth_

_None of them along the line know what any of it is worth" ._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.** Por quem os sinos dobram.

* * *

- Professor? – perguntou uma voz fraca, meio duvidosa. Camus trancou a respiração. Olhou para os lados, procurando qualquer vestígio de ser humano na sala dos professores. Quando teve certeza que não havia ninguém, fechou a porta da sala, encostando as costas na madeira e olhando para frente.

- Pode sair.

O garoto escondido colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro. Ele estava mal vestido, com jeito de quem não dormiu e com um hematoma na bochecha esquerda. Foi até ele preocupado, ainda olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que não seria visto. O jovem estava com o cabelo loiro desgrenhado, o rosto roxo de soco, a mesma roupa do dia anterior e suas mãos tremiam.

- Hyoga, o que aconteceu? – sussurrou em tom de alerta, apoiando-se no marco da porta. Ele olhou para os lados, encarando com ceticismo a janela.

- O senhor pode fechar?

- Não – disse Camus, sem nem pensar duas vezes. – Assim fica mais suspeito.

Hyoga concordou a cabeça, vendo-o voltar para a mesa e abrir um caderno grosso e cheio, fingindo revisar os boletins.

- Eu não vou perguntar outra vez: o que houve?

- Ontem foram lá em casa – sua voz tremeu, e Hyoga abaixou o olhar. – A polícia.

- Por quê? – Camus franziu o cenho, mas estava cada vez mais incômodo e preocupado.

- Pelo Isaak – a expressão do professor amoleceu, parecendo pela primeira vez realmente interessado. Começou a esboçar um "E então?" com os lábios, mas o garoto continuou a falar. – Primeiro, eles não me deixavam visitar ele na prisão e eu não podia sequer falar com ele. Depois, eles vão lá em casa e dizem que ele sumiu! Quer dizer, já passaram três anos, professor! Eu realmente 'tô preocupado com ele, ele não fez nada, mas eu acho que mataram _el-_

Camus respirou fundo, controlando-se.

- Eles foram lá e o que aconteceu?

- Eles não falaram – falou em tom ressentido, apertando o punho. – Eles começaram a revirar a casa dizendo que ele tinha fugido e sei lá mais o quê. Eu só sei que fugi antes que eles encontrassem os livros.

- A porrada também foi deles?

- Foi. Um dos caras quase me pegou antes d'eu conseguir ir embora.

- Não foi inteligente você fugir.

Hyoga suspirou alto, exasperado, concordando com a cabeça. Camus levantou-se e foi até o galão de água.

- Quer um pouco? Ou quer café?

- Teria sido inteligente eu ficar?

- Também não – disse Camus, inexpressivo. – Você provavelmente 'taria no Santuário ou em Sounion agora.

- Tudo menos isso – as palavras tremeram de medo na língua do estudante. – Será que o Isaak 'tá morto?

- Eu espero que não – respondeu com toda sua sinceridade, enchendo um copo de café. – Você vai querer ou não vai?

- Por favor. Café.

- Certo – pegou um copo de plástico maior ao lado do galão de água e o encheu de café preto. – Você toma com açúcar?

- Pode ser.

- Ok – deixou seu copinho sobre a mesa e foi até o banheiro, deixando o copo de Hyoga sobre a pia. Voltou para os livros, tentando parecer sempre tranqüilo. – O que você vai fazer agora?

- O Shun falou que eu posso ficar lá um tempo.

- Ótimo. Não apareça pela escola de novo – abaixou o olhar e pegou os óculos arredondados. – Eu não vou falar nada.

- Obrigado, professor.

- Mas – virou uma página e mudou a nota de um aluno com a caneta esferográfica preta, soltando um "_Tsc_" distraído – por que você veio falar comigo?

- Eu vim devolver isso – Camus olhou para o lado, vendo Hyoga se abaixar e deixar algo no chão. Era um livro amarelado e um pouco destruído, com a capa pela metade. As costas do professor se retesaram involuntariamente. – Eu consegui salvar esse porque tinha seu nome.

- Obrigado – andou rápido até a porta, pegando o livro e escondendo dentro da jaqueta, para voltar ao seu lugar e guardar o volume destruído do Manifesto Comunista em sua bolsa, entre os livros de escola. – Eu preciso voltar para a aula.

- Professor – falou de novo, e Camus esperou ao se levantar, fechando os cadernos. – Eu 'tô achando que o Isaak morreu mesmo. Quer dizer, eles não tinham por que, depois de tanto tempo...

- Ele não deve estar morto – disse Camus com sua voz seca. Passou a mão no cabelo ruivo, respirando fundo. – Eles não teriam ido lá se ele estivesse, certo?

- Certo.

- Boa sorte, Hyoga.

Não se virou para ver o garoto, apenas pendurou a pasta no ombro e saiu de lá, depois de ter certeza que ele havia fechado a porta do banheiro. Continuou de cabeça erguida até a sala, tentando não pensar muito nas notícias que o garoto contara, focando apenas no sinal batendo e os jovens entrando na sala. Mas, então, um nome vinha à sua cabeça: Isaak. Seu melhor aluno, de todos os anos como professor. Mais brilhante, interessado e dedicado, e o primeiro a passar sem nenhuma recuperação desde seu primeiro semestre de aulas. Lembrar do destino dele o enervava, sabendo que ele havia sido preso numa passeada, por descuido do irmão mais novo. Ele não havia merecido terminar em Sounion, definitivamente. E também não merecia ser apagado dos registros como foi.

Camus não queria aceitar, mas tinha quase certeza – e uma certeza brutal, que consumia seu peito de mágoa só de pensar – que ele estava morto.

Suspirou baixo e olhou para o quadro escrito. Desanimava-o pensar em limpá-lo, desanimava-o pensar em dar mais uma aula de conteúdo restrito, desanimava-o a prisão de Isaak e a perseguição a Hyoga. Os alunos entraram, os mesmos jovens da semana passada e de dez anos atrás. Não havia muita diferença, realmente. Só havia para ele, para Hyoga, para Isaak, para a mãe dos dois, para Shun do primeiro ano cujo irmão mais velho também estava desaparecido, para o professor Noesis que morrera na semana anterior, para Cristal que sumira há cinco meses, para Jisty do segundo ano de Oceanografia, que precisou se exilar com três amigos.

Suspirou outra vez, e pegou o apagador.

- Professor Albert? – perguntou uma voz um pouco amedrontada e um pouco respeitosa. Era Jacob, amigo de Hyoga do Ensino Médio ao lado da faculdade.

- Sim? – olhou para o adolescente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- É sobre o Hyoga...

- O que é? – sua indiferença continuou enquanto apagava sem jeito o quadro-negro. Quando acabou, limpou as mãos sujas de pó branco na calça jeans. Olhou para o menino.

- O Hyoga sumiu – murmurou, como se falasse uma blasfêmia. – Desde anteontem.

- Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

Jacob pensou em rebater, mas só abaixou o olhar e concordou, pegando sua mochila e saindo de lá. O recado estava dado, de qualquer forma. O que Camus faria ou não com essa informação agora estava além de seus poderes, mas confiava no professor de Hyoga.

* * *

Lavou a mão pela terceira vez seguida, irritando-se com a dificuldade do sabão – e a sua própria – de concluir uma tarefa tão simples quanto se livrar daquele cheiro. Esfregou de novo, olhando para seu rosto exausto no espelho e limpando o antebraço também e esfregando a espuma com força. Por fim, bufou, ouvindo as batidas ansiosas na porta, fazendo-o perder mais a paciência. Desceu a manga do casaco militar preto e lavou o rosto sem jeito. As batidas aumentaram.

- Já vai, porra – grunhiu de dentro, e esfregou os dedos na pia branca, tirando uma pequena macha vermelha e chamativa. – Porra, se acalma!

Passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro e curto e abriu a porta, encarando quem perturbava sua paz. O outro levantou as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo questionando, e fez espaço para dentro com um empurrão.

- Mas que merda você 'tava fazendo aqui? – perguntou em voz alta, com um forte sotaque italiano. Ele deu de ombros. – 'Tô esperando já faz uns dez minutos, vai pro outro banheiro se não for pra lavar as mãos, porra.

- Eu _'tava_ lavando as mãos, Máscara da Morte – o nome saiu torto de sua boca, em raiva óbvia.

Máscara da Morte apenas pegou uma gilete da gaveta e começou a passar sabão pelo rosto. Levantou a mão e mostrou o dedo médio, olhando-o pelo espelho. O outro deu de ombros, ignorando-o para não brigar.

- Você já vai, Milo? – perguntou uma voz suave ao seu lado. Olhou para o dono da voz, que desabotoava os botões laterais de seu jaleco branco. O pendurou num cabide no armário à sua direita.

- Já. Volto depois, de qualquer forma.

- Nós vamos almoçar aqui – avisou, sem muito interesse. – Na mesa de sempre.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite – falou, mais por educação que por simpatia. – Eu vou toda sexta comer lá no Coliseu, já virou tradição.

Afrodite passou a mão na nuca, amassando as pontas loiras e onduladas, concordando em silêncio. Milo acenou brevemente com mão e continuou caminhando pelo corredor em direção à saída. Colocou o quepe e abriu a porta, erguendo o rosto ao seguir pela rua.

Andou duas quadras, acompanhado de olhares de medo e respeito, até parar diante de um restaurante pequeno, com placa amarela e arredondada dizendo "Coliseu". Empurrou a porta e ouviu o sino pendurado acima dela, e logo tirou o quepe preto e começou a se abanar com ele, amaldiçoando mentalmente o ar condicionado quebrado. Encarou as mesas, sem encontrar nem um único lugar livre, até encontrar uma mão chamando-o e balançando no ar.

- Milo, pode vir – falou um homenzarrão de voz grossa, chamando-o para o outro canto do restaurante. Milo não teve tempo de discordar, notando que ficaria o resto do dia ali parado se não fosse. Puxou uma cadeira de madeira e chamou um garçom, fazendo um sinal com dois dedos.

- Eu achei que você não 'tava na cidade – levantou as duas sobrancelhas, pedindo uma água sem gás gelada e o prato de sempre, um _kleftiko_ (1) com batatas assadas. Sentiu um pouco de desprezo em sua própria voz, mas nem ao menos tentou contê-lo. Deixou o chapéu sobre a mesa vazia. Limpou o suor da testa e olhou de novo para o homem, que sorria placidamente. – Sua farda está mal vestida, Aldebaran.

Ele olhou para baixo, até encontrar o erro: suas mangas estavam dobradas até a altura do cotovelo com certa displicência, com os dois primeiros botões dourados abertos.

- Não sei se você chegou a notar – falou o moreno com naturalidade, tomando alguns goles de seu suco cheio de pedras de gelo -, mas o ar 'tá quebrado.

- Eu notei, mas você deve dar exemplo – falou em voz baixa, ansiosa. – Com um cargo como o seu, você não pode se comportar assim. Sendo a cabeça do Ministério da Defesa, seria o mínimo...!

- Milo – disse Aldebaran, levantando a sobrancelha grossa. – 'Tá quente. Atenas _é_ uma cidade quente. Eu gosto de comer aqui, mas não vou derreter por isso.

- Você que sabe – grunhiu, pegando uma rodela de _kalamari_ (2) frito que ele havia pedido. Encheu seu copo com mais água. – Então, eu achei que você viajava toda sexta-feira à tarde.

- Eu viajo, mas só depois de comer.

- Pra onde você vai, mesmo? – perguntou olhando par ao lado, parecendo distraído mas não escondendo o tom acusatório da voz. Aldebaran sorriu com displicência, e pegou um _kalamari_ também.

- Visitar minha família. Você tem família, Milo? – a pergunta aprazível o fez estreitar os olhos.

- Não – cortou. – Onde eles moram?

- Só quero lembrar que não sou um prisioneiro seu. Sou seu superior, para falar bem a verdade.

- É uma pergunta entre amigos – Milo sorriu de lado, como se ouvisse uma piada. Depois, endureceu de novo o tom. – Eu só respondo a Saga, de qualquer forma. E suas ordens foram explícitas: questionar tudo e todos.

- Se é assim – deu de ombros, enquanto limpava os dedos com o guardanapo de papel. – Eles moram em Creta.

- Creta, é? Muitos subversivos se exilaram em Creta – disse, casual. A comida dos dois chegou. – "Eles" significa que são quantos?

- Só minha companheira e meu filho.

- Então você é casado.

- Quase – franziu o cenho, começando a ficar incomodado com a intromissão em sua vida. Separou os talheres do guardanapo e começou a comer. – Praticamente, na verdade. Estamos juntos há quase vinte anos e nosso filho já tem oito.

- E por que não casaram?

- Oh, você sabe. Ela ainda se sente um pouco... Insegura com a segurança de Atenas.

- E por que ela não vem com seu filho para cá?

- A família toda dela sempre morou lá, eu estou esperando o mandato acabar para poder me mudar.

- Sei – disse, seco, cortando o cordeiro assado com a faca de serra. – Não se esqueça de suas responsabilidades. Suas ausências durante os fins de semana estão ficando muito freqüentes, as pessoas estão comentando. Não é bom em...

- Em meu cargo. Eu sei. Mas não posso negligenciá-los, não é mesmo?

- Sim, tem razão. Mas seria melhor trazê-los ou levá-los para outro lugar que não Creta. Foram presas muitas pessoas em Iráclio (3) na última semana.

- Eu soube.

- Então _ach-_

- Começo a me incomodar com sua curiosidade, sargento.

Milo o fuzilou com os olhos, para depois abaixar a vista para o próprio almoço.

- Acredite que não foi minha intenção,_ ministro_. Aceite minha desculpas.

- Desculpas aceitas. Relaxa, Milo.

- Os tempos andam tensos, você sabe – esclareceu, esvaziando sua garrafa. – Precisamos desconfiar de todos.

- Às vezes até de nós mesmos, não? – Milo não entendeu a pergunta, mas entendeu perfeitamente o sorriso irônico de Aldebaran. Voltou a olhar de novo para a farda desarrumada do companheiro e balançou a cabeça.

- Alguns, talvez. Mas os que têm certeza do que acreditam não precisam se preocupar – mastigou o último pedaço de carne e olhou para ele nos olhos. – Espero que você seja um desses, para seu próprio bem. E o de sua família.

Aldebaran quase engoliu em seco. Depois, sorriu de novo.

- Pode acreditar que sou.

* * *

- Bossuet foi um dos maiores defensores do Absolutismo – disse, escrevendo em letras grandes o nome do autor. – Acredito algum de vocês possa ter ouvido falar de sua _Política Segundo a Sagrada Escritura_, não é um livro realmente difícil de encontrar _atualmente_. A questão era que ele dizia que a monarquia era de origem divina, e nós, homens e mortais, só poderíamos aceitar sua soberania de cabeça baixa. Questionar o rei – parou de escrever, voltando a olhar para a turma, que não falava um apalavra – o transformaria imediatamente num inimigo público. Ou, pior: um inimigo de Deus.

Mal havia acabado a palavra "deus" e ouviu o barulho da porta sendo aberta, cortando sua nova frase. Olhou para o lado. Quatro policiais entraram com deselegância, ignorando qualquer bom dia ou explicação. Os alunos contiveram a respiração vendo o que parecia ser o chefe se aproximar do professor.

- Posso ajudar em algo, senhores? – largou o giz branco e olhou para os homens, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Tentou fazer sua voz soar natural, e talvez tivesse mesmo conseguido. Mas sua garganta insistia em secar e seu peito insistia em apertar. Respirou fundo e apertou o punho escondido pela mesa.

- Alguém denunciou o senhor – disse com desprezo um homem grandalhão, cujo nome estava escrito em sua farda escura. Tenente Dócrates. Camus esboçou sua melhor expressão de surpresa. – Escondendo um foragido da polícia, é, professor?

Fez um sinal para os três oficiais, apontando a mão na direção dele. Camus olhou para todos o lados, tentando encontrar chances de escapar. Suas opções estavam entre meter-se entre as classes para despistar, o que foi logo descartado pela segurança dos alunos; poderia também pular pela janela, mas sua chance de chegar ao Santuário com as pernas quebradas era assustadoramente grande; e, finalmente, a porta, mas Dócrates estava parado nela, esperando. Observou seus alunos com o canto do olho, sem abrir a boca. Seus olhos pararam nos garotos do fundo. Seiya com os olhos arregalados e o lábio mordido, Shun do olhar preocupado e assustado, Shiryu que parecia conter sua vontade de se levantar e gritar de raiva. Um policial o empurrou contra a mesa, fazendo seu rosto bater na espiral do próprio caderno.

Ouviu um som metálico e logo sentiu seus pulsos serem puxados e algemados. Sua camiseta foi segurada quando o puxaram para cima de novo. Camus ergueu o rosto e olhou para frente, quase tropeçando com o empurrão. Apesar do sorriso sarcástico de Dócrates, ele não abaixou o olhar nenhuma vez ou fez mais do que levantar as sobrancelhas. Todos continuaram em silêncio, vendo o professor sair da sala, arrastado pela polícia em direção ao Departamento de Ordem.

Ninguém falou ou saiu da sala até o sinal bater**.**

* * *

_02/10/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

"_Nunca se vence uma guerra lutando sozinho  
Cê sabe que a gente precisa entrar em contato  
Com toda essa força contida e que vive guardada  
O eco de suas palavras não repercutem em nada_".

(**Por quem os sinos dobram**, Raul Seixas)

**1.** Kleftiko é um prato à base de cordeiro. E como curiosidade, também é o nome de uma praia na ilha de Milos.

**2.** Kalamari = aquelas rodelas de lula frita.

**3.** Iráclio é a capital de Creta.

E sobre os personagens, para quem não lembra... Jacob era o garoto que morava na Sibéria e era amigo do Hyoga. Jisty & cia eram os _fillers_ do começo do anime (lembram da amazona que não existia no mangá e dos pseudo-cavaleiros ~fantasma~ de armaduras ridículas? Então). Noesis era o cavaleiro de prata de Triângulo (Episódio G, mestre do Retsu de Lince) e o Dócrates era o gigantão de armadura vermelha que tinha medo da polícia (_heh_. Perco leitor mas não perco a piada).

Agradeço de novo a todos que leram e comentaram =). Valeu.


	8. Antiherói

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.** Anti-herói.

* * *

- Me passa a térmica – Máscara da Morte olhou para Milo, estendendo a mão. – Esse café 'tá gelado pra cacete.

- 'Tá fervendo, você quer dizer – levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando a garrafa de plástico laranja do outro canto da mesa, passando-a ao outro. – Cadê o Afrodite?

- Morno – resmungou, enchendo a caneca do líquido escuro. – Ele tinha sido chamado pelo Saga.

- Saga, é? – Milo brincou com a aba preta do quepe, passando também o polegar distraidamente pelos detalhes prateados. – O que ele deve querer com o Afrodite sozinho?

- Sei lá – deu de ombros, tomando algumas goladas de café quente. – O problema é dele, não seu.

Milo torceu o lábio para baixo e contraiu a testa diante da resposta. Máscara da Morte, por outro lado, parecia muito tranqüilo, com a xícara entre os dedos, virando a página do jornal sob seus cotovelos e ouvindo a rádio FM. Enfiou a mão num pacote de papel e tirou dois _loukoumades_ (1), colocando um na boca e deixando o outro na palma da mão, enquanto mastigava. Ignorou a expressão irritada do companheiro, focando na manchete. Mesmo assim, ele não pareceu desistir de sua curiosidade e aclarou a garganta, voltando a falar e levantar seu olhar do papel acinzentado:

- Mas é estranho, não? Ele poderia ter chamado todos nós.

- _Não _– cortou, grosso. – Se ele chamou só o Afrodite, é porque tem alguma razão pra isso. E nem eu nem você ligamos pra que porra ele foi fazer lá.

- Certo – deu de ombros, incomodado. Depois, voltou a outro assunto preocupante: – Máscara da Morte, você devia se vestir melhor.

Ele levantou a cabeça aos poucos, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. O observou por alguns instantes, sua posição ressaltando as olheiras roxas. Depois, olhou para si mesmo. O cinto desafivelado na calça preta social, a regata branca e os suspensórios pretos por cima. Sua camisa estava amarrotada ao lado da pia metálica, junto com seus óculos de sol.

- 'Tá louco, né?

- Você não 'tá em casa. Como os presos vão te respeitar assim?

- Eles não precisam me ver de uniforme pra me respeitarem – espetou, com um sorriso torto. Acabou seu café e deixou a xícara no outro canto da mesa. Os dois se viraram para a porta ao ouvirem som de passos.

Um homem entrou com uma sacola de plástico numa das mãos. A deixou na mesa e puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Máscara da Morte.

- Comprei mais café – disse o recém chegado, tirando uma garrafa térmica de dentro da sacola. Olhou para Mascara da Morte nos olhos. – Pelando, como você gosta.

Ele sorriu abertamente, o canto esquerdo de seu lábio curvando-se para cima ao pegar a garrafa nova e servir-se até a borda. O café fumegava, deixando seu cheiro em toda a cozinha. Milo torceu o nariz.

- Você salvou minha vida – disse Máscara da Morte, bebendo alguns goles e ignorando abertamente quando Milo resmungou um "Essa é a quarta xícara que você toma na tarde...". – Ah, é. O Milo aqui 'tava quase tendo um derrame de imaginar o que você 'tava fazendo com o ministro.

Afrodite olhou para Milo, levantando as sobrancelhas. Depois balançou a cabeça, os cachos curtos movendo-se junto.

- Ele precisava de uma opinião médica de confiança – concluiu o assunto, as palavras saindo secas de sua boca. – Vocês sabem sobre a nova leva de presos?

- Não, na verdade. Só os que eu assinei os mandatos – comentou Máscara da Morte. Pegou mais duas carolinas fritas no mel. Seu cotovelo roçou no antebraço de Afrodite ao se esticar para pegar mais um doce, esbarrando no tecido branco. – Eu soube que prenderam um punhado naquela passeata, mas acho que eles não vem pra cá.

- Aquilo 'tava parecendo mais um show – resmungou Milo, fazendo Máscara da Morte soltar uma risada nasal.

- Foda-se se 'tava. O bom é que prenderam mais idiotas.

- Preciso conseguir mais seringas descartáveis. As minhas estão quase acabando – Afrodite comentou pensativo, sem prestar atenção na discussão dos outros dois. Desabotoou os dois botões nos cantos da manga de seu jaleco e dobrou o tecido com precisão lenta até a altura dos cotovelos. Máscara da Morte seguiu seus movimentos com o olhar.

- Fala com o Jamian ou o pedido vai praquela burocracia toda do setor administrativo. Ele faz uns bons esquemas – Milo e Afrodite levantaram as sobrancelhas. – E não é caro.

- Máscara da Morte – disse Milo em voz sussurrada e chocada. – Cuidado com o que você fala. Você não pode dizer pra outra pessoa fazer isso.

- Você 'tá certo – concordou com a cabeça, num sorriso estranho. Limpou o mel dos dedos na ponta do pacote de papel. Depois, virou-se para Afrodite outra vez. – Eu posso fazer isso por você, eu conheço o cara.

O sargento suspirou alto, irritado. Pegou um _loukomades _e quase o engoliu de uma vez, levantando-se logo depois e pegando um guardanapo. Limpou as mãos com cuidado e o encarou outra vez, tentando mostrar toda sua indignação para ele com um olhar. Máscara da Morte só riu baixinho, achando graça da cara feia que ele fez. Milo pareceu se incomodar mais com isso, pegando o quepe e saindo da cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

- A raiva dele é irritantemente _feia_ – comentou Afrodite com naturalidade, colocando duas colheres bem servidas de açúcar em seu chá, girando com cuidado o talher de prata no líquido. Encheu a colher do chá e o provou, apertando a prata contra os lábios. – Esse chá é bom, quem foi que comprou?

- Se não foi você, foi o Milo – Máscara da Morte o olhou meio absorto, sorrindo um pouco. Afrodite levantou o olhar do líquido esbranquiçado, tocando na xícara de porcelana. Apreciou o cheiro, fechando os olhos. – Não que eu acredite que o Milo saiba comprar chá, mas vai saber.

- Agora que você falou, ele não deve saber qual é a diferença entre erva cidreira de pacotinho com uma infusão de rosa branca como essa aqui.

- Rosa branca, é? Nem sabia que isso virava chá. Combina com você.

- Deve ter sido o Shaka. Quando você foi lá, ele mandou uma térmica de chá preto no dia seguinte e, quando o Milo foi, veio aquela infusão pra acalmar os nervos...

- O Shaka é um cara estranho mesmo.

- Ele é. E Máscara da Morte – franziu o cenho, sua pele enrugando-se com incômodo evidente -, faz o favor de aumentar esse rádio? Eu vou ter uma indigestão com essa gritaria toda.

Referia-se aos gritos vindos do corredor, que começavam a se infiltrar na sala. Máscara da Morte esticou o braço até alcançar o aparelho escuro. Colocou o som no máximo e mudou de estação, abafando o barulho.

- O que o Ares falou?

- Ele estava meio confuso.

- Confuso como?

Afrodite assoprou a fumaça que saia de seu chá, olhando para ele.

- _Daquele_ jeito. Você sabe como ele é – abaixou o tom de voz. – Ele foi falar algo sobre as prisões, mas não dizia mais coisa com coisa. Ele parecia louco pra escrever mais um decreto.

- Ele te contou?

- Depende do que você estiver falando.

Máscara da Morte arrastou a cadeira até o lado dele, tão perto que os assentos bateram. Afastou o cabelo dele com a mão e apoiou o queixo no pescoço dele, falando no ouvido do outro:

- Do preso político.

- Qual?

- O que escapou. Ele me falou que faz uns três anos que um preso importante escapou de Sounion – seu hálito bateu na orelha, seus dedos se enroscaram no cabelo loiro claro e sua mão segurou a xícara branca, deixando-a sobre a mesa.

- Não seria a primeira vez – demorou a dizer, com a boca dele encostada à sua pele.

- As últimas seis leis foram feitas por culpa dessa pessoa, isso não é o suficiente?

- Não sei – juntou as costas ao encosto da cadeira, sem se separar.

- Sabe sim, Afrodite – penteou as pontas do cabelo dele distraidamente, vendo a pele do pescoço dele se arrepiar. – Se eu achar essa pessoa...

- O que você vai fazer?

- Primeiro eu levo ele até a minha sala – sua mão estava sobre a dele, as duas segurando a porcelana branca. – Você vai 'tar lá, assistindo desde a poltrona que eu coloquei no canto esquerdo pra você.

- A confortável de couro? – perguntou com um sorriso satisfeito.

- Essa mesma. Você vai 'tar lá, com sua maleta do lado dos pés, os dois primeiros botões do jaleco abertos, tomando um chá de rosa branca nessa sua xícara de porcelana. Eu vou pegar ele pelo cogote e arrastar o filho da puta até a mesa.

- Ele provavelmente vai tropeçar na cadeira.

- Ele _vai_. Ele vai 'tar algemado, e eu vou segurar o pescoço dele e bater a cabeça na mesa até ele implorar pra eu parar.

- E você vai parar? – curvou os lábios para cima, olhando para ele.

- Vou. Eu vou parar por alguns segundos e vou limpar o sangue com a cara dele. Porque o filho da puta não tem o direito de sujar minha sala.

- Realmente, ele não tem. Não que sua sala seja lá muito limpa.

- Aí eu vou amarrar ele na cadeira e tapar o rosto dele com o capuz, porque ele não tem a porra de direito de ver.

- E o que vai fazer com ele na cadeira?

- Primeiro um _telefone_ (2), porque ele também não merece ouvir. Mas eu acredito que ele seja um puta macho, pra tirar o Ares do controle desse jeito – seus dedos subiram até a manga branca, dois deles enfiando-se debaixo da roupa. – E como eu acredito nisso, eu dou outro telefone e não pergunto se ele vai contar, porque eu sei que ele não vai. Eu não ligo pra que merda ele tem pra contar.

- Ele vai ficar bem atordoado.

- É pra ele ficar. Aí eu aperto capuz no pescoço dele, até ele se sacudir. Então eu solto ele e deixo o veado respirar um pouco. O que você acha que ele merece depois disso?

- Confio no seu gosto.

Mascara da Morte sorriu abertamente, respirando contra ele. Tocou o joelho no dele, sua calça social roçando na calça de uniforme.

- Eu me viro pra você e pergunto o que você acha que ele merece. Eu rio e você também. Você toma uns goles do seu chá e me diz: "Você sabe o que ele merece, Máscara da Morte", com essa sua calma de sempre. E eu sei. Eu vejo ele tremer e enfio a cabeça do filho da puta na madeira de novo porque eu não mandei ele tremer, mandei?

- Não mandou.

- E eu sei o que ele merece – sussurrou rouco, empurrando a manga para cima com o polegar. A mão de Afrodite cobriu seu pulso aos poucos. – Eu pego uma garrafa de água gelada da geladeira e jogo em cima dele, e depois pego os fios da cadeira do dragão (3). Boto um debaixo da unha, outro na língua e outro no pau.

- Então você liga.

- Ligo sim, Afrodite... Eu ligo e ele começa a se sacudir e você sorri um pouco de lado, como se os olhos dele virando e a língua enrolando fossem a porra da Mona Lisa. E te pergunto se 'tá gostando, porque é claro que você 'tá.

- Eu digo que poderia estar melhor.

- Você sempre diz isso, eu já esperava – sua boca desliza pelo cabelo loiro, passando pelo maxilar e voltando à orelha, só tocando. Sua outra mão subiu pelo braço dele, empurrando o jaleco com a palma no caminho, arrastando-se pelo ombro e subindo pelo pescoço, até segurar o rosto dele. – Eu te chamo pra perto e você mexe a cabeça, como se pensasse se deve. Aí você deixa o chá no chão com o prato em cima pra ele não esfriar – "Eu faria isso mesmo" – e anda lento até a gente, tirando as luvas do bolso – enfiou a mão no bolso direito de Afrodite, tirando um par de luvas brancas.

Afrodite fechou os olhos. Máscara da Morte desabotoou o primeiro botão lateral de seu jaleco e fez espaço entre a gola da camisa dele, esfregando o látex branco na pele do pescoço dele, sobre o pomo-de-adão e continuando até o queixo e bochecha.

- Eu te pergunto se você quer.

- Eu digo que quero ver.

- Eu concordo e digo que já sabia. Eu toco no seu cabelo e a gente ouve ele grunhir de dor. Olhando pra você, eu ligo de novo e bato a cabeça dele contra a parede. Você tira o capuz dele e seus dedos ficam molhados de sangue.

- Isso é um problema – murmurou com satisfação, os dedos grossos de Mascara da Morte enlaçando-se aos fios de sua nuca. Puxou com cuidado sua cabeça para trás, e ele a deixou cair. O italiano escorregou a boca até o pescoço exposto, puxando a gola triangular para o lado e parando na clavícula. O beijou várias vezes, sem negligenciar nenhum centímetro da pele clara.

- Eu chego perto de você e limpo seus dedos com a barra de minha camisa.

- Ela vai manchar de vermelho.

- Vai, mas ela fica melhor assim.

- Fica mesmo – os beijos continuaram por toda a extensão de seu pescoço e nuca e seguiram para o queixo, e o rosto, cobrindo a boca fechada, e pressionando-se sobre os cachos.

- Depois eu fico em dúvida se olho pro imbecil todo fodido ou se olho pro seu rosto. Deus – acariciou a pele com as gemas dos dedos, o moreno no branco, a maçã do rosto dele cedendo ao seu toque. Os nós tocaram nos lábios, apenas conhecendo e entreabrindo a boca dele. – Você tem um puta rosto lindo, Afrodite. O mais lindo de todos. E você, sujo com o sangue dos outros.. Só de imaginar...

Afrodite sorriu debaixo do polegar dele, imaginando também. Mas, em seu caso, via Máscara da Morte de pé à sua frente, coberto de sangue alheio, sorrindo torto e olhando para si. Os beijos continuaram até seu esterno, os lábios finos brincando com as clavículas saltadas e a barba por fazer roçando na pele. A mão do médico já havia subido pela nuca dele e misturando-se ao cabelo grisalho e duro de gel quando ouviram o clique da maçaneta. Afastaram-se rápido, Afrodite voltando à sua infusão morna e abotoando o jaleco lentamente, e Máscara da Morte virando a cadeira para outro lado e murmurando um palavrão irritado. Milo entrou com expressão incógnita, parecendo ter mudado subitamente da ira para a confusão.

- Tudo bem por aqui? Vim pegar um pano, minha sala tá podre, mas que merda – grunhiu em voz baixa, quase falando sozinho. – A empregada foi dispensada mais cedo e não tem como eu ficar com a parede toda suja.

- À vontade – disse Afrodite, seco. Máscara da Morte se levantou, obviamente irritado com o sargento.

- Você não vem?

Afrodite sorriu amarelo e meio irritado, olhando primeiro para seu colo tapado pela toalha branca e depois para ele. Máscara da Morte sorriu também e deu de ombros, saindo logo depois. Milo, muito preocupado em encontrar um pano seco, não entendeu nada.

- Você anda com problemas com o Máscara da Morte?

O loiro levantou as duas sobrancelhas e negou com a cabeça.

- Mas vou ficar com você, se não voltar pro trabalho agora.

- Vocês dois andam muito estressados.

Milo saiu de lá batendo a porta e dando de ombros.

* * *

Olhou para o horário no celular. Jogou o cigarro na calçada e o apagou com o sapato. Ao seu lado, um homem loiro batia o pé de forma ansiosa, encarando-o e esperando por uma resposta. Ikki suspirou e apertou de novo o botão vermelho. A luz do telefone se acendeu e ele fez um sinal com a mão. Eram oito horas, então tinha sinal verde para sair de lá de uma vez por todas.

- E então?

- Vamo'. Me dá as chaves, eu que dirijo – mostrou a palma da mão para ele. Ele franziu o cenho e deixou o molho de chaves com o garoto. Entraram no _Polo Sedan_ preto e alugado, Ikki sentando no banco do motorista e ele, no do co-piloto.

- E então? – repetiu, já que ele não se movia. Ikki olhou para os lados e depois para ele. Pegou os óculos de sol azuis da mochila e os entregou ao dono do carro. Ele bufou em irritação e os colocou. Botou o cinto e encostou as costas e cabeça no assento do carro. – Eu odeio isso.

- Mas eu preciso fazer de qualquer forma.

- Eu tenho visão periférica, você sabe disso, não sabe? – falou, olhando para as lentes pintadas de preto.

- Eu sei, mas não vai fazer diferença.

- Eu não vou falar se me prenderem.

- Não dá pra confiar – virou a chave.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, só ouvindo o som do motor, vento e estrada. Ikki às vezes batia os dedos ritmicamente no volante, acompanhando uma música imaginária. Quando se cansou de pensar em outros assuntos e de ver apenas preto, decidiu puxar o assunto que o incomodava desde o começo da noite:

- Quem ele é?

- Você vai ver.

- É famoso? – perguntou estranhado.

- Não. Ou sim. Depende do ponto de vista.

- Isso é mesmo muito preciso – grunhiu, deslizando as unhas curtas de cima para baixo sobre o cinto de couro. – Eu já ouvi falar?

- Olha, cara, eu não posso te dizer agora. Ele vai preferir falar, de qualquer forma. Só pra você não ficar curioso, ele é um Areleous.

- _Quê_?

- Isso aí. É irmão do Saga.

Quase gargalhou.

- Você 'tá brincando? Ele não tem irmãos. Você não pode ter acreditado nessa história furada.

- Quando a gente chegar, você vai entender por que eu acreditei.

- E por que você me chamou pra isso? Poderia ter sido o Minos – Ikki riu com desprezo –, o Aiacos – "Você não pode 'tar falando sério, aquele cara é maluco" – ou a Pandora.

- Primeiro: eu não confio nem no Minos nem no Aiacos. Na verdade, eu quero mais é encher eles de porrada. Se a gente fala pra um, o outro sabe também. Só isso me faz gostar menos ainda deles. E, já que você perguntou... – virou-se para o motorista, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo. – Eu não suporto a Pandora.

Radamanthys estalou a língua no céu da boca, pensativo.

- Que foi? – Ikki continuou falando, erguendo uma sobrancelha grossa e sorrindo de lado. – Acho que só você suporta, de qualquer forma.

- Então eu fui o que sobrou?

- Não, se fosse por sobrar, eu poderia ter chamado, sei lá, o Zelos.

- Ele falaria tudo sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Eu sei.

- Então?

- Eu chamei você porque sei que você vai ficar de boca fechada. Você é o mais confiável desse seu grupinho. Sem contar que é difícil ir com a cara dele, e acho que você pode agüentar o cara mais do que a Pandora agüentaria.

O loiro contraiu a testa, começando a ficar desconfiado sobre todo aquele mistério. Não que já não estivesse acostumado com todo esse clima oculto perto de Ikki, ou até de seus próprios companheiros. Mas ele nunca o chamara em particular antes, para o que quer que fosse. E sabia que ele não fazia isso com ninguém, sempre preferindo agir sozinho a trocar idéias com qualquer um, que fosse.

- Ela não se irrita tão fácil – disse, mesmo sem estar realmente certo do que falava. – Quem pode ser tão irascível assim?

- _Ele_ – sorriu de novo, como se contasse uma piada engraçada. – Espera que a gente já 'tá chegando.

Ele não mentia, já que não passaram nem cinco minutos e Ikki estacionou o carro. Falou um "Pode tirar" em voz baixa e ele devolveu os óculos de sol com as lentes pintadas para o outro, bastante curioso. Saiu do carro e olhou à sua volta. Era um hotel de estrada, e um hotel particularmente vagabundo, com várias casinhas minúsculas lado a lado. Ikki seguiu até a terceira casa sem olhá-lo, tirando uma única chave numerada do bolso e abrindo a porta com cuidado.

- Ele deve 'tar dormindo – avisou em voz baixa e seca, trancando a porta depois dos dois entrarem. – Ele não dorme muito.

Primeiro perguntou-se quem dormiria às oito e meia da noite de uma sexta-feira, mas depois se dedicou a analisar o local de encontro. Era uma quitinete, com uma porta para o banheiro, sala e cozinha misturadas num aposento só e uma estante que separava o quarto do resto do ambiente. Ikki caminhou com cuidado até a cama de casal, onde um homem dormia de costas para eles. Não pôde identificá-lo à primeira vista. Parecia uma pessoa comum, o cabelo preto bagunçado com vários fios grisalhos, vestindo uma camisa branca, calça social cinza-chumbo e meias pretas. Os sapatos estavam jogados perto da janela, e a gravata e o paletó estavam no outro canto do colchão, junto com duas latas de café vazias com tocos de cigarro dentro, além de um laptop fechado. Tinha um revólver ao lado do travesseiro. Quando Ikki deu mais um passo, ele levantou num pulo, alerta.

- Sou eu – disse o moreno, em tom quase jocoso. O desconhecido balançou a cabeça, ainda sentado de costas para eles, e se espreguiçou.

- Porra, não chega assim pé por pé de novo – grunhiu com a voz pastosa, tentando arrumar a camisa amassada, sem grandes resultados. Levantou-se e girou o corpo, ficando de frente para eles. – Eu quase morri do coração.

Ele não falou nada, como se esperasse que os dois recém-chegados dessem a primeira palavra. Mas não conseguia dizer nada, não com a pessoa que tinha à sua frente. Já conhecia bem os olhos pretos, a sobrancelha arqueada com escárnio, o queixo pontudo, a pele branca e as olheiras acinzentadas. Deu um passo atrás. Era Saga.

- Mas que porra é essa, Ikki?

- Relaxa, Radamanthys. Esse filho da puta é o Kanon. Igualzinho ao irmão, não é?

Então, vieram as palavras ditas com tanto descaso no carro. As peças pareceram encaixar: eram gêmeos univitelinos.

- Você já pode fechar a boca – Kanon avisou, achando graça de sua incredulidade. – Sim, nós somos gêmeos e não, eu não tenho saco pra responder essa pergunta pela milésima vez. E não, não tenho nada a ver com meu irmão mais velho.

- Pirou, Ikki? – finalmente conseguiu falar. – Daonde você tirou esse daí?

- Deixo a explicação contigo – Ikki avisou para Kanon, e voltou para a cozinha.

- Pega uma cerveja pra mim – lembrou em voz alta, e Radamanthys sentiu-se tentado a pedir uma também.

- E então? Preciso de uma explicação decente pra engolir isso.

Kanon sentou na cama de novo, na ponta mais próxima do outro. Apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas abertas.

- Não tenho nada pra explicar pra você nem pra ninguém – espichou o braço até seu paletó, pegando um maço branco de cigarros de dentro e um isqueiro. – Eu sei mais do Saga que ninguém nesse mundo e só isso basta pra acabar com ele.

- Ah, é? – olhou-o nos olhos, feroz. – Qual informação importante é essa? A marca de refrigerante preferida dele?

- Radamanthys – Ikki voltou com duas garrafas de cervejas abertas e entregou uma ao irmão gêmeo do primeiro-ministro grego. – O Kanon é importante; sabe coisa demais.

- Eu disse que não ia ser boa idéia trazer outra pessoa, imbecil.

- Relaxa – virou-se para Radamanthys. – Ele foi preso em Sounion um dia antes do Saga ser eleito e ficou sete anos numa solitária. Só isso já mostra que ele é perigoso. Conta sobre a eleição.

O moreno suspirou, impaciente. Olhou de novo para Radamanthys, quase em desafio. Tomou alguns goles de cerveja antes de começar a falar.

- O cara que 'tá no poder não é o Saga – diante da expressão do outro, complementou: - O nome dele é Ares, na verdade. Quem devia ganhar era o Aiolos, eu lembro como se fosse ontem disso.

- Ikki, você encontrou o irmão gêmeo maluco do Saga. Que ótimo.

- Bom, maluco ele com certeza é – Ikki comentou, distraído tentando tirar a etiqueta verde de papel com a unha. – Mas não por isso. Se você acreditar nele, Radamanthys, vai ficar num lugar privilegiado nessa história toda. Eu odeio trabalhar em grupo, você sabe, mas nós três precisamos fazer isso, ou a gente não vence essa guerra.

- Eu achei que você ia trazer alguém útil, Fênix.

Ikki sorriu diante do comentário preciso, vendo a expressão de Radamanthys mudar lentamente da descrença para a irritação.

- Fênix? Que apelido... Inconvencional, Ikki. Vai, falem, sou todo ouvidos.

- Ok, é o seguinte – disse Ikki. – Semana que vem vai fazer dez anos da _mor-_-

- Do assassinato – corrigiu Kanon.

- Do _assassinato_ do Aiolos – terminou a frase, concordando com firmeza. – Esses últimos anos eu notei que várias pessoas 'tão indo no túmulo do Aiolos no aniversário do "suicídio" dele. Mesmo sem provas, um bando de gente já 'tá considerando a morte como assassinato, porque, né? Foi conveniente. O Aiolos se matar depois do Saga vencer e o Shion morrer pouco depois

- O Shion era velho – franziu o cenho, e Kanon deu uma risada de sua afirmação.

- Era velho, com certeza, mas ele e o Saga não se davam. O Shion nunca teria escolhido ele.

- 'Tá, mas é Saga ou é Ares ou é Aiolos se matando ou é matando o Aiolos? Porra, não entendo mais nada.

Kanon suspirou alto, quase indignado pela lentidão do outro. Pegou o maço de cigarros amassado e começou a revirar coisas e gavetas, à procura do isqueiro.

- Porra, cadê isso – Ikki até tentou sugerir para ele que procurasse no paletó, mas só obteve como resposta um "É claro que eu já olhei ali, imbecil". Radamanthys levantou sua sobrancelha única e tirou um _zippo_ do bolso, jogando-o ao lado do irmão de Saga. Ele olhou atentamente para o isqueiro prateado, passando o polegar sobre a imagem encravada no corpo liso. – Você tem dinheiro o suficiente pra nos cobrir, Wyvern(3)?

- Wyvern?

- Deixa ele, ele é especial, esse animal não chama ninguém pelo nome – Ikki revirou os olhos e deixou a garrafa vazia no chão. – Mas daonde 'cê tirou Wyvern?

- Do isqueiro, ué – devolveu o isqueiro com uma serpe entalhada. – Você tem dinheiro ou não?

- Tenho.

- Fênix, eu quero que você tome a dianteira nisso. Eu preciso daquele cemitério revirado – Kanon deixou a fumaça sair pelo nariz, cruzando as pernas e pensando bem no que dizia – A gente vai levar o corpo do Aiolos. Vou mandar Crisaor, Hipocampo e Kraken com você, eles têm mais facilidade pra trabalhos pesados do que os outros. E eu quero toda aquela merda pichada com o que eu te disse pra você escrever, aí você capricha.

- Você vai enlouquecer o Saga desse jeito – Ikki sorriu de lado, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Essa é a idéia. Eu quero que ele vire mártir. Que ele saiba que tem gente que não acredita nisso e 'tá cansada dessa palhaçada toda – sorriu de volta, passando a mão no cabelo preto e curto, colocando alguns fios para trás da orelha. – Isso vai precisar ser genial. E você – apontou para Radamanthys com o cigarro já pela metade. – Você vai se assegurar de que ninguém prenda ele enquanto isso.

- E você?

- Eu vou assistir o circo pegar fogo de bem longe, ué – deu de ombros, pegou o celular e vestiu as roupas jogadas. – A gente se fala outra hora. Não esqueçam.

Kanon saiu do hotel sem dizer mais nada.

* * *

_28/11/09 _

**Pequenas aclarações (sim, de novo):**

O título veio de **Anti herói**, Valete (mais pelo significado em si do que pela letra da música, diga-se de passagem).

**1.** _Loukomades_ são como carolinas fritas no mel. É um pouco parecido com o nosso bolinho de chuva (só pra comparar pra dar pra ter uma imagem mental melhor e tal).

**2.** "Telefone" é como era chamado um método de tortura que consistia em dar tapas ao mesmo tempo nos ouvidos do preso com as mãos em forma de concha. Era tão violento que poderia romper os tímpanos do preso e deixá-lo surdo para sempre.

**3.** Cadeira do dragão era um instrumento de tortura utilizado na ditadura, parecido com uma cadeira elétrica. Ali, eram amarrados fios em pontos sensíveis – como orelhas, língua e órgãos genitais -, além das pernas serem separadas para os espasmos causarem danos físicos maiores quando elas batessem uma contra a outra.

**4.** Para quem não sabe, Wyvern é uma espécie de dragão, mais utilizado na heráldica do que qualquer coisa. Segundo a _wikipedia_, o nome em português é serpe. Como curiosidade, ele é um dragão pequeno, geralmente não ligado à habilidade de lançar fogo (ele parece mais bem uma cobra alada e espichada), sendo considerado mais repulsivo do que sábio.

Bom, capítulo meio chatinho, mas necessário pra ligar com o resto. Espero que gostem, de qualquer forma.

Agradeço a quem leu e/ou comentou =). Vocês são uns amores. Até domingo que vem.


	9. A gente vai contra a corrente

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.** A gente vai contra a corrente.

* * *

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Guardou o _spray_ vermelho dentro do casaco e fechou o zíper até o queixo. Olhou para os lados ansioso e viu os outros assentirem com a cabeça. Fez um sinal com o dedo para eles saírem pela lateral e pela parte traseira do cemitério, e depois ele mesmo correu até a entrada, com a mochila pendurada nas costas. Saiu com cuidado, mesmo sabendo que Radamanthys havia prometido "limpar a área". Não confiava tanto assim nele como para poder sair sem o mínimo de cautela, de qualquer forma. Olhou para trás por um segundo. O lugar estava caótico. Tanto que praticamente poderia prever as reações de todos no dia seguinte.

Colocou um pé para fora do local e seu coração quase parou. Nem acabou de ouvir o "Porra, olha aquele ali" meio gritado e saiu correndo disparado na direção contrária. Não conseguia nem pensar, só xingar repetitivamente Radamanthys e Kanon em sua cabeça. Ouvia sua própria respiração alta e ofegante, enquanto seguia correndo, mesmo que seu carro estivesse na quadra mais próxima deles. "Filhos da puta, filhos da puta, filhos da puta", gritava seu cérebro, sem saber mais a quem estava xingando. Tropeçou nos sacos de lixo pretos da esquina, esfolando mãos, cotovelos, e joelhos. Eles se aproximavam. Levantou tão rápido quanto conseguiu e continuou a escapada, as palmas das mãos ardendo e as pernas doendo e fraquejando de ter corrido já quatro quadras. Virou para um lado, para o outro, para a direita e para a esquerda, sem saber para onde ir.

Ouviu ainda a voz dos policiais, que pareciam não cansar. Não havia sido muito inteligente de sua parte acreditar no maldito Radamanthys, como não havia sido muito inteligente tentar fugir a pé de um grupo num carro. Virou de novo, e deparou-se com um beco sem saída.

- Puta merda – disse sozinho, a voz rouca arranhando a garganta seca. Ouviu vozes e olhou para o muro gradeado, e não duvidou em pular nele e começar a escalá-lo tão rápido quanto podia. Ainda conseguiram puxá-lo pela mochila e pela perna, mas sua resposta foi um chute certeiro na cara do tira mais alto. Deixou-se cair ao chegar à cima, indo de encontro ao lixo agrupado do condomínio. Saiu correndo de novo, não sem antes levantar o braço e o dedo médio para eles. "Filhos da puta", pensou de novo.

Uma hora e meia depois, fedendo a fritura, frutas podres e merda, conseguiu chegar ao apartamento. Olhou para os lados preocupado, esperando que não tivesse ninguém acordado a essa hora da noite. Tentou abrir a porta com a mão. Nada. Encarou o corredor outra vez. Não poderia esperar acontecer outro contratempo, então só tirou o telefone do bolso e discou rápido o número dele. Não deu nem três segundos e ouviu a resposta.

- Abre a porta agora – sussurrou a ordem e voltou a desligar o aparelho e guardá-lo no bolso.

A porta do apartamento foi aberta com cuidado e sem muito barulho. Não pensou duas vezes em entrar, empurrando um pouco o outro. Tirou a mão dele da maçaneta com um movimento brusco e trancou tudo.

- Ikki, o que houve?

- Eu vou tomar banho – avisou, passando a mão no cabelo curto e preto, parando o polegar na cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas. Suspirou. Guardou a mochila dentro de um dos armários da cozinha e tirou o moletom preto. – Volta pra cama, fica quieto e esquece que eu 'tive aqui.

- Ikki, eu 'tô realmente preocupado com você – insistiu, ouvindo sua voz tremer um pouco.

- Shun, cala a boca e me ouve.

- Mas...

- Que parte de calar a boca você não entendeu? – desafivelou o cinto e o deixou sobre o sofá, junto com os tênis que tirou com a ajuda dos calcanhares. – Shun. Eu vou voltar. Mas se você continuar com essa choradeira, eu nunca mais venho pra cá. Eu preciso dessa ajuda, não de uma pedra no meu sapato. Já me vale ter uma pedra enorme chamada Saga.

- Desculpa – pediu, passando a mão no cabelo castanho claro, um pouco nervoso. – Eu preparo o banho pra você.

- Eu não sou mais criança. E eu não vou pedir de novo.

O mais novo concordou com a cabeça e voltou para o quarto um pouco constrangido. Ignorou as palavras do irmão e separou toalha e uma muda de roupa para ele, deixando-as sobre o vaso, antes de ele conseguir entrar no banheiro. Depois, foi para a cama de novo. Tapou todo o corpo e apertou os olhos com força. Era sempre assim, mas não conseguia deixar de se preocupar.

Por outro lado, Ikki tomou um banho rápido e quente, limpando os arranhões das mãos e braços. Esfregou o cabelo com o sabonete, se lavou e saiu do _box_, tão rápido quanto entrou. Por alguns momentos, pensou em falar com Shun. Sabia que ele estaria acordado e – principalmente – preocupado. Sabia que ele estaria implorando por ter ao menos alguma informação e certeza de que estaria bem pelos próximos dias. Mas sabia, também, que não tinha como dar essa informação a ele e, muito menos, incriminá-lo consigo. Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Foi até a cozinha outra vez e pegou a mochila escondida.

Dela, tirou só o necessário: um caderninho meio destruído e cheio de anotações, a caneta esferográfica, seu celular e a carteira. Depois, fechou bem a bolsa, deixando-a sobre a cadeira. Empurrou a geladeira para um lado e agachou-se. Bateu várias vezes no chão com o nó dos dedos até achar as tábuas soltas que procurava.

- Pronto – disse para si mesmo, puxando-as com cuidado e abrindo o espaço que precisava para colocar a mochila. Depois, arrumou tudo de novo, esperando que desse tudo certo. Pegou duas barrinhas de cereais do armário e voltou sua atenção ao caderno.

Arrancou um papel e escreveu:

"Sagitário ficou no lugar de sempre. Os outros precisam saber, especialmente Pégaso e Atena. A fênixreviveu de novo".

Guardou as coisas nos bolsos do casaco de abrigo e foi até o quarto do irmão caçula com cuidado. Ele não se moveu. Deixou o bilhete no espaço vazio da cama aos seus pés, fechou a porta e voltou para a sala. Ligou o celular rapidamente e procurou na agenda a letra S.

- Vem cá. Agora. 'Tô na casa d'Andrômeda. Não demora e não pergunta.

Esperou uns cinco minutos até descer, já acostumado ao tempo que ele demorava até chegar à casa de Shun. Não demorou um minuto para ver uma moto chegar. O motorista entregou um capacete a ele e Ikki subiu de um pulo na garupa da moto. Em silêncio fúnebre, arrancaram na direção de um apartamento a alguns quarteirões dali, indo por ruelas para não ter a chance de encontrar a patrulha noturna.

- Valeu – disse Ikki quando conseguiram entrar num dos três prédios do condomínio. Foram para o elevador, meio afobados. – Eu não tinha como ficar lá.

- Eu sei. Os tiras não deixam o Shun em paz desde que você sumiu da última vez – suspirou, meio preocupado. – Mas como é que 'tá? Você 'tá com uma aparência de merda.

- Deve ser porque eu _'tô_ uma merda – cortou Ikki. – A sua namorada 'tá dormindo?

- Acho que sim, apesar de você ter me acordado às quatro da manhã.

- Bom, foda-se – deu de ombros. – Eu só preciso de um lugar pra dormir, amanhã cedo eu nem vou 'tar aqui mesmo.

Viu como ele pegava as chaves e abria com cuidado o apartamento para os dois. Foi direto ao armário do corredor e pegou um travesseiro e um lençol para o amigo.

- Valeu – agradeceu e deitou no sofá, tirando os sapatos. – Ei, Shiryu?

- Oi.

- Fala com o Seiya amanhã. Eu deixei um bilhete pro Shun falar com ele e a Saori, mas, sei lá, sabe. Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada. E o Seiya é meio anta, né, aí não dá pra confiar.

Shiryu riu.

- Confia mais no seu irmão, então. Mas o que você precisa com ele? Eu posso passar o recado.

- Eu deixei o Aiolos no apê do Shun. Bom, _o que sobrava_ do Aiolos, ao menos, e não é muita coisa, pode ter certeza. Não sei o que ele vai fazer com aquele monte de tralha e osso.

- Eu não acredito que você realmente fez isso – fechou o punho, virando-se um pouco para o lado para ele não ver seu incômodo. – Não é desse jeito que a gente deveria agir.

- Não existe "a gente", Shiryu – levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para o teto desde o sofá. – Existem vocês e existo eu. Esse é o jeito que _eu_ ajo.

- Eu não sei com que tipo de gente você 'tá se envolvendo, mas isso não 'tá te fazendo bem.

- Olha só, vamos fazer uma coisa. Você não se mete na minha vida e eu não me meto na sua. Só diz pro Seiya pegar os negócios lá no Shun. Ele vai saber o que fazer com isso melhor do que eu.

- Bom, você que sabe.

- Exatamente.

Shiryu voltou para o quarto e Ikki virou-se para a parede para tentar dormir por ao menos algumas horas.

* * *

- Cadê o Fênix? – franziu o cenho ao vê-lo entrar sozinho pelo hotel. Radamanthys deu de ombros. Kanon deixou o jornal sobre a mesa e foi até ele, caminhando ansiosamente para trancar a porta. – Ele não te ligou?

- Não.

- Porra.

- Ele não _te_ ligou?

- _Claro_ que não – cortou, passando a mão pelo cabelo, meio pensativo. – Se ele tivesse me ligado, eu não 'taria te perguntando, né.

- E por que essa preocupação toda? Ele sabe se cuidar.

Kanon contraiu o rosto, contendo sua irritação num sorriso de lado.

- Wyvern, eu não sei se você consegue entender que isso pode significar que ele foi preso. E só deus sabe a quantidade de informação que esse moleque tem.

- Preocupado com o próprio rabo, então.

Levantou uma sobrancelha diante do comentário. Pegou um cigarro do bolso da calça social e o deixou diante de Radamanthys, esperando a ajuda do isqueiro dele. "Que folgado", murmurou incomodado o loiro, fazendo o que ele pedia. Sentou-se numa poltrona.

- Tem algo pra beber aqui?

- Coca-cola e cerveja.

- Vê aí uma cerveja, então.

- 'Tá me achando com cara de garçom? – riu um pouco, mordendo o filtro do cigarro. Foi até a geladeira e pegou duas latas de cerveja. Entregou uma ao recém-chegado e abriu a sua, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima. – Você fez tudo certo naquela noite?

- Fiz, ué. E deu tudo certo, não deu? Agora tem mais patrulhas noturnas, 'tão nos chamando de terroristas nos jornais e prenderam mais gente. Esse era seu plano maravilhoso?

- Quase.

- Então por que se preocupar se o Ikki foi preso ou não? Por sua culpa, gente pra caralho sumiu nos últimos dias, qual é a diferença um a mais ou um a menos?

Sorriu, cruzando as pernas e acomodando-se na cadeira. Radamanthys o observou meio desconfiado.

- Agora eu entendi por que ele te trouxe pra cá. Você é tão pau no cu quanto ele.

- Você fala isso porque obviamente não conheceu nem o Minos nem o Aiacos.

- Nem pretendo – virou os olhos. – Bom, Wyvern, eu quero entender o que deu errado na noite do cemitério.

- Meu nome não é Wyvern – aclarou Radamanthys, franzindo o cenho. – E não sei.

- Bom, eu não ligo pro seu nome, _Wyvern_. Eu queria entender, sabe – brincou com o cigarro na ponta dos dedos, apontando para ele. – Existem quatro saídas nesse cemitério. Antes que você pergunte, eu te explico, apesar de ter te mostrado o mapa cinco vezes. Tem a traseira, que é a de trás. As laterais, na esquerda e na direita. E a _d-_

- Você não precisa me tratar como um retardado.

- Como você agiu como um, eu achei que queria ser tratado como tal – sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos. Radamanthys mordeu o lábio fino com irritação. – A última é a dianteira. É, a da frente, Wyvern. Por onde o Fênix ia sair.

- Seu ponto é?

- Eu não sei se você vai lembrar, mas eu te disse que as patrulhas ficam na frente e atrás. Ou seja, se ele foi preso, foi porque você não tirou a patrulha de lá. Eu achava que você tinha dinheiro o suficiente pra fazer isso, sinceramente, mas 'tô vendo que não.

- 'Tá, eu falei com o Minos e ele disse que faria a parte da frente e de trás porque eu tinha um compromisso importante à noite.

- Seu compromisso deve ser com certeza importante a ponto de fazer um garoto de metade da sua idade – "E da tua também", grunhiu Radamanthys, mas foi prontamente ignorado – ser torturado por uns psicopatas sedentos pelo sangue dele. Claro que deve ter sido importante. O que foi?

- Não te interessa.

- _Óbvio_ que me interessa. Se o Fênix sair de lá meio surdo, com os órgãos internos esmagados ou algo assim, ele vai querer uma boa explicação, você não acha?

- Eu acompanhei uma _companh-_

- A Pandora que o Fênix falou? Bem que ele disse que você só faltava lamber o sapato dela.

Radamanthys bateu no braço da poltrona com o punho fechado, respirando fundo. Kanon sorriu vendo a cena. Apagou seu cigarro e pegou o maço outra vez.

- Você vai fumar _outro_? É o terceiro desde que eu cheguei. Cacete.

- Não 'tá na sua boca.

- 'Tá no meu pulmão. Porra, você é ansioso pra cacete – passou a mão no cabelo loiro-escuro de forma nervosa, e o outro levantou uma sobrancelha.

- É, você também.

- A gente 'tá discutindo agora pelo quê, mesmo?

Kanon deu de ombros e se levantou. Esticou o braço na direção dele, com o cigarro esperando para ser aceso. Radamanthys suspirou, exasperado. Tirou o isqueiro de prata do bolso, respirando pesado e cansado. Kanon esperou ver o primeiro fio de fumaça para dar uma tragada e ir até a geladeira. Pegou mais duas latas de cerveja e voltou, dessa vez ficando de pé. Olhou para o outro de cima a baixo. Ele empurrava o pouco cabelo da testa com as mãos de forma um pouco repetitiva, olhando para as cortinas floridas e amareladas do hotel. Bebeu um gole de cerveja gelada e passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, distraído. Ele apertava a latinha com força, amassando de leve o metal verde.

Ele desarrumou ainda mais a gravata, já estando com o terno todo amassado, como da última vez. Cruzou as pernas de forma displicente e se virou em sua direção.

- 'Tá encarando tanto por quê?

- _Hah_, nada – sorriu de lado mostrando um pouco os dentes e levantando uma sobrancelha, como sempre fazia. – A gente precisa achar ele.

- 'Tá bom, eu acho ele.

- Que nem você limpou as saídas? Porque isso você fez que nem a sua cara.

- Não – grunhiu, levantando e pegando seu paletó. – Eu vou encontrar ele mesmo.

- Ok, então peraí – pegou um bloco da mesa e arrancou um papel. Escreveu várias coisas e entregou o papel para ele. – Meu telefone, se você achar ele. Você pode ligar qualquer hora, menos as que eu marquei aí, porque eu vou 'tar dormindo.

- Das onze da manhã às duas e meia da tarde e das seis e meia da tarde até as sete e quinze?

- Bom, eu preciso dormir em algum momento.

- E isso? – apontou para o final do papel quadrado, realmente intrigado.

- Minhas medidas e os ternos que eu preciso que você compre pra mim.

Radamanthys o olhou por alguns momentos, com a expressão indefinível.

- Você acha que eu tenho cara do quê?

- Bom, Wyvern, eu acho que você realmente não quer que eu responda essa pergunta. Mas você tem dinheiro, né? Eu preciso disso pra depois de amanhã. Tchau.

Radamanthys saiu, amassando o papel e guardando no bolso. Queria encontrar Ikki só para matá-lo por tê-lo escolhido para lidar com esse tal de Kanon.

* * *

Olhou para a janela. Estava começando a ficar incomodado com o tique-taque do relógio, de tanto esperar. Máscara da Morte, ao contrário, parecia bastante satisfeito em sua posição, jogado na cadeira de qualquer jeito. Ele balançava o pé tranqüilamente, como se a espera só o deixasse mais contente. Voltou a atenção ao vidro meio sujo outra vez. Não recuperou o ânimo ao ver o camburão preto estacionar no pátio interno do edifício. Cinco policiais se aproximaram e enfileiraram uma dúzia de pessoas sem cuidado.

- Chegaram.

- 'Bora pra sala, então.

- Ok.

- Como é bom ter carne nova por aqui – ele disse com muita calma e um sorriso enorme estampado na cara.

- É.

- Você 'tá pra baixo hoje, heim. O que estranho, já que você é um_ workaholic_ doente.

- É.

Máscara da Morte arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, virando-se para ele.

- Milo, você 'tá doente? Eu fico realmente chocado quando você não fala nenhuma besteira ou reclama da roupa errada dos outros ou sei lá.

- A sua roupa 'tá normal hoje – nem o olhou, um pouco cansado. Ele olhou para si mesmo, incrédulo. A camisa social enfiada sem cuidado para dentro das calças, os botões quase todos abertos, mostrando a regata branca por baixo, as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, o cinto mal ajeitado. Olhou para Milo outra vez.

- Isso significa que você não vai mais encher meu saco com suas besteiras?

- Eu só não dormi bem hoje, Máscara da Morte – comentou com a voz arrastada. – E esses merdas não param de fazer merda e, ah, _merda_ – soltou um "_Tsc!_" irritado olhando para o botão dourado da manga de sua farda, cuja costura teimava em se soltar. – Essa merda 'tá sempre saindo.

- Porra, alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje, _heim_.

- São esses presos – confessou, ignorando a risada rouca dele. – Ontem eu tive que ficar até mais tarde porque um dos cretinos decidiu que não falaria nada, e só sai três horas e meia depois. Resultado: cheguei em casa uma da manhã e não consegui dormir até as quatro, porque já tinha passado do meu horário.

- Você tem horário pra dormir? – perguntou, andando rápido pelo corredor vazio.

- Tenho, claro. Como assim, você não tem?

- Não, ué.

- Você dorme como?

- Dormindo, porra. Eu durmo quando eu 'tô com sono.

- Ah, eu não conseguiria viver assim, de jeito nenhum. Eu preciso de horário pra poder me acostumar.

Máscara da Morte o encarou, depreciativo.

- Claro que você precisa. Mas vê se toma uma xícara de café, porque não quero você dormindo na frente dos novatos.

- Não vou. Já 'tô bem agora – mentiu, esfregando os olhos. Respirou fundo. Precisava ficar acordado.

Viu como ele abria a porta e ela voltava ao seu lugar. Empurrou a porta também e entrou na sala sem muita iluminação. Como já conhecia o lugar, foi direto para o canto esquerdo, puxando a cadeira antes de Máscara da Morte ligar a luz e melhorar a visão de todos. Olhou para frente, depois de ajeitar o quepe na cabeça e cruzar as pernas. Havia oito pessoas paradas em fileira no meio da sala, algemadas e interligadas pelas algemas. Passou os olhos por cada um deles, distraído. Havia um moleque de cabelo castanho bagunçado, com o lábio cortado por uma porrada. Ao seu lado, uma moça da mesma idade, olhando para baixo, meio envergonhada. O terceiro era outro garoto, praticamente um adolescente. Ele também parecia nervoso.

Depois, o primeiro adulto, e talvez a figura que mais se destacava no grupo. Um homem alto e magro, que apertava os punhos algemados. O cabelo cobria parte de seu rosto e ombros, comprido, desarrumado e vermelho. Ele parecia mais bem entediado, mesmo com um hematoma roxo no queixo e a gola alargada da camiseta por um puxão. Não gostou daquela arrogância toda. Na verdade, irritou-se bastante com a expressão indiferente. Pegou as fichas que os oficiais haviam deixado sobre a mesa. Yuuri (1), Nachi, Camus. Esse era o que procurava. Camus Albert. 28 anos, natural de Paris, professor. E a mesma prepotência nas fotos. Odiava gente assim.

- Passa as fichas, passa, passa – disse Máscara da Morte, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. Deu os arquivos para ele e ficou de pé, enquanto ele lia. Por sorte, havia perdido o discurso habitual de seu companheiro de trabalho. Sua cabeça doía só de pensar nisso. Passou pelos presos lentamente, olhando de perto cada um.

Começou da outra ponta. Aparentemente, a prisão havia sido feita numa escola, para ter tantas crianças. Crianças e o professor delas. Olhou para o preso ruivo outra vez, quase com raiva. Não entendia por que um homem que deveria _ensinar_ estragava os jovens assim.

- Você já escolheu?

- Aquele moleque veadinho dali – apontou para o primeiro à esquerda, o Nachi. – Aqueles últimos. Ah, é, o gringo do cabelo vermelho também.

- Porra, Máscara da Morte – Milo franziu o cenho, e puxou as fichas da mão dele. – Não, vamo' fazer um negócio. Aqueles dois ficam pro Afrodite, eu pego o gringo e o do cabelo estranho – apontou para Camus e um trintão feioso de moicano branco – e você fica com a garota, feito?

- Hã, _não_. Deixa de ser imbecil, eu não vou fazer trato sobre preso.

- Tudo bem – Milo sorriu, pensando em tirar o quepe, já que aquela sala não tinha ventilação. Decidiu que era melhor não. Abaixou o tom de voz, se aproximando do italiano. – Eu volto lá na sala e a gente conversa com o Afrodite o que ele vai achar de você ficar com todos e a gente com nenhum. Ok?

- 'Tá bom, caralho, fica com esses veados. Eu levo a garota – olhou para os oficiais que esperavam perto dos novos presos. – 'Tão esperando o quê, porra? Leva eles pras celas, vai, vai.

Observou os presos outra vez, enquanto os empurravam para fora. A garota mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando a cabeça cair para frente. Os outros pareciam resignados e frustrados, também. O gringo, por outro lado, só olhou a sala sem interesse, passando por Máscara da Morte e depois por ele. Trocaram um olhar incomodado, quase fazendo esforço para olhar para o outro, como se fosse uma doença contagiosa.

Em alguns segundos, todos saíram de lá.

* * *

_06/12/09_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

"_A gente vai contra a corrente_

_até não poder resistir_".

(**Roda Viva**, do Chico Buarque.)

**1.** Yuuri de Sextante é uma amazona que aparece na Gigantomaquia que, para quem não conhece, são os livros de CDZ.

Bom, a história tá começando de verdade agora (é... Vai ser longa mesmo). E, como todo começo, pode ficar meio enrolado e cansativo, então, boa sorte aos corajosos que continuaram, haha.

Ah, sim, e obrigada Tenement pelo mix lindo : t-funster . livejournal . com / 1752. html#cutid1

E obrigado por lerem, de novo!


	10. Terra de ninguém

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. **Terra de ninguém.

* * *

O guarda o empurrou para frente sem cuidado nenhum. Olhou para os lados. À sua direita, estavam as celas femininas. À esquerda, as masculinas. Observou de perto a grande meio enferrujada. Não conhecia os presos, mas conhecia as expressões frustradas idênticas à sua. Alguns nem se incomodavam mais de levantar a cabeça para ver os novatos ou se mexer de seu lugar, permanecendo encostados em um canto. O oficial parou e pegou um molho de chaves do bolso.

- Camus! – levantou o olhar ao ser chamado. Viu um homem se levantar do chão e fazer espaço entre os outros, enquanto esperava o guarda abrir a porta. Reconheceu a figura alta de cabelo ralo e rosto comprido imediatamente.

- Cristal, eu não acredito – sorriu um pouco, apertando a mão dele entre as grades. Foi empurrado para dentro junto com outro, enquanto a última garota era levada para o outro lado.

- Deus, eu odeio dizer isso, mas é reconfortante ver um rosto amigo por aqui – deram um abraço rápido e apertado já dentro da cela.

- Não odeie, eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está falando – deu um tapinha no ombro do outro, tentando demonstrar que se sentia tão aliviado quanto ele.

- Vem cá – o levou até uma das esquinas do cubículo, encontrando um espaço livre na parede ara os dois sentarem. – Eu apresento você depois. Eles acabaram de voltar lá de dentro, o melhor é que descansem um pouco. Mas o que houve? Por que você 'tá aqui?

- Você fala como se eles precisassem de motivo pra nos colocar aqui – grunhiu quase sem voz um homem deitado no chão, tapado com a camisa de outra pessoa.

- 'Pera lá, Heitor (1), também não é assim. Os motivos podem até ser filha-da-putisse– "_São_", concordaram todos, sem exceção -, mas eles não poderiam nos prender assim por assim.

- No meu caso, até que "teve" um motivo – explicou Camus, encostando a cabeça nos barrotes. – Lembra do Hyoga Alexei?

- Claro. O melhor aluno de Termoquímica que eu tive.

- Ele mesmo. Você chegou a dar aula pro irmão dele, o Isaak?

- Não, mas eu sei quem era. Você sempre falou bem do garoto.

- Ele era brilhante, de verdade. Tinha futuro pela frente. Eu gostaria de ter podido ajudar nisso, mas ele foi preso uns anos atrás. Mandaram o moleque pra Sounion e nunca mais se ouviu falar dele.

- Mataram, de certo – se meteu de novo Heitor, mesmo que não conseguisse nem se mover muito. Recebeu um olhar de desaprovação de Cristal. Camus ficou tenso.

- Não liga pra ele – disse o outro professor, com a voz suave. – Ele acabou de voltar do Milo e isso parece ter afetado um pouco a capacidade mental dele. Continua.

- _Mi- _quem_?_ Enfim, faz umas semanas que o Hyoga começou a sumir e voltar – abaixou o tom de voz, para que só ele ouvisse. – Ele apareceu anteontem na faculdade, queria falar comigo. Os tiras foram procurar informação do Isaak e, aparentemente, prender ele também. Me prenderam dizendo que eu 'tava "escondendo" ele. Pelo amor de deus, eu nem sei onde o moleque 'tá ou o que ele pode ter feito. Se bem que eu suspeito que não seja só por isso...

- Nunca é, Camus, nunca é. Ah – olhou para trás, para o outro recém-chegado. Ele alisava nervosamente o moicano tão branco quanto a pele albina. – Você. Vem cá. Não fica aí sozinho.

- Oh – ele disse em voz baixa, engatinhando na direção dos dois. – Obrigado.

- Cristal – estendeu a mão.

- Ichi.

- Camus – o ruivo limitou-se a um breve aceno de cabeça, prontamente correspondido.

- Quem que pegou vocês? – perguntou preocupando o professor de Termoquímica. Olhou depois para Heitor com o rabo do olho, voltando depois para eles.

- O da farda nos "escolheu" – Camus decidiu falar, já que Ichi ainda parecia estar assustado demais para articular uma frase.

- O Milo, então. Vocês tiveram sorte.

- "Sorte" e "Milo" são palavras contraditórias, se usadas na mesma frase – cortou Heitor, o que pareceu fazer Ichi contrair ainda mais a testa.

- Como ele é? – estava verdadeiramente intrigado. Quando o vira ao chegar, o homem da farda preta ("Milo", obrigou-se a repetir mentalmente o nome de seu futuro carrasco) havia parecido o mais agressivo da dupla. O italiano, por outro lado, passava uma sensação muito mais desagradável, quase perigosa. Mais do que o normal, se considerando onde estava.

- Olha, Camus, ele é o melhor dos três. Não que ele seja bom, mas, sinceramente? É o que dá mais chance de sair respirando daqui. Comparado aos outros, ele é um anjo.

Olhou para os outros. Por algum motivo, não conseguia acreditar nas palavras dele, por mais que quisesse. Mesmo assim, suspirou e tentou sorrir.

- Que sorte, então. Suponho.

* * *

- Boa tarde – disse polidamente ao entrar na sala. Fechou a porta com cuidado e caminhou até a janela. Alisou a cortina escura com os dedos, parecendo suficientemente distraído como para acalmar ao menos um dos dois presos.

Eles não responderam nada.

- Geralmente, quando eu digo "boa tarde", é porque espero ouvir a mesma coisa de volta – comentou com a voz impassível, deixando sua xícara de café sobre a mesa. Ainda assim, silêncio. Levantou o olhar. Um deles tremia e movia os dedos ansiosamente pela mesa, respirando alto. O outro parecia calmo demais.

- Boa tarde – disse o primeiro, ouvindo a própria voz falhar. Ele coçou o cabelo branco e estranho, o que parecia ser um cacoete engraçado, de tanto que já havia feito a mesma coisa desde que entraram.

Seus olhos passaram do garoto morrendo de medo ao outro homem, que parecia realmente acreditar que estava fazendo um favor a alguém por estar lá. Ele não o cumprimentou, mas não se incomodou muito com isso.

- Bom, vamos ver – abriu a térmica que gostava de deixar separada, mesmo que não fosse muito fã de café. Não achava saudável tomar demais, de qualquer forma, mas às vezes achava necessário. Pegou o pacote aberto de açúcar refinado em sua gaveta e encheu o final da caneca. – Meu nome é Milo Kokinos. Sargento Kokinos, pra vocês. Ou Milo – retificou-se, abandonando a voz seca de alguns momentos atrás. Girou a caneca com a mão, vendo o café balançar. – Milo, na verdade. Sintam-se à vontade, porque eu tenho um bom pressentimento que vocês vão colaborar.

- Eu não fiz nada, sargento – disse Ichi rapidamente, inspirando fundo pelo nariz para falar sem gaguejar.

- Ah, eu _sei_ que não – sentou na frente dos dois, na cadeira mais afastada da mesa. Apoiou as costas na cadeira e soltou os ombros. Tirou o quepe preto e o deixou sobre a madeira, como se a atitude fosse prova de suas boas intenções. – Por isso eu preciso que vocês dois colaborem. Não é nada de mais, é só responder algumas perguntas de praxe pra nós termos certeza de que não tem nada errado e pronto, vocês podem voltar pra casa.

Ichi pareceu aliviado. Camus franziu o cenho.

- Se você sabe que nós não fizemos nada errado, por que fizeram ficha e nos mantém há três dias presos? Se fosse apenas pra ajudar, nós não teríamos ficha criminal, pelo contrário.

- Ah – Milo sorriu de lado, levantando e se aproximando mais. – Retiro o que disse. 'Tô vendo que tem um engraçadinho aqui.

- Não é graça, _sargento_ – arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem se preocupar em conter o desprezo em sua voz. – É a realidade. Se fosse pra testemunhar ou ajudar numa investigação, nós não estaríamos presos.

Milo sorriu, divertido.

- _Mesmo_ – virou os olhos azuis, apoiando as mãos sobre o respaldo da cadeira dele. Camus sentiu-se um pouco nervoso quando ele espanou os ombros de sua camisa distraidamente, tirando o pó como se fosse um velho amigo. – Então você deve saber mais do que eu, que trabalho aqui e lido todo o dia com presos e burocracia policial, já que fala com tanta certeza assim.

- Só o básico.

- O "básico" inclui saber por que você está aqui?

- Eu tenho minhas suspeitas.

- Além de esperto, é detetive, então – o soltou por alguns segundos, até virar a cadeira dele em sua direção. – Quais são suas suspeitas?

- Nenhuma.

- Alguma relacionada – inclinou-se para o lado e pegou as fichas que havia deixado separadas. Leu rapidamente a do francês – a Hyoga Alexei?

- Nada que eu saiba.

- Mas você o conhece – insistiu Milo.

- Conheço, claro.

- E o que ele é seu?

- Aluno.

- Aula do quê?

- História Moderna e Físico-Química II.

O sargento olhou para a ficha de novo.

- São matérias bem diferentes.

- Definitivamente, são.

Ichi conteve a respiração quando Milo se apoiou na mesa, quase sentado sobre a madeira. Colocou o cassetete preto para frente, para poder se ajeitar melhor. Ao ver a expressão ameaçada dos dois, sorriu com tranqüilidade e acariciou a arma com três dedos.

- E por que alguém faria duas cadeiras tão diferentes? – levantou as sobrancelhas, como se perguntasse o óbvio. – Só curiosidade.

- Não sei, eu não o conheço muito. Talvez ele faça os dois cursos.

- Que nem você – Milo disse de forma mansa, mas vitoriosa.

- Que nem eu – concordou, começando a ficar um pouco tenso.

- E, Camus? – perguntou, encarando as letras datilografadas. – É assim que se pronuncia?

- É.

- Por que você fez os dois cursos?

- Porque eu queria?

- Não era pesado? – sugeriu com certo cuidado, que parecia até acompanhado de uma preocupação um pouco forçada. – A carga horária.

- Um pouco.

- Mas você quis fazer igual.

- Isso é relevante?

- É só uma pergunta, amigo.

- Sim, eu queria fazer da mesma forma, _amigo_.

- Algum motivo em específico? – continuou tentando, olhando agora para Ichi, que parecia se encolher na cadeira enquanto escutava.

- Eu queria fazer as duas, só. Não tem o que dizer. É o que eu gosto de fazer.

- E seus pais?

Camus pareceu não entender.

- Meu pai é coronel – disse de repente. – Eu sempre quis ser que nem ele. O que te levou a escolher as duas carreiras?

- Eu sei onde você quer chegar, e isso não vai dar certo – Camus grunhiu de forma ameaçadora, mas não tão ameaçadora quanto o sargento Milo com a mão na cintura, entre o cassetete e a pistola.

- Sabe, é? Então fala – mandou, deixando de lá o jeito simpático para adotar um tom muito mais seco. – Fala em voz alta.

- Eu não...

- _Fala _– bateu a palma da mão aberta na mesa, voltando a aproximar a cadeira dele. – Eu não peço duas vezes. Fala agora.

- Você 'tá querendo provar que eu influenciei o garoto, e isso não é verdade.

- Não? – levantou uma sobrancelha, pegando o arquivo pardo da mesa. Jogou os papéis na frente de Camus sem cuidado algum. – Você sabe me dizer o que é isso?

Camus respirou fundo, sem certeza se estava cansado demais ou tenso demais. Ou os dois. Pegou os papéis dos quais ele falava, trazendo-os para perto da cara. Apertou os olhos e encarou as letras pretas.

- Parece ser alguém procurando trabalho.

- E você sabe me dizer que emprego é esse?

- _Hmmm_, professor particular de química.

- E você reconhece a letra? – o sargento tentou outra vez, voltando a parecer bastante compreensivo e até gentil.

- Não.

- É de Hyoga.

O professor olhou para o papel de novo.

- Não lembro das letras dos meus alunos. É gente demais para lembrar da letra de cada um.

- Foca então no tipo de trabalho que ele tava procurando - apoiou a palma da mão aberta sobre os papéis escritos que ele segurava, forçando-o para baixo. – Os mesmos cursos que você. Professor que nem você. Coincidência? Eu não acho que seja.

- Talvez ele tenha gostado das minhas aulas. É perfeitamente normal isso.

- E isso, é normal? – pegou uma dúzia de outras folhas e as empurrou para que Camus pudesse ler.

- Registros criminais – disse, mais pensando alto do que qualquer outra coisa.

- São todos de seu aluno. Ele também se inspira em você pra fazer isso? – não deu tempo dele responder, cortando-o ao abrir a boca. – Não responde. Eu vou deixar você pensando um tempo na cela. Amanhã a gente fala de novo, e eu quero respostas e não vou pedir duas vezes.

Camus não teve tempo nem coragem de responder a uma insinuação tão direta.

* * *

Sorriu. Trancou a porta, brincando de girar o cassetete preto na mão livre. Acariciou o barrote cinza-chumbo sem mudar a expressão. A garota jogada num canto se encolheu, acudida por uma mulher mais velha que tinha o braço inutilizado numa tipóia de tecido. Deu uma porrada seca na porta da cela ao vê-la se inclinar na direção da menina, chamando a atenção de todos. Aumentou o sorriso.

- Não toca nela. Se eu descobrir que um só de vocês ajudou a vadia, vocês vão pagar _um a um_ – avisou, como se só falar e vê-los estremecer diante de suas palavras fosse seu maior prazer.

Máscara da Morte colocou a chave no bolso e começou a andar lentamente. Foi passando o cassetete nas grades, batendo em cada barrote a medida que caminhava. Olhou na cara de cada um dos presos, sem se apressar para não perder nenhuma das expressões. Fez notas mentais a cada olhar de raiva, apenas se lembrando com satisfação com quem deveria ter uma conversinha mais tarde.

Continuou até a última sala do corredor, e entrou sem bater na porta.

- Eu tenho algumas notícias – avisou, puxando uma cadeira na frente dele e colocando uma foto sobre a mesa. – Lembre desse moleque?

Afrodite levantou os olhos do vidro lacrado que segurava e catalogava numa caixa de papelão. Trouxe a foto para mais perto e levantou uma sobrancelha.

- O jornalista, sim.

- Ikki Amamiya é o nome dele.

- Não era outro?

- Era falso, claro – explicou com um pouco de irritação. – Esse filho da puta sempre escapa, é incrível.

- Pra variar – enfileirou cinco vidros iguais e fechou a caixa. – O que tem ele?

- Foi ele.

Afrodite só arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que ele finalizasse a história. Máscara da Morte encarou de novo a foto mal tirada do garoto.

- Do cemitério. Foi esse filho da puta que planejou e fez tudo.

- E como você sabe?

- Bom, já era de se esperar, né, esse sociopatinha de merda só faz disso pra pior – pegou a foto de novo e a amassou na mão, até Afrodite segurar seu pulso, para que parasse.

- Ele já não foi mandado pra cá da última vez?

- Foi – Máscara da Morte concordou com a cabeça, guardando o pedaço retangular de papel no bolso de novo. – E ainda deveria 'tar, _vivo ou morto_, mas aquele merda do Milo deixou ele escapar.

- Eu lembro disso. Foi quando você foi pra Creta.

- É. Incrível como em dois dias fora, o Milo conseguiu foder tudo.

- Não que isso seja inesperado, da parte dele – comentou despreocupadamente, pensando em seu equipamento e em como poderia guardá-lo na gaveta livre da esquerda, mas tentando se dedicar apenas à conversa. – Então, acharam o garoto?

- Não. Eu falei com os policiais que quase pegaram ele no dia – "Um bando de incompetente, aliás, eu não sei como deixam gente tão imbecil trabalhar" "Ou sair na rua", sugeriu Afrodite, "Ou _nascer_", complementou Máscara da Morte, "Definitivamente, nascer", concluíram ao mesmo tempo -, mas eles não tem certeza de nada e blábláblá.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Como você tem tanta certeza que eu vou fazer algo? – sorriu para ele, e Afrodite deu de ombros.

- Você não teria vindo aqui falar se não tivesse algo pra contar, espero.

- Eu vou apelar. Já botei a delegacia toda atrás dele e da vadia que tirou ele daqui.

- A garota Kido? – sorriu também, passando a mão nos cachos loiros olhando para a parede. – Já era hora.

- Falta pouco pra gente pegar esse grupo todo, Afrodite. Eu já tenho os nomes, é só questão de tempo – se levantou e foi até a porta, mas se virou antes de sair. - Bom pro Ares, bom pra gente.

- Definitivamente bom pra gente.

- Ah, é. Só não fala nada pro Milo. Ele sempre estraga tudo.

Afrodite sorriu.

- Só se você me manter à par – diante do olhar desconfiado dele, acrescentou: - Eu não vou falar nada, mas vou querer minha parte

- Não duvida disso – assegurou Máscara da Morte. Abriu a porta e deu um passo para fora. – Agora é só esperar.

Os dois sorriram sozinhos diante da nova perspectiva.

* * *

_20/12/09_

**Pequenas aclarações (eu não canso nunca disso, aparentemente):**

O título veio de **Terra de Ninguém**, Elis Regina.

**1.** Heitor (ou Hector) é um personagem do Episódio G, o mesmo Heitor mitológico e tal. Pra quem não leu, ele luta contra o Milo.

**2.** Kokinos é um sobrenome grego cujo significado vem de um apelido derivado de "vermelho".

Desculpem a demora pra postar esse capítulo, coisas aconteceram e não pude postar na semana anterior (aí decidi postar esse domingo mesmo, pra não desequilibrar). Só avisando que na semana do Natal e do Ano Novo, não vou postar também, já que vai 'tar todo o mundo fora mesmo.

Brigadão a quem leu =). Feliz Natal.


	11. Exercitar todo o músculo que sente

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 5.** Exercitar todo o músculo que sente.

* * *

- Boa noite e levanta essa bunda daí, vagabundo.

Kanon nem se moveu, preferindo continuar em sua posição confortável, deitado no sofá bege e florido de pernas cruzadas. Não tirou o olho do jornal, também, dando a impressão falsa de estar lendo algo de suma importância. Radamanthys respirou fundo, contando até dez por dentro. Limpou a garganta, parando ao lado dele.

- Cadê o Fênix? - perguntou o moreno com voz de quem não se importava, de verdade.

- Ainda não apareceu - bateu os dedos várias vezes na própria perna, ansioso. Esperou que ele não perguntasse mais nada e só levantasse dali. Kanon virou a página.

- _Oh_.

- O que você quer tanto com ele?

- Com _ele_, nada. É que era o dia dele de trazer comida e eu 'tô morrendo de fome.

- Certo, então levanta daí e eu te levo pra comer em algum lugar.

- Oi? - Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha, quase rindo da proposta. - Desculpa?

- Isso, levanta daí - puxou o jornal e o jogou no chão, ainda mais frustrado por ele estar lendo as sinopses de filmes, e nada mais importante do que isso. – 'Tá esperando o quê?

- O que você quer comigo?

- Te levar pra um lugar.

Silêncio. Kanon descruzou as pernas só para cruzá-las de novo, ainda deitado. Tirou o pó das coxas com a palmada mão, muito dedicado a espanar a calça cinza. Radamanthys acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos, começando a ficar realmente indignado.

- Vai, porra.

- Eu não sei o que a tua mãe te ensinou, mas a minha dizia que é de má educação chegar dessa forma, Wyvern.

- Grandes merdas até aí, já que minha mãe também dizia que era má educação um ministro prender gente à toa e torturar depois mas, ao que parece, a sua não.

- Ah, mas isso não foi culpa da minha mãe. Se fosse, eu 'taria lá do lado dele, bebendo um vinho caro na Mansão Maximou (1), não nesse motel de estrada vagabundo com _você_ – sorriu abertamente, levantando um pouco a ponta esquerda do lábio, criando uma ruga pequena na bochecha. – Mas, então, o que você quer comigo, Wyvern?

Kanon levantou pisando no jornal diário jogado sobre o carpete sem muita cor. Calçou os sapatos mal lustrados depois e passou a mão no cabelo preto, penteando as pontas grisalhas distraidamente.

- Não é exatamente _contigo_ - aclarou o outro, emburrado. - Eu sempre levava o Ikki, mas agora que só tem você, dá no mesmo.

O moreno sorriu enquanto refazia o nó de sua própria gravata. Olhou para a expressão fechada e austera de Radamanthys. Dedicou toda sua atenção para a roupa, sabendo-se observado de perto. Desdobrou as mangas com cuidado, alisando aos poucos o pano branco. O loiro franziu o cenho. Kanon abotoou o colete de baixo para cima, e Radamanthys seguiu seus dedos com o olhar.

- Eu posso ir assim, ou você vai me levar no McDonalds no nosso primeiro encontro? Isso seria sua cara.

O inglês respirou fundo, contando até dez.

- Isso é sério, porra.

- Eu posso esperar por um anel na semana que vem, então? - sorriu mais, inclinando-se um pouco em sua direção. O olhou nos olhos por um bom tempo, como se esperasse algo.

- Kanon! – cortou, virando a cara para outro lado para quebrar o contato visual. Kanon deu uma risada meio rouca, enquanto acabava de se arrumar. – É numa mansão.

- Ah, sim, certo. E você vai assim? – o olhou, meio depreciativo. Aproximou-se e o segurou pelo braço. Começou a abaixar as mangas arregaçadas dele, sob o olhar inquisitivo de Radamanthys.

- Eu vou como eu quiser. Dá licença.

- Peraí – ignorou as palavras dele, e dirigiu-se à gravata apoiada em seu ombro. Arrumou a gola da camisa e passou a gravata por seu pescoço. Começou a dar o nó, mesmo que o dono da roupa não parecesse muito feliz. – _Windsor_ completo, né?

- Isso.

Kanon sorriu, acabando. Radamanthys levantou a sobrancelha.

- Por que você 'tá fazendo isso?

- Acostumei.

- Por que, o que você fazia antes? Brincava de casinha com o Saga?

Kanon ficou alguns segundos quieto, com as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas de forma pensativa.

- Desculpa?

- Nada – retificou-se Radamanthys. – Foi uma piada idiota.

Kanon balançou a cabeça, parecendo se concentrar em algo muito mais importante. Deu meia volta e se trancou no banheiro. Wyvern deveria estar se perguntando o que havia acontecido, mas não se importava com isso. Pegou o celular do bolso e discou um número de cor, colando-o em seguida à orelha.

- Oi – disse de forma suave, deixando os joelhos dobrarem sozinhos e sentando sobre o vaso fechado. – Tive um _déjà vu_ aqui – comentou, sua mão livre brincando com o rolo de papel higiênico reserva no chão. – Lembra daquele dia na casa da mãe, quando você ainda trabalhava na empresa? Que você tinha dado seu jeito de desarrumar todo o terno, vai saber lá como? A mãe falou que você era um homem adulto já e era hora de se comportar como um, e eu nem pensei direito, só fui lá e arrumei pra você – riu meio doído, sem parar de falar. – Ela parou de falar na hora, e ficou mais puta e perguntou se a gente 'tava brincando de casinha, lembra? – olhou para o teto. – Não foi por isso que eu te liguei, na real. É só que... – fechou o punho, chutou o rolo, suspirou, deu um soco surdo contra o joelho. – Porra. Você é meu único irmão. Eu sinto a sua falta – fechou os olhos quando começou a ouvir o _tu-tu-tu_ da ligação cortada. – Merda.

Guardou o aparelho de volta no bolso e evitou se olhar ao espelho antes de sair no banheiro, batendo um pouco a porta. Radamanthys estava de pé a dois metros dali, olhando-o como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida. Kanon estreitou os olhos, esperando que ele não tivesse ouvido nada.

- Vamos? – perguntou com seriedade incomum. Wyvern assentiu, e foi até a porta. Parou com a mão na maçaneta, diante da entrada.

- Eu preciso que você coloque um negócio nos olhos.

- Sinceramente, _pra quê_? Eu não existo e sou igual ao primeiro-ministro do país, a chance de me prenderem pra querer saber onde que eu fui com você é bastante reduzida. Então me dá um bom motivo pra fazer isso.

Estranhamente, Radamanthys não rebateu, só concordou com a cabeça. Parecia meio divido no que pensar, mas Kanon não conseguia saber por quê. Saíram do quarto e foram até o estacionamento. Entraram num carro preto, o inglês como motorista e o grego como co-piloto. Radamanthys respirou fundo, e Kanon pegou o maço de cigarros do bolso.

- Não dá pra fumar aqui – avisou, virando a chave e pisando na embreagem.

- Tudo bem, eu abro a janela – respondeu sem o tom de piada de sempre. A única coisa que precisava era de um cigarro para acalmar os ânimos. O dono do veículo aceitou, abaixando um pouco a janela para ele.

Seguiram rápido pela avenida até Radamanthys virar para a esquerda e entrar no _drive thru_ do primeiro McDonalds que viu, pedindo logo um Número 1 com tudo grande. Kanon sorriu de lado ao ver o pacote de papel pardo em seu colo, tentando não parecer muito satisfeito.

- Confesso que toda essa sua atenção comigo me surpreendeu, Wyvern – falou de forma maldosamente pomposa, fazendo o outro apertar o volante com força com as mãos. – O Fênix só me traz McNuggets e aquele suco vagabundo, uma desgraça. Desse jeito, quando o anel aparecer, eu sou capaz de aceitar, viu.

- Haha, muito engraçado - virou os olhos e aumentou a velocidade. Atravessaram toda Atenas até chegarem diante de uma enorme mansão, parando diante da grade. O loiro saiu do carro e foi falar com o porteiro, gesticulando rápido antes de voltar. A grade abriu para o lado e os dois passaram, podendo assim estacionar o carro na parte interna da propriedade. – Vamos.

- Pra onde, posso saber?

- Não. Mas não pergunta nada lá. Nem fala. De preferência, só escuta e finge que não existe.

- Isso vai ser difícil, sem saber pra quê.

- Só espera, você já vai ver – andou à frente dele, vendo como um mordomo abria a porta e falava respeitosamente, finalizando com um "Eles o aguardam jogando sinuca, senhor". – Lembra de não falar nada – disse uma última vez, caminhando pelo lugar como se o conhecesse.

- Mas...

- _Nada_, ouviu bem?

Virou para o lado e entrou na última porta do corredor. Havia três pessoas na sala, dois homens e uma mulher. Um deles estava inclinado sobre a mesa com um taco na mão, e o outro tinha as costas apoiadas na mesa verde, ao lado dele, segurando um copo de uísque. Por último, a mulher estava sentada numa poltrona de couro preto de pernas cruzadas, e olhou diretamente para os dois quando entraram.

- Radamanthys e... Saga?

- Boa noite, Pandora – disse Radamanthys secamente, dirigindo-se à ela e ignorando os outros dois. Kanon o seguiu, olhando para todos os lados com curiosidade. – Esse é o Kanon, o irmão gêmeo de Saga.

- A gente deveria fazer isso ao se meter em problema, viu, Minos – disse o homem que estava jogando, largando o taco de madeira sobre a mesa. Falou olhando para seu companheiro, ambos sorrindo. – Botar um colete, mudar a cor da gravata, e pronto. Você diz "Esse é o irmão gêmeo Minos de quem ninguém nunca ouviu falar, 'tá, então pára de ligar que eu não quero saber de assinar petições ou ajudar em pesquisas ou saber de melhores planos pro telefone dele".

- É sempre uma idéia útil pra escapar de gente insuportável – complementou o outro, rindo. Radamanthys fechou a cara. Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu 'tô falando sério.

- Oh, claro que você 'tá, Radamanthys – Minos largou o giz sobre a mesa e espanou uma mão na outra, limpando-a do pó branco. Sorriu abertamente e tirou a franja comprida do rosto com os dedos. – Você também 'tava falando sério quando disse que achava que, se nós falássemos com o Saga em particular, as coisas se resolveriam logo, né?

- Não – grunhiu, sem olhar para ninguém.

- _Mesmo_?

- Não foi o que pareceu – complementou o outro. Pegou o copo de Minos e tomou dois goles. – Nem quando você achou que uma investida frontal seria a melhor alternativa?

- Não... – franziu o cenho, tenso, mas sua cabeça baixou de forma inconsciente.

- Nem quando...

- Minos, Aiacos, vocês dois não tem dó – riu a única mulher do quinteto. Depois, virou-se mais séria para os recém chegados, falando em tom de ordem: – Radamanthys, explique-se agora.

- O Ikki sumiu. Há um tempo atrás – "Pouco", complementou, antes que algum deles perguntasse -, ele me chamou pra esse hotel no meio do nada, caindo aos pedaços. E esse homem 'tava lá – apontou com a cabeça para o acompanhante. – Kanon Areleous é o nome dele. Ao que parece, o Saga realmente apagou ele do mapa, mas ele tem informações importantes, e joga do nosso lado.

- Você tem alguma forma de provar que é irmão dele? – perguntou Pandora de forma frívola, fazendo Kanon só sorrir de lado.

- Se eu 'tivesse, eu não 'taria aqui agora, acredite. Mas conheço quatro pessoas que podem comprovar que passei os últimos anos presos em Sounion e, caso algum de vocês tenha como verificar, que eu tenho três pintas no ombro que o Saga não tem. Como eu duvido que algum de vocês vá ter a chance de ver ele sem camisa, eu posso passar o telefone deles, enquanto a gente perde tempo valioso. Ou um teste de DNA. Mais tempo perdido ainda.

- Até que ele é espertinho, pra ter um irmão tão burro – comentou Aiacos num sorriso, afrouxando a gravata. – E qual é o veredicto, Pandora?

- Ele fica, mas isso vai ter que ser rápido – a mulher passou o cabelo preto e liso para trás da orelha, fechando os olhos. – Quando que o Ikki sumiu e por quê?

- Porque o Radamanthys e algum de vocês amigo deles fodeu todo o plano do cemitério e ele pode ter sido preso por isso – Kanon deu de ombros, falando antes que o companheiro pudesse pensar na resposta. – Aliás, qual deles que foi que você falou, Wyvern? Fico curioso pela incompetência.

Radamanthys inspirou e expirou, esperando que todo aquele momento acabasse rápido. Kanon pegou mais um cigarro e o deixou entre os dentes.

- O Minos.

Os dois outros homens franziram o cenho. Aiacos deu um passo à frente, ameaçador e até bastante imponente.

- A incompetência foi do Radamanthys.

- Ele que precisou de ajuda pra fazer algo tão simples – Minos acabou a frase, tão certo do que dizer como se ela tivesse começado em sua própria boca.

- E o Minos nem teve tempo de confirmar se poderia – afirmou Aiacos.

- Boa forma de colocar a culpa nos outros, Radamanthys.

- Nada que ele já não faça sempre.

Radamanthys só mordeu o lábio inferior, diante das acusações.

- O que vocês precisavam que nos chamaram hoje?

- Eu preciso falar com o Ikki, não com você – ela falou, grossa. – Preciso que alguém consiga uns documentos do escritório de Saga, ele não pode as leis que pretende.

Kanon olhou para todos, ficando calado por alguns momentos, até voltar a sorrir e dar de ombros.

- E quem disse que ele conseguiria isso, tendo até ficha na polícia? Você – olhou para Pandora com um pouco de desprezo divertido, fazendo-a fechar a cara, bastante incomodada – Anota os documentos que você quer.

- Quem pegaria, se não o Ikki?

- O Saga, claro – apontou para si mesmo, apoiando a própria mão na gravata escura. – E o motorista dele – apontou para Radamanthys, que deixou o queixo cair.

- Não, isso não vai dar certo.

- Claro que vai, Wyvern, cala a boca e pára com o mau agouro. Agora escrevam logo isso, já cansei da cara de vocês.

Minos e Aiacos o olharam, sem dizer nada. Não pareciam nada felizes, mas Kanon não se importava. Pandora pensou em replicar, mas deicidiu dar mais atenção às coisas de importância, e não sua recém conseguida implicância com o irmão de Saga.

- Eu não quero mais ele na minha casa, Radamanthys – disse, deixando a caneta-tinteiro sobre a mesa e entregando o papel escrito a ele.

- O Ikki confia no Kanon.

Pandora o olhou nos olhos por alguns momentos. Depois, balançou a cabeça, aceitando a situação aos poucos. O nome de Ikki a amansou bastante, como Kanon pôde notar.

- Mas a gente não – ressaltou Minos, alfinetando a moça com o olhar.

- Ele é importante. Façam isso. Se conseguirem, posso tentar confiar também.

- Então, já sabe, Wyvern. Amanhã, no mesmo lugar, você vai me pegar na hora do almoço e a gente dá um jeito nisso.

Radamanthys não respondeu nem aceitou.

* * *

Guardou as coisas na bolsa. Lápis de olho, batom, garrafa de água mineral pela metade, as chaves do carro, os textos para revisar em casa, a caneta que funcionava ao lado da que não funcionava e, finalmente, aqueles cinco documentos que não deveria, mas iria assinar e permitir. Olhou para os lados rapidamente. A maioria ainda estava lá mas, por sorte, poderia sair mais cedo. Colocou o casaco creme e a bolsa sobre o ombro, e empurrou sua cadeira para frente.

- Boa noite – disse educadamente, passando por Sirius, Dio e Algethi (2), que discutiam em voz baixa sobre o que passaria ou não pela revisão final. "Corta isso e bota um texto qualquer no lugar", sugeriu Algethi, mas Sirius só balançou a cabeça, intrigado. Os três responderam o cumprimento sem se virar.

Seguiu caminhando, ouvindo seu _scarpin _vermelho bater no chão. Passou pela última mesa e olhou para a mulher inclinada para frente, digitando furiosamente no computador.

- Boa noite, Shina.

- Você vai essa hora, Marin? – ela pareceu indignada por alguns instantes, olhando-a como se cometesse a maior das heresias.

- São sete horas, já – lembrou, apontando para o relógio de parede. – Você deveria ir também e descansar um pouco.

- Ao contrário de _outros_ – cortou o convite gentil de forma venenosa, ajeitando sua bolsa verde de lugar – não sou o tipo de pessoa que bota sua vida pessoal na frente do trabalho.

Marin deu de ombros. Era educada o suficiente para não aceitar um convite para briga. Só repetiu o "Boa noite" e seguiu para o corredor, apertando a alça de sua bolsa com força inconsciente. Parou diante do elevador, esperando que subisse até seu andar.

- Ei, Marin! – uma voz animada a fez se virar. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, vendo um garoto se aproximar, com cinco pastas de plástico colorido debaixo de um braço e um ventilador pequeno debaixo do outro. – Você já vai? Essa hora?

- Sim, essa hora, Seiya – concordou, achando um pouco de graça no jeito espontâneo dele. Olhou de novo para as coisas que ele carregava, e Seiya riu um pouco de forma alegre.

- O Misty mandou pegar mais um ventilador. E como você mesma me ensinou: - sorriu abertamente para ela, levantando um pouco o objeto com a mão – nunca contrarie o chefe. Mesmo que o chefe em questão seja louco, né.

O elevador chegou. Marin não sorria, só concordou com a cabeça de forma meio apática. Depois de se despedir do estagiário, pegou o elevador e desceu até o subsolo, para pegar seu carro e ir para casa. A viagem foi mais longa do que esperava. A cada carro que não se mexia no engarrafamento, sentia-se mais tensa e preocupada. O conteúdo de sua bolsa também não ajudava, além dos acontecimentos atuais de sua vida. Suspirou. Ao menos ainda tinha casa e alguém para voltar.

Quando chegou ao apartamento, deixou o carro e subiu pelas escadas até o quinto andar, mesmo que estivesse cansada. O elevador seguia estragado, mas não tinha tempo de ir reclamar para o porteiro. Precisava chegar em casa logo. Correu um pouco, já ofegante, tirando a chave do apartamento do bolso. Entrou rápido e nem trancou a porta. Tirou os sapatos para não fazer barulho e seguiu até a mesa da cozinha. Havia um paletó descansando na cadeira de madeira, e Marin enfiou a mão com cuidado em todos os bolsos internos, até achar uma carteira de couro.

- Graças a deus – sussurrou para si mesma, mal ouvindo sua voz. Respirou de forma entrecortada pelo nariz e abriu a carteira. Na parte plástica, uma foto de Aiolos e uma foto sua. Franziu o cenho ao ver seu cunhado, um pouco tensa. Colocou os dedos entre os espaços entre os cartoes de crédito, tirou os euros amassados, até achar o papel. Anotou os as palavras do papel correndo no guardanapo, para depois se apressar a botar tudo no lugar.

- Marin, você já chegou? – perguntou a voz de Aiolia, vinda do outro lado da casa. Guardou a carteira de novo no terno dele e foi até a sala. Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá e sorriu de forma fraca o vê-lo se aproximar pelo corredor. – Você chegou cedo hoje.

- É – ela concordou, monossilábica, indo sentar na poltrona. O olhou de forma breve, mas não foi até ele.

- Ei – Aiolia sentou sobre o braço da poltrona e passou a mão por seus ombros. Marin escondeu as mãos tremendo entre as pernas, e deixou que ele a beijasse na testa sem se mexer. – Tudo bem? Você 'tá pálida.

- Eu não dormi muito bem.

- Olha – ele sorriu sem muito jeito, tirando um cartão colorido do bolso. O deixou sobre a saia dela. – Eu reservei pra gente ir comer hoje à noite.

Ela segurou o papel, e olhou para o endereço do restaurante. Parecia um lugar bonito, mas bastante caro. Devolveu o comprovante para a mão dele.

- Não vai dar hoje.

- Faz tempo que a gente não sai – Aiolia retesou a testa, deixando claras as linhas sob a franja de cabelo castanho. – Na real, eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que a gente fez algo junto, além de falar de trabalho.

- Eu 'tô cansada – levantou, separando-se dele e olhando para outro lado.

- Marin – ficou de pé, e a segurou pelos ombros. – O que 'tá acontecendo? Você 'tá cada vez mais distante.

- Nada, só cansaço – mentiu, fazendo carinho rápido em seu ombro. – É verdade, Aiolia. A gente ´tá cada vez com mais trabalho, a Shina e o Misty 'tão me sobrecarregando demais.

- Eu posso falar com eles – se ofereceu, tentando ser gentil, mas ela acenou com a cabeça de maneira negativa.

- Não. Eu não preciso de mais problemas, ok? Me faz um favor – tomou a mão dele entre as suas e olhou para Aiolia nos olhos. – Vai lá hoje, por favor. Come por mim também. Eu preciso dormir um pouco e revisar uns documentos.

- Eu não vou ir sozinho nessa merda – cortou, puxando o braço para que ela parasse de tocá-lo. – Porra, Marin. Eu reservei uma mesa no restaurante mais caro dessa merda de cidade pra ajudar um pouco nosso casamento, mas você nem ao menos tenta!

Marin olhou para o chão. Focou no guardanapo dobrado que havia guardado dentro do sutiã há alguns minutos atrás. Respirou fundo.

- Por favor, Aiolia. Eu 'tô cansada. Vai você, é o melhor presente de aniversário que você poderia me dar. Outro dia eu compenso – o segurou pelo queixo e ficou na ponta dos pés, beijando-o rápido na boca. – Eu te amo, 'tá?

- Você deveria dar um tempo do trabalho, isso não 'tá te fazendo bem.

- 'Tá tudo bem. Eu vou pro quarto. A gente fala depois.

Seguiu até o quarto dos dois e fechou a porta. Tirou a roupa e colocou uma calça e uma camiseta velha de Aiolia, jogando-se na cama de casal. Pegou o celular do bolso da saia jogada no chão e o que anotou na cozinha. Ligou rápido.

- Águia aqui, deixa eu falar com Pégaso, vai – disse rápido, olhando para o papel. Esperou um pouco. – Consegui os nomes. Anota. Dragão, Andrômeda, Camaleão e Cisne. Vão mandar eles pro Santuário.

Esperou a resposta, pensativa. Abriu a gaveta enquanto o ouvia e pegou um isqueiro. Colocou o guardanapo debaixo dele.

- A mandos dos três, assinado pelo Escorpião. Certo – desligou e deletou o número das chamadas realizadas do celular.

Agora tudo estaria dentro dos conformes, ou assim esperava.

* * *

- Com licença – disse, ao sair do elevador. Esticou a cabeça para o lado, pensando ver um rosto conhecido. Apertou a pasta de plástico transparente contra o corpo e andou mais rápido, até alcançá-lo. – Shura?

O homem parou em seco. Se virou de forma meio automática, sem mudar a expressão.

- Oh – murmurou, assimilando a situação, parecendo distante. – Boa noite, Shaka.

- Está indo falar com o Saga?

- Sim.

- Vou com você, então.

Shura não respondeu, só agüentou a companhia dele. Caminharam até a última sala do corredor e o assessor bateu duas vezes, antes de entrarem. Olharam para a segunda porta, esta estando fechada. Shaka sentou-se num poltrona e Shura pegou um copo d'água e foi para trás do computador.

- E, como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Normais.

- Você parece abatido – comentou o loiro de forma impertinente.

- Cansaço.

- Esses garotos estão fazendo nossa vida um inferno mesmo, não consigo entender a razão dessa rebeldia irreverente.

- É.

- O cúmulo foi violarem o túmulo de Aiolos Karamanlis – continuou falando, mesmo quando levantou para se servir um pouco de chá. Abriu o pacote branco de açúcar e olhou para ele. – Ele era seu amigo, não era?

- É, _não_, mais ou menos. Ele era meu chefe – moveu a cabeça e respondeu devagar, sério demais.

- Ah, sim. De qualquer forma, eles não tinham direito de fazer isso. O homem era covarde, sim – Shura levantou o olharpor alguns momentos, endurecendo a expressão. Depois, concordou e olhou para o teclado -, mas ninguém deveria ter odireito de profanar o túmulo alheio, mesmo sendo o de um suicida.

- É.

- Aiolia deve estar muito estressado por isso. É um bom garoto, ele, diferente do irmão.

Shura parou outra vez.

- Aiolos não era tão ruim assim.

- Foi só um pouco frustrante, não? Quer dizer, metade do país colocou as esperanças nele – Shaka fechou os olhos e bebeu alguns goles do chá adocicado demais. – Enfim, tanto faz. Saga é um grande homem e um ótimo ministro, isso pode ser relevado.

- É.

Passaram alguns momentos sem falar nada. Shaka jogou o copo descartável agora vazio no lixo e caminhou até a porta.

- Você acha que ele vai demorar muito?

- Não sei, talvez. Ele se tranca às vezes no gabinete.

- Fazendo algo específico? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ele diz que é pra meditar, pra descansar um pouco do trabalho – explicou Shura, aliando a lapela de sua roupa distraidament e enqunto o computador carregava.

- Ah, então deixa, eu falo com ele amanhã – deixou a pasta sobre a escrivaninha, diante do outro. – Entrega pra ele, por favor. Ah, sim. Você ficou com o mandato de prisão daquele jornalista? Eu queria dar uma olhada nessa história.

- Fiquei com uma cópia, mas é mais coisa do Saga e do Afrodite.

Shaka pensou um pouco, cogitando o que poderia fazer.

- Você me empresta a ficha dele? Devolvo amanhã.

Shura acenou a cabeça, e abriu uma das gavetas. Apontou para dentro, e o visitante pegou o arquivo de cima. Abriu a ficha e olhou a primeira página por um tempo.

- Ikki Amamiya, é?

- É, isso.

- Bom, Shura, eu vou lá ou perco o ônibus.

- Ônibus, essa hora?

- Meu carro estragou, mas não tenho problema nenhum de ir de ônibus.

- Boa noite, então – disse de forma educada e taciturna. Shaka sorriu.

- Boa noite pra você também. Se cuida, você está acabado.

- Vou tentar.

Shaka saiu, e desceu o prédio pelas escadas. O elevador essa hora estava sempre cheio, e queria logo voltar para casa. Começou a caminhada até a parada, um tanto distraído com todas essas histórias na cabeça. Pensava nas novas pris_õ_es, no comportamento apático de Shura, nos momentos que Saga sumia e se trancava em seu gabinete e só saia uma hora depois, na criação consideravelmente recente do Departamento de Censura, em suas próprias funções, na confiança cega que tinha no governo e nesses garotos anarquistas que teimavam em transformar em caos o bom trabalho que vinham construindo. Olhou para a cópia da ficha de novo. A foto 3X4 mostrava um garoto de descendência japonesa, cicatriz na cara e expressão furiosa. Não sabia quem ou como ele seria, mas estava decidido a encontrar o mais destrutivo de todos os rebeldes.

Não fazia idéia como, mas colocaria um fim nisso.

* * *

_10/01/10_

"_Nadando contra a corrente, só pra exercitar todo o músculo que sente_"

(**Pro dia nascer feliz**, Cazuza.)

**1.** A Mansão Maximou é a residência do primeiro-ministro grego.

**2.** Sirius de Cão Maior, Dio de Mosca e Algethi de Hércules, cavaleiros de prata.

Bom, oi de novo. Primeiro de tudo, quero me desculpar por esse capítulo apressado e pelos erros que ele possa ter (viajei, o teclado não tá funcionando muito bem e tô sem internet, então por favor entendam que só vou poder dar um jeito em tudo semana que vem), mas é que não queria perder o dia para postar.

Brigada pelas leituras e comentários e feliz ano novo pra todo o mundo.


	12. Esse grito contido

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**. Esse grito contido.

* * *

Ikki permitiu-se um suspiro cansado. Se não morresse agora, poderia se considerar um filho da puta muito sortudo. E, considerando sua situação, supunha que era mesmo. "_Deus_", disse a si mesmo, não acreditando no que dizia, mas com um alívio pertinente. Suas costas escorregaram pela parede, até chegar ao chão, sentando-se sem cuidado. Não poderia dizer que passar a noite num banheiro público era a melhor sensação do mundo – mas também não poderia dizer que era pior do que passar a noite levando porrada na cadeia então não reclamava.

- Força – se disse com firmeza, levantando de um pulo. Suas costas e ombros e pernas doíam feito o inferno, mas não tinha tempo de se preocupar com isso. Colocou a mochila nas costas de novo, lavou o rosto com água gelada e passou um pouco também no cabelo, que mal se mexia, de tão sujo.

Abriu a porta com um medo racional de ser visto, cuidando cada detalhe, cada pessoa. Ao ter certeza que não estava em perigo, continuou adiante, andando rápido até o orelhão mais afastado. Discou o número e ficou de costas para o aparelho com o gancho no ouvido, precisando continuar observando sua volta mesmo ao falar no telefone.

- Alô, Cisne? – enrugou a testa ao ver quem era. – Tem mais alguém aí? Bom, não importa. Olho só, eu preciso desligar já, mas escuta bem o que eu vou falar. Eu sei que a gente não se dá bem e você não quer nem ouvir meu nome. eu preciso que você procure Andrômeda e proteja ele. Vão levar ele pro Santuário amanhã à noite. Ele precisa fugir, ouviu bem? Não fala pra ele que eu liguei, mas dá um jeito de isso acontecer. E diz pro Dragão ir pros Cinco Picos. O Mestre Ancião já falou que ele pode ir pra lá. E você deveria ir pra Sibéria – respirou fundo, sua voz saindo rouca de tanto tempo sem falar. Esperou ele responder, ainda à espreita. – Eu vou tentar ir pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte, então vou passar mais tempo fora. Diz pro meu irmão não se preocupar. E, Cisne, se um homem chamado Dragão Marinho me ligar, fala que eu 'tô vivo e que ele me espere no lugar de sempre, semana que vem.

Desligou o telefone sem ouvir a resposta, saindo rápido. Estava com a péssima sensação de que havia alguém lá. A cada volta que dava numa esquina, a cada momento que parava, a cada pessoa que passava, havia alguém lá, virando igual, parando igual, passando igual.

Parou em seco. Por alguns instantes, pensou que seria melhor relaxar. Era parte de sua paranóia bem infundida, de seu medo pertinente de ser pego e preso. Era parte do porquê de vir fugindo por todos esses dias. Diferente de seus motivos, aquela sensação _não_ era real, não era mais que um vulto irreal que teimava em fazê-lo fugir e correr mais rápido e não respirar.

Suspirou. Parou de andar tão rápido, liberando parte da tensão aos poucos. A sensação começou a se esvair devagar, como um fantasma que ia importunar outra pessoa. Ikki passou a mão na franja preta, limpando o suor frio com a ponta dos dedos calejados. Sorriu para si mesmo, passando uma força que deveria ter, mas não encontrava. Seu coração parou de bater tão rápido, e deu a volta numa esquina.

- Merda – as palavras saíram sozinhas de sua boca quando viu o beco sem saída e o carro parado a alguns metros de si. Não conseguia ver quem estava lá, não era um camburão da polícia, não era o carro de ninguém que conhecesse. Mas teve certeza que seu medo fazia sentido, agora.

Saiu correndo, subindo as escadas de emergência do edifício no final do beco, quase tropeçando nos degraus. Só parou ao chegar na cima do prédio de cinco andares, mal conseguindo respirar. Olhou para baixo. Ninguém o havia seguido e o carro havia ido embora.

- Você 'tá fodido e mal pago, Ikki – falou sozinho tentando se consolar, sentando no chão e respirando com força.

E o pior de tudo era que, dessa vez, sabia que isso era verdade.

* * *

- 'Dia, Shina – disse com sorriso aberto e jeito divertido. A mulher levantou os olhos do computador à sua frente, olhando-o com ódio.

- Você não tem trabalho a fazer, Seiya? Porque eu tenho.

- Preocupa não com isso, a Marin ainda não chegou.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? - mudou o tom irritado para um particularmente ferino, fazendo-o fechar um pouco a expressão alegre. Shina pegou a caneta esferográfica mais próxima e começou a brincar distraidamente com ela no teclado, suas unhas compridas pintadas de verde musgo batendo na superfície metálica. Seiya voltou a sorrir.

- Não sei, né, porque ela nunca se atrasa.

- Seiya, não me faz perder a cabeça – grunhiu entre dentes. -Eu 'tô trabalhando, não tenho tempo pra ser babá de estagiário.

- 'Cê que sabe então – virou de costas e a olhou por cima do ombro. Deu uma risadinha rápida e piscou. - Eu tinha trazido café pro pessoal, mas suponho que isso significa que você não quer nada, não.

Shina abriu a boca, sua barreira caindo por alguns segundos. Depois, franziu o cenho, voltando à expressão austera de um minuto atrás. Seiya ainda sorria. Sem virar o corpo para ela, tirou um copo fechado do pacote de papel pardo que levava na mão.

- _McLatte_ bem quente – ele disse. - Seu preferido, né, não?

- Como...?

- Eu tenho uma memória de elefante – bateu os nós dos dedos na testa e riu, saindo logo depois e cumprimentando os outros. Não esperou para ver a cara de Shina, até porque não queria perder muito tempo com isso. Tentava ser simpático com ela, assim como tentava com os outros, mas a mulher sempre tornava as coisas difíceis.

Tudo bem, pensou, ela devia ter os problemas dela. Ele tinha os dele também, e um deles era a irritação que sua chefe sentiria ao saber que ele ainda não estava lá, com todos os relatórios prontos em sua mesa. Caminhou mais rápido pelo corredor do escritório, mas quando ia colocar o pé para dentro da sala, ela chegou.

- _Ops_ – escapou da boca de Seiya, e ele abriu um sorriso nervoso. Coçou a nuca rindo quando ela passou por sua frente, sempre impassível. - 'Dia, Marin.

- Eu devo entender que existe algum motivo plausível pra você ainda não estar trabalhando, Seiya?

- Oh, _bem_ – começou a falar meio gaguejando. Fechou a porta depois de passar e deixou os último café, o dela, sobre a mesa. - Eu 'tava entregando o café pro pessoal e, bem você sabe com eles são, haha. Eu fui lá, dei oi, o Cássios ficou falando sobre eu ser japonês, você sabe, Marin, eu odeio isso. Não que isso faça muito sentido, porque a chefe que ele paga tanto pau é filha de italianos e ninguém fala nada. Na real, aquilo é meio que uma mini-ONU, é tão idiota ter preconceito com japonês se, sei lá, seu chefe é francês, você é iraquiano e o cara que senta do seu lado é daquele lado da Alemanha que era comunista...

- Seiya – ela interrompeu. - Menos conversa, mais trabalho.

- Ah, ok, sim, isso sim – tirou os papéis da pasta e os deu para ela. - Você não vai tomar seu café? Eu pedi descafeinado, com duas colheres de açúcar, que nem você sempre _pe-_

- Você passou a mensagem? - Marin cortou outra vez, pegando a xícara de café e tirando a tampa de plástico.

- Mensagem? Que mensagem? Ah, a do outro dia, sobre as _pri-_

- Seiya, eu juro por deus que se você abrir uma boca mais uma vez, eu não respondo pelos meus atos...

- Desculpa – tentou sorrir, porque sempre ficava meio nervoso quando Marin estava irritada, mas não conseguia mudar muito a situação. Até porque ela sempre ficava irritada por boas razões. - Não, ainda não.

- "_Ainda _não" - ela repetiu e virou os olhos. Apoiou a testa na mão, olhando para a escrivaninha. - Ainda não, Seiya? Você já pensou se nós poderíamos estar falando de sua irmã? Você já pensou que alguém pode ter deixado pra depois pra avisar ela, e então ela sumiu? Pensa bem nas conseqüências de seus atos.

- Marin, me desculpa, eu vou fazer isso ainda hoje...

Ela deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa e pegou um carimbo, mudando as folhas com os dedos e olhando o escrito meio por cima.

- Seiya, eu quero que você vá trocar meu café. Agora mesmo. Eu já disse pra você que eu só tomo com adoçante, não com açúcar.

Seiya abriu a boca, sem entender.

- Mas você disse ontem que...

- Eu não disse nada – ela o olhou nos olhos, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa. - Vai lá. Agora. E leva seu celular, caso eu precise de você.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas duas vezes, e Seiya começou a entender. Ia dizer "Tudo bem, entendi, vou sair e ligar discretamente pro Shiryu e pro Hyoga e pro Shun o quanto antes, assim eles não vão ser presos, valeu pela dica, Marin!", mas achou melhor não falar nada, ou ela era capaz de jogar o grampeador na sua cabeça ou coisa pior, como o telefone. Pegou o copo de café dela e saiu apressado, correndo escadaria abaixo.

Seiya precisava admitir – não era a pessoa mais discreta que conhecia. Isso simplesmente não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Ele era intenso, gostava de fazer estardalhaço, falar alto, dizer o que pensava. E, por mais que se esforçasse, não era a mesma coisa que a paciência de Shun, ou a perspicácia de Shiryu, ou o jeito escorregadio de Hyoga. Era como Jabu às vezes dizia: ele era como um cavalo selvagem, nunca se deixaria domar, mas também não tinha cuidado ou delicadeza, só tinha o ímpeto, a vontade e a força bruta.

- É isso aí – falou meio sorrindo, meio frustrado. Sentou num banco na rua e tirou o celular de dentro da jaqueta. Ligou primeiro para Shun, porque era o que mais se preocupava. Não que os outros não fossem seus amigos, mas Shun era como se fosse o irmão mais novo que não tinha. Tinha a necessidade de protegê-lo, e só o fato dele não atender nem o telefone de casa nem o celular o deixou tenso. Ligou depois para Hyoga, porque ele poderia saber onde Shun estava. Ninguém atendeu, também. Finalmente, ligou para Shiryu, toda a comida voltando a subir pela sua garganta só com a perspectiva de todos já terem sido presos. – Alô! Ah, cara, que bom que 'cê atendeu, ai, porra! Sério, meu, eu 'tava louco aqui! – sorriu um pouco sozinho, algumas pessoas passando pela rua olhando-o com estranheza. – Mas 'tá. Eu preciso só passar um recado antes de ir pro trabalho de novo, ok? Anota aí. O Santuário 'tá atrás de você, do _Sh-_ Andrômeda, Cisne, Unicórnio e Camaleão. Foi assinado por Câncer. Olha, eu preciso que você encontre Andrômeda pra avisar, ele vai ser o primeiro. Ou então fala com Cisne, acho que ele vai saber o que fazer, acho eu. E você, cara, vai pros Cinco Picos. Eu acho que é a melhor opção, e vai o mais rápido possível, 'tá, meu? Ok. Fala com eles. Fui.

Desligou o telefone outra vez e saiu cantarolando para o Mcdonalds mais próximo, para pedir de novo o café de Marin. Sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado, mas a história de sua irmã e de seus amigos ainda não saía de sua cabeça.

De qualquer forma, aquela não era nem lugar para pensar nisso, então só forçou o sorriso de novo e entrou no trabalho mais uma vez.

* * *

- Me desculpa – disse com gentileza, sem olhar para ela. Seu olhar desceu até a maçaneta que segurava tremendo um pouco. Fechou a mão na barra metálica, como se isso fosse acalmar o aperto em seu peito, ou fazê-lo temer menos. Nada aconteceu. – Eu preciso ir agora.

- Não, Shiryu – a voz dela saiu fraquinha, quebrada como a de um bicho ferido. – Por favor, fica.

- Eu não posso – respirou fundo, odiando senti-la espalmando as mãos em suas costas, apoiando a bochecha sobre o tecido branco. Ela soluçava sem saber o que dizer nem como chorar, escondendo-se nele, arranhando Shiryu de leve e sem querer.

- E se eles vierem pra cá? O que eu vou dizer?

Shiryu se virou para ela, com o coração na mão.

- Você precisa fugir também – disse, finalmente entendendo a realidade. – Eles vão te prender se você ficar.

A menina tapou o rosto e começou a chorar de verdade, seu rosto ficando vermelho e as lágrimas molhando suas mãos e as mangas de sua blusa cor-de-rosa. Shiryu a abraçou com força.

- Você vem comigo, Shunrei – tocou no cabelo preto, fazendo carinho onde começava a trança, enfiando os dedos até tocar a nuca dela. – Eu não vou deixar que façam nada contigo. Eu prometo.

Ela deixou de chorar, sem destapar o rosto.

- Mesmo?

- Pega as suas coisas, a gente precisa sair logo.

Shunrei correu para o quarto, um pouco no modo automático. Shiryu a olhou com preocupação, apertando forte a alça de sua própria mochila. Sabia da fragilidade dela, sabia que ela não havia sido feita para uma guerra, como de verdade era aquela situação em que estavam todos metidos. E, por isso mesmo, sabia que não poderia deixá-la lá, sozinha e sem amparo, com a alta probabilidade de ser presa por gente doente como Máscara da Morte. Respirou fundo, contando cada segundo que ela demorava.

- Shunrei – disse o nome dela num sussurro alto, quase como se a ameaça estivesse esperando invisível ao seu lado. – Shunrei, apressa.

Ouviu um pedido de desculpas murmurado e ela apareceu abraçada à bolsa cheia, os olhos inchados e o rosto sem cor. Shiryu sorriu para ela, tentando reconfortá-la. Isso a fez sorrir também. Ofereceu a mão e ela a aceitou, ficando menor ainda debaixo da dele. Saíram sem nem trancar a porta, indo pelas escadas ao invés do elevador. Um andar abaixo, o homem parou antes de continuar, olhando para o teto.

A porta do elevador foi aberta sem cuidado, e as vozes dos policiais conversando tranqüilamente irromperam no corredor. Shunrei abriu a boca para falar, mas ele a tapou antes, assustado. Tirou os próprios sapatos e fez um sinal para ela fazer o mesmo. Saíram correndo de novo pelas escadas sem fazer nenhum som, um de meia e a outra sem nada. Sem largar da mão dela, passou para a escada de emergência e voou até o estacionamento, no piso inferior.

- Vem, vem, vem – falou com pressa, dando um capacete a ela e colocando o seu em um segundo. Subiu na moto e sentiu como ela o abraçava por trás com força quando ligava o motor.

Passou quase uma hora dirigindo sem parar, ignorando cada pergunta dela, apenas focando nas informações que Seiya havia passado uma hora antes: tinha que ir aos Cinco Picos, porque lá seria o único lugar seguro para os dois, ao menos por algum tempo. Saiu da cidade de Atenas, agüentando por mais vinte minutos até chegar ao local desejado. Um amontoado de prédios simplórios na periferia, confundindo-se em cores e formatos. Deixou a moto entre dois carros, e a puxou de novo pelo pulso, caminhando rápido.

- Aonde a gente vai, _Sh-_

- Não me chama pelo nome – ele disse sem se virar para trás, e só paro ao chegar num prédio cinza, cujo primeiro andar abria-se numa $1,99 sem graça. Entrou lá e agradeceu aos céus por não ter nenhum cliente essa hora. Foi até o caixa e bateu duas vezes na campainha, os golpes saindo um pouco mais bruscos pela sua própria ansiedade. – Senhor?

Shunrei abraçou seu braço com um pouco de medo, esperando que ficar escondida pela altura dele pudesse protegê-la do que quer que aquele lugar decadente fosse. Começou a escutar passos vindos do corredor da esquerda. Um velho apareceu, então. Era um homem baixinho, de cabelo branco, a pele manchada de sol, os olhos meio caídos pela idade. Tinha muitas rugas, e vestia uma camisa verde que ficava larga demais nele, apoiando-se numa bengala simplória.

- Senhor – ele repetiu, sorrindo com alívio.

- Shiryu, o que você 'tá fazendo aqui? – olhou para os dois recém chegados, com certa desconfiança.

- Senhor, eu... Foram procurar a gente em casa hoje. Eu não tinha pra onde vir, e eu não queria deixar a Shunrei sozinha...

- Entrem – cortou a explicação dele, virando-se e apontando com a bengala em direção à porta. Passou pelo corredor e foi seguido pelos dois, primeiro pela passagem estreita, depois pela escada em espiral que levava ao andar de cima. Subiram um por um, e o velho esperou para trancar a porta atrás deles. Balançou a mão no ar, querendo dizer que eles se sentissem à vontade.

Shunrei olhou para os lados, tudo sendo novo. A casa era feita principalmente de móveis antigos e usados. Um sofá desbotado, que algum dia havia sido azul, perto de uma estante repleta de livros caindo aos pedaços. Havia plantas, várias delas; havia mais abajures que luminárias; havia um pano retangular pendurado na parede, com a pintura imponente de um dragão chinês; havia vários retratos, de fotos antigas, de pessoas que não conhecia, além de um, que identificou como o anterior e falecido ministro Shion.

- Ela pode ficar aqui?

O velho sorriu de forma afável.

- Qual é seu nome? – ele se aproximou a passos pequenos, e ficou diante da moça.

- Shunrei – gaguejou sem nem entender a razão. Toda a tensão da fuga parecia pesar, agora.

- Meu nome é Dohko, menina – disse ele, sua voz cansada saíndo doce. – E é claro que você pode ficar aqui. E você, garoto, você devia fazer o mesmo. Sempre lhe digo isso, mas nunca me escuta. Não volta pra lá.

- Senhor, eu não tenho como fazer isso, eu não posso deixar meus amigos na mão.

- E a sua garota você pode, é? Garoto tolo – puxou Shiryu pela gola da roupa para outro lado com certa brusquidão, indo para mais longe dela. Falou em voz baixa, para que só ele ouvisse. – Essa menina não faz idéia de onde se meteu, Shiryu. Gosto de você como se fosse meu próprio filho, mas não sou cego. Ela acordou às oito da manhã pra correr da polícia por algo que ela não fez, por algo que ela sequer sabe que aconteceu. Deixou as coisas dela, a vida dela, _por você_. E agora você quer deixá-la com alguém que ela nunca viu na vida, num lugar que ela não conhece, fugindo de um inimigo que não é dela, pra ir com seus amigos. O que você tem na cabeça, _heim_?

- Senhor, eu entendo isso, mas...

- Não, você não entende – cortou. – E, se eu tivesse uns vinte anos a menos, eu te daria uma surra que você não esqueceria – mesmo com a ameaça, falou suave. – Porque você precisa aprender.

- Eu preciso fazer o que é certo.

Dohko riu.

- Eu já cometi esse erro uma vez, Shiryu, e agora eu vou morrer arrependido pelo que eu deixei de fazer pelo "bem maior" – seus olhos puxados sumiram ao contorcer o rosto numa expressão de dor, espiando de reolho o retrato ao lado de sua cama, com uma foto em preto e branco de dois garotos abraçados e rindo. – Não faz isso com você, nem com ela.

- Por favor, senhor, eu preciso fazer o que é certo – repetiu como um mantra que não o acalmava. – Eu preciso ir.

- Você vai ter sempre uma casa aqui – apontou com a bengala para o chão – e ali – apontou para ela. – Não esquece disso.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Shiryu apertou rapidamente a mão dele e sorriu em agradecimento. Depois, virou-se para Shunrei.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Shiryu...

- Eu _preciso _– ele assegurou, e a trouxe para perto com um abraço apertado. Acariciou o cabelo dela e a segurou pelo rosto com delicadeza. Shunrei já sentia as bochechas molharem pelas lágrimas de novo, de olhos fechados. Ele apoiou os lábios fechados sobre as pálpebras dela, beijando-a de leve pelo rosto, a ponta de seus dedos colocando os fios soltos para trás das orelhas dela. Chegou à boca e a beijou outra vez, primeiro com gentileza quase etérea, depois passando de intenso a desesperado. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, e ele precisou de muita força de vontade para se separar outra vez e correr até a porta fechada.

Shunrei sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Desfaleceu, caindo sobre as almofadas no chão sem forças, voltando a chorar desconsoladamente. Seu pescoço caiu para trás, apoiando-se na parede, parecendo uma boneca sem vida. À sua frente, apenas a janela, enorme e escancarada. Lá não havia paisagem, havia apenas outro prédio, e outro, e um_ outdoor_. Um cartaz enorme que prendia sua atenção ente o cinza. Era uma foto desbotada de uma paisagem bonita de propaganda de turismo, de cinco picos enevoados. Escrito, apenas um simples "Visite a China quanto antes com a Turismo Graad".

Ela voltou a tapar o rosto e soluçar.

- Ele vai voltar, menina, ele vai voltar.

* * *

- Hyoga, eu não 'tô entendendo...

- Só continua caminhando – sorriu de forma forçada, o braço que tinha ao redor do menor empurrando-o para frente com cuidado. – Você segue estudando?

- Como dá.

- Enfermagem, né?

- Você sabe que sim – arqueou as duas sobrancelhas sem entendê-lo. – Olha só, eu...

- Shun – Hyoga disse com firmeza, guiando-o pela rua. – Só segue caminhando, 'tá?

Shun decidiu fazer o que ele pedia, já desconfiando de quais seriam os motivos do amigo.

- Outro dia passou um filme na televisão e lembrei de você.

- Ah, é? – Hyoga perguntou sem muito interesse, olhando para os lados.

- É – concordou Shun, sua voz sempre gentil saindo com certo quê de ironia. – Balto (2).

Hyoga abriu a boca e o olhou, como se tivesse sido ofendido.

- Isso foi uma puta sacanagem.

Shun riu, de forma mais genuína que seu comentário cretino.

- Eu sei. Quem mandou não me explicar as coisas?

- Eu não posso, agora.

- Mas você podia, antes – apontou, lembrando de quando eles ainda estavam na casa.

- Não, não podia.

- Sabe, Hyoga, às vezes você me subestima muito.

- Eu? – Hyoga riu.

- Meu irmão ligou pra você, não foi?

Ele não soube bem o que deveria responder, então só passou a mão no cabelo loiro, meio sem graça. Depois, balançou a cabeça para os lados, sem afirmar nem negar.

- Por que você não me contou?

- Ele não queria que eu contasse. Como você soube?

- Sejamos sinceros aqui – disse com um sorrisinho triste. – Você só me procura quando acontece algo sério ou quando meu irmão ou o Seiya pedem pra me proteger. Como você sempre fala de cara e teve chance de me contar, caso fosse alguma notícia preocupante, eu só assumi que seria o segundo caso.

- E como você sabia que seria o Ikki, e não o Seiya?

- Eu _não_ sabia, mas precisava tentar – riu um pouco, colocando a franja comprida para trás da orelha. – É algo estranho, sabe? Acho que você vai entender. Cada vez que algo pode ser dele, que pode ser ele... Eu preciso ter esperança e falar pra mim mesmo que sim, dessa vez é o Ikki, que ele não 'tá morto, que ele vai voltar. É meio besta.

- Por que você acha que eu te entenderia nisso?

- Você também perdeu um irmão – explicou com simplicidade o mais novo.

- Mas você não perdeu o Ikki, Shun.

Shun parou e sorriu para ele de forma doce.

- Você também não perdeu o Isaak, só não sabe onde ele 'tá. O que não é muito diferente de perder, não é? Quando a gente perde, a gente pode achar de novo, ou não. Não é muito diferente do Ikki.

Pararam na frente de uma mansão exuberante de grades brancas. Shun deu um passo atrás de forma instintiva, mas Hyoga voltou a colocar uma mão nas costas dele, insistindo para que ele continuasse.

- Hyoga...

- Você 'tava certo, Shun – apertou a campainha e disse "Andrômeda" em voz baixa, a boca quase colada ao interfone. – Seu irmão me ligou e pediu pra proteger você. E é o que eu 'tô fazendo.

- Você bem sabe que eu não sou nenhuma donzela em apuros, eu não preciso de proteção – tentou dizer, mas foi puxado de novo para dentro quando o portão foi aberto. Tentou empacar os pés na grama, mas não obteve resultados, já que Hyoga era maior e mais forte. – Hyoga!

Ele o ignorou, ate parar de repente no meio do jardim, a alguns metros de chegarem à casa. O russo o colocou contra a árvore mais próxima de forma brusca, espalmando as mãos contra o tronco, de cada lado da cabeça dele.

- Eu sei que você é forte e não precisa que te protejam. Mas nosso informante conseguiu a lista de nomes das próximas prisões, e eles iam te prender hoje à noite, Shun. E disso até seu irmão precisa de proteção.

- Mas... – Hyoga ficou mais sério, e isso o fez parar de tentar falar. – Quais eram os outros nomes?

- Jabu, June – Shun perdeu a cor – e Shiryu.

- E você? Seu nome não 'tava lá, 'tava?

- Talvez – o soltou e virou de costas. – Mas isso não importa. Eu preciso que você fique aqui, e não volte pra sua casa de jeito nenhum, ou nada relacionado ao Ikki. Fica com a Saori. Ela e o Tatsumi 'tão esperando você lá dentro.

- Eu não vou ficar sem você.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir com _você_? – o cortou de forma grosseira, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a expressão claramente magoada do amigo. Fez um carinho rápido e sem jeito no cabelo dele, como se quisesse dizer algo. – Por favor, Shun, você precisa me escutar. Não faz nenhuma besteira.

- Não faz você também.

- Eu não vou – sorriu para ele. – Se cuida.

- É, você também, Hyoga.

Hyoga saiu satisfeito e Shun ficou lá com sua frustração.

* * *

Shun Amamiya andou apressado pela rua, mas não com tanta pressa como para chamar a atenção. Enfiou as mãos no bolso do casaco de abrigo, fechando o punho com força para tentar não ficar nervoso. Era mais uma de suas tentativas inúteis, de qualquer forma. Não tinha como não ficar nervoso. Era um pouco como jogar roleta russa, sem saber se no minuto seguinte estaria vivo ou morto.

Suspirou. Não estava com medo, de qualquer forma. Nunca esteve, ao contrário do que os outros pudessem pensar. Eles cometiam um sério engano ao pensar que ele era assim tão frágil. Era verdade que sempre fora contra a luta armada, e que doía pensar em cada amigo perdido ou desaparecido. Doía pensar em seu irmão, que vá saber onde estaria, por quanto tempo, seguro ou não. Suas unhas curtas se fincaram no tecido.

Sorriu sem força ao ver que tudo estava bem. Não havia ninguém na rua, não havia ninguém atrás de si, nem muito menos à frente. A rua de seu apartamento estava vazia e calma, como todas as noites. Pegou a chave, entrou lá e subiu pelo elevador. Riu sozinho, com a sensação falsa de missão cumprida. Subiu até o sexto andar, e algo em seu peito se apertou e contorceu, como dizendo que não deveria continuar.

Não deu atenção àquela sensação agonizante, apenas seguiu andando pelo corredor escuro, sem se incomodar em ligar a luz. Virou a chave na porta de sua casa e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro, perguntando em voz baixa:

- Ikki?

Não obteve resposta. Pensou em entrar, mas dessa vez escutou seu pressentimento. Viu uma sombra passar pela porta aberta de seu quarto e arregalou os olhos. Deixou a chave cair no chão e saiu correndo pelas escadas, pulando degraus e quase se atropelando no caminho.

- Ele 'tá fugindo, porra! Corre, corre, corre! – mandou uma voz, e os outros homens saíram atrás. Shun não parou em instante nenhum, seu coração quase pulando para fora do peito, impulsionando o corpo para frente com as mãos na barra de madeira.

Não conseguia fazer nada além de correr, quase caindo pelas escadas um segundo sim e um segundo não, ouvindo os passos deles ecoando tanto quanto os seus. Ao chegar ao térreo, podia ouvir sua própria respiração tão alta que o confundia, suas pernas doendo, mas nem conseguindo dar atenção à elas. Empurrou a porta da saída e correu para o outro lado da rua, em alguma direção que não sabia qual era, apenas sabendo que precisava fugir.

Tropeçou no chão e imediatamente tapou a cabeça com as mãos de forma instintiva ao ouvir o vidro de um carro ser quebrado por uma bala. Mais tiros se seguiram, mas, por sorte, ele estava atrás do Fiat que estava sendo atingido. Quando destapou a cabeça, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e seu coração quase parou de bater.

- Ikki! – não sabia se sorria ou chorava, mas ele fez um sinal para que ficasse quieto.

- Só tem três deles – avisou sussurrando. – Eu vou ir pra lá – apontou para a esquerda. – Corre pro outro lado, e vai pra algum lugar seguro. Não para em nenhum momento, Shun. Não para até você chegar.

Shun assentiu trêmulo, e Ikki o olhou de forma dura. Depois, jurou que o havia visto sorrir, mas foi tão rápido que ele já havia se levantado e acenado para os policiais. Shun saiu correndo ao ver que os três homens foram atrás de seu irmão. Queria olhar para trás, mas não poderia ignorar o sacrifício que ele estava fazendo dessa forma, então só correu, e correu, e correu.

- Eu ouvi falar que vocês 'tavam procurando por mim – Ikki sorriu de lado para eles, e depois teve que correr também, para não ser pego tão rápido. Continuou até onde pôde, até que um dos policiais o agarrou pela gola da camiseta de manga curta e o jogou no chão.

Escondeu o rosto e tapou a cabeça, sem nem forças para lutar, apenas para se defender. Era tanta porrada que não sabia nem mais identificar o que era soco, o que era chute, o que era cassetete. Não conseguia nem pensar, só conseguia atinar que morreria ali, ou ao menos entraria em coma e seria deixado finalmente em paz...

Mas não podia morrer. Não agora.

- Jango? – perguntou uma voz desconhecida de forma arrastada. Os golpes pararam, mas a dor não. – Posso saber o que você está fazendo?

- Oh, merda – murmurou o tira, deixando o porrete ensangüentado pender ao lado de seu corpo. – Sr.. Shaka.

Ikki levantou o olhar, grunhindo baixo, sua visão nublada. Não conseguia ver quem era, apenas uma figura borrada de roupa branca. Apertou os olhos, sentindo que logo desmaiaria.

- O que vocês tem na cabeça? – perguntou de forma seca, olhando para os três. – Tenho ordens diretas do ministro para ele não ser ferido. Suponho que estejam mesmo loucos para perderem seus cargos, para agirem de forma tão inconseqüente.

Jango e os outros dois oficiais vestidos de preto olharam para o chão com raiva, mas sem atinar a dizer nada.

- Sumam daqui – mandou. – A não ser que queiram que eu fale com Máscara da Morte sobre isto.

- Mas e...

- Eu me encarrego do senhor Amamiya – disse. – Ao menos alguém aqui precisa responder ordens. Nenhuma palavra mais sobre isto.

Shaka esperou que eles saíssem, para pegar Ikki pelos braços e colocá-lo sobre as costas, arrastando-o até seu carro. O deixou jogado no banco de trás.

- Ei.

Ikki não respondeu.

- Ikki.

Ouviu um grunhido baixo. Virou-se para trás, inclinando o corpo na direção do garoto. Passou a mão na frente dos olhos dele.

- Quem...? Por que eu...?

- Não importa. Onde eu posso deixar você?

- Você não...?

- Eu preciso de um endereço, Ikki – ele disse. – Ou eu vou ter que deixar você aqui mesmo.

Ikki murmurou como chegar a algum lugar que ele estranhou bastante, porque esperava um pouco mais de uma figura tão importante do lado inimigo. Como ele já havia apagado de novo, apenas o levou até lá. Estacionou na frente do motel de estrada e o deixou diante do quarto que ele havia dito. Deixou Ikki na frente da porta e saiu de lá.

Ikki não lembrava de mais nada ao acordar.

* * *

_23/02/10 _

**Pequenas aclarações:**

O título vem de um trecho de **Apesar de Você**, Chico Buarque.

**1. **Aqui considero que Dohko envelheceu normal, afinal, até onde eu sei, pessoas normais não parecem uvas passas gigantes e tal. Acho que ninguém vá se importar com isso, mas é sempre melhor avisar, né, hahaha.

**2. **Pra quem não conhece, Balto é um desenho animado da Universal, que passa no Alaska, e o protagonista é um _husky _siberiano. Aconselho googlar imagens do filme pra entender melhor.

Bom, primeiro de tudo: me desculpem. Demorei horrores pra este novo capítulo, eu sei. E nem tenho muitos motivos justificáveis, apenas os de sempre. Falta de inspiração, saco, vida, etc. Mas como eu gosto muito do Watchie aqui (que é, não me olhem assim, eu gosto tanto dessa porcaria que a fic até tem apelido carinhoso hahaha) e sei que tem algumas pessoas acompanhando – e, desde já, agradeço a todos, por lerem e comentarem -, não achei justo não continuar.

Era só isso mesmo. Esse capítulo saiu um pouco maior (como vão ser todos no mínimo até agora, porque senão isso aqui vai sair com, sei lá, mil capítulos), e sei que a maioria não curte muito os bronzeados, mas é importante. Enfim, espero que gostem, e até a próxima quarta, ou assim espero :~.


	13. Não ponha o dedo na nossa ferida

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**. Não ponha o dedo na nossa ferida.

* * *

Fechou os olhos.

- _Like a prayer _– cantou uma voz à sua direita de forma desafinada. – _Touched for the very first time_.

- Meu, a letra não é assim – disse outro, rindo.

- Como não? Como que é então, Sr. Conheço-tudo-de-Madonna?

- Eu não conheço tudo de Madonna, eu só sei o óbvio porque eu tenho vida. E você 'tá cantando _Like a Virgin_, não _Like a Prayer_.

Apertou os olhos de novo com força e enfiou a cara contra o travesseiro, tentando não ouvir mais nada. Chutou o lençol várias vezes, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável na cama.

- E qual é a diferença então, ô inteligência rara? – insistiu o primeiro, começando a ficar irritado.

- Falam de coisas totalmente diferentes, ok – explicou o segundo, provavelmente gesticulando de forma dramática. – _Like a Virgin_ é de uma mulher que ama tanto o cara que trepar com ele é como se fosse a primeira vez.

- _Hm_.

- E _Like a Prayer_ é sobre como a Madonna gosta de chupar esse cara.

Levantou, jogando o travesseiro baixo contra a parede. Sua cabeça estava explodindo, e eles não paravam de berrar lá da sala. Procurou uma cartela de remédio no bolso e tomou duas a seco, sentindo os comprimidos arranharem e descerem devagar por sua garganta.

- Depois diz que não é veado – Isaak virou o único olho.

- Ué, ao menos não era eu que 'tava cantando Madonna – respondeu Io cinicamente.

Kanon procurou seus sapatos debaixo da cama, abotoou o colete, enfiou o celular no bolso e pegou o paletó. Depois, olhou para baixo, observando-se. Tudo estava errado. Tirou o terno risca de giz cinza e jogou as roupas no chão sem se importar. Procurou no guarda-roupa que dividia com Isaak, na parte dos cabides. Pegou o terno azul-marinho bem passado, a gravata pendurada e os sapatos lustrados. Colocou a calça e alisou a camisa social com as mãos, numa tentativa vã de desamassá-la.

Saiu do quarto arrumando o cabelo preto com os dedos, penteando-o para trás sem vontade. Entrou no banheiro e lavou a cara com água gelada várias vezes. Na sala, Io e Isaak seguiam discutindo sobre o significado filosófico das músicas da Madonna, enquanto Bian assistia televisão, Krishna estava sentado no chão sobre uma almofada conversando seriamente com Kasa sobre os princípios da Ioga e Sorento ajudava Tétis a passar os números da agenda para seu celular novo.

Olhou-se no espelho, perguntando-se o que ainda fazia naquele buraco cheio de gente louca. Sentia-se exausto, e isso estava claro em seu rosto. As olheiras ao redor de seus olhos estavam pretas e fundas, sua pele estava pálida, sua boca estava ressecada e seus dentes, amarelos. Arrumou a gola da camisa social, abotoando todos os botões e deixando o paletó debaixo do braço, graças ao calor da cidade. Olhou-se de novo e suspirou. Lavou o rosto mais uma vez, molhando um pouco o tecido próximo ao seu pescoço.

Seguiu até onde estavam os outros, e pôde admirar a situação do apartamento pequeno. Ao invés de estarem discutindo sobre coisas importantes, estavam todos na boa, fazendo nada e comendo pipoca com _coca-cola light_.

- Acordou a Bela Adormecida – disse Kasa, interrompendo a fascinante explicação de Krishna sobre o Kundalini (1). Estava com o mesmo sorriso enorme e forçado que sempre trazia estampado no rosto. Kanon não se dignou a respondê-lo, apenas continuou até Isaak.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, o balde de plástico entre suas pernas abertas, e uma de suas mãos com tanta pipoca que caia pelo meio dos dedos.

- Incrível. Eu cheguei hoje e você 'tava comendo. Eu fui dormir e você seguia comendo. Agora eu volto, e você 'tá comendo mais ainda – comentou, sua voz calma saindo maldosa, como sempre. A expressão de Isaak foi fechando aos poucos, sua boca parando de mastigar e seus dedos soltando uma pipoca de cada vez. – Gordo só faz gordisse mesmo.

- Eu não comi tanto assim.

- Claro que não – Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha. – Tem dias que você come mais.

Bian riu, concordando com a cabeça.

- 'Tá, Pólux, o que você quer?

- Alguém me ligou?

- Um cara.

- Que cara? – insistiu com o caolho. Ele suspirou alto, cansado do interrogatório.

- Um cara – repetiu.

- Porra, gordo.

- Eu não sei o nome dele, caralho. E ele não sabe o seu também, aliás. Ele precisou te descrever pra que eu soubesse com quem ele queria falar. Amigos estranhos que você tem.

- Ele disse algo mais?

Isaak olhou para o teto, pensativo.

- Acho que sim. Ele disse algo de um nome estranho em inglês e pra você não esquecer do "outro dia". E deixou um número.

Kanon cruzou os braços, procurando em sua memória que outro dia seria esse, ignorando as piadinhas sobre o que deveria ter sido. Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e acabou abrindo um sorriso de lado sem querer.

- Sorrindo pelo quê? – perguntou Io, achando graça.

- De certo lembrou do que ele e o Fulano fizeram outro dia. E parece que foi bom – complementou Kasa, sacana.

- Ele deixou o telefone, né? – se fez de surdo diante dos comentários dos outros, ainda obrigando Isaak a focar sua atenção nele.

- Ãrram, vê lá do lado do telefone. E de nada por ser sua secretária, amigo.

Não deu bola para ele e foi depressa até a mesinha com o telefone bege. Pegou o bilhete com a letra quase ilegível de Isaak e apertou os olhos para tentar compreender o que pareciam ser mais hieróglifos que números. Discou rápido, e ficou esperando de pé, mesmo sabendo que a maioria o observava.

- Wyvern? – perguntou quando ele atendeu. – Eu 'tava dormindo, ué, você queria o quê? 'Tô tendo que virar seguido desde que o Fênix sumiu. E eu sei que são cinco da tarde, imbecil. Vem me pegar aqui logo pra gente ir lá. Eu já 'tô arrumado – riu quando ele respondeu algo. Os outros o observavam, acabando com a pouca privacidade que ainda acreditava ter no apartamento. – Aliás. Ele falou contigo? Não, também não. Sei lá. Ele não deu sinal de vida por aqui. Enfim, vem logo que eu 'tô te esperando.

Desligou o telefone e verificou sua roupa uma última vez. Estava pronto.

- Vai sair, Pólux?

- Vou. Não sei quando volto. Eu vou levar o celular, então se alguma coisa acontecer, vocês me ligam. Eu não posso falar nada porque 'tô sem crédito. _Aliás_ – lembrou, gesticulando com a mão e virando a cabeça na direção de Sorento e Tétis. Seu olhar parou na moça. – Fala com o Solo,_ agora_. Eu preciso que ele pague a conta, eu não posso ficar sem telefone.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso por você? – ela não o olhou, já irritada pelo jeito que o homem a tratava.

- O que você parece não ter entendido é que isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Se você escolher ignorar isso, eu posso falar com ele eu mesmo e adeus pro seu emprego.

Tétis mordeu o lábio inferior, e concordou com a cabeça.

Kanon não deu tchau a ninguém, nem se importou com o clima tenso que o apartamento ficou. Apenas saiu e bateu a porta, andando rápido pela escada até o térreo. Ficou do lado de dentro, até ver o carro preto de Radamanthys parar na frente do edifício. Sorriu sozinho e foi até lá, entrando do lado do co-piloto.

- 'Tarde – ele disse, sentando sem colocar o cinto. Olhou-se no retrovisor e começou a passar os dedos no cabelo, penteando-o para frente, diferente de sempre. Parou quando finalmente deu atenção ao seu reflexo. Agora, olhando bem... Estava idêntico à Saga. O terno das mesmas cores e estilo que seu irmão costumava vestir, o mesmo nó de gravata, o mesmo brilho nos sapatos, o mesmo penteado, o mesmo olhar preocupado. Quis mudar a roupa e sair de lá, mas apenas respirou fundo.

- Nossa – Radamanthys disse então, ao invés de responder seu cumprimento. –Vocês são mesmo iguais.

- Deve ser por isso que nos chamam de gêmeos univitelinos, Wyvern, e não só de irmãos. É um conceito interessante da medicina, mas temo que seja muito complicado pro seu QI compreender.

- Você faz questão de ser um imbecil com os outros, né? – o inglês virou os olhos, tentando focar na direção. – Não é isso. As vezes que eu vi você, eu sabia que vocês eram muito parecidos, eu podia ver isso. Mas é diferente, eu consigo te reconhecer do seu irmão, vocês se vestem diferente, usam o cabelo diferente, sei lá, vocês se mexem diferente. Não sei se isso faz sentido. Mas agora não. Vocês 'tão realmente iguais.

- Achei que essa era a idéia – Kanon olhou para a janela, querendo cortar pela raiz qualquer vontade que ele pudesse ter de continuar tão interessante assunto.

Para sua sorte, Wyvern entendeu e ficou quieto. A única coisa que quebrava o silêncio entre eles eram os barulhos do trânsito e da cidade, carros passando, buzinas, pessoas falando alto em bares, gente caminhando, policiais nas esquinas, Kanon batendo as unhas no vidro, Radamanthys batendo os dedos no volante. E, mesmo assim, era melhor que qualquer conversa, e teriam continuado assim até lá, se o celular de Kanon não tivesse tocando, tirando os dois da distração momentânea.

- Quem é?

- Não sei, peraí – pegou o telefone do bolso interno do paletó, confundindo-se um pouco. Olhou para o número, e abriu a boca. – É o Fênix.

Radamanthys não pôde evitar girar a cabeça e olhar pra ele de olhos arregalados, quase freando bruscamente contra sua vontade.

- Atende!

- Peraí! – apertou o botãozinho vermelho e apertou o telefone contra o ouvido. – Porra, seu animal, onde você 'tá, por que você não deu notícias...? – falou tão rápido que não deu tempo a ele de sequer dar oi. Depois, ficou quieto, olhando apenas para frente. – Onde você 'tá? Ok, a gente 'tá indo pra lá. Agüenta – desligou e guardou o celular na calça. Olhou para o outro com a expressão séria. – Mudança de planos. Vamo' pro hotel.

Radamanthys assentiu a cabeça, e deu a ele só um segundo para respirar.

- O que ele disse?

- Não sei. Ele parecia ferido. Ele pediu ajuda.

- E se for uma armadilha?

- Não é – Kanon riu, levantando apenas o canto do lábio, mostrando um pouco dos dentes. – Por mais idiota que isso possa ser, ele é o tipo de cara que não levaria ninguém pra uma armadilha.

- É – concordou com a cabeça. – Isso é verdade.

- Corre pra lá, então. Eu não sei como ele 'tá de saúde, mas a gente não vai poder levar ele pro hospital.

Radamanthys assentiu com a cabeça e pisou um pouco mais fundo no acelerador, indo rápido na medida do possível. Demoraram perto de vinte minutos para chegar ao motel de estrada onde os três sempre se encontravam. Kanon foi o primeiro a sair do carro, quase pulando para fora, enquanto ele ainda estava estacionando.

Esqueceu de fechar a porta ao entrar, olhando para todos os lados, alarmado. Viu o sangue no chão, primeiro no carpete de entrada, depois no sofá. As manchas vermelhas saiam de lá, deixando as flores estampadas no móvel e continuando em gotas espalhadas pelo chão, até a parede mais próxima. Lá havia uma marca de mão, meio torta, como quem estava caindo. Passou pelo banheiro até chegar ao quarto, onde finalmente encontrou Ikki.

- Fênix – ouviu-se dizer, quase perdendo a cor. Ele não havia conseguido chegar até a cama, mas estava agarrado a ela com todas suas forças, sentado sem jeito no chão. Estava muito ferido, como se tivesse apanhado durante horas. Não parecia nada grave, porém, nada que o mataria logo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, e Ikki abriu um olho só, num meio sorriso.

- Eu quase jurei que era o Saga aqui – sua voz saiu rouca, num equilibro estranho entre dura e divertida. – Até ver você fazer esse negócio com a sobrancelha.

- Pára de falar, seu débil mental – riu também, segurando seu pulso e colocando o braço dele ao redor de seus ombros. Ajudou-o a levantar e colocou o mais novo na cama, como conseguiu.

- O que aconteceu? – Radamanthys chegou apressado, e ficou de pé na porta olhando os dois como quem não entendia a situação.

- Nada, Wyvern, só um menor de idade morrendo de traumatismo craniano nos meus braços, fora isso, tudo normal – Kanon disse, sentando na cama ao lado do garoto ferido, olhando os machucados dele por cima. Passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele rapidamente para ver se havia algum corte sério na cabeça, mas felizmente não achou muito mais que galos.

- Ele não é menor de idade – o loiro lembrou, mas Kanon o olhou como se tivesse dito a coisa mais estúpida do universo.

- Não me diga – Ikki grunhiu quando Kanon apertou um galo perto de sua nuca.

- Wyvern – disse o mais velho dos três, com voz analítica. – Preciso que você vá na farmácia e compre gaze, esparadrapo, linha, agulha, _hmmm_, antibiótico, algodão e água boricada.

- Algo mais, madame?

- E cigarro – sorriu de lado, mas isso não reconfortou nenhum dos dois. – E você, Fênix, fica bem quietinho aí, eu vou pegar álcool. O que você vai querer?

- Eu não quero beber agora, porra. E que história é essa _de-_

- Você que sabe. Eu sempre achei que bebida ajudasse na dor – levantou e deu de ombros, seu joelho abandonando a cama com um barulho alto de molas rangendo. Espanou o pó das coxas e se virou para ele.

Ikki fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Pirou, Kanon? Você não vai me costurar.

- Você pode escolher quem é que vai fazer isso, ou eu não sei o que pode acontecer no seu braço. Você tem duas opções: eu ou o Wyvern – Fênix olhou para os dois. Primeiro para Radamanthys, parado ao lado da porta. O quase 1,90m de altura, a mão de dedos grossos e desajeitados, o jeito rude de se mover dele. E então olhou para Kanon. Não era o tipo de pessoa que colocaria nada importante nas mãos, a não ser que fosse uma estratégia destrutiva contra o governo dele. Mesmo assim, comparando os dois, Kanon era muito mais preciso e observador, então acabava se encontrando num beco sem saída.

- Ok, você.

- Bem que eu achei – levantou-se e correu até a cozinha para pegar a garrafa de uísque. Jogou a tampa vermelha na mesa de cabeceira, e ela rebateu contra a parede e caiu no chão. Sentou ao lado de Fênix e derramou um pouco da bebida sobre o corte no braço dele. Ele ficou tenso, movendo-se involuntariamente pela dor. – Pode beber, agora.

- Então – disse Ikki, sua voz arranhando a garganta e seus dedos agarrando o pescoço de vidro. – Você já costurou alguém?

- Que pergunta estúpida – comentou Kanon, vendo-o tomar a bebida de um gole só. – Claro que não.

- Porra, Kanon.

- Se te consola, eu costurava a roupa do Saga, é um processo relativamente simples, esse de costurar. Eu sei o que fazer com uma agulha, não se preocupa.

- Sim, me consola muito – virou os olhos e focou na quina entre a parede e o teto. – Você soube de algo?

- Depende do quê.

- Prisões.

- Não, nenhuma. Me falaram um pouco que saíram vários mandados, inclusive pro Bian e pro Krishna. Mas não sei se alguém chegou a ser preso, dos do seu bando – confessou, franzindo um pouco o cenho. Tirou o paletó, desamarrou a gravata e arregaçou as mangas até o cotovelo. – Com quem você 'tá preocupado?

- Meu irmão caçula – falou de uma vez só, como se só falar doesse. E doía, já que ainda sentia as porradas daquela noite, e ainda via Shun fugir e ser seguido. Deixou a garrafa deitada ao lado de seu corpo, sobre o edredom fino e vagabundo. – A última vez que eu vi ele, tinha três policiais atirando no moleque.

- Você nem precisa contar o resto pra eu entender que é por isso que você 'tá fodido assim.

- É. Mas é meu irmão, porra, o que eu posso fazer? – apertou o olhar, tentando endurecer a expressão, fingindo que não estava preocupado, mas sem conseguir enganar ninguém. – Mas você entende, né.

- Não – Kanon olhou para o vão da porta, esperando Radamanthys chegar de uma maldita vez. – Você 'tá falando com uma pessoa que quer matar o irmão com as próprias mãos, Fênix. Não acho que possa te entender.

Ikki riu meio tossido, como um "_Heh_" baixo e cretino. Mas, devido à situação, decidiu não replicar dessa vez, nem fazer comentário algum. Preferia ficar quieto, só esperando sua sorte que, esse dia, estava sendo muito pouca. Ouviram a porta abrir e fechar rápido, seguindo de passos fortes e toscos contra o carpete. Radamanthys entrou apressado com uma sacola de plástico nas mãos.

- Ó – jogou o saco no colo de Kanon, sem tato. Sentou na outra ponta da cama. – E agora?

- E agora eu fecho essa merda – ele sorriu sarcástico, puxando o braço de Ikki com cuidado. Empapou o chumaço de algodão com água boricada e o esfregou sobre o bíceps dele, limpando ferida e braço. Viu o corte aberto e vermelho, uma fenda grossa perto da axila esquerda. – Fecha os olhos.

- Eu não preciso.

- Claro que não. Wyvern, fecha os olhos dele.

Radamanthys pensou duas vezes antes de fazer o que Kanon mandava tão secamente. Olhou para os dois, olhou para o corte, olhou para a sacola, e acabou obedecendo. Tapou o rosto de Ikki com a mão. Podia sentir o garoto contraindo a testa e juntando as sobrancelhas, enrugando a pele debaixo de sua mão. Sabia que, como ele, ouvia o som do plástico sendo amassado e aberto, rasgado pelos dedos compridos de Kanon. Sabia que ele ouvia a linha sendo puxada e cortada, enfiada no buraco da agulha, e sabia que ele estava cada vez mais tenso, esperando só o martírio começar.

- Quando eu 'tava saindo da farmácia – Radamanthys disse a Ikki, esperando poder distraí-lo -, me pararam.

- _Como assim_? – sua idéia pareceu ter o efeito contrário, fazendo-o recuar na cama. – A polícia?

- Ah, não – riu, e depois ficou quieto. – Bom, mais ou menos. Foi o segurança da farmácia.

- O que ele queria?

- Saber pra que eu queria tudo isso.

- E o que você disse? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e Kanon parou a agulha a centímetros da pele morena.

- Que a parte da farmácia era pro meu filho que apanhou na escola – sorriu de lado, levantando a sobrancelha única com ar de superioridade ao ver Kanon observá-lo descrente – e que o kit de costura era pra minha mulher ter com que se distrair enquanto eu não volto do trabalho.

Ikki começou a rir, e Kanon precisou dar uma joelhada na perna dele, para que ele parasse de tremer. Apertou o braço com mais força do normal, e enfiou a agulha sem dó. Ikki grunhiu baixo de dor.

- Que é, Kanon, não desconta em mim porque a explicação dele fez sentido.

- Faz sentido, realmente – Kanon concordou, costurando devagar. – Deve ter sido por isso que ele só comprou linha cor-de-rosa. Combina muito com seu tom de pele, _filho_.

Foi a vez de Radamanthys rir, vendo o sorriso divertido de Ikki se desmanchar aos poucos, diante da perspectiva de ter pontos em seu braço. Ele pegou a garrafa de uísque de novo para beber os últimos goles, tentando de qualquer forma esquecer da dor e da sensação incômoda de estar sendo costurado.

Seu braço estava tão tenso e apertado contra o torso que mal percebeu quando ele o largou, e Radamanthys destapou seus olhos. Ainda os fechava com força, a luz incomodando e sua consciência com medo de ver o estrago rosa choque que ele deveria ter feito. Finalmente, olhou por cima do ombro, vendo alguns pontos esquisitos feitos em linha azul.

- Você disse que era rosa.

-Eu menti – Kanon jogou o remédio em seu colo. – Agora você vai tomar isso e rezar pra que eu não tenha feito merda e amanhã você morra de infecção.

Ikki concordou com a cabeça, empurrando um dos antibióticos contra o papel alumínio e pegando o comprimido.

- Mas, Ikki? Acho que o Kanon até fez algo decente, pra não ser formado em medicina e provavelmente não saber o significado de Primeiros Socorros, mas se você conhecer algum médico, é melhor passar lá.

- Eu acho que conheço. Tem a June, uma garota que faz Enfermagem com o meu irmão.

- Então é melhor você dar uma passada lá.

Ikki levantou, tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco. Colocou o _hoodie_ sujo e suado e caminhou até a porta.

- Eu vou lá.

- Ei, Fênix?

- Quê?

- Como você se safou dessa?

- Eu não sei, Kanon – ele se virou de costas, sabendo que, mesmo que não lembrasse de nada, estava mentindo. – Fui.

* * *

- Qual é seu nome?

- A minha ficha 'tá na sua mão – lembrou Camus, olhando para a xícara de café na outra mão do homem.

- Eu quero que você diga.

- Camus Albert.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 28.

- Onde você nasceu? – insistiu.

- Paris – respirou fundo, já cansado.

- E por que você se mudou?

- Meus pais foram morar em Moscou quando eu era criança.

- Quantos anos você tinha?

- Uns dez.

- E por que você veio pra cá?

- Eu gosto do clima – Camus virou os olhos. Diante da reação séria do outro, explicou: - Foi na época que eu cursava História, e acabei ficando.

- Quantos anos faz disso?

- É a quinta vez que eu respondo essas perguntas.

- E vai seguir respondendo. Quantos anos faz disso?

- Sei lá – balançou a cabeça, realmente cansado. – Nove.

- No que você trabalha?

- Sou professor de História Moderna e Físico-Química. E dou aula em cursinho, de História e Química, também.

- Qual você gosta mais?

- Isso é relevante?

Milo sorriu.

- Claro que é.

- Química.

Camus remexeu-se na cadeira de madeira com pernas metálicas. Estava morrendo de calor naquela sala fechada, vestia a mesma roupa desde o dia que havia sido preso, e nem podia tirar o cabelo de cima, já que suas mãos estavam algemadas à mesa. Respirou fundo, sentindo as gotículas de suor escorrerem por seu rosto e seus pulsos ficarem mais assados ao tentar mexer a mão.

- Você mora sozinho?

- Sim.

- Hoje você 'tá calado – Milo parecia muito cômodo, mesmo com o uniforme pesado. Claro que isso talvez se devesse ao fato de que estava muito confortável jogado na cadeira, bem apoiado, com um ventilador móvel ligado em sua cara.

- Deve ser porque você me fez vir aqui durante os últimos dois dias pra perguntar as mesmas besteiras.

- Isso te incomoda? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa.

- Não, isso só me incomoda quando eu 'tô comendo o mínimo pra sobreviver, quando 'tá esse calor desgraçado, quando eu não tomo banho há quase uma semana e ninguém me explica por que eu 'tô aqui.

- Isso não é um problema – disse o sargento, tirando o pó da manga preta. – Até porque eu concordo com você, o calor anda horrível. Mas, claro, eu posso conseguir tudo isso pra você. Um banho, uma muda de roupa... – virou o ventilador na direção dele, fazendo alguns fios compridos e vermelhos voarem contra o rosto de Camus. – Daqui a pouco eu vou sair pra almoçar. O que você gosta de comer?

- Mesmo que eu te dissesse, eu não acho que faria muita diferença.

- Vamos lá, Camus. Não custa nada você colaborar um pouco, quando eu 'tô te oferecendo comida.

- O problema é o que você quer em troca das mordomias.

Camus e Milo se olharam nos olhos, num desafio silencioso. Nenhum deles sorria, nenhum deles demonstrava nada, nenhum deles queria acabar com a guerra fria ali instaurada.

- Você é alérgico a algum alimento?

-... Não?

- Ótimo – Milo levantou e voltou a colocar o quepe sobre o cabelo curto e loiro. – O ventilador 'tá bom assim? – o virou para que o cabelo parasse de incomodar Camus.

- Melhor. Vou deixar você aqui pensando até eu voltar.

O sargento sorriu educadamente e saiu da sala, fechando-a atrás de si. Respirou fundo, começando a sentir na pele o calor que havia falado antes. Passou rápido pelo corredor até a saída do departamento. Caminhou pela rua a passo certeiro, querendo sair logo debaixo do sol por usar uma roupa tão pesada e preta quanto aquela.

Chegou logo ao restaurante Coliseu. Por sorte, eles já haviam consertado o ar condicionado, o que o fez respirar tranqüilo e descansar um pouco os ombros, estes sempre tensos. Olhou para os lados. Estava cheio, e assombrava-se de ter cogitado outra coisa. O Coliseu _sempre_ estava cheio, fosse a hora que fosse. Mas Milo não estava com muita vontade de ficar esperando, então decidiu ver se algum de seus conhecidos estava lá. Só esperava que não fosse Aldebaran, porque não achava que ele fosse uma pessoa muito _séria_.

Passou entre as mesas retangulares e pequenas, até ver a cabeça loira que estava procurando.

- Shaka – disse, indo até a mesa onde o secretário almoçava sozinho. Shaka levantou de leve a cabeça, reconhecendo imediatamente a voz de Milo. Sorriu de leve.

- Oi, Milo.

- É muito chato pedir isso, mas posso sentar com você? – coçou a nuca, olhando para os lados. – Isso aqui 'tá cheio demais hoje.

- À vontade.

- Obrigado – sorriu de volta e sentou. Voltou a tirar o quepe e apoiou bem as costas na cadeira estufada, suspirando. – E então, como vão as coisas no gabinete?

- Tão bem quanto em qualquer outro departamento – respondeu, ligeiramente evasivo. Deixou o garfo sobre o prato e deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre o copo de água gelada.

- Sabe – ele continuou falando, sentindo uma estranha vontade de conversar. – Foi estranho ver você por aqui. Eu achei que você não gostava muito.

- Ah, eu não gosto. Ainda não me acostumei muito com a comida grega, pra falar bem a verdade – Milo sorriu divertido, respondendo um "É porque você não conhece o suficiente", que fez Shaka sorrir. – Mas hoje foi necessidade, mesmo.

- Acontece. Mas foi bom, eu ia precisar sentar com alguém, então melhor que seja com alguém que eu confio.

O indiano levantou uma surpresa.

- Problemas com alguém?

- Não, não. É só que as coisas andam estranhas – explicou. – Muita desconfiança.

- Sua ou dos outros?

- De todos – chamou o garçom com a mão, e fez uma rápida pausa na conversa, pedindo água também e "dois do de sempre". Esperou ele se afastar para continuar: - Minhas também.

- Ajudaria se você fosse mais claro, Milo.

- Bom, você sabe, Shaka – olhou para a salada dele de cenho franzido, procurando palavras para explicar a situação. - Não é só o lugar onde eu trabalho. É todo canto aonde a gente vai. É na rua, no Coliseu, qualquer lugar. Eu não sei mais de onde pode vir o próximo ataque, entende?

- Não, você segue sem se explicar.

Milo olhou par os lados, claramente desconfiado. Inclinou-se para frente na mesa, e o chamou para mais perto com os dedos. Shaka fez o mesmo, oferecendo o ouvido para ele falar mais baixo.

- Tem um informante da oposição no Departamento de Censura – sussurrou, gesticulando lentamente com a mão esquerda. – As prisões desta semana falharam por isso.

- Isso é preocupante, realmente.

- Se tem informantes até do nosso lado, não sei como vamos fazer – Milo falou dramaticamente. Shaka apenas observava. – E eu ainda tenho que voltar logo, 'tô com um preso particularmente teimoso na sala, por isso que eu pedi dois pratos.

- Você vai levar comida pro preso? – Shaka riu. – Quem diria.

- Ah, Shaka, eu não sou como o Máscara da Morte, sabe? Nem tudo vem na base da porrada, tem uns que você tem é só você falar direito. E eu não tenho interesse em ficar com presos por muito tempo, então o que for mais rápido é melhor pra mim.

- Acredito que você tenha razão – ele disse com certa descrença. – Mas um pouco de força acaba sendo necessária, às vezes.

- É, bom, sim. É.

- Eu sugiro a você que não pense muito nisso, Milo. Nós vamos conseguir acabar com todos esses causadores de caos.

Milo concordou com a cabeça, e viu seu prato chegar, fazendo-o tentar esquecer de todos esses problemas.

* * *

- Puta merda, que calor – disse Máscara da Morte, sacudindo a cabeça em desespero. Abanava-se com a carteira, apoiado na parede do elevador. Abriu mais um botão da camisa social vinho, deixando um pedaço da regata à mostra. Tinha as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo, mas nada disso parecia fazer efeito. – Quando que eles vão instalar o ar condicionado aqui?

- Eles _não_ vão – Afrodite fechou a cara mais ainda. – É por isso que eu odeio vir aqui. Esse departamento é a coisa mais próxima do inferno em Atenas.

- Eu não duvidaria se fosse o próprio inferno – cuspiu o italiano. – Me lembra de novo o que a gente 'tá fazendo aqui.

Afrodite abriu a porta de forma manual, querendo matar com suas próprias mãos quem decidiu que aquele prédio antigo deveria fazer parte das instalações do governo. Saiu de lá, seguido pelo companheiro.

- O conceito "obrigação" diz algo pra você, Máscara da Morte?

- Não, mas o conceito "40 graus centígrados com sensação térmica de 65ºC", diz – ele riu, e acabou fazendo Afrodite sorrir também. Caminharam rápido pelo corredor vazio, indo até a última porta. Fez um sinal com a mão em direção à abertura, dramaticamente galante. – Você primeiro.

- Muito educado da sua parte me deixar entrar primeiro no Sétimo Círculo do Inferno – virou os olhos e seguiu andando, ouvindo-o gargalhar. Abriu todos os botões de seu jaleco, e acabou tendo que tirá-lo enquanto caminhava. Não olhou para a cara de ninguém, só continuou até a sala que vinha depois de toda a grande quantidade de mesas organizadas.

Passou a mão no cabelo loiro, empurrando os cachos para trás com a palma da mão. Limpou o suor da testa e esperou Máscara da Morte parar ao seu lado.

- Acho que é reunião.

- Olha minha cara de quem liga – Afrodite se afastou quando ele falou, abrindo espaço para o outro alcançar a porta. Máscara da Morte abriu a porta num empurrão, fazendo as três pessoas que estavam lá se virarem. – Misty, Algol e Asterion. Com qual deles era mesmo? – virou-se para trás e sorriu.

Afrodite suspirou e apontou para o loiro.

- Então vocês podem cair fora – Máscara da Morte apontou para a saída. Asterion fechou a cara. Algol foi o primeiro a levantar, olhando desafiador para ele. Os dois saíram, e o policial puxou as duas cadeiras que eles estavam ocupando. Afrodite entrou devagar, fechando a porta com tranqüilidade.

- Eu posso saber o que vocês pensam que 'tão fazendo, chegando assim? – Misty arqueou uma sobrancelha fina, apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Engraçado, ele fala como se a gente não _pudesse_ – debochou Máscara da Morte, falando com Afrodite como se o terceiro não estivesse lá. Isso deixou Misty furioso, mas era consciente que os dois eram seus superiores, por mais que odiasse isso.

- Vocês podem, é claro, mas no Departamento da Ordem, não no da Censura – seguiu espetando, já que seu orgulho parecia falar mais alto que seu bom senso.

Afrodite, que só observava até lá, colocou uma mão no ombro de Máscara da Morte, parando-o antes que ele fizesse ou falasse alguma besteira. Arrastou a cadeira mais para frente, e inclinou o corpo na direção de Misty.

- Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro citando motivos pelos quais sim, nós podemos fazer o que nos dê na telha, mas eu só vou te dizer uma coisa – falou, a voz arrastada e baixa em tom ameaçador, fazendo-o prestar mais atenção. – Eu 'tô com o celular no bolso do meu jaleco. E eu tenho duas opções – sorriu, então, ficando ainda mais bonito do que geralmente era, com o lado esquerdo do lábio curvado para cima. – Eu posso deixar ele ali, ou eu posso ligar pro Saga, e ter a certeza de que você nunca vai trabalhar em nada melhor do que um gari nessa sua vidinha miserável. De qualquer forma, eu acho que combinaria muito com você, então é sempre uma opção válida.

Permaneceram em silêncio tenso por alguns instantes, até Máscara da Morte quebrá-lo com uma risada de satisfação.

- Você ouviu o homem. Vai colaborar agora, ou seguir dando piti?

Misty fechou a cara, sem nem ao menos conseguir dar sorriso amarelo.

- Falem de uma vez.

- Acontece que tem um informante nessa porra de escritório. Ou você e seus dois criados descobrem quem é o filho da puta, ou a gente leva todo o mundo pra prisão, inclusive você. E eu mesmo vou me interrogar cada uma das moças aqui.

Misty perdeu a cor, mas não a compostura.

- Farei o possível, se é assim.

- Acho bom – Máscara da Morte levantou chutando a cadeira. Afrodite ficou de pé tranqüilamente, deixando a cadeira lá como ele a havia encontrado. – Quer parar em algum lugar pra comer algo? Eu poderia comer um javali agora.

Afrodite sorriu, indo até a porta e voltando a ignorar Misty, pálido e silencioso atrás da mesa.

- Claro.

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite saíram, mas a ameaça seguiu lá.

* * *

- Agora que você comeu, 'tá de banho tomado e não 'tá sentindo calor, acho que é hora da gente retomar nossa conversa – caminhou pela sala e voltou a sentar na frente de Camus. Tinham como única separação a mesa de madeira. Milo cruzou as pernas e Camus olhou para as algemas prateadas. – Mais confortável pra responder?

- Espero que isso seja uma pergunta retórica.

Milo apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e a cabeça na mão.

- Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum com essa atitude.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não – Milo deu uma risada nasal. – É um conselho.

Camus não pareceu entender. Mas, certamente, agora estava com melhor humor do que há uma hora e meia atrás. Havia podido tomar banho e lavar o cabelo e mudar a roupa, além de comer um prato bem servido de kleftiko, e o ventilador ainda estava em sua direção. Sabia que o outro queria amansá-lo, mas não conseguia cair numa estratégia tão ingênua.

- Eu preciso que você me diga _agora_ onde está Hyoga Alexei.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

- E, mesmo que você soubesse, você não me diria – levantou a sobrancelha, descrente. – Quer saber, Camus? Eu cansei desse joguinho. Ou você me responde agora ou eu te mando pro Máscara da Morte te deixar mais bonzinho.

Os ombros do ruivo se retesaram involuntariamente. Cogitou ficar quieto, mas acabou falando de novo:

- Precisa dele pra fazer o trabalho sujo, então?

- _Heh_ – ele disse, sorrindo, mas se sentindo claramente insultado. Não conseguia esconder isso em seu rosto, ao contrário de Camus, cuja expressão falava menos do que suas palavras. – Eu só quero saber quanto tempo você vai continuar com essa palhaçada, porque eu não tenho toda a vida, e você de certo nem merece uma hora do meu dia. Só o Máscara da Morte faz isso, de dar tempo a quem não vale porra nenhuma. Mas, olha, Camus, eu te prometo que, se você continuar com essa merda toda, eu vou gravar a sua cara. E eu vou te trazer aqui todo o dia, até que você pare de ser um imbecil, porque eu não tenho saco pra isso.

Dessa vez, aconteceu o contrário. Milo estava sério, apontando ele com o dedo indicador, o corpo empurrando-se contra a ponta da mesa, como um bicho feroz que queria desgarrar a presa. Enquanto isso, o preso estava quieto, mas sem nunca abandonar o quê arrogante em sua expressão.

- Vai ser assim, então? Muito bom.

Milo levantou e trancou duas vezes a porta. Ele não tentaria falar mais nada.

* * *

_06/03/10_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

O título vem de um trecho de **Cartomante**, Elis Regina.

1. "Kundalini é o alegado poder espiritual primordial ou energia cósmica que jaz adormecida no Múládhára Chakra, o centro de força situado próximo à base da coluna, e aos órgãos genitais. É a energia que transita entre os chakras. (...) O "despertar" da energia divina _Shakti Kundalini_ requer a orientação de um mestre realizado, para que o ativamento e desenvolvimento sejam apropriados e conduzam à meta suprema do Yoga que é a paz interior e a realização divina". (retirado da Wikipedia. Preguiçosa mesmo, me processem)

E, bem, claro, como o Krishna chama o próprio cosmos.

Bom, mais um capítulo. Desculpem se ficou meio nas coxas, me atrapalhei na hora de escrever =/. E, como sempre, brigada a quem tá lendo e/ou comentando.


	14. Veneno com gosto de mel

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**. Veneno com gosto de mel.

* * *

Quando Camus voltou para a cela, trêmulo e dolorido, teve a desagradável surpresa de descobrir que Hyoga havia sido preso também.

Viu ele ficar de pé imediatamente, a boca um pouco aberta pelo choque. Ele provavelmente havia seguido seu conselho e não havia voltado mais para a universidade, então ainda não devia ter as notícias. Olhou para Milo com o canto do olho. Ele o segurava pelo braço, levando-o até a cela comunal masculina. Camus suspirou.

- Você não precisa continuar aqui – ele disse, finalmente, parando antes de chegarem à porta. – Você só precisa me dizer o que eu quero.

- Você quer que eu me incrimine de incentivar uma revolução – Camus grunhiu, sempre sério. – E eu não vou fazer isso.

Milo pareceu um pouco confuso. Camus franziu o cenho. O aperto em seu braço o fazia prestar mais atenção na dor.

- Eu não quero isso. Eu só quero que você me diga quais são os outros alunos seus que estão envolvidos com Hyoga Alexei e você está livre. Como eu disse, você não precisa continuar aqui – insistiu, falando baixo, para que os outros presos não ouvissem. – Só os nomes, e sua ficha está limpa. Eu sei que você não fez nada, mas esconder os nomes deles também é um crime.

Camus deu de ombros, sem falar mais nada. Milo soltou um som de insatisfação, e pegou a chave.

- Problema é seu. Vou tratar você como qualquer outro preso, então.

- Que surpresa – falou, levantando um pouco o queixo para encarar o sargento. – Achei que você já estivesse fazendo isso desde o começo.

Milo deu um quase sorriso, sem conseguir esconder seu incômodo.

- Acredite, eu posso ser muito pior do que hoje. Mas eu prefiro não ser, se me derem escolha.

Empurrou ele para dentro e trancou a porta de novo, saíndo de lá batendo o pé.

- Professor Camus – a voz de Hyoga era aguda e falhava pelo medo. Ele se aproximou, fazendo espaço entre os outros, segurando-o pelo ombro. – Por que você está aqui? O que fizeram com o senhor?

Camus não respondeu, sua cabeça latejando só de pensar em ter que conversar naquele momento. Acho um espaço para se encostar na grade.

- Alguém viu nosso pequeno encontro e avisou a polícia.

- Eu... – ele tentou dizer, abaixando o olhar, consternado. – Eu... Eu sinto muito, professor. Eu nunca tive intenção que isso acontecesse. Nem com o senhor, professor Cristal – se virou para o outro, que só balançou a cabeça.

- Ninguém está culpando você, Hyoga – o outro professor colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Não precisa ficar assim. Nós vamos achar uma forma de sair daqui.

Camus não parecia ter tanta certeza disso, nem a respeito de sair de lá, nem a respeito de culpar Hyoga.

- Como encontraram você?

Hyoga gaguejou ao tentar responder. Depois, escondeu o rosto com as mãos, um pequeno soluço saíndo do fundo de sua garganta. Camus não mudou a expressão.

- Me responde, Hyoga.

- Eu fui pegar uma coisa em casa. Eu não podia deixar ela lá – colocou a mão sobre a camiseta, apertando com força o colar debaixo dela. – Eu simplesmente não podia, é tudo que eu ainda tenho da minha mãe.

Camus fechou os olhos, respirando alto pelo nariz. Se tivesse menos controle, teria batido nele.

- Você arriscou a sua vida e a de todos os seus amigos por _isto_? – falou baixo, olhando-o nos olhos. Puxou a corrente dourada com a Cruz do Norte que ele usava sob a roupa. – Eu vou dar um conselho, Hyoga, e eu espero que você nunca mais esqueça. Nunca coloque os mortos acima dos vivos. Ao contrário da sua mãe, são seus amigos que precisam da sua ajuda agora. E se você for tão fraco na hora dos interrogatórios como foi a respeito dela, eu tenho pena deles.

O garoto até tentou conter o choro, mas não conseguiu se agüentar, soluçando compulsivamente, suas lágrimas pingando nas mãos e colo. O professor continuava impassível. Um lado de si sentia pena dele e se entristecia ao ter que tratá-lo de maneira tão dura, mas sabia que era o correto.

- Não precisa ser tão duro com ele, Camus – Cristal falou ao seu lado, de voz baixa. O outro só sacudiu a cabeça, tirando os fios vermelhos e compridos do rosto.

- Se eu não for duro com ele agora, o resto do mundo vai ser muito mais, especialmente neste lugar.

* * *

Milo fechou a porta.

- Espero que hoje você esteja com mais vontade de colaborar, Camus.

Camus não respondeu.

- Seria uma verdadeira pena você não estar. Devo lembrar a você agora que Hyoga Alexei está aqui?

Camus seguiu em silêncio. Olhou para a mesa de madeira, vendo suas mãos algemadas às pernas do móvel. Acompanhou os passos de Milo, a bota fazendo um som característico ao bater contra o chão.

- Você prefere que eu pergunte para ele?

- Eu não acho que você vá mudar de idéia, independente de eu preferir ou não.

- Eu gostaria de ouvir sua opinião – Milo se sentou, tranqüilo. – Pode falar.

- Não, eu não prefiro.

- Então que tal você começar a colaborar?

Os dois trocaram olhares.

- Eu quero os nomes, Camus – Milo pegou uma folha de papel e uma caneta. – Escreva os nomes que você lembrar aqui e você está livre e o garoto também.

Camus olhou para a folha em branco, tentadora. Passou pensando por alguns segundos.

- Eu sei que você sabe o que é o certo a se fazer – o sargento continuou insistindo, paciente. – Eu não sei por que um homem tão esclarecido quanto você está fazendo aqui. Eu tenho certeza que você não teve intenção de ser envolvido em nada disso. Você pode acabar com isso agora.

O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, processando a alternativa.

- Eu penso o mesmo de você, sargento – Camus disse, finalmente. – Por que um homem como você, que não é como o Máscara da Morte ou coisa do tipo, está fazendo isso com os outros?

Milo estreitou os olhos, desconfiado.

- Eu também não concordo com violência desnecessária, se é o que você quis dizer, mas sei que às vezes a autoridade precisa usar dela para conter o tipo de ação que estas pessoas causam. Eles são criminosos, Camus – falou, não entendendo como ele não conseguia ver isso. – Nós não podemos deixar isso continuar. Por isso eu preciso que você dê os nomes. Você daria os nomes de um assassino, mesmo que ele fosse seu aluno, não daria?

- Com certeza – concordou Camus. Milo sorriu para ele. – Você tem razão, Milo. Posso te chamar assim?

- É claro.

- Eu vou escrever – pegou a caneta, apoiando a mão sobre a folha para que ela não saísse do lugar.

Quando acabou, entregou o papel a Milo, escrito em letras garrafais que cobriam a página inteira: "VÁ SE FODER".

O sargento torceu o nariz em desgosto ao ver a resposta dele. Estalou a língua nos dentes, rasgando a folha em vários pedacinhos.

- Se é isso que você quer, muito bem. Eu vou realizar seu desejo e tratar você como um preso qualquer – se aproximou dele, e colocou as mãos dele sobre a mesa de maneira violenta. – Como eu falei para você, eu não acredito em violência desnecessária. Mas chega um ponto onde é inevitável recorrer a ela, especialmente em situações assim.

- Eu sei – Camus respondeu, sem mudar a expressão. – Eu percebi isso ontem.

- Não o suficiente, aparentemente – abriu a gaveta acoplada à mesa, e pegou um alicate. – Se você tirar as mãos de cima da mesa, eu te mato.

Camus engoliu em seco, vendo Milo agarrar seu pulso, apertando sua mão até ficar com dificuldade de mexer os dedos.

- Se você me matar, não vai conseguir os nomes.

Milo sacudiu a cabeça, dando uma risada rápida e irritada. Colocou uma das pontas do alicate sob a unha de seu dedo indicador.

- Eu sempre posso conseguir os nomes com Hyoga, não posso? – olhou para ele. Havia conseguido o que queria. As pupilas dilatadas, os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, a pequena ruga perto da boca. A expressão seguia quase imutável, se não fosse por esses pequenos detalhes. – Eu estou dando uma última chance. Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer isso com você.

O olhar de Camus não conseguia se despreender do alicate, que seguia parado.

- Por que não? – foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

- Eu acho que nós dois teríamos sido bons amigos, em uma situação diferente. O que não seria impossível, se você responder o que eu estou pedindo agora.

Camus decidiu ficar em silêncio, e Milo só balançou a cabeça, parando de insistir e fechando o alicate para começar a puxar.

* * *

Abriu a porta, descendo pela escada para chegar até as celas.

Levava Camus pelo braço, segurando-o firme sem olhar para a cara dele, cumprindo apenas sua rotina de maneira automática. Não olhou para nenhum outro preso, também, apenas focado em abrir a porta.

- Isso não precisa acontecer mais – disse em voz baixa, então, fazendo Camus olhar para ele. O professor precisou respirar fundo e engolir a dor que ainda sentia, vendo sua mão esquerda sangrando e tremendo ao lado do corpo. – _Camus_.

Os olhos de Camus se encontraram com os de Milo. Viu o sargento trancar a porta depois de colocá-lo dentro da cela.

- Você não cansa de falar, não?

O ar saiu pesado e raivoso pela boca dele, e Milo não se controlou, batendo na grade com seu cassetete. O barulho assustou os presos mais próximos.

- Se você continuar com essa atitude, da próxima vai ser a mão direita e os pés, também – grunhiu, voltando a subir para a parte principal do departamento, onde não precisaria agüentar esse tipo de comentário nem o cheiro insuportável da prisão.

- Professor – Hyoga se aproximou, ficando ao seu lado quando Camus sentou num dos cantos. – Professor, o que fizeram com o senhor?

Não respondeu. Hyoga apertou os lábios até que eles perdessem a cor. O cabelo de Camus, geralmente liso e comprido, estava desgrenhado. Sua pele branca tinha um tom pálido, parecendo deixar as olheiras ainda mais profundas. Seu braço esquerdo tremia, escondido atrás da perna dobrada.

- Deixa eu ver isso, Camus – Cristal se aproximou também, ao ver quão preocupado Hyoga estava. Tocou no braço dele, fazendo o corpo de Camus se tensionar imediatamente. – O que ele fez?

Com um grunhido incomodado, Camus mostrou sua mão. Os olhares dos dois pararam sobre as pontas de seus dedos. As cinco unhas haviam sido arrancadas, sendo substituídas por rombos vermelhos em carne viva.

- Esperemos que não infeccione – disse Cristal, soltando um suspiro de preocupação.

- Isso é tão injusto – a voz de Hyoga voltou a quebrar. – O senhor não fez nada.

Camus olhou para o aluno, mais sério do que antes.

- Com o tempo você vai notar que justiça não é algo exatamente freqüente na vida de qualquer pessoa, Hyoga. Ao invés de se preocupar comigo, se preocupe consigo mesmo, porque você provavelmente é o próximo.

Hyoga segurou a cruz dourada, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Eu só espero que algum dia vocês possam me perdoar. O senhor, professor Cristal, por ter sido preso por nos ajudar a nos esconder. E o senhor, professor Camus, por todo o apoio, e mesmo sem ter feito nada... – sua respiração falhou um pouco. – Eu prometo que eles não vão conseguir nada de mim.

* * *

Quando chegou ao topo, parou para descansar um pouco, respirando pesado pela boca. Olhou para o céu iluminado, sem nuvem alguma para cobrir o tom maravilhoso de azul. Tirou a mochila sobre o ombro, que quase cortava a pele depois das três horas de escalada. Ainda tinha que andar um pouco mais, como bem sabia, mas estava quase no final.

Pegou de novo a mala pela alça, andando firme e sempre em frente sobre o solo rochoso. Secou o suor do rosto com a regata. Já conseguia ver a casa que procurava, quase escondida entre as pedras. Era um lugar pequeno, e ninguém imaginaria que alguém moraria lá. Não tinha janelas, apenas uma porta simplória.

Quando estava quase atravessando o murinho de tijolos que cercava a casa, a porta se abriu, revelando um homem oriental, nem alto nem baixo, vestido todo de preto com um rifle carregado apontado para ele.

- Quanto tempo, Mu – Aldebaran riu, alto e transparente. – Não precisa atirar, não. Eu ainda não mordo.

Mu deu um pequeno sorriso e abaixou a arma.

- Como você queria que eu soubesse, se você sequer me avisou que ia vir? – apoiou uma mão na cintura, quase rindo também, mas conseguindo se segurar bem. Depois, colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa e gritou: - Kiki, vem ver quem chegou.

O chamado teve resposta quase imediata: uma criança de mais ou menos oito anos apareceu correndo, passando por baixo do braço de Mu e pulando em cima de Aldebaran, que o levantou no ar:

- Aldebaran! – ele riu, feliz, abraçando o homem de mais de dois metros de altura pelo pescoço. – Eu achei que você tinha abandonado a gente!

- Eu? – ele perguntou, girando o garoto para fazê-lo rir. – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, heim, seu capetinha? Acho que não vou te dar nada do que eu trouxe, então...

Kiki arregalou os olhos e abriu bem a boca.

- Você não faria isso!

- Quer apostar, tampinha?

- Nãooooo – choramingou, pendurado nele e chutando a barriga de Aldebaran, que só conseguia rir da cena. – Desculpaaaaaaaaaa.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, perdoado. Só se não disser mais uma dessas coisas de novo, heim!

- Então tem presente? – os olhos dele brilharam. Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça.

- Vai lá ver na minha mochila.

Ele nem precisou acabar a última palavra, que Kiki logo voltou ao chão e correu até a mala, abrindo tudo. Aldebaran aproveitou o momento para ir até Mu, que o esperava na porta.

- Desculpa não ter aparecido nos últimos tempos. As coisas andam meio difíceis lá em Atenas. Tão vigiando todo o mundo, eu não podia vir sem parecer suspeito.

- Eu imaginei – Mu respondeu, apoiando o rifle sobre a cadeira mais próxima. – Talvez seja melhor você nem vir mais. Suas viagens até aqui podem acabar incriminando você.

Aldebaran fez sua melhor expressão de surpresa.

- Você só pode 'tar brincando. Eu não deixaria de vir aqui por nada no mundo.

- Por que eu imaginei que sua resposta seria essa? – soltou um "heh" baixinho, fazendo um sinal para que ele entrasse. – Eu fiz chá, você vai querer?

- Sabe que eu acho que vou aceitar dessa vez? E um bom banho gelado, se der. Esse verão 'tá de matar.

- Eu vou preparar para você.

Chamou Kiki de volta, trancou a porta e foi até o banheiro, arrumando as coisas para Aldebaran. Conseguia ouvir os dois brincando na sala, mas ainda assim não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo. Serviu chá para eles enquanto ele tomava uma ducha, sempre em silêncio, mesmo que Kiki não parasse de falar ao seu lado.

Ele ficou quieto assim que Mu colocou as xícaras na mesa.

- Tio Mu? 'Tá tudo bem?

Mu passou alguns segundos olhando para a chaleira, sem respondê-lo.

- Vai para o quarto. Eu quero conversar sozinho com Aldebaran.

Kiki quase pensou em fazer manha, mas sabia que não deveria, não quando seu tio estava tão sério. Depois que ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar, voltou à sala, esperando que ele saísse do banheiro.

- Bem melhor agora. Ê, beleza.

- Aldebaran.

O ministro parou de falar, olhando para ele com curiosidade, a toalha molhada sobre os ombros.

- Você veio aqui me dizer alguma coisa? Eu tenho a forte impressão que não é apenas uma visita comum.

Aldebaran sentou ao lado dele, suspirando.

- Estão falando demais sobre Creta. Estou medo que encontrem a sua casa. Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com os rebeldes, mas eles não se importam mais. Tão prendendo qualquer pessoa nos últimos tempos.

- Eu não vou sair daqui, caso essa seja sua sugestão.

- Era, sim. Eu fico preocupado com você e Kiki.

- Nós sabemos nos virar.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim – respondeu com um sorriso triste, e Mu colocou a mão em seu ombro, tão leve que quase não conseguia senti-la.

- Você ainda parece preocupado.

Aldebaran olhou para a casa, quase sem decoração alguma, tendo apenas o necessário: o sofá com a cor desgastada pelos anos, a mesa de madeira na cozinha, o fogão a lenha, alguns pratos, copos e talheres simples, três cadeiras, a cama que dividia com Kiki dormindo nos pés, um gaveteiro e armamento para dar inveja a um quartel. As únicas coisas que se diferenciavam do ambiente cinza eram os presentes que ele levava para ambos, que Mu e Kiki guardavam com surpreendente carinho.

- Um pouco, sim. Sabe, Mu... Faz um tempo que eu ando questionando se eu estou do lado correto – diante do olhar contemplativo e sem julgamentos de Mu, decidiu continuar. – Se todo o meu trabalho não está sendo usado de maneira negativa. Se eu deveria... Não sei.

- Continua.

- Eu acredito em Saga. Acredito que esse foi um bom governo, e sei tudo que conseguimos nos últimos anos. Mas tem algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não consigo concordar... Eu não sei se, mesmo acreditando em tudo isso, eu consigo ficar do lado de alguém que admite esse tipo de barbaridade.

- Você chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Ainda não.

- Bom – Mu deu de ombros. – Me avise quando você descobrir o que fazer.

- Você com certeza vai ser o primeiro a saber.

* * *

- Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer a mesma coisa com seus pés, também – Milo apontou para as mãos de Camus, agora sem unha alguma. – E mesmo assim você segue sem querer colaborar. Achei que os últimos dois dias mudariam algo, mas aparentemente não.

Camus não respondeu. Olhou para as próprias mãos. Não era algo bonito de se ver, muito menos de se sentir, mas ele estava resoluto.

- Sabe, Milo, desde o primeiro dia que eu cheguei aqui eu venho assombrado com uma coisa. Não importa quantos anos passem, não importa o país. A História realmente se repete uma e outra vez.

Milo não pareceu entender. Franziu a testa, enrugando um pouco a pele sob o cabelo loiro.

- Acho que eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso.

- Você provavelmente não tem idéia de quantas vezes este tipo de coisa acontece desde que o ser humano existe.

- Defina "este tipo de coisa".

- Isto, por exemplo – ergueu a mão, mostrando as feridas vermelho sangue no lugar onde um dia estiveram suas unhas. – Você sabia que esta era uma tortura relativamente comum na Idade Média? Vamos pegar a caça às bruxas. Eles faziam esse tipo de coisa e outras muito piores com mulheres inocentes que eles diziam que eram bruxas por culpa da ignorância e crueldade deles. Com a dor, elas confessavam coisas que não eram verdade por desespero, só porque essas pessoas precisavam de bodes expiatórios.

- Essa não é uma de suas aulas, Camus.

- Infelizmente, eu sei disso. Mas eu queria que você tivesse consciência que você está agindo da mesma maneira que essas pessoas agiam séculos atrás.

- Você acha que isso vai me fazer mudar de opinião? – ergueu as sobrancelhas e trincou os dentes. Camus sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você quer saber a verdade? Sim, um pouco. Eu não diria isso pra uma pessoa como o Máscara da Morte, se é que dá para chamar alguém assim de pessoa. Mas eu digo pra você porque eu tenho certeza absoluta que você não tem noção de como o que você está fazendo vai contra o que você acredita.

Foi a vez de Milo não responder. Com um pouco de coragem, Camus decidiu continuar a falar:

- Eu concordo com o que você falou outro dia. Nós dois somos muito diferentes, mas em outra situação, nós poderíamos ter sido amigos – desceu os olhos do rosto de Milo até suas mãos. Ele apertava o punho fechado sem perceber. – Eu poderia te odiar por isso – olhou de novo para a própria mão. – Mas não odeio, porque você é tão vítima disto tudo quanto nós todos aqui.

O sargento seguia sem reação. Sua pele queimada pelo sol parecia ter perdido a cor, e o aperto nas próprias mãos perdeu um pouco da força.

- Eu não tenho informação nenhuma pra dizer. Eu não vou incriminar crianças que não cometeram nenhum crime. Nem com toda a dor do mundo. Tendo esclarecido isso... – empurrou a cadeira um pouco para trás, e colocou um dos pés sobre a mesa. – Se você quiser continuar o que começou o outro dia, à vontade. Eu não tenho com impedir, mesmo. Mas saiba que eu não vou falar nada.

Silêncio se seguiu à declaração de Camus. Os dois se olhavam, ambos os lados sem saber o que dizer.

- Camus – Milo falou finalmente, sem parar de observá-lo. O cabelo comprido estava oleoso e ele precisava de um bom banho, mas isso não o deixava menos imponente. A pele muito branca estava um pouco vermelha pelo calor, fazendo jus aos traços nórdicos de seu rosto. Seu pé continuava em cima da mesa, sem mudar de posição. – Eu gostaria de saber por que você faz tudo isso. Eu já vi várias pessoas ficarem sem falar até o fim, mas poucas com a coragem que você tem de dizer essas coisas, mesmo na sua situação. Se você realmente não fez nada, por que tudo isso?

Camus sorriu de leve.

- Princípios.

Milo sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu entendo e respeito isso.

- Mesmo num de seus presos? – o professor se surpreendeu um pouco.

- Em qualquer um – ele disse, de queixo erguido.

- Isso é bastante respeitável da parte de um torturador – deixou escapar, e soube que havia sido uma besteira quando a expressão de Milo se endureceu. – Mesmo que você não queira parar de fazer isso.

- Eu não posso. É contra os _meus_ princípios.

Camus sacudiu a cabeça.

- Finalmente concordamos em algo – Milo não pareceu entender, então decidiu explicar: – Em respeitar os princípios do outro. Mesmo que eu discorde do que você pensa e você discorde do que eu penso.

O sargento fez que sim. Tirou o casaco do uniforme militar e o deixou na cadeira, ficando com a regata branca que usava embaixo e secou o suor do rosto.

- Esse verão deve estar insuportável para você – falou. Camus não poderia estar mais surpreso com o comentário. – Sendo russo.

- Bastante, sim. Se até pra você, que veste perfeitamente o uniforme mesmo no verão 'tá...

Milo levantou.

- Eu vou autorizar um banho para você hoje – pegou o casaco e foi até a porta. – Mas não se acostume mal.

Quando a porta foi fechada, Camus estava de boca aberta. Nunca pensou que _conversar_ com um dos policiais daria certo. Não dessa maneira. Claro, não estava livre, mas já era um avanço. Depois de alguns minutos, um dos carcereiros o levou até o chuveiro. Não tirou as algemas, mas esse era o menor de seus problemas. Aproveitou o banho rápido e gelado, mesmo vigiado, e foi levado de volta para as celas.

Ele tirou as algemas e o trancou de novo com os outros. Hyoga se aproximou, como sempre.

- O senhor está bem, professor? – ele quis saber. – Você está...

- Limpo? – Camus perguntou, fazendo Hyoga rir.

- Sim.

- Aparentemente, Milo achou que eu 'tava fedendo e que não podia continuar com o interrogatório assim.

- Não me surpreenderia – seu antigo aluno disse, dando um sorriso de lado. – Você 'tava mesmo.

Camus deu de ombros.

- Você está bem?

- Ainda não me interrogaram, então sim. Mas preocupado. Depois que o sargento Milo levou você, Máscara da Morte levou o professor Cristal.

A notícia foi difícil de engolir, fazendo sua garganta embolar. Camus respirou fundo e olhou para o lado. Cristal estava lá, cochilando encostado à parede. Ao menos, ele não havia sido nem mutilado nem morto, como era a fama de Máscara da Morte.

O barulho da porta se abrindo bruscamente e batendo contra a parede fez todos os presos olharem para a escada. Máscara da Morte apareceu, liderando um grupo de guardas e novos presos.

Cristal acordou com o som, arregalando os olhos. Hyoga e Camus ficaram lívidos. Sendo arrastados pelos guardas estavam Shiryu, Jabu e Shun, com hematomas no rosto e cabeças abaixadas. Havia mais outros três que eles não sabiam os nomes, mas já tinham visto as caras.

- Atenção, todos – disse Máscara da Morte, com um enorme sorriso na cara. Parou diante da cela masculina. – Tenho um grande agradecimento a fazer, e quero que todos batam palmas e agradeçam comigo – não fez nenhuma ameaça junto, mas todos sabiam que se não fizessem isso, poderiam acabar sendo levados por ele depois. - Vem cá, Cristal.

Cristal não olhou para ninguém, andando até ele tremendo. Máscara da Morte começou a aplaudir.

- Obrigado por dizer onde eles tinham sido escondidos. Foi muito útil pra achar os filhos da puta. Obrigado, Cristal – fez um sinal para todos repetirem o mesmo. Um "Obrigado, Cristal" em coro e sem vida foi ouvido, todos olhando para ele. – Agora você pode ir embora.

Abriu a cela para liberá-lo, e empurrou os novos presos para dentro.

* * *

_08/08/2011_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

"_Por que Cristo não desceu lá do céu e o veneno só tem gosto de mel?_

_Por que a água não matou a sede de quem bebeu?" _

(**Gospel**, Raul Seixas)

Eu sei que faz MUITO tempo que eu não atualizo e, se a fic ainda tiver algum leitor além da Tenement Funster e da Gelegentlich, peço desculpas por isso. Faz um tempo que não ando com muito saco de Saint Seiya (Bleach me sugou, desculpem), então foi um pouco difícil escrever esse capítulo, e peço desculpas se tiver um pouco abaixo do nível dos outros e se deixei alguém irritado/a de esperar.

Obrigada a quem ler e acompanhar mesmo assim C:. Espero que dessa vez eu consiga continuar a fic.


	15. Grandeza e um pouco de coragem

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**. Grandeza e um pouco de coragem.

* * *

Ikki entrou no quarto batendo a porta e jogou o vaso de flores de plástico contra a parede, quebrando-o.

- Merda – ele grunhiu, irritado. Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha. Radamanthys não se mexeu, atônito com o descontrole do recém-chegado. Ikki chutou os cacos. – Merda!

- Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje – Kanon comentou, cantarolando. Foi até a cozinha embutida na sala, juntando-se ao empresário para pegar uma garrafa de água. Olhou para Radamanthys da cabeça aos pés. – Você bebe mesmo essa hora da manhã? – sua voz desdenhosa irritou irritou o homem profundamente, mas ele não pareceu notar. – Eu chamo isso de alcoolismo. Talvez você deveria procurar ajuda.

- Vai tomar no cu, Kanon – ele virou o copo de uísque, deixando-o na pia. – O que ele tem hoje?

- Não faço idéia. Bom dia, Fênix, será que dá pra você parar de quebrar a mobilia agora ou você quer continuar um pouco mais? Pode começar com o uísque do Wyvern, se quiser.

Kanon pegou a garrafa quase vazia de Chivas Regal, estendendo-a para ele. Ikki deu um soco na parede.

- Meu irmão foi preso.

Radamanthys arregalou um pouco os olhos, preocupado. Kanon sequer piscou, bebendo mais uns goles de água. Deixou a garrafa de plástico no balcão.

- E?

Ikki abriu a boca por um segundo, como se não conseguisse articular uma resposta. Gesticulou com as mãos abertas, olhando incrédulo para ele.

- Como assim, _"e"_?

- Exatamente o que eu pareceu. Seu irmãozinho foi preso. E daí? O que você espera que a gente faça com essa informação? Chorar? Brindar?

Radamanthys deu um chute discreto no tornozelo de Kanon, que respondeu de imediato com um "Por que você fez isso?", ao que o outro só pôde virar os olhos.

- Não. O que eu preciso é tirar ele de lá. _Nós..._

- _Nah-ah_ – Kanon fez um sinal negativo com o dedo indicador. – Nada de "nós". Tirar seu irmão da prisão agora seria muito arriscado, Fênix. Não me entenda mal. Tirar _qualquer um_ da prisão agora seria arriscado – segurou o pulso de Radamanthys, levantando seu braço para olhar para o relógio. – Essa hora, um dos meus homens já deve ter sido preso. Nem por isso eu vou tirar ele de lá. Nós não temos condições de fazer isso agora.

A resposta típica de Kanon não foi bem digerida por Ikki, que virou a cabeça para Radamanthys, esperando uma opinião contrária. Ele, ao contrário, olhou para o isqueiro prateado que tinha mania de abrir e fechar, tocando com o polegar no relevo da serpe.

- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas concordo com ele.

Ikki engoliu em seco, sentindo-se irremediavelmente traído, achatado pela humilhação que as palavras deles o fizeram engolir. Um lado seu sabia que eles estavam corretos; Kanon sabia mais do que ninguém sobre traição, e Radamanthys mantinha um longo histórico de ser humilhado. Essa era a visão mais certa, mas também a que não podia aceitar, não com Shun.

- Então vocês não vão me ajudar mesmo.

Kanon olhou para o teto, com a boca um pouco aberta, como se cogitasse ajudá-lo.

- Não. Claro que não. Se você quiser fazer uma loucura dessas, problema é seu. Eu não quero cometer suicídio. Não ainda – deu de ombros e voltou para o sofá, sentando-se e deitando o rosto na almofada florida. – Pensa duas vezes antes de fazer uma besteira. O destino do seu irmão pode ser pior se você também for preso.

Os três trocaram olhares. Ikki olhou para Kanon, os fios de cabelo preto e grisalho caíndo no rosto, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, a expressão impassível, as pernas cruzadas. Radamanthys olhava para baixo, apertando o copo na mão, como se evitasse encará-lo.

- Vão se foder, vocês dois.

E saiu, com a mochila nas costas, batendo a porta de novo.

- Voltando à programação normal... – o irmão mais novo do primeiro-ministro da Grécia levantou-se, andando devagar na direção dele, o quadril se movendo de um lado para o outro. Segurou a ponta da gravata – Nós temos muito o que fazer hoje, Wyvern.

- Você não precisava ter tratado Ikki daquela forma. Agora é capaz de que ele faça alguma besteira mesmo – criticou, a respiração saíndo pesada por seu nariz, inflando as narinas largas. – E se ele morrer?

- Seria uma pena e uma grande perda para o nosso lado, mas eu não posso fazer nada. Como eu disse, nós temos muito o que fazer e pouco tempo. Você vai ficar parado aí pensando na morte da bezerra ou vai me ajudar?

* * *

O queixo de Aiolia caiu, assim como o dos outros poucos funcionários que haviam chegado tão cedo ao trabalho.

Pichado com spray vermelho na fachada da Mansão Maximou, dizia em letras enormes, cobrindo tanto a pintura rosa quanto os pilares de mármore e as janelas gradeadas:

_AIOLOS KARAMANLIS, ASSASSINADO_

_SHION STAVROS, ASSASSINADO_

_POR VOCÊS E POR SUA DITADURA_

Aiolia ficou lívido diante das palavras gravadas e do vandalismo no escritório oficial do primeiro-ministro, seus olhos focando no nome de seu irmão mais velho. A lembrança de seu corpo envolto pelo saco branco e sendo levado por uma ambulância o atingiu com mais força do que nunca nos últimos anos, desde que o viu pela última vez.

Seu coração parecia ter afundado no peito, seu estômago revirou. Tentou se lembrar que ele havia se matado. Tentou lembrar da voz acabada de Aiolos a última vez que falaram no telefone. Tentou achar explicações e se confortar. A idéia de Aiolos ter sido assassinado deveria parecer absurda, mas nada em quase oito anos desde o último dia de vida dele fez mais sentido do que aquilo.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – tentando se recompor, aproximou-se aos guardas que escoltavam os faxineiros que faziam seu melhor para limpar as pichações, ainda sem muitos resultados.

- Um marginal invadiu a mansão e fez isso. Ele já foi preso – avisou depressa, diante do cenho franzido de Aiolia.

- Pra onde ele foi?

- Departamento de Ordem, senhor.

Aiolia balançou a cabeça, entrando e tentando chegar ao gabinete o mais rápido possível. Como havia previsto, não havia ninguém lá. Jogou-se na cadeira, olhando de relance para a sala de Shura, perto da sua. Lembrava-se do relato ansioso dele, de sua camisa branca manchada de sangue, das palavras sem nexo que ele dizia olhando para o chão, sem conseguir encará-lo. "Aiolos Karamanlis, assassinado".

Não queria acreditar nisso, ou melhor, não _podia_ acreditar nisso. Se o fizesse, sua fidelidade seria colocada em jogo. Não poderia ficar mais lá sem querer matar todos. De qualquer forma, não fazia sentido, era só seu subconsciente querendo uma desculpa para pensar que Aiolos não havia feito isso, não havia escolhido deixá-lo por vontade própria...

- Sua esposa ligou – a voz de Shaka o tirou de seus devaneios. Aiolia levantou a cabeça rapidamente, assustado pela aparição dele. Shaka assoprou sua xícara de chá, o cheiro de frutas vermelhas fazendo o primeiro fungar. – Sua secretária pediu para eu avisar você. Ela precisou sair para fazer uma ligação pessoal.

- Obrigado, Shaka – falou, meio entre dentes. Shaka percebeu, de sobrancelhas erguidas. – Ela comentou o que era?

- Se comentou, eu não prestei atenção o suficiente – o ar arrogante fez Aiolia querer pular no pescoço dele. Gostava de Shaka, mas perdia a paciência com freqüência ao ver o nariz empinado e a constante expressão de nada.

- Obrigado, Shaka – repetiu rosnando, e levantou-se mais uma vez, pegando seu celular e saíndo da sala.

Shaka esperou alguns minutos, e ao ver que ele não voltaria tão cedo, saiu de lá. O terrível ato de vandalismo cometido naquela madrugada havia acabado com o dia de trabalho de todos. Por mais que não gostasse da idéia de se ausentar, tinha uma boa razão para isso.

Entrou no carro e dirigiu até o endereço que havia anotado e guardado dentro do para-sol; o hotel era longe, mas já estava preparado, com livros para ler durante a espera, tanque cheio e um pacote de salgados de soja temperados.

A primeira vez que havia visto o lugar, não tinha se dado conta do nível. No dia, não havia amanhecido ainda e tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar do que na arquitetura local. Torceu o nariz para os quartos grudados, a pintura amarelo ovo descascando, os carros estacionados, a prostituta saíndo em plena luz do dia.

Depois de esperar quase quinze minutos, ergueu a cabeça. Era ele mesmo, saíndo enfurecido do quarto alugado e batendo a porta. Pôde ouvir o barulho desde ali, mesmo com os fones de ouvido.

Viu Ikki Amamiya ir até uma das duas motos estacionadas no hotel, parecendo soltar fogo pelas ventas mesmo à distância. Botou o capacete e subiu num pulo, saíndo de lá para a estrada tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Shaka esperou ter certa distância para girar a chave do carro, indo atrás dele.

* * *

Camus fechou os olhos, encostando a testa na própria mão. Tentou assimilar os últimos acontecimentos; de uma maneira ou outra, aquilo havia sido até previsível. Não era a primeira pessoa que Máscara da Morte convencia por medo a trair seus companheiros, e era até compreensível aqueles que se acovardavam diante da violência.

Não eram poucos os relatos ali do que acontecia com aqueles que eram interrogados por ele. Seu nome, dado por presos e colegas de trabalho, já dava uma idéia: quem entrava na sala dele só saía morto, mutilado ou depois de ter entregado todas as informações necessárias. Havia quem dissesse que ele decapitava as vítimas e guardava as cabeças como troféu, mas disso ninguém tinha certeza.

- Eu não acredito que o professor Cristal fez isso – murmurou Hyoga, ao seu lado, depois de cumprimentar seus amigos. – Especialmente depois da gente ter confiado nele...

- Confiaram na pessoa errada – foi tudo o que Camus conseguiu dizer. – Agora não há mais volta atrás. Não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado, Hyoga.

- O professor 'tá certo – Shiryu finalmente falou. Olhou para Shun de relance, um pouco preocupado. – Agora não tem mais o que fazer. Nós só precisamos agüentar pra não fazer o mesmo que ele.

Todos concordaram. Camus observou de longe. Viu Hyoga sentar ao lado de Shun, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Você está bem?

Shun sorriu, doce como sempre.

- Por incrível que pareça, estou.

Shiryu sentou do outro lado dele. Shun levantou as sobrancelhas, mas não perguntou nada.

- Nós já vamos sair daqui.

- E eu tenho certeza que seu irmão está bem.

- O Seiya e a Saori vão dar um jeito de nos tirar daqui. Tirar _você_ daqui.

Camus poderia jurar que Shun estava contando até dez mentalmente, segurando-se para não ter respondido de maneira mal-educada cada uma das frases ditas por eles. Finalmente, Hyoga completou a cena, soltando a seguinte pérola:

- Nós estamos preocupados com você. Tudo bem?

Shun sorriu de novo.

- _Eu_ estou mais preocupado com vocês do que vocês deveriam estar comigo, Hyoga – os dois o olharam sem entender. – Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas estou ótimo. O que vocês não parecem estar, suando frio e tremendo, e isso me preocupa.

Camus escondeu o sorriso com a mão diante da resposta. Hyoga e Shiryu ficaram sem palavras. O primeiro não sabia o que dizer, sinceramente. O segundo, por outro lado, pareceu envergonhado de ter se deixado enganar pela aparência delicada do amig, e concordou com a cabeça:

- Não foi nossa idéia menosprezar você.

- Eu não me senti menosprezado – ele disse, sorrindo de leve. Colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha, e virou-se para Camus. – Posso ver as suas mãos?

O professor estendeu as mãos para ele. As mãos de Shun eram pequenas e gentis, tomando o cuidado de não tocar nos machucados. Perguntou se alguém tinha água, ao que Hyoga prontamente respondeu, alcançando a caneca pela metade.

- Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais, mas não tem como agora – derramou a água, tentando não gastar demais, e rasgou a parte de baixo da própria blusa com os dentes, cortando vários pedaços finos , molhando-os e enrolando-os nas gemas dos dedos machucados de Camus, sem apertar muito. Tirou de um dos bolsos um comprimido e o entregou a ele. – Esperemos que não infeccione – quando viu o olhar intrigado dos três, explicou: - Eu sempre pego remédios no hospital pra caso meu irmão precise. Eu sei que ele não vai ir lá, de qualquer forma.

Hyoga parecia não conseguir conceber que, de todas as pessoas, Shun pegasse remédios escondidos de um hospital, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era bem a cara dele, por um motivo tão forte.

- Obrigado – Camus falou, finalmente, olhando para as próprias mãos. –Já não dói como antes, mas arde bastante, e isso aliviou um pouco.

Shun sorriu para ele e se afastou para ver se havia algo que pudesse fazer pelos outros prisioneiros.

- Eu ainda não me conformo – Hyoga murmurou para Shiryu. – De todas as pessoas, por que ele? Shun não faria mal nem a uma mosca... Eu tenho medo que ele não saia daqui _v- _- se obrigou a parar de falar, sem querer aceitar a hipótese.

Shiryu olhou para Shun, ajoelhado diante de um dos presos, vendo suas feridas.

- Se você quiser a verdade, eu também tenho, Hyoga, mas tudo que nós podemos fazer é esperar sairmos os três vivos daqui.

* * *

Kanon terminou de abotoar o colete e se olhou no espelho.

- Perfeito.

Radamanthys o olhou de cima a baixo. A camisa branca fechada até o pescoço, a gravata preta por baixo do colete escuro risca-de-giz, o paletó cinza e as calças; tudo parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ele. Seu olhar desceu.

- Acho que as calças ficaram meio justas nas suas pernas.

Kanon olhou para o espelho do provador, seguindo o olhar de Radamanthys. Parou nas coxas grossas, o tecido mais ajustado ali. Tocou as calças com a palma da mão, pensativo. Depois, virou-se para o outro, sorrindo de lado.

- E não é melhor assim? – Radamanthys olhou de novo e abriu a boca para responder, mas Kanon foi mais rápido: - Nem precisa falar, sua cara já disse o suficiente – rindo, virou-se para o atendente. – Nós vamos levar tudo.

- Você tem a mínima noção quanto custa tudo isso?

Ele ficou pensativo, fazendo um "_mmmm_" baixinho, segurando o próprio queixo.

- Sim, Wyvern, eu acho que fui alfabetizado o suficiente para conseguir identificar o preço numa etiqueta. Pode ir lá pagar.

Radamanthys suspirou, irritado, e foi até o balcão, tirando a carteira do bolso. Kanon ficou do sue lado, encostado em seu braço e com os cotovelos apoiados na madeira, o corpo meio inclinado.

- Já vou levar no corpo – ele avisou, penteando o cabelo preto com os dedos. A atendente o olhou por alguns segundos, parando de prestar atenção no cheque.

- Com licença, senhor – ela disse, educada e sorridente. – Alguém já disse que você parece muito com o ministro Areleous?

Kanon piscou algumas vezes. Radamanthys tapou o rosto com a mão, querendo matar ele. Finalmente, o moreno sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes.

- O tempo todo, pra dizer bem a verdade. Às vezes até eu mesmo me confundo, e olha que não tenho nem parentesco. Acho que é o destino. Eu tenho a teoria de que nós somos irmãos gêmeos separados no nascimento – ela riu pelo comentário, e Kanon virou-se para Radamanthys, sorrindo mais ainda e abraçando o braço dele. – Ele, então, me diz isso o tempo todo. Acho até que é um pouco de síndrome de grandeza dele, pensar em Saga e tudo mais, não é, querido?

Radamanthys não sabia onde enfiar a cara, então só forçou um sorriso e pegou a nota fiscal, quase rasgando-a.

- Deve ser isso mesmo – grunhiu, apertando o pulso dele com força. – _Querido_.

Kanon acenou simpaticamente para a vendedora antes de sair de lá, arrastado pelo outro.

- Logo hoje que eu acordei de bem com a vida, todo o mundo 'tá mal-humorado – Kanon deu de ombros, soltando-o. – Ia ajudar se você deixasse de ser tão mal comido.

Essa foi a gota d'água para ele, que pegou Kanon pelo braço e o empurrou contra a parede.

- Mal comido? Eu preciso concordar com todas suas loucuras, pagar tudo pra vocês dois e ainda me preocupar se vai dar tudo certo e _eu _sou mal comido?

Kanon deu uma risada sincera.

- Não precisava ficar tão irritado – ele disse, calmo, sem se preocupar de estar entre a parede e um homem de quase dois metros de altura bastante irritado. – Mas, agora que você perguntou... Sim, você é. E muito, na verdade. Quanto tempo faz que você não trepa? Não pode ser que alguém seja assim todos os dias.

Radamanthys socou a parede ao lado de seu rosto. Kanon não se mexeu.

- Todo o mundo tem o que reclamar da vida, mas você pode escolher passar o dia inteiro fazendo isso ou mover seu rabo do lugar para mudar o que te incomoda – disse, finalmente, ficando sério. Sua voz era seca, e seu olhar e história de vida o fizeram se sentir envergonhado por ter dito isso a ele. – Qual é seu problema, Wyven? Aquela Pandora que você tanto fala? O seu trabalho? O dinheiro gasto na gente? Ter que fazer algo fora do seu lugar-comum por uma vez na porra da sua vida?

Ele não disse nada.

- Eu poderia fazer o mesmo drama que você 'tá fazendo agora. Eu poderia falar que merda é minha vida. Porque, você sabe, ela _é _uma merda. O Fênix poderia dizer a mesma coisa. A vida dele também é uma merda. Mas nós não fazemos isso porque reclamar e não mudar é uma das coisas mais insuportáveis que alguém pode fazer. Você não é uma criança. Agora, se você não se importa, vamos ao trabalho. Nós ainda temos que passar na mansão e depois ir no gabinete.

Radamanthys acenou com a cabeça, pegando as chaves do carro. Não respondeu o que ele havia dito, mas não precisava. Seu silêncio era prova de que havia entendido.

Os dois quase não falaram até o final do caminho. Dessa vez, Kanon estava sem venda, com o rosto encostado no vidro do carro, olhando para o lado de fora. Ligou o rádio e espiou o motorista com o canto do olho.

- Por que ninguém sabe quem você é? – Radamanthys perguntou do nada, concentrado em dirigir, os óculos de sol não deixando que Kanon visse os olhos dele. – Parece tão conveniente ninguém saber que Saga tem um irmão gêmeo.

Kanon soltou um "_heh_" baixo.

- Conveniente pra quem, exatamente? Só se for pro Saga.

- Eu não quis dizer que você estivesse mentindo. Eu acredito em você, por mais difícil que seja. Eu só não consigo entender como ninguém lembra de você. Vocês não tem família? Você não tinha amigos? Alguém?

Ele colocou o cabelo preto para trás com os dedos, olhando para o teto cinza.

- Nossa mãe morreu alguns anos antes do Saga ser eleito pela primeira vez. Câncer – explicou, gesticulando com a mão no ar, seu corpo escorregando pela cadeira. – Não sei quem é o pai. Ela nunca quis falar sobre isso com a gente. O Saga dizia que era melhor não perguntar, deixava ela triste. Agora você imagina a situação. Ela engravidou de alguém que não era o namorado dela na época e que deixou ela e foi abandonada pela família. Tudo isso já descarta a parte da família que você perguntou.

- E amigos? Você deve ter ido pra escola. Alguém deve lembrar de você.

- Eu duvido – Kanon riu de leve. – Eu fui expulso no jardim de infância.

Radamanthys olhou para ele, chocado, e quase bateu o carro, precisando frear bruscamente. Kanon gargalhou.

- Por quê, posso saber?

- Comportamento inadeqüado? – fechou os olhos e sorriu, deleitado com a lembrança.

- Ok, Kanon, o que você fez?

- Eu fechei a porta na mão de um garoto que zoou o Saga e quebrei os dedos dele. Depois disso, a mãe achou melhor que eu estudasse em casa – deu de ombros, ajeitando o cinto para que não apertasse muito seu peito. – Eu nunca tive muito interesse em gente, então não fez diferença. Como o Fênix fala, mesmo? Ah, sim. As pessoas acham que eu sou _socialmente inepto_. Ótimo eufemismo.

Radamanthys quase riu. Isso surpreendeu Kanon, já que ele não lembrava de tê-lo visto sorrir mais do que uma ou outra vez desde que o havia conhecido, se é que poderia considerar aquela linha torta que ele chamava de boca como sorriso.

- Não só socialmente inepto, mas inconveniente, impertinente, cretino e sem compreensão alguma dos sentimentos alheios ou de convenções sociais. Eu fico chocado que você não seja um sociopata ou assassino em série.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Wyvern. Eu deixei esse papel pro meu irmão.

- Então você passou quarenta anos sem sair de casa?

- Basicamente. Claro, eu saí algumas vezes. Mas não muitas, se você quiser que eu seja sincero. O Saga não gostava que eu saísse do quarto quando os colegas dele iam em casa fazer trabalho, ou que eu fosse com ele quando ele tinha algo que fazer. Eu raramente tinha o que fazer fora de casa, além de ser a peste que eu sei que sou – sorriu de novo, as duas sobrancelhas arqueadas e os lábios curvados num sorriso charmoso. – Acredite se eu quiser, mas eu passei quase toda minha vida em casa, lendo, escrevendo, colecionando National Geographics e assistindo o History Chanel.

- Parece um pouco infeliz – disse Wyvern, finalmente. Kanon não pareceu entender seu comentário.

- Foi a parte mais feliz da minha vida, na verdade. Antes do Saga enlouquecer.

Kanon segurou o paletó do outro, procurando o isqueiro. Acendeu um cigarro, abrindo um pouco a janela.

- Isso explica bastante por que você é assim agora.

- Pois é. Foi fácil pra ele destruir meus documentos e apagar as poucas pessoas que poderiam lembrar de mim. Foi fácil sair dizendo por aí que, "infelizmente", não tinha mais ninguém vivo na família dele. Muito bem pensado, claro. Muito conveniente, como você disse.

Radamanthys fez um sinal para ele ao passar pelas grades da mansão. Kanon fez o requisitado, colocando o cigarro perto da boca dele e deixando-o dar uma tragada.

- Tenta não brigar com eles, ou você pode entrar em problemas.

- Eles não me assustam, Wyvern. E eu não vou brigar. Eu nunca brigo, nem sei por que você está falando isso – saiu andando à frente, carregando o paletó cinza num dos braços.

Radamanthys respirou fundo antes de segui-lo.

* * *

Apressado e distraído, Seiya saiu do elevador, esbarrando sem querer em Dio, tão alheio ao resto do mundo que sequer se deu conta de pedir desculpas. Ele correu para chegar até Marin, que enchia o copo plástico com a água do bebedouro.

- Eles foram _pr-_

- _Shhh_ – ela disse, parecendo tranqüila até demais. Bebeu um gole, deixando a mancha vermelha do batom no plástico branco. Seiya não conseguiu entender como ela estava tão calma, andando de um lado para o outro.

Ao vê-lo dar cinco voltas ao redor de seu corpo e amassar e desamassar e amassar e desamassar de novo um copo, ela levantou os olhos para encará-lo.

- Não tem nada que possa ser feito agora, mas esse não é o lugar para conversarmos sobre isso, Seiya.

O garoto coçou a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo cor de terra. Abriu um botão da camisa social que precisava usar no departamento, arregaçou as mangas e voltou a começar a mexer no plástico já quebrado.

- Seiya.

- Mas...

- _Seiya_ – ela voltou a dizer, a voz sempre séria fazendo-o parar um pouco. Ele estancou em seu lugar, parecendo um filhote perdido. Marin suspirou, expirando com o nariz. Falou em voz baixa, mal fazendo qualquer som além de mover os lábios: - Você quer que nós sejamos presos também? Olha onde nós estamos. Com _quem_ estamos. Se você continuar...

Seiya soltou um barulho agoniado, metade soluço, metade gemido. Secou o rosto suado, fechando os olhos, tentando repetir para si mesmo que ele daria um jeito, ele sempre dava, não dava? Ele teria que fazer isso, por seus amigos, por Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun...

- O que aconteceu aqui? – a voz arranhada de Shina fez os dois virarem a cabeça para ela. Marin permaneceu séria, acabando de tomar a água e jogando o copo no lixo. Seiya abriu um pouco a boca, tremendo, os olhos vermelhos e o nervosismo evidente. – Oh, por deus, não me diga que você não conseguiu fazer os relatórios a tempo. Não é possível que alguém seja tão incompetente. Se não fosse pela pena que Marin sente por você, eu já teria colocado você na rua há muito _temp-_

- Não, não tem nada a ver com relatórios. Eles 'tão todos na sua mesa, se você quiser saber – Seiya cortou o comentário, fazendo espaço entre as duas para sair de lá. – Licença.

Shina abriu a boca, como se não conseguisse acreditar no que havia acontecido. Geralmente, Seiya faria uma piada, relevando a agressão. Ele sorriria daquele jeito único, com os cantinhos da boca virados para cima e os dentes de cima à mostra, a boca aberta, os olhos fechados. Daria a risada de sempre, aquela que já a havia irritado tanto, e brincaria, finalizando ao dizer seu nome, quase melodioso na voz dele.

Ao contrário, ele havia sido seco e saído em seguida, claramente abalado por algo que não era ela. Ela abaixou o olhar, apertando os lábios e fechando o punho.

- Espero que isso te ensine algo, Shina – foi tudo o que Marin disse antes de sair também, voltando ao escritório dela, daquele jeito que fazia Shina odiá-la, sempre estando por cima das situações.

Olhou de novo para a porta, as palavras de Marin batucando em sua cabeça, pedindo para ser ouvidas, uma e outra vez. Seiya já havia sumido de lá, provavelmente tendo voltado para a sala de Marin, sendo subordinado direto dela. _Espero que isso te ensine algo, Shina_, ouviu pela décima vez, repetindo-se até absorver a situação.

Negando com a cabeça, Shina preferiu esquecer o que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

- Vamos direto ao ponto: o que vocês querem?

A pergunta de Minos fez Radamanthys trancar a respiração e seus ombros ficarem tensos. Kanon não percebeu quão nervoso ele estava, nem a inimizade clara entre seu acompanhante e o resto das pessoas ali presentes. Olhou para o braço de sua poltrona, onde Kanon estava sentado.

- É tão difícil assim de deduzir? Eu achei que a explicação já havia sido dada.

- Me ilumine mais uma vez – Minos cruzou os braços, peguntando-se de onde tirava tanta paciência para lidar com aquele homem. A mão de Aiacos tocou sua perna, fazendo carinho para não deixá-lo passar dos limites com os comentários.

- Eu não lembro dessa parte da explicação, também – ele disse, um pouco aborrecido, e Pandora concordou, de pé ao lado do sofá onde os dois sentavam.

- Apoio e pressão ao governo. Simples assim.

Pandora virou os olhos diante do comentário.

- _Muito_ simples quando não é você que tem que fazer. Francamente, Radamanthys.

Radamanthys abaixou a cabeça, engolindo em seco. Minos aproveitou a deixa:

- Você e essas suas idéias idiotas. Só ver uma carinha bonita que você já mete os outros em problemas. Você não mudou em nada desde a adolescência.

Aiacos deu uma risada rápida, deixando Minos se encostar sob seu braço, aconchegado. A mulher concordou, sorridente, tocando as unhas compridas em seus vários anéis. Radamanthys parecia humilhado, e Kanon, incrédulo.

- Essa foi uma das coisas mais estúpidas que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Eu me sinto mais burro só de estar presente, e não duvidaria ter perdido dois dígitos de QI por isso – falou, finalmente, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e o cotovelo apoiado na coxa. – Parabéns, de verdade. De todas as coisas idiotas que eu tive que ouvir nos últimos tempos, essa ganhou.

Minos olhou para ele. Kanon não soube identificar o que ele estava pensando ou sentindo, e não se importou em absoluto. Virou-se para Radamanthys:

- Se você quiser que esse trio de idiotas respeite você algum dia, você deveria começar a responder por si mesmo. Eles não são obrigados a saberem que você não está fazendo isso por nenhuma "carinha bonita", e sim porque você acredita nessa merda.

- O que você disse?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Você realmente quer que eu repita?

Seu único reflexo foi tapar o rosto quando viu o movimento brusco que Minos fez ao pular sobre ele, socando sua cara. Conseguiu esconder o rosto com o antebraço, e tirou ele de cima em uma cotovelada. Antes que conseguisse levantar do chão, Minos o agarrou pelo cabelo, pronto para bater de novo. Kanon deu uma cabeçada nele, sua própria testa latejando ao fazê-lo, precisando de um instante para se recuperar, um pouco tonto pela batida.

Os dois rolaram no chão. O dono da casa não parecia ter cansado nem de bater nem de xingá-lo, e Kanon precisou agradecer aos seus instintos por estar conseguindo se defender. Aiacos e Radamanthys olharam para a cena sem fazer nada, estáticos.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – ela perguntou, quase gritando, olhando para os dois. Aiacos só pareceu atinar quando viu o companheiro cuspir o próprio sangue no tapete, tocando no queixo roxo pela batida.

Deu um pulo para abraçar Minos por trás e tirá-lo de perto, vendo Radamanthys fazer o mesmo ao puxar Kanon pelo braço.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Aiacos, virando Minos para si. Os olhos violeta dele estavam injetados de raiva, e sua respiração estava alta. Deixou ele tocar em seu rosto para ver os machucados. – Chegou a quebrar algum dente?

Minos negou com a cabeça. Aiacos o segurou pela nuca, com a mesma vontade que ele tinha tido de pular e socar Kanon até matá-lo.

- Eu falei pra você não se meter com eles! – Radamanthys sacudiu Kanon pelos ombros, sussurrando de maneira ansiosa.

Kanon deu de ombros. Antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa, seu celular começou a tocar. Tirou o aparelho do bolso do paletó dobrado e atendeu.

- O que houve? – ouviu em silêncio, franzindo o cenho. – Você sabe quem? Desde quando? _O quê_? Onde diabos você 'tá? Você acha que sabem onde a gente 'tá? Ok. A gente se vê lá mais tarde.

Desligou, disse a Radamanthys em voz baixa "Fênix", e virou-se para os outros, arrumando a camisa branca.

- Agora que a irritação passou, podemos voltar aos negócios?

* * *

Em uma das raras ocasiões onde os três conseguiam concordar em alguma coisa, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Milo entraram na prisão do Departamento de Ordem lado a lado. Milo usava seu uniforme preto completo, inclusive com o quepe, e Camus ficava chocado que ele não estivesse morrendo de calor. Máscara da Morte, ao contrário, vestia a camisa social aberta e para fora da calça com uma regata por baixo, o cinto meio desafivelado e os sapatos precisando de um engraxate.

O que Camus estranhou ali foi Afrodite, do qual só havia ouvido falar. Os comentários a respeito de sua beleza não faziam jus ao homem, e nisso todos concordavam, homens, mulheres, casados ou não, com ódio ou não. Era difícil parar de olhar para ele, e nem era o tipo de beleza que mais costumava apreciar, mas se havia alguém próximo da perfeição física, esse alguém era Afrodite, e o apelido não poderia ser mais pertinente.

Sua expressão, ao contrário, era quase apática, se não fosse pelo leve incômodo. Mais que isso, era difícil de discernir entre os traços suaves e simétricos, os olhos azuis abaixos e a testa tapada por um cacho de cabelo loiro.

- Qual deles mesmo é o irmão do filho da puta? - Máscara da Morte chutou a grade da cela masculina, assustando os presos pelo barulho e o movimento violento. Shun levantou o rosto, e Hyoga e Shiryu seguraram cada um de seus braços, como se isso pudesse protegê-lo.

- É aquele ali – disse Milo, apontando com o rosto para Shun, mas olhando para Camus. Os dois trocaram olhares rápidos, o primeiro sentindo-se culpado, e o segundo entendendo. – O mais baixinho.

Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada.

- Aquele veadinho ali? Tem certeza? Eles sequer são parecidos – se aproximou, e fez um sinal com a mão para Shun se aproximar. Ele se desvencilhou dos amigos e ficou de pé, diante de Máscara da Morte, com o queixo erguido. Camus conseguia ver que ele tremia, mas isso não o impediu de continuar ali. O policial o segurou pelo rosto, os dedos apertando sua bochecha e apertando seu rosto contra os barrotes. – Não tem nada a ver mesmo. Não duvido que a vagabunda da sua mãe tenha dado pro primeiro que passou pela frente, mesmo depois de já ter sido arrombada pra fazer o merda do seu irmão...

- Chega! – Hyoga e Shiryu também levantaram, postrando-se ao lado dele.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Que graça. Seus namoradinhos vieram defender você, foi?

Shun continuou sem falar nada. Só olhava para Máscara da Morte nos olhos, sem nunca abaixar a cabeça ou mudar a expressão.

- Chega, Máscara da Morte – foi a vez de Milo falar, fazendo-o virar os olhos.

- Você é sempre tão certinho que dá nojo.

- Eu só acho que esse tipo de showzinho é desnecessário – de novo, olhou de relance para Camus, e pôde jurar que ele havia acenado a cabeça, positivo. Depois, apontou para Hyoga, e o puxou pelo braço, colocando as algemas nele. – Alexei, você vem comigo.

- Ok, o irmão de Amamiya vem comigo, então. Quero ter uma conversinha pessoal com ele – disse Máscara da Morte, soltando o rosto dele de maneira brusca.

Afrodite colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Não. Eu gostaria de fazer exames com ele, antes.

- 'Tá, e eu vou fazer o quê? – grunhiu Máscara da Morte, olhando com nojo para o resto das pessoas.

O médico virou-se para ele, falando baixo, mas manso:

- Por favor. Se você quiser interrogar alguém, pegue outra pessoa.

- _Tsc_ – ele nem tentou discutir, e virou-se para Shiryu, sua última opção. – Você, então.

Shun olhou para Afrodite. Afrodite sorriu, abrindo a porta.

- Não vai ser necessário o uso de algemas. Você não vai fugir, vai?

- Não – seu olhar parou no jaleco branco, e abriu a boca de leve, como se quisesse dizer algo. Esperou sair da cela, e Afrodite percebeu que ele queria falar.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – o puxou para um canto, ainda entre as celas. Shun respirou fundo. Ele parecia suficientemente confiável, e até gentil.

- Tem muita gente aqui precisando de cuidados médicos. Eu não gostaria de ter que fazer um exame se eles não tem como. Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas ele pode me interrogar, se quiser.

O sorriso de Afrodite deixou Shun quase sem graça. Ele colocou a mão pequena em seu ombro, confortando-o.

- Você tem razão. Não é sempre fácil convencê-los a que eu possa fazer isso, mas eu vou falar com Máscara da Morte para que possa examiná-los desta vez – dito e feito, ele virou-se para o rabugento policial, que arrastava Shiryu para fora da cela. – Máscara da Morte, Milo. Eu gostaria de levar os presos mais feridos para minha sala, também.

Milo passou os olhos pela sala.

- Muito bom. Pode levar Camus e Heitor, também – apontou para os dois. – Se as mãos dele infeccionarem, nós poderemos ficar sem informação valiosa.

- Tanto faz – Máscara da Morte saiu. – Eu não ligo.

Shun sorriu para Afrodite.

- Obrigado.

- Agora vamos ao seu exame, sim? – o levou para fora da prisão, subindo as escadas para sair do andar subterrâneo do departamento.

A sala de Afrodite era a última do corredor, e era grande e clara, ao contrário do resto do lugar, com as janelas fechadas, as grades e a umidade. Paredes brancas, duas estantes repletas de livros, um toca-discos de madeira antiga, equipamentos médicos e flores, especialmente rosas.

- Pode sentar – ele disse, pegando uma cadeira. Shun sentou. – Que cara é essa?

O garoto deu uma risada nervosa.

- Eu não achei que seria teria alguém tão gentil aqui.

Afrodite, de costas para ele, sorriu. Colocou as luvas de látex e amarrou o garrote ao braço dele.

- Nós não somos o que você pensa. Só estamos fazendo o nosso trabalho.

Shun olhou para o próprio braço apertado. Os dedos de Afrodite bateram algumas vezes na linha entre seu braço e antebraço, até encontrar a veia. Enfiou a seringa e tirou apenas uma pequena amostra.

- Se você quiser saber, tudo que vou fazer é um exame de sangue, um de fezes e um de urina. Geralmente eu faço mais, mas você é recém-chegado, então não preciso me preocupar tanto com sua saúde – guardou o vidro e olhou para a ficha de Shun Amamiya. – Você é enfermeiro? – viu ele assentir com a cabeça, olhando para o furo vermelho em sua pele. O cheiro de rosas estava forte, mas ainda agradável. Afrodite deixou dois potinhos para ele. – Eu vou deixar você à vontade.

Saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Máscara da Morte estava do lado de fora, sorrindo.

- Gostou desse? – perguntou, encostado na parede com uma das mãos atrás das costas. – Toma isso como um presente pra você. Achei que seria bem a sua cara.

Ofereceu a rosa vermelha atrás de suas costas, o caule cortado de maneira grosseira. Afrodite sorriu.

- Gostei muito, obrigado. Acho que vou me divertir bastante com ele.

* * *

- Eu ainda acho que isso é loucura, Kanon. Que espécie de plano é esse? Ficou louco de vez, foi?

- Wyvern, Wyvern... Aprenda uma coisa comigo. Eu não poderia ligar menos para as tentativas de vocês de acabar com esse governo patético. Eu não sei se você percebeu a maior falha de continuidade disso aqui.

Radamanthys, obviamente, não tinha percebido, então só ficou em silêncio.

- É, eu imaginei. Pensa comigo, Wyvern. Quem é que vai substituir Saga, se ele cair? Você já parou pra pensar nisso? Saga não tem filhos, não tem irmãos – sua voz quase falhou por um segundo, mas logo voltou ao normal -, enfim, ele não tem família. Ele não tem amigos. Não tem ninguém no governo dele que seja suficientemente forte pra substituir o Saga. Eu estudei bastante as figuras mais importantes, e nada. Ninguém.

- Deve ter alguém.

- Não. Todas as possibilidades tem falhas. Aiolia Karamanlis, nem preciso falar que o maior problema é o fato de Saga ter matado o irmão mais velho dele. O mesmo vale pra Shura, o melhor amigo. O que encontrou o corpo e tudo mais. Se algum desses soubesse da verdade, eles já estariam do nosso lado há muito tempo. Ou então Aldebaran Rocha. Bom ministro, mas outro dos alienados.

- E aquele Shaka?

- Não é daqui. Por isso, Wyvern, tudo que nós precisamos fazer é tirar Saga da jogada. Com ele fora, vai ser muito mais fácil conseguir o que vocês querem. E eu sou o maior especialista em tirar ele do sério.

Radamanthys soltou um "_heh_", colocando os óculos de sol e abrindo a porta do carro.

- Você é o maior especialista em tirar_ qualquer um_ do sério.

- Fico muito lisonjeado por isso – Kanon fechou o paletó e saiu do carro também. A Mansão Maximou ainda estava com a frente manchada pela pichação, mas agora era muito mais sutil do que antes. Os empregados ainda esfregavam a tinta, e havia o dobro de seguranças do que antes.

Kanon passou, com Radamanthys logo atrás dele.

- Ministro Areleous – um dos seguranças abaixou a cabeça, e Kanon apenas o cumprimentou, como se o conhecesse de toda a vida. Radamanthys tentou se manter sério e parecer natural.

O lugar era fantástico por dentro, com seu chão preto e branco e os detalhes cuidadosamente trabalhados.

- Ministro?

Kanon se virou para ver quem era. Reconheceu o rosto de Shura Cabrera de anos atrás, do debate ministerial que particiou, fingindo ser Saga.

- Sim, Shura?

- Eu achei que o senhor não iria voltar mais hoje.

- Houve um pequeno contratempo. Além do mais, preciso discutir um assunto de segurança com Wyvern, depois do que aconteceu hoje – virou-se para Radamanthys, serísismo. – Eu os apresentarei mais tarde, nossa reunião é urgente.

Shura assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Os dois continuaram até a sala do primeiro-ministro. Kanon colocou as luvas de couro antes guardadas e trancou a porta.

- E agora?

- Agora – olhou por todo o escritório, cada canto das paredes e estantes, até encontrar a câmera de segurança. Desativou os alarmes de incêndio e continuou andando – eu vou deixar o Saga maluco.

Radamanthys deu de ombros e se sentou na poltrona para esperá-lo. Viu Kanon pegar um caderno e começar a escrever, sem entender nada.

- O que você 'tá fazendo?

Kanon não respondeu, só mostrou o papel, onde assinava como "Ares". Decidiu que não ia encontrar lógica nenhuma nas ações de Kanon, então só o deixou em paz.

- Aquela hora na mansão...

- Sim?

- Eu aconselho você a não se meter com o Minos. Ele é uma pessoa perigosa.

- O que ele pode fazer, socar minha cara de novo?

Radamanthys não respondeu.

- Aliás, Fênix ligou. Ele falou que tinha alguém seguindo ele há dias.

- Polícia?

- Ele não sabe. Eu vou ver ele hoje. Me deixa no hotel quando a gente sair daqui. Wyvern – levantou o rosto, deixando os cadernos de volta na mesa. – Vem cá.

- O que você quer agora? – levantou, apesar da preguiça, e foi até a escrivaninha.

- Seu isqueiro – Kanon levantou para ir ao lado dele, pegando o isqueiro prateado da mão de Radamanthys.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Apenas observe – Kanon pegou todos os documentos assinados por Saga que ainda não haviam sido colocados em prática. Olhou rapidamente para os papéis. – Deus, o Saga pirou de vez. Que tipo de leis são essas? Ele quer virar o que, imperador?

- Provavelmente. Irmão de peixe deve ser peixe também. Kanon, o que- - antes que pudesse falar, viu Kanon queimar todos os documentos, os olhos arregalados. – Isso não vai mudar nada, ele vai fazer de novo, e de novo, e leis piores e repreender mais...

- E quem disse que eu quero parar ele de fazer isso? Eu já disse: meu trabalho aqui é fazer o Saga cair. Depois disso, vai ser fácil pra nós tomar o governo.

Puxou Radamanthys pelo paletó para trazê-lo mais para perto, e colocou o isqueiro de volta no bolso interno da roupa. Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes.

Deu um passo para frente, sorrindo daquele seu jeito de lado, a sobrancelha um pouco levantada. Seus dedos escorregaram pelo peito de Wyvern, abrindo os três primeiros botões devagar. Conseguia ouvir a respiração dele, o tórax acompanhando a respiração, o pomo-de-adão indo para frente quando ele engoliu em seco.

- Você está perto demais – foi tudo o que o maior conseguiu dizer, fazendo Kanon dar uma risada alta.

- Isso não pareceu incomodar você todas as vezes que você ficava encarando minha bunda no hotel – ele disse, puxando-o pela gravata para abaixar um pouco o rosto e ficar na sua altura. – O que foi? Culpado porque não é a Pandora? Bem que você gostaria que ela estivesse aqui, fazendo isso – desceu a mão para sua calça para fechar sua mão ao redor dele, soltando um pequeno som de satisfação ao perceber o tamanho do volume. – Por sorte pra você, eu vou chupar você melhor do que ela jamais faria.

Segurou Radamanthys pela nuca, puxando-o para beijá-lo, forte e rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior dele com força. Ele tentou perguntar sobre o lugar, sobre onde estavam e se deveriam continuar, mas tudo o que Kanon disse foi um "foda-se", puxando a mão dele para pegar sua coxa e prensando a si mesmo contra a escrivaninha.

- Se você não me comer agora, eu vou ficar bastante decepcionado.

Suas palavras surtiram efeito imediato, e foi puxado pelo cabelo para se virar, empurrado de frente contra a escrivaninha de madeira. Radamanthys empurrou suas costas para baixo, para que deitasse a barriga sobre os papéis, abaixando suas calças e forçando-se contra ele.

Kanon sorriu, dando uma risada de prazer, gemendo alto e empurrando seu quadril para trás. Os papéis e objetos caíram, seus dedos se agarrando à mesa.

Olhou para cima, direto para a câmera. Sorriu mais, o som vindo do fundo de sua garganta. A dor era inevitável, mas sequer se importou com ela, a sensação de satisfação enchendo seu peito. Sem deixar de olhar para lá, moveu os lábios sem dizer nada, esperando que ele conseguisse entender ao vê-lo mais tarde:

- Essa é pra você, Saga.

* * *

_16/08/11_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

1. O título vem de "Blues da Piedade", do Cazuza.

2. Eu ia falar sobre os sobrenomes Rocha e Cabrera pro Aldebaran e pro Shura, respectivamente, mas acho que deve ser óbvio o significado, considerando que no Brasil todos nós já estamos bem acostumados com sobrenomes de origem portuguesa e espanhola e o significado é óbvio.

3. No capítulo passado, a Gelegentlich e a irmã dela perceberam que o Jabu já tinha sido preso, aproximadamente, umas trinta vezes (possivelmente mais, vejam bem), e isso já foi corrigido. Brigada

Agradecimentos especiais, como sempre, pra Ten, co-autora, amor da vida e tudo mais, e pra dona Gelegentlich e a senhora sua irmã pela pressão psicológica pra que isso aqui seja acabado, finalmente. Desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas, se não ficar muito chato, a partir de agora eles vão ser maiores, pra história não demorar uns cinco séculos a ser acabada :D.


	16. Mulheres de Atenas

Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**. Mulheres de Atenas.

* * *

Máscara da Morte e Afrodite trancaram a respiração quando o primeiro-ministro pausou a tela, congelando a imagem branca e preta. Os dois se olharam, em alerta. Calmamente, Saga virou-se para eles:

- São esses dois os homens que eu mais quero atrás das grades neste momento. Vocês acham que podem fazer isso, ou vai ser muito difícil?

Eles engoliram em seco. Máscara da Morte abriu a boca para falar, gaguejando um pouco antes de continuar:

- Pra ontem, é claro.

- É só que... – o outro tentou falar, um pouco inseguro do que deveria dizer. Eles trocaram olhares rápidos, como se soubessem o que o companheiro estava pensando.

-... E se...

Finalmente, Afrodite decidiu falar:

- A questão é, Ares, como nós deveríamos saber quem é quem? Ele é idêntico à você – olhou rapidamente para o homem que as câmeras de segurança haviam gravado, sorrindo mostrando os dentes de maneira muito parecida à que Ares fazia, de vez em quando. – E se ele fingir? Acho que ajudaria se você pudesse dar algum... Conselho a respeito. Alguma marca de nascença, talvez.

Máscara da Morte concordou.

Ares soltou um "_tsc_" irritado, andando em círculos ao redor da mesa na qual Kanon havia se apoiado. Irritado, bateu na madeira, jogando o que ainda sobrava da mesa no chão, chutando a cadeira e quebrando uma de suas pernas. Afrodite e Máscara da Morte ficaram tensos.

- Eu não dou a mínima pra como vocês vão pegar esse imbecil. Tudo que eu sei é que eu quero ele preso – berrou, agarrando a camisa de Máscara da Morte e sacudindo-o. O puxou mais firme, quase colando o nariz ao seu. Nenhum dos dois torturadores havia se sentido tão assustado em suas vidas. Finalmente, o soltou, distanciando-se um pouco. – Não. Não é isso que eu quero. Eu não ligo se ele ficar o resto da vida preso ou livre. A única coisa que eu quero... – virou-se para os dois, com um sorriso cretino no rosto. – É que vocês dois ensinem uma lição pro idiota do irmão do Saga. Eu quero que... Como posso dizer? Vocês_ amansem_ ele de maneira que ele _nunca mais_ apareça na minha frente. Não me importa como. Ceguem ele, deixem ele paraplégico, em coma, traumatizado, tanto faz. Eu não poderia ligar menos. Só quero ele fora da minha vida e do meu governo.

Ares olhou para cima, sorrindo com a boca aberta. Deu uma risada.

- Sim, eu sei que você vai me odiar por isso. E eu estou cagando e andando pro que você acha, Saga.

Afrodite e Máscara da Morte se olharam, sem saber o que dizer diante do homem falando sozinho.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu contratei vocês por uma boa razão. Provem que eu estava certo.

* * *

Shiryu não agüentava receber mais porrada, e sabia que o preso ao seu lado estava na mesma situação. Olhou com o canto do olho para ele. Krishna, como havia ouvido Máscara da Morte dizer, já estava desacordado, pendurado no pau de arara. Olhou para a porta. O policial havia saído de lá há um minuto. Esperou que ele demorasse a voltar.

Com impulso e força, tentou fazer a cadeira à qual estava preso ir para o lado, para ver se Krishna estava bem. Os hematomas eram evidentes na pele morena nua, e seu sangue formava uma poça no chão.

- Krishna – disse, olhando sempre para a porta. Tentou mais uma vez, mas a cadeira caiu no chão. Gemeu de dor, o corpo dolorido batendo contra o chão. – Krishna, não desiste agora.

Krishna tentou abrir os olhos, fazendo um barulho sofrido vindo do fundo da garganta.

- Nós vamos sair daqui. Não desiste agora.

Ele, que até então era desconhecido seu, só balançou a cabeça, olhando-o mais uma vez antes de fechar os olhos. Shiryu sorriu, tentando passar força.

A porte foi aberta com um chute de Máscara da Morte.

- Olha o que temos por aqui. Tentando ajudar esse veado, foi? – chutou Shiryu e pisou em seu estômago. Carregava um balde metálico cheio de água gelada. Derrubava um pouco ao andar, mas não fez muita diferença. Parou na frente de Krishna e derrubou a água sobre ele, fazendo-o tossir e arregalar os olhos já cansados. – Acorda, meu filho, que ainda falta bastante com você.

Estralou os dedos e espreguiçou-se. Shiryu engoliu a raiva.

- Você não tem o mínimo de compaixão? Ele mal consegue abrir os olhos.

Máscara da Morte riu.

- 'Cê só pode 'tar brincando comigo – parou de rir, aproximando-se, pisando a poça com o sangue de Krishna. Esfregou a sola do sapato na cara de Shiryu, deixando um borrão misturando vermelho e sujeira. – Eu 'tô pouco me fodendo pra sua compaixão. Tudo o que me importa aqui é que no final desse dia a cabeça desse filho da puta vai 'tar enfeitando a minha parede, assim como a sua vai 'tar também, seu merda.

Chutou a cara de Shiryu de novo, a cadeira girando com o movimento. Antes que pudesse continuar, ouviu a porta bater.

- Quê? – Máscara da Morte grunhiu, tirando a camisa suja e jogando-a no chão. Abriu a porta e sorriu de lado para Afrodite.

Afrodite olhou para a cena, para os dois jovens jogados e espancados, para o punho de Máscara da Morte já roxo pelas próprias batidas, as manchas de sangue na regata antes branca. Teve que engolir o sorriso, tentando permanecer inexpressivo.

- Tem um garota querendo falar com você lá em cima.

- Garota? – franziu o cenho. – Quem?

- Eu não sei e, francamente, Máscara da Morte – disse, quase incomodado, dando meia volta –, não tenho a mínima vontade de saber.

- Peraí... – tentou dizer, mas Afrodite continuou resoluto, em direção à sua sala. Máscara da Morte deu uma cotovelada na porta, que bateu contra a parede e voltou. – _Merda_ – virou-se para Shiryu e Krishna. – Eu já volto. Não se mexe daí, ou eu corto sua mão inteira fora.

Pegou uma camisa limpa e limpou o rosto antes de subir, colocando o cabelo grisalho para trás, irritado. Subiu até o térreo do Departamento de Ordem, onde uma garota o esperava. Ao vê-lo, ela se levantou.

- Boa tarde – ela disse, séria, estendendo a mão para ele. Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho. – Meu nome é Shunrei Iordanou. Eu sou a representante legal de um dos presos sob a sua... Jurisdição, pelo que me informaram. Shiryu Long.

Máscara da Morte tocou na mão dela de leve, sem nem apertar direito. Levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E...?

- Foi você que assinou a ordem para prenderem meu cliente, não foi?

- Vai direto ao ponto.

- Eu gostaria de saber quais são as provas apresentadas contra ele – ela disse de maneira gentil, colocando um fio preto para trás da orelha. Seu cabelo estava preso numa trança enrolada num coque, e ela vestia uma camisa rosa e uma calça social escura. – Ou eu vou ser obrigada a procesá-lo. Aliás – ela tirou um documento da pasta transparente e o entregou a ele. – Eu fiz uma lista de todas as leis que o senhor infringiu ao prender meu cliente. Saiba, também, que o ex-ministro Dohko pretende processá-lo, caso não queira liberá-lo, também, considerando que Shiryu é seu afilhado. Mas nós ficaríamos satisfeitos e encerraríamos o caso se o senhor liberá-lo.

As narinas de Máscara da Morte inflaram. Sua vontade era de arrebentar a cara dela de tanto soco.

- O Dohko vai me processar?

- Acho que você entendeu suficientemente bem para que eu precise repetir – ela disse, erguendo o queixo. Suas sobrancelhas caídas a deixavam ainda mais vulnerável, mas não pareceu querer se render. – O senhor está se sentindo bem, tenente...?

- Tenente Vai Tomar no Cu – ele grunhiu, soltando-se num empurrão que quase a jogou no chão. Ela se equilibrou na parede, suas mãos pequenas tremendo. – Vão se foder vocês dois. Meus presos não saem daqui nem fodendo.

- Muito bem. Então seremos obrigados a recorrer ao tribunal. Espero que consiga conservar seu emprego depois do escândalo.

Ela se virou para sair, com um nó na garganta. Antes de passar pela porta, Máscara da Morte falou a contragosto:

- Espera aí.

- Sim?

- Eu entrego ele. Mas não tenho como fazer isso hoje – ele disse, dando um sorriso maldoso. – Burocracia, você sabe.

- E quando você o liberaria?

- Amanhã. Mas você pode visitar ele ainda hoje, se quiser – Máscara da Morte mostrou as mãos, como se estivesse em sinal de paz. – Não agora. Não é horário de visita. Daqui... – olhou para o relógio, e fez questão que ela visse o sangue seco – umas quatro horas, você pode.

Shunrei sentiu os olhos arderem, mas conteve as lágrimas antes de sair.

- Daqui a três horas, então.

* * *

- Você 'tá bem, Shun? – Hyoga se aproximou de Shun, que entrou na sala, bem mais relaxado do que estava quando saiu de lá. – O que fizeram com você?

Shun parecia confuso.

- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Afrodite foi extremamente gentil, pra falar a verdade – ele sentou-se ao lado de Hyoga. – E você?

- Milo perguntou algumas coisas, e disse que falaria comigo mais tarde – sacudiu a cabeça de maneira negativa, apertando o crucifixo dourado entre os dedos. – Mas como assim, nada?

- Nada. Ele fez exames e me ofereceu chá – murmurou, quase com vergonha dos outros presos que tanto haviam sofrido. – E tratou uns quinze outros, no mínimo, enquanto eu esperava.

Hyoga não soube o que dizer, tão confuso quanto o amigo.

- Que... Estranho.

Shun sorriu.

- Eu sabia que nem todos poderiam ser pessoas tão ruins pra torturarem outros. Ele deve ter escolhido trabalhar aqui pra poder ajudar as pessoas.

Uma gargalhada histérica fez os dois se virarem para o lado; era um dos presos.

- É, todo o mundo pensa assim quando conhece o Afrodite. Cara de anjinho renascentista, né? Tão bonito que ninguém aqui consegue parar de olhar, nem a gente, nem elas. E ninguém consegue acreditar que ele seja um monstro que nem o Máscara da Morte, mas, quer saber uma coisa? Ele é o pior de todos. Juro por Deus, eu 'tô aqui faz três meses e nunca vi alguém voltar da sala do Afrodite. Entrou lá, não tem mais volta. Em uma semana, eles somem.

A expressão de Shun ficou murcha.

- Eu acredito que ele não seja uma pessoa terrível.

- Coitado de você, então – ele deu de ombros. – E boa sorte na hora de sair de lá vivo.

Shun não quis responder. Hyoga passou o braço por seus ombros, trazendo-o para perto.

- Não fica assim. Vai dar tudo certo.

- E o Shiryu?

- Ele ainda não voltou do Máscara da Morte. Mas não se preocupa com ele. O Shiryu vai sair de lá firme e forte, você vai ver.

A porta da prisão se abriu, e todos ficaram tensos. Ninguém nunca gostava quando isso acontecia: ou era um dos três para levar alguém, ou para trazê-lo de volta. Raramente alguém saía de lá de vez, a não ser que fosse para outra prisão. Dessa vez, era só Milo Kokinos, que parou na cela masculina.

- Vamos lá, Camus. Levanta daí.

Camus obedeceu rapidamente, mesmo com a preguiça e a dor nas costas. Não falou nada, apenas trocando um olhar rápido com Hyoga. Os dois ficaram em silêncio até entrar na sala do sargento, que esperou ele sentar para falar:

-Suas mãos melhoraram? – perguntou Milo, tentando parecer desinteressado. Fechou a porta e encostou as costas na parede. – Eu tenho uma notícia pra você.

Camus sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para as mãos enfaixadas.

- Bastante. Afrodite é bem cuidadoso. Heitor também melhorou bastante, e uns outros que eu não conheço. Afrodite é mesmo o nome dele?

- Não – Milo deu uma meia risada, olhando para as próprias botas bem amarradas. – É como os presos chamam ele desde que ele foi transferido pra cá. Acho que dá pra entender o porquê – ele disse meio sem jeito. – Acabou pegando entre nós também, eu mesmo nem lembro do nome dele. Era um pouco complicado.

Camus ergueu um pouco o rosto para encará-lo.

- Mas não foi por isso que você me trouxe aqui.

- Eu quero que você saiba de duas coisas.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e tirou os fios vermelhos do rosto.

- Sim?

- A primeira é que você não tem motivo nenhum pra continuar aqui – disse, com um gosto amargo na boca. Camus arregalou os olhos, tentando conectar as peças, mas tudo que saiu da sua boca foi um "_Quê..?_" quebrado. – Exatamente.

- Acho que não entendi.

- Os seus alunos já foram presos. A informação que a gente precisa vai sair deles e não de você.

- Então eu estou livre...?

- Não.

Camus franziu o cenho, tentando entender, mas sem conseguir ver qualquer sentido nas palavras dele. Abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la.

- Eu sinto muito, Camus – ele disse, finalmente, agoniado e incomodado com a própria posição. Amassou o quepe entre as mãos. – Pelo que Afrodite me contou, Máscara da Morte 'tá irritadíssimo porque um dos presos da última leva vai ser liberado hoje. Isso sem contar que, na última semana, as leis ficaram ainda mais rigorosas. Ele falou que vai usar qualquer coisa pra ninguém sair daqui, e eu sei que ele vai.

- Mas você não concorda.

- É _claro_ que eu não concordo com isso – Milo elevou um pouco o tom de voz, revoltado. – Você acredita que ele teve a cara-de-pau de dizer que ia deixar você aqui só pelos livros que encontraram na sua casa? – secou o suor da testa, claramente inconformado. – Eu não consigo aceitar isso, mas infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada. Ele tem direito de fazer isso, pela lei.

Camus concordou com a cabeça.

- O que não tem remédio, remediado está.

Milo olhou para baixo.

- Eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa. Eu não concordo com isso e nunca vou concordar. Nem com você, nem com ninguém. Não é por isso que eu trabalho aqui – finalmente, aproximou-se, tirando as algemas dele. – Eu não tenho como soltar você agora, Camus, mas não vou mais fazer nada contra você. E, enquanto você estiver sob a minha jurisdição, ninguém vai. E eu posso dizer o mesmo do garoto. Hyoga Alexei. Eu preciso que ele me fale o que eu quero saber, mas juro pra você que não vou deixar o Máscara da Morte ou o Afrodite tocarem nele.

- Obrigado – disse, depois de alguns segundos. – Eu acho. É interessante isso de vocês separarem os presos por "jurisdição" – comentou, em certo devaneio. – Vocês acham que nós somos o quê, coisas?

Milo não conseguiu conter o desgosto.

- _Eles_ acham. Eu não.

* * *

Seiya olhou para a carteira esfolada aberta. O cartão de crédito sem saldo, os bilhetes amassados e, especialmente, a foto rasgada. Era só um pedaço de uma foto maior, de tantos anos atrás que não sabia nem precisar a época, com ele, pequeno e rechonchudo, e os braços magrelos de sua irmã. Não conseguia ver o rosto dela, porque a fotógrafo não conseguiu pegar todo o mundo, mas sabia que era ela.

Lembrava do sorriso, da risada cristalina, do cabelo acaju, do abraço apertado. Lembrava dos discursos que ela fazia, de quando foi eleita presidente do conselho estudantil, dos sanduíches que deixava pronto antes de sair. Lembrava de quando ela saiu de casa e não voltou mais, de como correu atrás para encontrá-la, de como ninguém sabia dar resposta, dos olhares de descaso dos policiais. Lembrava de quando os amigos dela disseram que ela havia sido presa e nunca mais vista, e de como ficou sem chão a partir daí.

Guardou a carteira no bolso da jaqueta e saiu.

Estranhou ao ver todo o mundo na sala principal do Departamento de Censura; de qualquer forma, não deveria ser nada muito grave, as coisas que estavam difíceis nos últimos tempos. Marin estava parada ao lado de Misty, olhando para ele com seriedade.

Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, e seu instinto gritava para que corresse.

- Seiya – ela disse, finalmente, fazendo todos se virarem contra ele. Ele tentou permanecer calmo, mas isso estava cada vez mais difícil. Uma voz interior berrava em desespero para que saísse de lá imediatamente, e não conseguia pensar em nada além disso. – Você assessou os documentos do governo pelo meu computador. Eu vi você.

Seiya congelou. Sabia de que documentos Marin estava falando e, apesar de saber que tinha todos os motivos do mundo para que o prendessem, dessa vez, ele não havia feito nada. Olhou para ela, os olhos arregalados e o sorriso desfeito. Os dois sabiam que ela era a única que havia tocado no computador. De todas as pessoas que poderiam tê-lo incriminado por algo, nunca pensou que Marin seria uma delas.

- Eu aconselho você a ficar quieto. A polícia está a caminho – disse Misty, com aquela voz enjoada que tanto irritava Seiya, e nunca teve tanta vontade de dar um soco no meio da cara dele.

Ao invés disso, saiu correndo. Asterion tentou pará-lo, mas Seiya o empurrou contra a parede, livrando-se dos que apareciam em seu caminho. Deu uma cotovelada e uma cabeçada em Dio e passou por baixo dos braços de Algol, conseguindo sair de lá, ainda ouvindo a gritaria da sala.

Entrou no elevador ao vê-lo aberto, e seu coração parou quando, ao fechar a porta, viu Shina lá. Xingou-se por dentro. As escadas estavam tão longe que sequer pensou nelas, e sua estupidez o levaria preso.

- Por favor, Shina – foi tudo que consegui dizer. – Por favor, não me entrega, eu não fiz isso.

O elevador descia em direção ao subsolo, e ela estava de boca aberta, sem saber o que dizer. Finalmente, deu um tapa na cara dele.

- Isso é por todos seus desaforos nesses últimos dois anos – ela disse, virando o rosto para o lado. Enfiou a mão na bolsa, e tirou a chave do carro. – 'Tá no A9.

Seiya segurou a mão dela com a chave, tremendo de leve. A apertou, fazendo os dedos de Shina doerem e ela desejar que aquele momento durasse muito mais do que um único segundo, mas ele logo a soltou.

- Eu não sei por que 'cê 'tá fazendo isso – ele disse, quando o elevador estava quase chegando. Quando a porta abriu, ele saiu correndo. – Mas valeu mesmo, de verdade!

* * *

Os cinco minutos nos quais Shunrei esperou Shiryu aparecer na porta pareceram eternos, especialmente quando o primeiro a abrir a porta sequer foi ele, e sim Máscara da Morte. Ele abriu a porta num baque violento, que fez seu rosto se levantar automaticamente.

- O que você fez com ele? – foi a primeira pergunta dela, quando viu Shiryu sendo levado pelo policial sobre o ombro, como levaria um saco de batatas.

- Deixa de ser histérica – ele respondeu, rápido e irritado, deixando-o na cadeira. Começou a dar pequenos tapinhas no rosto dele. – Ele já, já, acorda.

O olhar dela parou na venda que cobria os olhos dele.

- Por que...?

- Não sei – foi tudo o que Máscara da Morte disse, quando viu o dedo dela apontando para a cabeça enfaixada de Shiryu, o branco da gaze manchado de sangue. – Ele chegou aqui assim, não tenho responsabilidade.

Ela levantou, dando uma batida pequena sobre a mesa e a pasta.

- Isso não 'tava no acord-

Máscara da Morte não conseguiu mais conter sua irritação, e a levantou pelo pescoço.

- Olha aqui, sua vagabunda. Eu já dei esse veado de merda de volta pra você, então para de me encher o saco. Você vai aceitar o que tem e calar essa sua boca se não quiser que eu prenda você e mande todos os homens dessa merda currarem você.

Shunrei enfiou as unhas na mão dele, até ele soltá-la com um tapa, deixando-a cair no chão. Ela ergueu-se de novo, sem dizer mais nada.

- Se eu ver você de novo aqui, mato você. Ou algo bem pior.

A voz de Shiryu não deixou que ela respondesse, ouvindo-o gemer de dor, tateando a mesa com dificuldade. Ela correu para o lado dele, segurando-o para que não caísse ao tentar levantar. Quando sentiu o toque em seus braços, Shiryu quase a empurrou longe, como se estivesse já em estado de alerta.

- Shiryu – ela disse, a vozinha quebrada. Nem viu Máscara da Morte sair de lá, rindo de sua cara. – Shiryu, sou eu. A sua Shunrei.

- Shunrei? – ele perguntou, procurando-a no ar. Ela segurou a mão dele e a colocou no próprio rosto, sorrindo com lágrimas nos olhos. – Shunrei, Shunrei, Shunrei – ele murmurou, apertando um pouco sua bochecha. – Eu senti tua falta.

- Eu também – ela deu uma risada que se misturou num soluço, a lágrima já escorrendo. Tirou a faixa dos olhos dele, e sua expresão passou rapidamente de aliviada para horrorizada.

Precisou de muita força para não chorar quando viu o que Máscara da Morte havia feito com Shiryu, e precisou de mais força ainda para não imaginar o que havia acontecido.

As maçãs do rosto dele estavam roxas. Ele havia perdido um dos caninos superiores e o incisivo lateral. Seus lábios estavam arrebentados; o de cima estava inchado, maior do que deveria, e o de baixo tinha um rombo vermelho. Mas o pior estava um pouco mais acima, no lugar que um dia havia pertencido aos seus olhos: tudo que havia lá eram dois buracos vazios e abertos em carne viva.

Seu lábio inferior tremeu diante da visão. O lanche se revirou em seu estômago e quase voltou para a garganta. Tocou de leve no rosto dele, colocando a faixa de volta com gentileza.

- Eu vou levar você pra um lugar seguro agora, eu prometo.

- Shunrei... – ele tentou falar, mas ela o parou com um beijo rápido em sua boca. – Shunrei, eu não consigo...

- Eu sei, amor, eu sei – não conseguia mais controlar as lágrimas, mas conseguiu engolir os soluços. Não podia chorar agora, não por ele. Precisava ser forte. Se ele não tinha mais olhos, ela seria os dele até o fim, porque ele precisava dela mais do que nunca. – Segura minha mão.

Deu a mão para ele, fazendo-o abraçar seu braço para guiá-lo.

- Meus amigos...

- Nós vamos tirar eles daqui, Shiryu, mas não agora. Agora nós vamos sair daqui, e depois eu tiro eles também, tudo bem?

Shiryu balançou a cabeça. Não tinha nem como discordar, não agora, então só concordou com a cabeça e saiu de lá, levado por ela.

* * *

De todas as pessoas pelas quais esperava ter sido seguido, Shaka Bishop não era nem a sua última opção, e muito menos uma das primeiras. Sabia quem ele era, claro, sendo um dos assessores especiais com maior destaque no governo de Saga, e um de seus braços direitos, mas se fosse para esperar alguém, definitivamente não seria ele.

E, mesmo assim, identificou-o logo que começou a seguir aquele que o perseguia há dias, já. Não foi exatamente difícil, considerando que ele não era nenhum especialista em seguir pessoas, enquanto Ikki estava acostumado a isso desde o começo.

Viu ele sair do carro, sem fazer idéia que estava sendo seguido. Esperou até ele entrar no prédio. Não era onde esperava que um assessor do governo morasse; na verdade, era um lugar bastante simples, apesar de imaginar que, por dentro, deveria ser um loft bastante grande, apesar da fachada de tijolos.

Olhou para o lado. O lugar tinha uma escada de incêndios. Sabia que era uma idéia perigosa, mas perigo nunca o havia feito desistir de nada.

Pegou o revólver e o colocou dentro do bolso do abrigo, só por precaução, antes de pular para fora da moto. Subiu pela escadaria de incêndios do lado de fora até o último andar, que percebeu pela janela que era o dele. Colocou a mão por dentro do moletom, sentindo a arma.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A voz o pegou de surpresa, junto ao barulho da porta sendo aberta, e a primeira reação de Ikki foi pensar em correr. Ao contrário, continuou lá, com a arma apontada para o assessor.

- Eu quero saber por que caralhos você me seguiu todos esses dias.

Shaka continuou olhando para ele, sem dizer nada.

- Não vejo necessidade de um revólver apontado na minha cabeça pra descobrir isso – cruzou os braços, sem medo do garoto à sua frente. Desfez o nó de sua gravata, afrouxando-o com o polegar. – Se você quiser passar e conversar, tem chá na cozinha. Se você preferir atirar, vai em frente.

Ikki guardou a arma, mesmo ainda mantendo a mão nela. Passou para dentro do apartamento; conforme suas suspeitas, era bem maior e melhor do que parecia por fora, ainda que não fosse tão requintado quanto o salário dele permitiria. O seguiu até a cozinha. Não tinha ninguém lá, e ele sabia disso; havia passado bastante tempo seguindo Shaka para saber.

- Se você quiser sentar – fez um sinal para a cadeira mais próxima, e virou-se de costas para ele, pegando a chaleira. – Você quer? É _chai_.

Ikki sacudiu com a cabeça, parecendo tanto um sim quanto um não. Shaka pegou uma outra xícara e o serviu, sentando-se na outra ponta da mesa.

- Eu imagino que você deva ter muitas perguntas.

- Primeiro de tudo – voltou a apontar a arma pra ele. – Me dá seu celular e tira o fio do telefone. Agora.

Shaka deu de ombros, sem fazer objeções. Tirou o cabo que conectava o telefone à parede e entregou seus dois celulares para ele.

- Pessoal e de trabalho – explicou, e Ikki guardou ambos no bolso.

- Agora me responde.

- Qual era sua pergunta, mesmo? – o tom condescendente da voz de Shaka fez seu punho fechar, as unhas enfiadas na palma da mão.

- Eu quero saber por que caralhos você 'tá me seguindo.

- Ah, _isso_.

Ikki precisou conter sua raiva, e tudo que ela abrangia: aquela vida, aquele governo, a idéia de seu irmão preso, à mercê daqueles doentes, aquele filho da puta seguindo ele, o trabalho que perdeu ao começar a ser perseguido pela polícia, a casa que não tinha mais, as noites de sono incompletas.

- Sim, _isso_.

- Bom – Shaka disse, bebendo um pouco de seu chá e aquecendo as mãos magras nele. – Agora nós estamos quites de qualquer forma, não estamos? Você não só me seguiu, mas invadiu minha propriedade, ameaçou me matar e roubou meus celulares.

- Pura precaução.

- Eu justificaria meu lado da mesma forma – Shaka continuou, abrindo a gaveta dos remédios e pegando uma arquivo de cartolina, segurando os documentos de dentro. – Ikki Amamiya, 24 anos, saiu da faculdade de Jornalismo três anos atrás, que ficou incompleta. Um irmão mais novo, Shun Amamiya, atualmente preso no Departamento de Ordem. Seu nome está na lista dos procurados pela polícia desde o terceiro semestre da faculdade. Aqui consta sete prisões nos últimos anos.

Ikki não disse nada, apenas ouvindo.

- Interessante a quantidade de endereços que você já passou desde os sete anos. Claro, o número aumentou bastante nos últimos anos, mas não é de se surpreender – ele comentou, passando os olhos pelo papel. – Esmeralda era sua namorada?

A simples menção ao nome dela fez que o coração de Ikki começasse a bater mais rápido, a raiva há tanto tempo acumulada querendo abrir um buraco em seu peito. Respirou fundo.

- Pela sua cara, imagino que sim. As suas ações ficaram bem mais violentas depois que ela desapareceu – Shaka ajeitou os óculos que haviam caído para a ponta do nariz quando abaixou o rosto. – Desde começar incêndios até roubar os restos mortais de Aiolos Karamanlis. Verdadeiramente deprimente.

Não conseguiu se conter ao levantar da cadeira, espalmando a mesa num baque violento:

- Você tem a ficha dela?

- Talvez eu tenha, Ikki Amamiya.

- Eu vou matar você – tocou o cano do revólver na testa de Shaka, empurrando os fios loiros para o lado. – Me dá essa merda.

Shaka entregou o arquivo para ele fácil demais, e Ikki não se conteve ao folhear as páginas até encontrar o nome e foto dela. Jogou o resto no chão, descartando-as enquanto lia o que dizia dela. Caiu sentado na cadeira, sem forças para ficar de pé, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas que não deixaria cair.

- Eu sinto muito pela brutalidade do tenente Guilty – Shaka falou, finalmente, acabando seu _chai_ e deixando-o na pia. – As coisas que ele fez com ela passaram do limite do aceitável para conseguir informações, nisso eu preciso concordar.

Amassou o papel entre as mãos até tudo que sobrou foi uma bola prestes a rasgar. Guardou o papel amassado no bolso, e chutou o banquinho para baixo da mesa da cozinha.

- "Passar do limite do aceitável"? _Aceitável_? O que ele fez não tem perdão nenhum – rugiu, não conseguindo agüentar o que havia lido ali, de pensar que ela havia passado por tudo isso e havia sido sua culpa. – Eu desisto. Não tem como fazer nenhum de vocês entender. Não tem.

Shaka abaixou-se para recolher os papéis do chão.

- Isso aconteceu três anos atrás, Ikki Amamiya – disse, finalmente, guardando os documentos que sobraram dentro do arquivo mais uma vez, e voltando a colocá-los dentro da gaveta. – Mas seu irmão está lá agora.

O queixo de Ikki tremeu.

- E por que você se importa?

- Porque eu acredito na justiça – respondeu simplesmente, indo até a mesma porta pela qual Ikki havia entrado. – E sei que Shun Amamiya, diferente de outros, não fez nada para estar lá, e o mesmo pode acontecer com ele.

Ikki abaixou a cabeça, tocando na maçaneta e colocando um pé na escadaria de incêndios.

- Isso não explica por que você _me_ seguiu.

- Claro que explica – Shaka tirou os óculos ovais e limpou as lentes com a camisa. – Você é perigoso, Ikki Amamiya.

- E mesmo assim você não me entregou e me salvou aquele dia – Shaka pareceu surpreso com a informação. – Eu lembro do seu cheiro.

O assessor franziu o cenho.

- Meu cheiro?

- Cheiro de incenso e o mesmo barulho do carro. Tem que arrumar o escapamento, aliás – virou-se de costas, o corpo inteiro já do lado de fora. – E isso ainda não explica nada.

A respiração de Shaka saiu um pouco mais pesada, fazendo os fios loiros mais compridos na testa voarem.

- Eu estou intrigado até onde você quer chegar. Eu li suas matérias. Você tem um ponto relevante, mas ainda não me convenceu completamente.

Ikki deu um quase sorriso.

- Mas um pouco sim.

Shaka fez o mesmo.

- Quase.

- Então, se eu convencer você, talvez tenha um novo aliado.

- Ou um novo inimigo – acrescentou. – Estarei esperando, Ikki Amamiya.

- Veremos – o garoto respondeu, colocando o capuz do moletom já desbotado. – E o nome é só Ikki, o resto não é necessário.

* * *

Olhou para o espelho. Arrumou o cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, botou a franja de lado, retocou a maquiagem. Colocou o colar dourado, a pulseira, ajeitou o vestido branco ao redor dos seios, e olhou-se de novo. Seu queixo tremia de leve, a palidez assustada de sua pele havia sido coberta com a base, assim como a falta de cor de seus lábios havia sido substituída pelo rosa do batom.

Respirou fundo, desejando a si mesma coragem.

- Eu estou pronta – avisou para o homem que a esperava ao seu lado, voltando a arrumar a gravata borboleta e checar o estado de seu smoking bem passado. – Quanto tempo falta?

- Dez minutos ainda, senhorita Saori.

Ela suspirou, sentindo a cabeça de leve e o peito pesar. Tocou no esmalte claro das unhas feitas, mal conseguindo pensar em nada.

- Ele não ligou?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Aquele traste não se deu o trabalho nem de aparecer. Deixando a senhorita preocupada assim, minha vontade é de pegar ele pelo pescoço e...

- Tatsumi, por favor. Seiya deve estar ocupado. Ele não tem a obrigação de ligar para cá só para me consolar – olhou para cima, já sentindo os olhos nublarem. Tinha que se manter forte, numa situação assim. – Ou ele pode estar em perigo.

Tatsumi engoliu tudo o que queria dizer sobre o moleque ao vê-la dessa maneira, tão frágil em seu vestido claro, sentada à espera de que tudo desse certo.

- O Sr. Solo está aqui – ele avisou, finalmente, fazendo-a erguer o rosto. – Ele veio com mais três pessoas. Devo deixar ele entrar? Quer que os outros esperem?

- Não, pode deixar eles virem – Saori se recompôs, ficando de pé e colocando a mão no braço de Tatsumi. – Muito obrigada por tudo, de novo.

O mordomo fez um gesto de respeito e foi até a porta, abrindo-as para as visitas passarem. Junto com Julian Solo, vinha uma comitiva de dois homens e uma mulher. Saori já conhecia dois deles: uma era Tétis, a secretária pessoal de Julian, com um vestido vermelho e bem comportado, segurando a pasta em uma mão e a bolsa em outra. O outro era Sorento Mendelssohn, um flautista austro-alemão e amigo pessoal dele há vários anos, que ela tivera a oportunidade de conhecer em outra ocasião.

O último, por outro lado, ela tinha a impressão de ter visto em algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza aonde. Era um homem muito bonito e isso era inegável; apesar de já ter passado dos quarenta, com seu cabelo preto com partes grisalhas penteado para trás com gel, os olhos azuis, os traços masculinos e a sombra da barba que estava para crescer. Bastante elegante, também, pela escolha de cores, calça e camisas sociais e o colete.

Finalmente, Saori lembrou quem o homem a lembrava: Saga Areleous, o primeiro-ministro contra quem ela e seus amigos estavam. Ficou agradecida por estar de maquiagem, ou teria ficado sem cor de novo.

- Saori Kido – disse Julian, finalmente, apresentando-a à Saga. Segurou sua mão e a beijou, como sempre fazia. – Minha mais querida amiga de infância. Já fui rejeitado por ela tantas vezes que perdi a conta.

Saga sorriu.

- É possível entender o porquê – ele sorriu de lado, mostrando um pouco o canino direito. Não era o tipo de sorriso que Saga costumava dar em público, mas isso era irrelevante, também. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, que a aceitou, tentando parecer firme. – Meu nome é Pólux. Pólux Marinos.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha, então Pólux decidiu continuar:

- Não precisa nem dizer. Você achou que fosse Saga, não achou? – sorriu para Julian, dando uma risada rouca, rapidamente correspondida. – Isso sempre acontece. Infelizmente, não, não tenho o salário de um primeiro-ministro.

Saori saiu de seu transe, sorrindo para ele também.

- Desculpa. Por um segundo eu achei que realmente fosse ele. Vocês são muito parecidos – apertou a mão de Pólux. – Você tem um irmão ou seus pais apenas gostavam do nome?

Pólux deu um quase sorriso, um pouco mais enigmático do que ela gostaria.

- Tinha. Assim como Castor, ele morreu antes do tempo, mas eu ainda não encontrei uma maneira de ir pro Submundo atrás dele – sentiu a mão de Julian em seu ombro, confortando-o. Deu alguns tapinhas no dorso, sorrindo em agradecimento. Saori balançou a cabeça.

- Não quis parecer indelicada.

- Não foi. Eu também teria perguntado, no seu lugar. Agora... – olhou para o relógio, e segurou a gravata de Solo, aproximando-se um pouco mais. – Você e eu temos assuntos a tratar, não temos?

Julian soltou um "_heh_" baixinho, concordando.

- É claro. Só vamos ouvir o pronunciamento antes e já vamos pro meu gabinete. Aliás – olhou para Saori de novo. – Faz tempo que você não aparece nas Empresas Solo. Meus pais já sentem sua falta.

- Eu posso... Tentar aparecer por lá outro dia – ela disse, sem muita certeza. Qualquer lugar agora parecia menos do que seguro, mesmo junto aos seus tios na sede da Petrolífera Solo. Olhou para o relógio no pulso de Pólux. Era quase uma hora da tarde. – Mas agora preciso ir. Já está quase na minha hora. Se me desculpam...

- É claro. Até logo e boa sorte – Julian concordou com a cabeça, e saiu junto a Tétis e Sorento.

Pólux demorou um pouco mais, dando um passo à frente para falar com ela.

- Sem querer tomar seu tempo – ele olhou para os lados. Julian ainda não havia notado sua falta, quase chegando à porta, pensando que estava atrás deles. – Mas você tem noção que esse discurso vai colocar a sua vida em risco, não?

Ela não respondeu.

- E como você sabe disso?

- Digamos que sou alguém que 'tá do mesmo lado que você. Fênix pediu pra eu vir avisar caso algo acontecesse. E disse que Pégaso está bem.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e viu Pólux sair. Uma hora e um minuto. Pegou os documentos, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se para o lado de fora, onde a imprensa já esperava. Olhou para Tatsumi, para quem deu um sorriso rápido. Ele não conseguia nem esconder sua preocupação.

Encarou de novo os documentos. Se isso não tirasse Saga do governo, nada mais tiraria. Eram provas concretas, e sua influência e dinheiro, além do _status_ da Companhia Kido poderiam acabar com os oito anos de ditadura que o país havia sofrido. Ou ao menos ela gostava de ter esperança...

Colocou-se diante do palanque, olhando a grande quantidade de pessoas à sua espera, de câmeras, máquinas fotográficas, blocos de anotações. Os jornalistas, os transeuntes, os policiais.

Quando abriu a boca para falar, veio o primeiro dos três tiros, e ela caiu no chão.

* * *

_21/08/11_**  
**

**Pequenas aclarações:**

**1.** O título vem da música homônima, "Mulheres de Atenas" (Chico Buarque).

**2.** O sobrenome Iordanou significa filho de Jordan, pelo rio do mesmo nome que cruza Jordão e Israel, cujo significado remete à descida do fluxo do rio (descendendo/escorrendo). No caso, Shunrei seria meio chinesa meio grega. O de Shiryu, por outro lado, significa, bem... Dragão. Original, eu sei. Já Mendelssohn é por dois motivos: um deles é pelo compositor, e o outro é pelo significado (significa filho de Mendel, derivado de Menehem, "confortador"). E, finalmente, Bishop pro Shaka, acho que o significado (bispo) é meio óbvio, considerando, também, a colonização britânica da Índia.

Eu esqueci de comentar isso no capítulo anterior porque tenho memória de peixe (ok, mentira, a memória deles é infinitamente melhor do que a minha), mas deixa eu agradecer de maneira super honrada a Gelegentlich, cuja maravilhosa fic **Jigsaw** (meu sobrinho adotivo. Leiam, sério, é uma das melhores fics que vocês vão encontrar no fandom. Não boto link porque o site não deixa, mas tem nos meus favoritos ou direto no profile dela) usa os sobrenomes do Watchie aqui e tudo mais. Desnecessário dizer queão awww fiquei, certo? _Certo_.


	17. A cor do desejo

_Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão._

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Capítulo 11**. A cor do desejo.

.

* * *

.

Quando Radamanthys acabou de falar, Ikki voltou a olhar para ele, um pouco distraído. Ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, coçou o queixo e deu mais uma mordida em seu sanduíche de atum e maionese. Botou os óculos de sol, seus olhos já irritados pela luminosidade, apesar da película protetora do carro dele.

- E daí?

- Como assim, "_e daí_"? – Radamanthys gesticulou de maneira nervosa, e Ikki quase disse para ele calar a boca e relaxar, mas conseguiu conter o comentário. – E daí que foi na Mansão Maximou, como se não tivesse um pior lugar pra isso, e daí que eu lembrei depois que tinha câmera, e daí que foi com o Kanon, de todas as pessoas. E daí que até um dia atrás eu achava que a Pandora era a única pessoa que eu poderia pensar na vida. Como assim, "e daí", Ikki?

Ikki olhou para o teto do carro, cruzando as pernas e amassando o papel laminado onde seu sanduíche havia estado antes de praticamente engolir o último pedaço.

- Bem que o Kanon disse que você 'tava trancado no armário procurando Nárnia há milênios –fez um sinal para que ele passasse a garrafa d'água.

- Eu posso ser preso.

- Eu também. Ele também. Todo o mundo pode. Bem-vindo à essa realidade de merda.

- E, de todos os seres humanos nessa cidade, tinha que ser logo o Kanon? – tapou o rosto com a mão, grunhindo. – É isso que você ganha por pensar com o pau e não com a cabeça, Radamanthys. Oh, deus.

- Relaxa – foi tudo o que Ikki disse, dando de ombros. Ergueu um pouco a cabeça, vendo Kanon sair do edifício. Abaixou um pouco os óculos para ver melhor. – Se você quiser saber minha opinião, acho que dá pra entender. Você não é nenhum exemplo de inteligência, convenhamos, e ele... – acompanhou Kanon andar na direção do carro, franzindo o cenho, pensativo. – É um belo par de coxas.

- Você também? – soltou um ganido desesperado, e ouviu Ikki suspirar cansado e virar os olhos diante de sua agonia.

- Eu tenho olhos, foi só constatar o óbvio. Agora relaxa. Nós todos 'tamos no mesmo barco, não tem muito o que fazer. Agora é só esperar.

Pararam de falar quando Kanon entrou no carro, pulando para a parte de trás.

- Eu estive pensando sobre o seu irmão, Fênix – ele falou do nada, fazendo Ikki se virar imediatamente para trás. Kanon fungou, como se sentisse algo no ar. – Isso é cheiro de atum?

- Acabei de comer sanduíche. Tem nada pra você não, sai, urubu – deu um tapinha na boca de Kanon, que se inclinou por cima de seu banco.

- Vocês dois estão tão calmos hoje que chega a dar nojo. O que deu em vocês dois? Não era você que queria matar todo o mundo por culpa do seu irmão?

Ikki deu de ombros, pegando uma maçã e dando uma mordida. Ofereceu a fruta a Kanon, que deu outra.

- A gente teve um plano.

- Pra tirar ele da prisão.

Radamanthys não parecia conseguir conceber a idéia de que eles poderiam estar tão tranqüilos, enquanto ele estava tão estressado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Já estava acostumado a isso em Kanon, mas não em Ikki, que era sempre tão irritadiço quanto ele próprio.

- Não precisa nem dizer. Foi o Kanon que teve a brilhante idéia.

- Exato! – Kanon sorriu mostrando os dentes bem brancos, e pulou para se apoiar no banco de Radamanthys, encostando o queixo no ombro dele. – E você vai nos ajudar.

- _Eu_? Kanon, você tem a mínima noção da minha situação neste exato momento?

Kanon olhou para cima, parecendo pensativo. Olhou para Ikki, para Radamanthys e para o vidro frontal do carro.

- Depende da situação que você 'tiver falando.

Radamanthys bufou, virando o rosto para não respondê-lo. Ikki decidiu interceder, mastigando a maçã:

- Trepar com você na Mansão Maximou deixou ele em evidência, entende? – apontou a fruta meio comida para Radamanthys, entediado pela reação do mais velho dos três. – Agora ele 'tá na merda com a gente. Simples assim.

Kanon pegou de novo a maçã, e deu mais duas mordidas.

- Ah, sim. Ele contou pra você? – perguntou, interessado, como se estivesse estudando um caso acadêmico e não falando com uma pessoa. – Eu achei que ele ia ficar remoendo isso por dias e engolir pra si mesmo.

- Me surpreendeu também – Ikki concordou com a cabeça, e depois deu um pequeno sorriso. – Nem sabia que vocês ainda trepavam nessa idade.

- Não é como se você já tivesse começado, na sua – Kanon deu uma risada sacana, e Ikki abriu a boca para responder, mas depois soltou um "tsc" emburrado.

- Você tem resposta pra tudo, porra?

- Geralmente.

- Ok – Radamanthys aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo os dois se virarem pra ele. – Vocês vão me dizer qual é o plano, afinal das contas?

Kanon sorriu de novo.

- Eu já disse. Nós vamos tirar eles da prisão. Andrômeda vai ter que esperar um pouco, mas ele vai sair de lá.

Antes de voltar a falar, abriu um pouco a boca, olhando fixamente para frente. Seu olhar mudou de Radamanthys para Ikki, e de novo para frente.

- Aquilo é a polícia?

Wyvern não respondeu, engolindo em seco ao ver a patrulha se aproximando. Um dos policiais apontou para o carro. Ikki e Kanon se viraram de imediato pra ele.

- Acelera essa merda! – berraram ao mesmo tempo, e Radamanthys só teve tempo de girar a chave e afundar o pé no acelerador, ouvindo os tiros e as balas batendo contra seu carro.

Seu batimento cardíaco aumentou, e não parou nem nos semáforos, até ter certeza que estavam muito longe e não estavam sendo perseguidos. Com o coração quase saíndo pela boca e a respiração errada, virou-se para Ikki, assustado:

- Que merda foi essa?

Ikki, empalidecido e de olhos ligeiramente arregalados, só atinando a falar:

- Polícia. Considerem-se bem-vindos ao clube.

- Bom, isso foi engraçado – Kanon abriu um pouco a janela do carro, o suficiente para ter uma fresta de ar, e pegou o maço de cigarro de dentro do paletó. – Aliás, Fênix, agora que eu lembrei o que eu tinha pra dizer pra você. Sabe a garota que você disse pra eu falar? – antes que ele pudesse responder, sorriu como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Acabaram de atirar nela.

.

* * *

.

- Bom, Camus – Milo disse, finalmente, depois de fechar bem a porta. – Não precisa ficar tão tenso.

- É um pouco difícil, mas estou tentando – esperou ele sentar à sua frente, na outra ponta da mesa, para perguntar: - Agora que você não quer mais informações, o que você vai fazer aqui?

Milo deu de ombros, levantando um pouco as mãos.

- Não tem muito o que fazer, mas a gente precisa fazer de conta que sim. Deixa eu ver... – pensou, olhando para o relógio da parede. – Qual é seu signo?

- _Quê_? – Camus chegou a rir, perplexo pela pergunta, e surpreso consigo mesmo de ter soltado a risada de maneira espontânea.

- O meu é escorpião – ele disse, achando graça na expressão confusa do prisioneiro. Tirou o quepe e o deixou sobre a mesa, arregaçando as mangas da farda preta. – Que cara é essa?

- A velocidade que você passou de querer minha cabeça pra querer saber meu signo me surpreendeu um pouco – disse, apoiando o queixo na mão, sentindo a textura dos esparadrapos ao redor de seus dedos na bochecha. – Mas, voltando à sua pergunta... Eu não tenho muita certeza à respeito de uma pseudociência que categoriza indivíduos num grupo restrito de características de personalidade apenas pela data do nascimento, mas eu mesmo nasci em Fevereiro, mas não sei como isso se aplica na minha vida.

Milo piscou algumas vezes seguidas, olhando para ele.

- Acho que eu não entendi nada do que você quis dizer.

- Eu sou de Aquário – simplificou, descobrindo-se com vontade de rir de novo. Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, sérios, como se o que estivessem falando fosse de grande relevância, até começarem a gargalhar.

Não havia sido nem tão engraçado assim, e nenhum dos dois estava acostumado a rir tão abertamente, mas os risos saíram tão genuínos que eles nem se incomodaram em tentar contê-los.

- Aquário – Milo repetiu, recompondo-se. – Por que isso não me surpreende?

- Não sei, francamente – respondeu, sincero, sacudindo um pouco a cabeça pro cabelo sair de seus olhos. – Eu não entendo nada de astrologia. Nem acredito.

- Eu também não entendo muito – Milo apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa, e abanou o próprio rosto, abafado pelo calor e pela sala fechada. Fez uma cara séria, quase emburrada. – Confesso que eu leio um pouco no jornal.

- Agora isso sim é surpreendente.

- Por quê? – Milo não pareceu entender. – Só porque eu sou sargento?

- Mais ou menos. A imagem mental de você lendo o horócopo semanal pra saber sobre sua sorte no amor e depois vindo aqui... _Interrogar _pessoas é, digamos, um pouco hilária.

Milo cruzou os braços.

- Você quer que eu te bata de novo? Por que você não acredita, aliás?

- Não 'tá mais aqui quem falou – Camus mostrou as mãos em sinal de paz, os pulsos assados pelas algemas. – E eu tenho dificuldade de acreditar em algo por mera crença. Digamos que o método científico da astrologia é um pouco falho.

- Você 'tá parecendo o Sr. Spock falando assim – Milo comentou, sem nem dar bola. Apontou para a própria testa. – Tem até a mesma sobrancelha.

- Além de ler o horóscopo, você assiste Jornada nas Estrelas? O que você 'tá fazendo nesse lugar, afinal?

Milo deu uma risada rápida, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Eu sou só uma pessoa normal. Deixa eu tirar isso de você – pegou a chave e levantou, ficando de pé ao lado dele. Segurou o antebraço de Camus com a mão, seu polegar roçando de leve nas veias azuis do pulso, até tirar as algemas e deixá-las sobre a mesa. Voltou a sentar. – Pronto.

- Tem também como melhorar esse calor dos infernos ou aí já é pedir demais?

O sargento colocou um dedo no nó da gravata, afrouxando-a. Abriu a lapela cinza do uniforme, sendo seguido por Camus com o olhar.

- Já gostaria eu. Deve ser mais difícil pra você, mas, acredite, todos aqui sofrem com esse verão. Especialmente sem ar condicionado.

Camus parou pra observá-lo: ele desabotoou a jaqueta preta com as medalhas douradas e a deixou na cadeira, desfez a gravata da mesma cor e tirou a camisa, dobrando o tecido branco e deixando-o por cima da mesa, ficando apenas com a regata.

- Bem melhor.

- Eu achei que você era obcecado com o uniforme correto, pelo que já deu pra ouvir de você discutindo com Máscara da Morte – falou o professor, acompanhando com os olhos a curva dos músculos de Milo, a pele torrada de sol, os bíceps desenhados e as veias saltadas. Dobrou as mangas da própria camisa e lambeu de leve os lábios.

- Eu não sou obcecado – fez cara feia pelo comentário de Camus. – Eu só acho que algumas regras precisam ser seguidas. É importante. Mas eu vou contar um segredo pra você.

Camus ergueu o rosto, quebrando rapidamente o contato visual com os braços dele. Milo continuou, dando um pequeno sorriso:

- Eu sempre tiro o uniforme quando 'tô sozinho.

Sorriu de volta, virando um pouco o rosto como se ele não pudesse vê-lo.

- Você realmente está cheio de surpresas hoje, não 'tá?

.

* * *

.

Shura levantou o rosto ao ver Aiolia Karamanlis entrar em sua sala e fechar a porta atrás de si, segurando uma xícara de café quente. Desligou a tela de seu computador, e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da escrivaninha, esperando que ele sentasse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não costuma vir muito aqui.

Aiolia assoprou a fumaça que saía da xícara branca, e colocou o sachê de açúcar inteiro. Girou a colher metálica, forte demais, impaciente demais, batendo-a contra a cerâmica. Shura franziu o cenho.

- Aiolia?

- Eu estive pensando nos últimos dias sobre muita coisa – falou de repente, vendo as sobrancelhas ralas de Shura se arquearem, sem entender. – Sobre o passado, especialmente.

- Sim?

Aiolia estalou a língua nos dentes, empurrando um pouco o pires para frente, afastando-o de si.

- Eu lembro da primeira vez que você foi lá em casa. Eu 'tava na sexta série e tinha ficado de recuperação em matemática, e 'tava tendo que estudar na sala. A mãe e o pai 'tavam trabalhando e eu tinha me distraído brincando com o Leão. Lembra dele?

Shura fez que sim com a cabeça, sem olhar direito para Aiolia.

- O pastor belga, pêlo claro e maior do que o seu tamanho na época.

Aiolia deu uma risada seca.

- Eu era baixinho mesmo na época. E, olha, eu lembro de todos os detalhes. Eu 'tava deitado no sofá listrado, com as pernas pra cima e os deveres no chão, e tinha pintado o cabelo na semana anterior. E aí vocês chegaram.

O mais velho dos dois não sabia o que dizer, sem saber aonde Aiolia queria chegar com toda aquela conversa. Coçou o rosto, ouvindo o som de suas unhas contra a barba feita.

- Se você veio aqui conversar sobre o passado, nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde. Eu tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco.

- Não, não é sobre isso – cortou, quase irritado, batendo o punho fechado com a mesa, fazendo um pouco de seu café cair para fora da xícara. – Deixa eu acabar.

Num suspiro, Shura concordou, fazendo um sinal com a mão para ele continuar.

- Sabe, eu não fui com a sua cara de primeira. Nem de segunda. Nos primeiros anos, na real, eu queria dar um soco na sua cara porque você não era tão mais velho que eu, mas você era o melhor amigo do Aiolos, e não eu.

- Na verdade, você fez isso. A parte do soco na cara – lembrou, começando a perder a paciência. – Você era impossível.

- É, bom, é, eu sei. Foi difícil me dar conta que o meu irmão não era só meu. Depois eu comecei a gostar de você. Você era um cara legal, e um bom amigo pra ele. Você que me ajudou a achar meu primeiro emprego, vocês dois me emprestaram dinheiro quando eu precisei. Você foi o padrinho no Aiolos no casamento do Aiolos, e depois no meu – Aiolia passou a mão no cabelo castanho, como se tentasse encontrar as palavras ideais. – Você sempre esteve ali, na vida dele e na minha. Especialmente na dele, claro, mas na minha como conseqüência.

- Eu não sei a que ponto você quer chegar, Aiolia.

Aiolia o ignorou.

- Você sempre 'teve ali por ele. Isso me deixava aliviado, sabe, porque o Aiolos não se abria o suficienteme comigo porque, mesmo depois de eu já ter passado dos trinta, ele ainda achava que tinha que me cuidar.

- Você nunca teve muito juízo – Shura comentou, e Aiolia olhou para o teto, passando a língua nos molares.

- É. Bom. _Sabe_. O que eu 'tava dizendo é que eu sempre considerei você um irmão. Meu segundo irmão. O do meio. O que ajudava o Aiolos. O que fez ele ter confiança em si mesmo pra se candidatar. O que tinha paciência, muito mais do que eu nunca tive. Então, Shura, depois de você saber disso – olhou para ele nos olhos, com uma raiva que Shura ainda não o havia visto ter com tanta intensidade, mesmo com todo o histórico de crises de irritabilidade do Karamanlis mais novo. – Eu quero saber por que caralhos você deixou o Aiolos morrer.

As palavras de Aiolia foram o suficiente para seu coração falhar uma batida. Não conseguia sequer reacionar. A imagem do dia fatídico, da cabeça de Aiolos arrebentada pelo tiro na têmpora, do sangue, do corpo sem vida. A imagem dele sorrindo, dizendo que tudo estava bem, que ele não precisva se importar. De seus dedos perdendo força e deixando a sacola com a torta de creme e a tiropitakia cair no chão.

Sua mente ficou em branco de novo. A expressão de Aiolia, antes séria, mudou completamente: suas narinas inflaram, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, seu cenho franzido e os dentes à mostra. Levantou da cadeira e inclinou-se por cima da mesa, puxando-o pela gola da camisa, violento. Foi acordado de seu transe com um berro:

- Você tinha que ter 'tado lá, mas que caralho! Você não podia ter feito aquilo! – um novo soco, o soco que esperou durante todos esses anos e nunca apareceu.

Havia esperado por ele no dia, mas tudo que Aiolia pôde fazer foi se debruçar sobre o corpo de Aiolos e chorar como uma criança que havia perdido os pais, até que ele, Marin e o legista o tiveram que tirar à força da sala. Havia esperado por ele na semana seguinte, mas Aiolia estava sem rumo, sem conseguir nem ao menos levantar para trabalhar. Havia esperado nos meses após o acontecimento, havia esperado anos, mas tudo que Aiolia fez foi se afastar.

Agora, o soco veio, com toda a força, batendo contra sua mandíbula inferior e jogando-o para trás.

Aiolia parou ao seu lado, esperando que ele se levantasse. Shura tocou a boca, limpando o filete de sangue com o dedo.

- Você viu o que 'tava escrito no outro dia, Shura?

Shura não respondeu. É claro que ele havia visto o enorme "_Aiolos Karamanlis, assassinado_" pintado em letras vermelhas.

- Você viu ou não viu? – voltou a erguer a voz. – Me responde.

- Eu vi.

Aiolia olhou para ele, ainda sentado no chão, no mesmo lugar onde havia caído.

- Eles tinham razão. Os rebeldes tem razão. Aiolos foi assassinado. Mas não foi por Saga, ou pelo governo. Foi por você.

E saiu, batendo a porta com força, deixando Shura no chão e o café intocado.

.

* * *

.

Tirou as algemas de Camus assim que fechou a porta. Esperou ele sentar e foi até o armário, abrindo uma das gavetas. Camus ficou tenso ao vê-lo pegar algo de dentro por instinto, lembrando do alicate, mas logo viu que estava enganado.

- Eu trouxe algo pra gente – Milo disse, botando uma cadeira na frente da de Camus, empurrando a mesa para o lado com o pé. Deixou o ventilador pequeno sobre a mesa, e o ligou na tomada. – Eu sei, não melhora muito, mas acho que alivia. Especialmente você, que parece que 'tá sempre morrendo de hipertermia.

Camus concordou.

- Não vou dizer que adiantou, mas melhorou ao menos um pouco.

Milo deu um pequeno sorriso, tocando na ponta do próprio nariz.

- Você 'tá muito vermelho do calor.

O preso tocou no próprio rosto. Se não estivesse tão quente, não duvidaria estar com febre. Colocou-se bem no caminho do ventilador, para ver se ajudava.

- Um dos problemas de ser branco assim – respondeu, olhando para as próprias mãos. Sua pele muito clara estava rosada pelo calor e manchada pelas sardas.

- Você é bem sardento – Milo comentou do nada, sacudindo a regata para o vento entrar. Camus enrugou o nariz. Ele tinha poucas pintas no rosto, apenas algumas sutis no nariz reto,várias outras no maxilar e pescoço e no pouco que podia se ver do peito pelos botões abertos da camisa, além das muitas nos braços e nas mãos.

- É, eu sei. Eu achei que melhoraria quando eu ficasse mais velho, mas nada. Elas se espalham feito a peste.

Milo riu.

- Como a peste?

- Mas um pouco mais agradável, claro. Nada que me incomode. Você tem sorte. Parece bem acostumado ao calor e o sol – espiou de novo os ombros e braços dele, até parar num único lugar, uma pequena mancha preta descoberta pelo tecido branco. Lembrando a si mesmo que seu papel ali não era mais o de preso e que agora Milo o via como uma pessoa, puxou um pouco a parte da regata. – Uma _tatuagem_?

- Oh, deus – Milo franziu a testa e fez uma careta, olhando para trás. Tinha a imagem de um pequeno escorpião desbotado nas costas. – Não era pra você ter visto isso.

Camus não conseguiu conter a risada.

- Uma tatuagem de escorpião? Você?

- Sim, eu. Eu tinha dezesseis anos. Foi a primeira e última vez que eu bebi demais. Nem me lembra disso. É claro que eu não teria feito de outra maneira. Eu tento esconder, mas não tem muito o que fazer.

Riu de novo da cara constrangida do sargento.

- Olha, eu esperava tudo, menos descobrir que você acredita tanto em signos que fez uma tatuagem quando bêbado por culpa do seu signo e que você gosta de seriados de ficção científica.

Milo coçou o cabelo loiro.

- Acho que nós dois tínhamos vários preconceitos aqui – sentou melhor na cadeira, apoiando as costas nela. Descansou a mão sobre a coxa, olhando para ele. – Pelo lado que cada um de nós estava.

- É. Até que quando você não 'tá torturando gente, você até que parece uma pessoa normal – Camus concordou com a cabeça, e deu um sorriso de lado ao ver a cara de Milo ao ouvir isso.

- Não é bem assim!

- Era uma piada.

- Bom, você até que parece uma pessoa normal quando deixa o ar de professor de lado. Você devia parar de empinar tanto o nariz, sabia? – sorriu de volta, e foi a vez de Camus de fazer a expressão chocada.

- Preciso concordar com a parte dos preconceitos, então.

- Melhor que nada.

.

* * *

.

Fora um pequeno detalhe, a sala estava idêntica ao que lembrava, com as paredes e cortinas brancas, a luminosidade necessária e a temperatura agradável, sendo a única sala com ar condicionado da delegacia. Shun respirou fundo. Dessa vez, o lugar estava enfeitado com rosas vermelhas em vários vasos, quebrando um pouco o branco que cobria o resto.

- Você pode sentar no mesmo lugar – Afrodite indicou a cadeira a ele, e Shun concordou com a cabeça, fazendo o que ele dizia. O médico ficou de costas para ele, mexendo em algo que não conseguia ver.

- Você realmente gosta de rosas.

- Minhas flores preferidas, sim – ele respondeu, sem prestar muita atenção, colocando as coisas que havia tirado da gaveta numa bandeja metálica, junto a uma rosa vermelha. – Não acho que exista nada mais perfeitamente belo do que uma rosa desabrochada.

- O que é isso? – Shun olhou para o que ele havia trazido. O garrote, a injeção pronta, as luvas já colocadas, a rosa. Lembrou de novo das palavras do preso que o advertiu sobre Afrodite, mas tentou não ficar com medo.

Afrodite sorriu.

Shun ficou sem reação, percebendo sua situação. Se aquele homem estivesse certo, estava completamente perdido. Não sabia o que seria injetado, e não podia se mexer devido às algemas. Respirou fundo, tentando permanecer calmo. Afrodite amarrou o garrote ao seu braço, e injetou tudo.

- Respondendo sua pergunta... – deixou a seringa na bandeja novamente, despreocupado. – É pentotal sódico. Existe uma teoria de que é o mais próximo de soro da verdade que os seres humanos conseguiram encontrar, mas eu tenho um certo problema com teorias. Elas não valem nada sem a prova, então eu decidi que usaria todos os meus presos como cobaia. Às vezes, Máscara da Morte me ajuda a testar também. Caso você esteja interessado – levantou um dedo, diante do olhar horrorizado de Shun – deu certo com muitos deles. Alguns morreram no processo, claro. Mas eu ainda não estava acostumado à dose, o que acabou tendo como conseqüência infeliz a morte deles. Acho que dessa vez eu acertei. Se tudo der certo, suas inibições vão diminuir. Ficarei contente em analisar sua reação.

Shun tentou responder, mas tudo que saiu da sua boca foi a respiração quebrada e assustada.

- Eu sou uma pessoa extremamente metódica, na verdade – ele continuou falando, pegando a flor que havia deixado junto da seringa e puxando a gola da camiseta de Shun para colocar o caule por dentro da roupa dele, só deixando as pétalas da rosa para fora. – Gosto de conhecer a pessoa no primeiro dia, como fiz ontem, além de começar a montar as fichas de vocês. Os dias 2, 3 e 4 servem para meus experimentos. Isso inclui o pentotal, claro. Eu prefiro deixar pro segundo dia, por ser o que acho mais entediante. Nos outros dias... Bom, vamos deixar isso como surpresa. Você vai descobrir lá.

Continuou em seu silêncio horrorizado, tentando pensar no que falar, mas nada vinha à sua cabeça. Não tinha como argumentar com alguém assim.

- Não que eu tenha o mínimo interesse no que você poderia dizer, mas, infelizmente, faz parte do meu trabalho – colocou a rosa no vão entre a camiseta e o peito de Shun, e puxou uma cadeira para sentar na frente dele. Antes disso, colocou um vinil na vitrola: Scott Joplin. – Agora é só esperar funcionar e ver se você vai falar ou não. Espero que você goste de _ragtime_.

.

* * *

.

- Espero que você goste – Milo deixou a marmita de isopor na frente dele, e colocou os talheres ao seu lado. – Aproveitei que o Máscara da Morte e o Afrodite saíram pra comer pra trazer pra você também.

Camus tirou a tampa branca, vendo a comida. Milo continuou, parecendo até um pouco ansioso:

- Eu não sabia do que você gostava de comer, mas também não tinha como eu perguntar, aí eu trouxe meu prato preferido – deixou a garrafa de água sobre a mesa, para que os dois pudessem tomar. Mostrou sua própria marmita, com o mesmo cordeiro temperado com batatas assadas. – Eu geralmente como por lá mesmo, mas... Bom. Prova.

Achando graça, cortou um pedaço para provar.

- Muito bom. Obrigado.

Milo sorriu rapidamente.

-Eu sei que não é muito, mas é tudo que eu posso fazer por agora.

- Eu agradeço pelo que você 'tá fazendo por mim, Milo, mas eu não sei se consigo me sentir confortável de ter tantos... Privilégios, considerando a situação das outras pessoas aqui.

O sargento olhou para a mesa, amassando a batata com o garfo, pensativo.

- Eu entendo sua posição. Eu também queria que você entendesse que eu não posso fazer muito por eles. E olha que eu tento bastante. Antes o Máscara da Morte não queria deixar que vocês tivessem sequer mudas de roupa ou escova e pasta de dentes. A situação era bem mais precária por aqui. Como eu disse pra você, apesar de eu achar que um pouco de violência acaba ajudando o bem maior, eu sou contra... Fazer esse tipo de coisa com as pessoas. Mesmo com criminais – falou finalmente, tentando soar certo de si, e comeu um pouco. – Eu gostaria de poder criar celas individuais com camas, também, mas ainda não consegui a autorização do governo.

- Você parece incomodado.

- Um pouco, sim. Quando é o Máscara da Morte querendo fazer reformas pra... Bom, pras _coisas_ dele, ele consegue tão fácil. Enquanto isso, todos os meus pedidos são rejeitados.

Camus bebeu um pouco de água, que desceu com dificuldade pela garganta seca.

- Com todo o respeito, Milo, mas o que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Se você realmente pensa assim, e eu acredito que você pense, por que você virou _isso_?

- Alguém precisa fazer esse trabalho.

- Torturar pessoas? Isso não é trabalho, Milo. Isso é crime. Mesmo que não seja legalmente, é moralmente, e você sabe disso. Eu sei que você sabe – olhou para ele nos olhos, parando um pouco de falar. – Eu não sei como você consegue conviver com essas pessoas, fazer essas coisas. Eu não sei como você sequer consegue comer aqui. Merda, se eu pudesse me dar o luxo, eu já teria passado mal de pensar que 'tô comendo num lugar onde pessoas já foram torturadas. Onde eu mesmo já fui.

O sargento demorou a responder, olhando para o próprio prato, sem vontade de comer.

- Eu sei, Camus.

- E...?

- E aí eu saio daqui e quem entra? Outro Máscara da Morte? Sim, Camus, eu sei que isso é horrível. Você acha que eu também não penso isso? – empurrou a marmita para longe de si, com cara de nojo. – Eu trabalho aqui porque eu acredito que alguém precise lidar com os criminosos, por mais que eu nunca mais vá conseguir dormir de noite depois.

- Se você conseguisse, seria que nem eles – tocou no braço dele. Milo fez menção de se afastar, tensionando os músculos do braço, mas continuou ali.

- De alguma forma, eu sou, não sou?

Camus não respondeu nada.

.

* * *

.

Shunrei engoliu em seco.

Havia sido difícil chegar até ali. Sabia que haviam revirado o apartamento que ela morava com Shiryu, que haviam procurado sua família, e todos os lugares que ela havia passado. Não era de se surpreender, também – sabia, desde o primeiro passo que deu para dentro do Departamento de Ordem, que o tenente conhecido como Máscara da Morte a queria morta.

Apertou um pouco mais a mão na de Shiryu, guiando-o conforme subiam. No mesmo dia que conseguiu tirá-lo de lá, Dohko havia sido bastante claro ao dizer que eles não sobreviveriam, a não ser que se refugiassem num lugar chamado "Jamir".

Viajar até Creta num avião clandestino tendo que guiar um homem cego já havia sido bastante difícil, mas a pior parte estava sendo escalar o monte Dikti, tentando encontrar a tal casa. Haviam sido ajudados até certo ponto e as instruções eram precisas, mas ela não sabia quanto tempo iria demorar até chegarem lá, e se conseguiria ajudar Shiryu caso algo acontecesse com ele.

Parou um pouco para descansar, ofegante.

- Aonde nós 'tamos? – ele perguntou, a voz apática. A venda seguia ao redor de seus olhos, e segurava com força o braço de Shunrei, até quase machucá-la.

- A casa deveria 'tar aqui – ela murmurou, olhando para o papel. – A gente já 'tá chegando, eu prometo.

- Por que nós estamos indo tão longe? Eu preciso voltar – ele insistiu, tentando se soltar. Shunrei respirou fundo. Isso já havia acontecido outras vezes durante a viagem, quando ele se revoltava com a fuga e tentava se soltar.

- Shiryu, por favor, a gente já... – parou de falar. Segurou a mão dele, fazendo-o andar um pouco para o lado. – Eu acho que a gente chegou.

Olhou para a cerca de arame que envolvia um casebre escondido entre mato e pedra, da mesma cor acinzetada da paisagem que o envolvia.

Deu um passo à frente, abrindo a porta da entrada, que fez um barulho estridente pelos sinos pendurados nela.

- Hã... Senhor _St—_ - foi interrompida imediatamente pelo som dos tiros na direção de seus pés, e deu um pulo para trás, colocando-se diante de Shiryu. Ele se assustou com o grito agudo dela, movendo a cabeça para os lados como se tentasse identificar de onde vinha a ameaça..

- O que 'tá acontecendo? O que...?

Shunrei apressou-se em ficar na frente dele, tapando-o com o próprio corpo. Viu um homem de altura mediana sair da casa. Ele batia com a descrição de Dohko: cabelo curto e liso, as feições orientais, as sobrancelhas tão ralas que pareciam inexistentes. A única coisa que ela não esperava era o rifle na mão dele, apontando para sua cabeça.

- Se vocês passarem da grade, eu vou atirar – ele disse calmamente, sem abaixar a arma em momento algum. – Se vocês sobreviverem, eu vou atirar de novo.

A garota precisou engolir o medo para não sair do lugar. Shiryu tentou falar, mas ela apenas apertou sua mão, pedindo em silêncio para ele não dizer nada.

- Dohko nos mandou.

Ele não respondeu, nem mudou a expressão. Quando ela tentou dar um passo à frente, ele atirou de novo, entre suas pernas, fazendo a terra saltar.

- Meu nome é Shunrei – ela continuou tentando, sem nunca soltar Shiryu. – Ele é Shiryu. Por favor, senhor Stavros, não atira.

- Por que você espera que eu não faça isso?

- Dohko disse que o senhor ia entender. Que esse era o único lugar que o Shiryu ficaria a salvo. Por favor.

- Só usar o nome de Dohko não vai mudar minha opinião.

Dessa vez, quem aumentou a força do aperto entre as mãos foi Shiryu. Shunrei olhou para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Deixa que eu falo com ele – Shiryu tateou no ar, tentando reconhecer o lugar ao menos com as mãos, e Shunrei ofereceu o braço para ele se equilibrar.

- O que é essa venda? – Mu apontou para Shiryu com o rifle.

- Eu fui cegado no Departamento de Ordem – ele respondeu, erguendo um pouco o queixo. – Por um homem chamado Máscara da Morte. Eles querem nos matar. Esse é o único lugar onde a gente poderia sobreviver.

Shiryu mexeu a mão no ar, procurando por ela, tentando abraçá-la. A ponta de seus dedos bateu no braço de Shunrei, tentando reconhecê-la de novo, e puxando-a para perto.

- Se você não quer acreditar em mim, tudo bem, mas ao menos ajuda ela.

- Shiryu...

Mu não falou nada, e parecia resoluto em não deixar ninguém ultrapassar a barreira de arame, até ver alguém correndo e chamando sua atenção.

- Kiki! – antes que pudesse fazer mais nada, o garoto já havia passado por ele, parando na frente do casal com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Uau – ele disse, com a boca bem aberta, apontando para a venda nos olhos dele. – Que nem o Demolidor. Você também luta?

Shiryu pareceu confuso, até responder, um pouco em dúvida:

- Kung fu.

- Ele parece ser uma pessoa legal – gritou a Mu, que estava agüentando bravamente em seu interior para contar até dez e não jogar nada em Kiki. – Deixa ele ficar, se o tio Dohko disse que ele é legal, ele é mesmo.

Shunrei olhou para Mu, que abaixou o rifle.

- Entrem. Vamos conversar dentro da casa. Isso não significa que vocês vão ficar, mas aqui é muito perigoso para falar.

.

* * *

.

Milo lavou o rosto, e voltou para a cozinha, onde estavam Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. O primeiro tomava café, fumegante como sempre, e o segundo esperava ao lado do fogão a água ferver.

- Então, Milo, você vai ir? – a pergunta fez que ele se virasse para Máscara da Morte, sem responder nada. Apenas o olhou, distraído, como se estivesse em transe. – Milo? Terra para Milo? Acorda.

Ele estralou os dedos várias vezes na frente de seus olhos, até que Milo pareceu voltar ao normal, um pouco perdido.

- _Hã_? Aonde?

Máscara da Morte sorriu, cretino. Sacudiu um envelope oficial, abanando-o perto do próprio rosto, como se fosse um leque.

- Ah, 'cê não recebeu convite? Acho que só eu e o Afrodite vamo', então – riu da cara de Milo, uma mistura ridícula entre frustração e confusão.

- Que convite?

Afrodite pegou a chaleira e colocou a água para fazer seu chá, sem pressa.

- O convite para o jantar beneficente na casa de Saga – assoprou o chá, sentindo o vapor em seu rosto. – Não precisa se preocupar, nós três fomos convidados. Eu peguei o seu porque você estava em sua sala na hora, mas entrego na saída. Agora eu estou um pouco ocupado.

Dito isso, saiu, fazendo Máscara da Morte virar os olhos e acompanhar seus passos até sumir pela porta, sendo encarado por um Milo bastante mal-humorado.

- Você caiu tão fácil.

- Vai se foder, Mácara da Morte.

Máscara da Morte deu de ombros e gargalhou. Milo não se deu o trabalho de discutir mais, apenas pegou um copo descartável e encheu de café e açúcar, tomando tudo de uma vez.

- Então, é verdade que o veadinho gringo 'tá no caixão de gelo?

Milo não respondeu, mexendo nas dobras de plástico do copo, até amassá-lo e jogá-lo no lixo.

- Se por "_veadinho gringo_" você se refere a Hyoga Alexei, sim.

- _Ah_ – Máscara da Morte sorriu mais, mostrando os dentes amarelados. Espreguiçou-se, estralando os dedos e ombros. – Que delícia. Deixar os filhos da puta na geladeira não é exatamente meu estilo, mas até tem sua graça.

O sargento continuou em silêncio, encarando a pia. Sua respiração quase falhou, lembrando da conversa que teve com Camus.

- Você bem que podia deixar eu brincar um pouco com ele. Não tem passarinho que não cante na minha mão – ele disse, olhando para a palma aberta e fechando-a com violência, dando mais uma risada. – E você parece tão estressado...

- Não se mete no meu trabalho, 'tá bom? – cortou a conversa dele, vendo Máscara da Morte rir de sua cara. – Só porque você perdeu um dos presos, você não vai tocar nos meus.

Saiu antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, indo até o andar inferior, até as solitárias. Entrou na sala onde estava o que eles tinham o costume de chamar de Caixão de Gelo, trancando a cela atrás de si. Olhou para a porta metálica que o separava do compartimento à sua frente, e apertou o botão para poder se comunicar com o garoto preso ali dentro.

- Hyoga. Antes de eu diminuir a temperatura, eu quero que você me ouça bem – disse com firmeza, enjoado do que ele mesmo estava fazendo. Olhou para a imagem bicolor do garoto nu e agachado, que se assustou ao ouvir sua voz. – Eu não preciso fazer isso com você. Eu não quero fazer isso com você. Então, por favor...

- Eu não vou dizer nada – a voz dele saiu metálica pelo aparelho. Hyoga não deixava de segurar o crucifixo dourado que carregava no peito. – Não importa o que você fizer. Eu não vou dizer nada.

Milo não se conteve, e deu um soco na porta.

- Você não consegue entender? – ergueu o tom de voz, começando a ficar nervoso. – Eu prometi pro Camus que não ia fazer merda nenhuma com você! Você não consegue entender os sentimentos dele? Ele só quer você fora daqui, mas que merda – olhou de novo para a tela. Hyoga parecia agora assustado, os olhos arregalados diante do nome do professor. – Eu só preciso que você me diga quem 'tá financiando as armas de vocês. Só isso.

- Eu não vou dizer nada, eu já disse.

Milo olhou para o teto. Girou o controle do ar, diminuindo a temperatura do compartimento para o mínimo.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer falar – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, finalmente. Fechou o punho com tanta força que as unhas machucavam a palma de sua mão. Havia prometido proteger ele, mas não podia deixá-lo ir assim, ou os outros perceberiam. – Eu vou deixar você aqui por dois dias pra você pensar. Se você me disser o que eu quero saber, você sai antes. Eu espero, de todo o meu coração, que você agüente – Milo tapou a tela para não ver a cara dele. – Eu vou pegar pesado com você, porque se você acabar nas mão deles, eles vão fazer muito pior. E isso é tudo que eu posso fazer por você.

Ligou todos os refletores de luz da sala, girou os controles dos apitos internos e checou para ver se a temperatura estava como deveria. Sabendo que sim e com nojo de si mesmo, saiu de lá, batendo a porta.

.

* * *

.

Radamanthys segurou a respiração, esperando a resposta de Pandora, Aiacos e Minos, respectivamente. Ela torceu o nariz, piscando repetidamente; Aiacos não parecia acreditar; Minos, por outro lado, deu uma gargalhada.

- _O quê_? – todos se viraram para ele, como se não entendessem o motivo de tanta graça. – Olha, Radamanthys, de todas as coisas que eu já ouvi você falar, essa foi a mais engraçada.

Ao ouvir isso, ele olhou para baixo, parecendo se sentir humilhado e irritado diante deles. Ikki cruzou os braços, andando de um lado para o outro. Kanon, sentado no braço do sofá entre os dois, só levantou uma sobrancelha.

- De verdade. E olha que na época da faculdade, você era o único que eu nunca ouvia fofoca sobre, mas agora você se superou. Comeu a primeira vagabunda que viu no lugar mais idiota possível e foi gravado fazendo isso – Minos riu de novo. Kanon só bocejou. – Eu vou ajudar você.

Todos na sala, com exceção de Kanon, se viraram para Minos, chocados:

- _Quê_?

Aiacos segurou o braço dele, falando em seu ouvido "Minos, você ficou louco?".

- Claro que não. Eu só achei engraçado. É como uma versão masculina da Paris Hilton: loira, rica, feia e com vídeo pornô rolando por aí. Só faltou as drogas – parou um pouco para rir de novo. Aiacos não parecia acreditar nos motivos dele. – Claro que ajudo a esconder você. Você pode ficar lá no hotel do Aiacos.

O referido abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou dando de ombros, impaciente.

- Só se você parar de encher o saco e arranjar algo melhor pra fazer do que ficar nessa palhaçada.

Ikki sacudiu a cabeça.

- Melhor você aceitar.

- Isso mesmo, Wyvern – Kanon concordou. – Melhor você aceitar que esse trio de idiotas que sempre humilhou você faça você parar de lutar pela única coisa que você realmente acredita.

- Kanon – Ikki levantou um pouco o tom de voz. Não olhou para ele, e sim para a raiva contida na cara de Minos. – Nos espera lá fora, sim?

Kanon pensou em falar alguma coisa. Pensou em comentar o fato de que eles rebaixavam Wyvern sempre que tinham a chance, pensou em lembrar como eles sempre o insultavam ou até batiam quando tinham a chance, e como só não faziam o mesmo com Ikki porque Pandora não conseguia parar de olhar para ele.

Seus pensamentos se misturaram às lembranças de quando Saga e Ares fizeram as mesmas coisas, e só sorriu, repetindo-se por dentro que, sem a ajuda financeira deles, o plano não daria certo. Levantou e deu meia volta, tirando o colete e colocando-o por cima do ombro.

- Claro, Fênix. Eu espero vocês no carro.

.

* * *

.

Milo já estava esperando a reação negativa ao abrir a cela masculina e ver o incômodo estampado no rosto de Camus. Hyoga, é claro, não estava lá. O puxou pelo braço, levando-o de maneira rude até sair do campo de vista dos outros, arrastando-o pelas escadas. Quando chegaram à sala, virou-se para ele, ainda na entrada.

- Pode falar. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, _sargento Kokinos_ – fez espaço entre ele para dar alguns passos para frente, mas foi parado pela mão de Milo em seu pulso.

- Sim, você tem.

- É _claro_ que eu tenho. Eu tenho muito pra dizer. Tanto que eu sequer sei por onde começar. Até porque se eu fizer isso, eu vou acabar dando um soco na sua cara e um bom motivo pra você me prender de vez.

Ele não soube o que falar. A situação poderia parecer ridícula para qualquer outro, com Milo e suas olheiras de quem não conseguiu dormir, e Camus tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo pelo calor, o uniforme militar preto amarrotado e a roupa da prisão também, as sardas no rosto dele e as manchas de sol no seu. Sua mão tremia, e a sensação de estar cometendo o pior erro de sua vida imperava em seu peito.

- Pode falar. E pode me bater. Não tem como eu prender você de novo, de qualquer forma.

-'Tá. Você quer que eu fale? – deu um empurrão no peito de Milo com os pulsos algemados, e outro na porta com o cotovelo, que bateu e voltou duas vezes. – Você acha que tudo isso é o quê? Uma brincadeira? Eu sou uma pessoa desconfiada por natureza, mas eu decidi acreditar em você, porque você parecia ser uma pessoa minimamente decente, em comparação com os monstros com quem você trabalha – respirou fundo, esperando que o ar não lhe faltasse. – Então, sim, eu 'tô, no mínimo, puto da cara por você ter dito que ia proteger o Hyoga e ter feito isso com ele.

- Não acho que seja uma brincadeira – foi o único que conseguiu dizer, aceitando o empurrão e as palavras.

- Não? Porque se for, você é ainda pior do que Máscara da Morte.

- Eu já disse que não é.

Camus ficou ainda mais vermelho, agora não só pelo bafo do departamento, mas também pelo nervosismo. O cabelo caía em sua cara,e ele não podia fazer nada, graças às algemas. Em outra ocasião, talvez, se as coisas continuassem como elas estavam, eles teriam rido, mas agora não havia mais espaço para isso.

- Então me explica por que você me disse que ia proteger o Hyoga.

- Eu não vou explicar porra nenhuma! – Milo começou a ficar irritado, soltando-se num movimento agressivo. Isso piorou o humor de Camus, que sacudiu o ombro para afastá-lo mais.

- Não se preocupa, eu já tinha imaginado isso – elevou um pouco da voz também, rosnando. – Eu sei que você não me deve explicações.

- Não é isso, não... Não é isso, Camus, mas que merda – agarrou o bíceps dele, cravando os dedos na pele muito branca. Camus tentou se soltar, fazendo Milo segurá-lo pelos dois braços, tentando fazer que ele parasse quieto. – Dá pra você tentar me ouvir? Caralho, Camus, fica quieto!

- Eu não vou ficar quieto nem ouvir porra nenhuma do que você tem pra dizer. Se você não gostou, me enfia naquela merda também. Como é o nome mesmo? "Caixão de gelo"? Já posso até imaginar o que faz.

- Não é o que você 'tá imaginando, pelo amor de Deus, pára quieto – o puxou e empurrou contra a parede. Camus deu uma cabeçada nele, tão forte que Milo passou alguns segundos atordoado. – Eu não vou botar você em lugar nenhum!

- Bom, você deveria!

A cabeça de Camus latejava pela batida, e a de Milo também. O quepe havia caído no chão e sido chutado para longe entre chutes e empurrões. Puxou o militar para com as duas mãos pela lapela do uniforme.

- Eu quero saber por que você 'tá fazendo isso. Por que você 'tá me ajudando. Por que mentiu sobre o Hyoga. Por que só ontem cinco pessoas sumiram e o Máscara da Morte deixou a cabeça de três delas apodrecendo pra gente ver. Eu quero saber por que porra um menor de idade 'tá congelando agora só porque você não tem a informação que quer.

Milo não respondeu, sem soltá-lo. Agarrou-o de maneira mais firme, sacudindo um pouco Camus.

- Pra sua informação, eu fiz isso com o Hyoga porque era melhor do que o Máscara da Morte arrancar a cabeça dele fora! Mas isso não é o que você quer saber, é? Me fala a porra da verdade agora!

- Eu quero saber por que 'tá me ajudando e não eles! – gritou na cara dele, cuspindo sem querer. – Por que eu, Milo?

Milo o empurrou de novo, prensando-o contra a parede com o próprio corpo, berrando de volta:

- Eu preciso mesmo dizer?

Seu peito juntou-se ao dele, batendo uma e outra vez pela respiração agora pesada pelos gritos, como o dele também estava. Camus tentou se soltar de novo, e Milo o segurou mais uma vez, o corpo de um contra o outro. Não conseguiam respirar nem falar nem gritar mais, só ofegar e se olharem, raivosos, uma cara grudada na outra.

Mordeu a bocecha dele, fazendo Milo soltar um grunhido de dor e sacudir o rosto para se soltar dos dentes dele, segurando os pulsos de Camus por cima da cabeça dele.

-Será que dá pra você parar quieto de uma vez? – foi a última coisa que berrou, antes que a boca dele se juntasse à sua, ou a sua à dele, não tinha certeza. Os dentes bateram, e seu lábio foi puxado, trocando mordidas, empurrando línguas e esfregando testas.

Milo amassou o corpo dele com o próprio, o coração acelerado, seus dedos suados escorregando pelo metal das algemas e soltando seus braços, sua perna enfiando-se entre as dele. Camus colocou os braços presos ao redor do pescoço dele, cravando de novo seus dentes no lábio inferior de Milo, puxando-o para mais perto, enfiando a língua em sua boca, esfregando o corpo no seu.

Fechou os olhos, deixando de ver a bagunça ruiva do cabelo e os olhos verde-azulados para abaixar as mãos, puxando-o pela cintura por baixo da blusa e segurando-o pela coxa com a outra mão, apertando e amassando, os dedos afundando na carne e fazendo-o gemer.

Camus abriu os olhos, segurando-se no tecido preto que cobria as costas dele, escolhendo não pensar, só por essa vez. Teria conseguido deixar a mente em branco, fechando os olhos e só sentindo a boca de Milo na sua e as mãos subindo por sua calça, se não fosse a sombra que passou pela porta, e o fez parar e se afastar no mesmo segundo.

- Milo – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, com a voz quebrada e os olhos arregalados. – Eu acho que vi alguém.

.

* * *

_26/08/11_

.**  
**

**Pequenas aclarações: **

**1.** "A Cor do Desejo" é uma música de Ney Matogrosso (que, aliás, recomendo a quem tiver interesse de ouvir, porque foi o que ficou tocando na minha cabeça e fora dela a cada cena Camus/Milo).

**2.** Scott Joplin foi um compositor estadunidense, conhecido como o Rei do Ragtime (para quem não sabe, é um gênero musical, famoso especialmente de 1890 até os anos 20. Sugiro procurarem para ouvir, não tem como explicar música).

**3.** O monte Dikti é uma montanha no leste da ilha de Creta.

**4.** O caixão de gelo (nome super original, eu sei) aqui citado é uma alusão/adaptação/etcetcetc a uma forma de tortura presente durante a ditadura militar, conhecida como "geladeira", onde o preso era colocado numa sala ou compartimento pequeno com temperatura baixíssima durante certo tempo, podendo incluir também luzes muito fortes ou falta de luz, apitos, sons irritantes e mudança de temperatura. O pentotal sódico também foi usado não só aqui, mas em vários países para abaixar a resistência da vítima.

Mas, finalmente, Camus/Milo para as donas T. Funster e Geléia. TANDAM~.


	18. Panis et Circenses

_Saint Seiya obviamente pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. Isso aqui foi feito por pura diversão._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**. Panis et Circenses.

* * *

Seu coração pareceu afundar no próprio peito quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Tentou não se mexer nem fazer nenhum som além da própria respiração, cuidando para não se mexer. Não seria difícil fazer isso, zonzo como ele estava, sem força para nada além de tentar manter sua respiração estável. Todos à sua volta dormiam, ou ao menos fingiam dormir; na situação deles, não podiam se dar o luxo de perderem as poucas horas de sono, já que Máscara da Morte chegava todas as manhãs para ter certeza que eles não dormiriam mais que isso.

Abriu um olho para espiar quem era.

Foi difícil reconhecer as duas figuras borradas, uma delas carregando a outra com esforço nas costas, empurrando a cela para o lado. Conseguiu identificar o uniforme preto, e o brilho dourado do crucifixo de Hyoga visível na meia-luz que a porta aberta do subterrâneo deixava entrar.

Encolhido, viu o sargento Milo Kokinos procurar um espaço onde pudesse deixar Hyoga, que tremia violentamente. Ele evitava olhar para o garoto desmaiado, como se não quisesse ver o resultado do próprio trabalho. Ofegante pelo esforço físico de carregar um corpo adulto, parou um pouco para respirar melhor. Finalmente, o tapou com um cobertor cinza e fino que havia trazido embaixo do braço e saiu de lá, trancando as duas portas de novo.

- Hyoga? – foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar, com a boca e a garganta ressecadas. Não houve resposta.

Com esforço, arrastou-se pelo chão até ele. Seus braços doíam como se uma força invisível torcesse seus músculos, puxando e repuxando, enozando e arrebentando as veias finas. Sua cabeça parecia prestes a explodir, sua respiração ainda estava afetada e sua visão seguia nublada. Não se importou, usando toda sua força para chegar até ele.

- Hyoga – voltou a dizer, quando conseguiu alcançá-lo. Segurou ele pela bochecha. A pele dele parecia gelo sob seus dedos, e seus olhos estavam ligeiramente abertos, virando como se delirasse. – Hyoga, por favor, fala alguma coisa.

Não obteve resposta.

Tocou no peito dele. A ponta de seus dedos, nem frios nem quentes, fez o corpo dele se retesar, como se queimasse, ou pior, como se congelasse. Esfregou uma mão na outra rapidamente para aquecê-las um pouco, e tocou de novo no centro do tórax dele. A respiração de Hyoga estava agitada e seu batimento cardíaco acelerado. Ele tremia demais, seu corpo convulsionando com os arrepios. Se houvesse luz o suficiente, teria visto a cor pálida misturada com pedaços azuis em sua boca, orelhas e dedos.

Olhou para o chão, tentando não ficar nervoso. Não estava mais no hospital, e não tinha nada consigo ali. Não tinha mais do que as roupas do corpo, e um amigo com hipotermia nos braços.

- Shun? – ouviu seu nome, e quis morrer por saber que não havia vindo da boca dele. Camus engatinhou até eles, e ficou sem palavras ao ver Hyoga. O segurou pela nuca de maneira paternal, como se tratasse de um filho doente. – O que... – interrompeu-se a si mesmo, lembrando-se de quando contaram a ele que Hyoga estava no que chamavam de "caixão de gelo", e a lembrança misturou-se às palavras de Milo, que jurava estar protegendo Hyoga. – Tem algo que a gente possa fazer por ele?

- Eu não sei – foi tudo o que Shun conseguiu dizer, deitando a cabeça de Hyoga no próprio colo. Sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas nenhuma delas chegou a cair. – Se a gente não tivesse aqui... Se...

- Shun – Camus falou com firmeza, olhando para ele. – Calma. Você é o enfermeiro aqui. Tenta pensar no que a gente pode fazer.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça, trêmulo. Olhou para Hyoga de novo, mesmo que tudo que visse fosse uma sombra escura.

- Nós temos que tentar aquecer ele, mas com cuidado. Me ajuda a trocar a roupa dele pela minha. Vai ficar pequena, mas é melhor do que ele continuar com essa roupa.

Camus assentiu, tirando as peças de roupa de Hyoga enquanto Shun tirava as próprias. Colocou as roupas geladas, até um pouco molhadas do amigo, e ajudou a botar as suas nele.

- Um pouco curta, mas melhor que nada.

- Eu posso dar as minhas, também – Camus sugeriu. – Se isso for ajudar em algo.

- Só a camiseta – Shun respondeu, quase mecânico, como se estivesse trabalhando e seguindo comandos inaudíveis. Botou a camiseta que antes era de Hyoga ao redor de uma das pernas dele. Pegou a de Camus também, e fez o mesmo na outra perna. – E as meias.

- Ok. Onde agora? – Shun ouviu a pergunta, mas a dificuldade de pensar ficou mais latente. Ressentiu-se pelos dias com Afrodite, que havia injetado tanta coisa nele que o havia feito perder qualquer estabilidade física e mental. Respirou fundo pelo nariz, tentando manter a concentração. Botou suas meias para aquecerem as axilas dele, e as de Camus por cima das que Hyoga já usava.

- Pega água pra mim?

Camus assentiu. Com dificuldade de ver no escuro e tropeçando em algumas pessoas, pegou a garrafa de plástico suja e a encheu com água da torneira. Shun tocou no plástico quando ele entregou a garrafa, agradecendo pela primeira vez deles só terem acesso àquela horrorosa água morna. O professor ergueu a cabeça de Hyoga com cuidado, para que Shun o fizesse beber água.

Hyoga tossiu nos primeiros goles, e Camus tocou no ombro de Shun, para que ele tivesse força. Tentaram de novo, e Hyoga cuspiu a água.

- Não fala pra ele que eu fiz isso, ou ele vai ficar sem jeito – deu uma risada nervosa, tomando uns goles da água ele mesmo, e repassando o líquido para Hyoga. Tapou a boca dele com a mão, esperando que dessa vez ele tomasse.

- E agora?

- Agora você pode dormir, Camus. Não tem muito mais o que fazer.

Camus assentiu, tapando Hyoga com o cobertor até o pescoço.

- De onde você tirou isso?

- O sargento Milo que trouxe, mas eu não sei por quê.

Viu Camus se afastar sem falar mais nada, mesmo que soubesse que ele estava próximo o suficiente para observar Hyoga e estar por ali caso fosse necessário de novo.

Tocou no rosto de Hyoga de novo, colocando o cabelo loiro para o lado. Não havia muito mais o que fazer, além de tapá-lo o melhor possível. Deitou ao lado dele, enfiando-se por baixo do cobertor, mesmo que ele mesmo suasse.

Entrelaçou a perna na de Hyoga com cuidado, colocando-se um pouco por cima dele, abraçado ao seu corpo, com a mão deitada em seu peito.

Fechou os olhos, encostando a boca de leve no maxilar dele, assustado pela idéia dessa ser a última vez que o veria, que sentiria a pele dele debaixo da sua mão, que veria o cabelo bagunçado dele, os olhos azuis impacientes, a mão agarrada ao colar dourado quando necessário. Seus cílios molharam com as lágrimas.

- Eu prometo que vou salvar você. Eu prometo.

* * *

- Era aqui que você morava antes? – ouviu Wyvern perguntar, mas o ignorou completamente. Procurou a chave nos bolsos internos do paletó.

- Terra para Kanon? – foi a vez de Ikki tentar, revirando os olhos diante da reação do outro, que limitou-se a ficar de costas para fingir que eles não estavam ali.

- Kanon.

- Kanon.

- Kanon.

- Se falar demais, gasta – foi tudo que ele falou, até achar a chave pequena e com uma marca vermelha que o esmalte de Tétis havia feito em todas as chaves do grupo, até mesmo na sua. – Vocês não sabem esperar?

- Não – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, erguendo um pouco a voz. – Você disse que ia nos levar pra um lugar importante. Que lugar é esse?

- Se acalmem – girou a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta. – Ó de casa!

Ele saiu andando pela casa, jogando o paletó numa cadeira, tirando o colete e jogando-a em outra. Tirou os sapatos com os calcanhares e os chutou para outro canto, quase indo para baixo do sofá.

Radamanthys e Ikki olharam para os lados. Era um apartamento pequeno, mas ainda maior do quarto de hotel que eles haviam se acostumado. A sala tinha dois sofás, uma mesa redonda e várias cadeiras e banquinhos de madeira espalhados, além de uma TV antiga, livros, um cavalete metálico com partituras, alguns copos vazios espalhados.

Kanon arregaçou as mangas da camisa, abriu vários botões e jogou o cinto nas almofadas do sofá, engatinhando no chão para tentar achar o ventilador.

- As pessoas nunca botam esse ventilador no lugar, incrível.  
- Ele fala como se fosse muito organizado também – Radamanthys murmurou para Ikki, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois se viraram para o corredor ao lado ao ouvirem um barulho. Um homem relativamente baixo, com mais ou menos a mesma idade de Ikki, se aproximou, vestindo regata e samba-canção. A cicatriz em seu rosto era o que mais chamava a atenção, cobrindo desde o fim de sua testa, o olho inteiro e chegando ao queixo.

- Mas que caralho – ele grunhiu, emburrado, trazendo o ventilador pendurado nos dedos. – Aqui, ó. Não precisa continuar gritando.

- Tinha que ter sido você mesmo, né? Gordo só faz gordisse. Gordo caolho, então... – riu quando Isaak pegou o sapato que ele havia tirado e o jogou contra ele. – Calma, não precisa ficar tão irritado.

- Como não? Você some por semanas, não dá sinal de vida e diz que eu não preciso me irritar? Qual é seu problema? – olhou para ele, com o cabelo despenteado e a roupa desfeita. – Credo. A cada dia que passa você fica mais parecido com o Saga. Às vezes me dá uma vontade de dar uma porrada em você só por isso.

Kanon gargalhou de novo.

- Eu trouxe visitas que vão interessar você – apontou com a cabeça para trás, e Isaak se virou para os dois homens que esperavam ao lado da porta. – O grandão é o Wyvern que, além da conta bancária milionária e a monocelha, acho que não vai interessar você. O outro é Fênix, amigo do seu irmão.

- "Fênix"? – foi tudo que Isaak conseguiu dizer, a menção ao seu irmão criando um gosto amargo em sua boca.

- Mania idiota do Kanon de dar apelido pra todo o mundo. Quem é o seu irmão?

- _Kanon_? – não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, nem que nomes eram aqueles, mas, de novo, Hyoga virou o centro de seus pensamentos. – Hyoga Alexei.

- Ah, ele. Acho que é um exagero dizer que nós somos amigos, mas sim, conheço – cruzou os braços, olhando para Kanon, sabendo que algo cheirava errado ali. – Ele foi preso no Santuário com o meu irmão.

- Eu não ligo – Isaak disse de imediato, sem dar nem espaço para conversa. – Eu não tenho relação nenhuma com ele.

Ao ouvir isso, Kanon franziu o cenho.

- Eu entendo que você pegou ressentimento dele por você ter acabado na cadeia por culpa da imbecilidade dele, mas isso não justifica você deixar ele ser torturado por isso.

Ikki deu um passo à frente.

- Olha. A gente entende que você tenha ficado puto da cara. Todos nós aqui sabemos o que é se sentir traído. Eu e o Kanon, então, sabemos o que é ir pra prisão por culpa de um irmão. Você nunca vai se perdoar se deixar o Hyoga apodrecer lá.

Isaak encarou o chão fixamente, e se virou para Kanon, de repente:

- Por que ele 'tá chamando você de Kanon, Pólux?

- Pólux? – perguntaram Radamanthys e Ikki, olhando para ele sem entender.

Kanon abriu a boca para falar, e acabou suspirando. Sentou no braço do sofá, pensando em suas palavras.

- Porque esse é meu verdadeiro nome. Eu achei que não seria conveniente dizer até agora – olhou para Isaak, que parecia perdido com a grande quantidade de informações. – Meu nome é Kanon Areleous, não Pólux. E eu preciso que você nos ajude a tirar o Hyoga de lá, Isaak.

* * *

Quatro batidas ritmadas no vidro da porta o fizeram identificar quem era de imediato. Saiu com a camisa metade fechada e a gravata por fazer na mão, abrindo a porta que levava à escada de incêndios.

- Ia sair? – ele perguntou, olhando a roupa formal, ainda metade por vestir. – Eu posso passar aqui outra hora.

- Pode passar, Ikki – fez um sinal com a mão para ele entrar, acabando de abotoar a camisa branca. – Você parece faminto.

- Digamos que não é muito fácil ser um foragido da polícia.

- Vem cá – saiu andando para dentro do _loft_, seguido de perto por Ikki. Entraram na cozinha, e Shaka acenou com a cabeça na direção da cadeira. – Eu não tenho por costume de deixar pessoas passarem fome na minha casa. Se você acabasse desmaiando, a culpa seria minha.

- Eu agradeço por sua preocupação. Realmente, seria bem constrangedor você ter um cadáver na sua casa.

- Pior do que um cadáver seria um vivo definhando – Shaka respondeu de maneira quase automática, para depois se dar conta do que havia dito. Ikki deu uma risada rouca. O autor, de costas para ele, escondeu o sorriso rápido.

- O que tem aí pra comer? Eu poderia comer um boi inteiro.

- Não tem nenhum boi ou carne, de modo geral – ele disse, pegando dois potes plásticos da geladeira.

- Você não come carne?

Shaka negou com a cabeça, colocando a comida no prato e botando-o no microondas.

- É diferente quando você pode se dar o luxo de escolher – Ikki deu de ombros, encostando-se na parede. – Mas você não respondeu o que eu perguntei antes.

- Sobre...? – tirou o prato do microondas e o deixou diante de Ikki, junto aos talheres. Puxou a outra cadeira e sentou também.

- Sobre se você vai sair.

- Eu tenho dois questionamentos a respeito da sua curiosidade – ele disse, enfim, levantando os olhos azuis por trás dos óculos para encará-lo de frente. – Um: qual seu interesse na minha vida particular? E dois: você é um péssimo rebelde, não é? Eu achei que vocês no mínimo saberiam se tivesse algo do governo acontecendo.

Ikki deu um sorriso torto, pegando enormes garfadas de batata e das coisas temperadas que ele não fazia a mínima idéia do que eram.

- Se você 'tá falando sobre a festinha do Saga pra tentar provar que 'tá tudo bem e como ele se importa com as pessoas, sim, eu sei o que é. Eu só não achei que alguém como você gostaria desse tipo de coisa.

- Se você se refere a festas – usou o mesmo tom condescendente que Ikki havia usado. – Realmente. Não gosto muito desse tipo de situação, mas não quis rejeitar o convite do primeiro-ministro.

- Eu imaginei – Ikki fechou os olhos pela comida excessivamente picante, lambendo os lábios secos. – Mas você não negou que as coisas não estejam bem.

- Não podemos dizer que elas estão, considerando que o número de rebeldes aumenta a cada dia. Mas também não diria que elas estão mal.

- É um ponto de vista.

Shaka apoiou o cotovelo na mesa, e o queixo na mão.

- Algo me diz que você só veio aqui para comer.

- Não apenas, mas também – Ikki sorriu de novo. – Eu disse que ia convencer você, não disse?

- E ainda não conseguiu nada.

Ikki abocanhou os últimos pedaços, e empurrou o prato para o lado.

- Se não tivesse conseguido nada, você não teria dito "ainda".

* * *

Máscara da Morte se olhou no espelho, penteando o cabelo brilhante de gel com os dedos. Sorriu para seu próprio reflexo, listando mentalmente tudo que tinha que ter feito. Pentear o cabelo? Positivo. Bom hálito? Positivo. Uniforme passado? Positivo. Barba feita? Positivo. Perfume? Positivo.

Se tivesse tido uma segunda opinião, poderiam ter dito a ele que ele havia exagerado na hora de passar colônia, já que esta podia sere sentida a quilômetros de distância. Muito bem arrumado, saiu do elevador e praticamente marchou até a porta, dando duas batidas.

Esperou um pouco até a porta ser aberta, revelando um Afrodite descabelado e ainda com roupa de andar em casa. O ar condicionado gelado da casa dele o fez sorrir ainda mais.

- Você chegou cedo – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, olhando para Máscara da Morte de cima a baixo, perplexo. – Eu sequer botei a roupa ainda.

Seu queixo caiu um pouquinho, os lábios entreabertos ao vê-lo assim, o cabelo grisalho penteado, as linhas de expressão marcando seu sorriso de lado, o uniforme completo de gala azul marinho, os botões dourados fechados, as luvas, as medalhas no peito, o quepe na mão. O tenente tirou o buquê de rosas vermelhas de trás das costas.

- Pra você. Você se importa com isso? – passou o polegar por baixo da gola do pijama dele, erguendo um pouco o tecido branco. – Eu espero você se arrumar.

Afrodite abraçou o buquê, quase maior que seu torso. Parecia ainda um pouco estático, como se estivesse demorando a absorver as informações. Máscara da Morte riu, tirando os cachos loiros levantados do rosto dele.

- Claro que não me importo – foi tudo que ele disse, caminhando para dentro do apartamento. Máscara da Morte fechou a porta atrás de si, entrando na sempre arrumada casa de Afrodite. Era, talvez, um dos lugares mais bonitos e bem cuidados que ele já havia visto, mesmo que não fizesse seu estilo.

Afrodite colocou as flores num jarro com água, à diferença das outras espalhadas pela sala, cuidadosamente plantadas em vasos de diferentes tamanhos. Máscara da Morte encostou as costas na estante que cobria a parede inteira, olhando para os quadros.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Eu devo estar fedendo.

- Quer que eu te ajude com isso? – deixou o quepe na estante de madeira, puxando-o pela cintura para juntar o corpo ao seu. Afrodite os separou com a mão no peito dele.

- Não, obrigado.

- Que pena... – Afrodite tentou engolir o sorriso ao ouvi-lo, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha. Máscara da Morte não o soltou. – Bem que eu queria ajudar você ali dentro – tocou a bochecha de Afrodite com a mão livre, esfregando o polegar na pinta debaixo do olho. – Limpar esse seu rostinho lindo... – desceu a mão para o pescoço, enfiando-se por dentro da blusa para tocar na linha da coluna e descer pelas costas – Esfregar as tuas costas, o peito, as pernas... – apertou as coxas dele, massageando a parte de dentro e afundando os dedos. – Empurrar você contra a parede do box, te levantar pelas pernas e te prensar ali mesmo, apertando sua bunda como eu 'tô fazendo agora – fez o que havia dito, prensando-o contra a estante da maneira descrita. Afrodite ofegou, e Máscara da Morte colou os lábios à sua orelha. – E te comer tanto e tão bem que você vai esquecer o próprio nome e só lembrar do meu, gritando pro prédio inteiro ouvir, que nem uma puta.

A respiração de Afrodite saiu mais pesada pela boca, e ele fechou os olhos por um segundo virando-os por trás das pálpebras. Precisou de muita força de vontade para afastar Máscara da Morte de novo, que deu uma gargalhada diante de sua reação.

- Eu preciso me arrumar. Você sabe como o Ares é.

- Eu sei que eu não gosto de ver você perto dele, isso que eu sei – Máscara da Morte deu um sorriso mostrando os dentes, fazendo um arrepio descer pela coluna de Afrodite. Segurou um cacho de cabelo loiro, puxando-o de leve. – Não gosto de gente que fica babando em você e falando dessa sua cara maravilhosa. Só eu posso fazer isso, sabia?

- Acho que eu perdi o momento em que foi decidido que você mandaria na minha vida – Afrodite se afastou na direção do banheiro, seguido por ele.

- Não é mandar na sua vida. É só que se eu te pegar com ele ou qualquer outro, te mato.

Afrodite deu uma risada, e o puxou para dentro pela gravata.

- É isso que nós vamos ver.

* * *

Aiolia puxou uma cadeira para sentar, com a cabeça explodindo. Marin sentou ao seu lado, sem falar nada por alguns segundos.

- Pode falar – ela disse, finalmente, tocando de leve em seu ombro. Quando viu que ele ficou tenso com o toque, afastou-se, mantendo a expressão impassível mesmo assim. – Aiolia.

- Você soube do que aconteceu outro dia na Mansão Maximou, não soube?

- As pichações? – ela perguntou, tocando repetitivamente na alça da bolsa vermelha. – Sim.

Seu acompanhante continuou olhando para frente, vendo as pessoas conversando animadamente, cada um com uma taça de cristal cheia ou já vazia na mão. Bufou alto, claramente irritado, passando a mão no cabelo castanho e desarrumando-o.

- Sabe, eu acho que isso faria sentido. O Aiolos nunca se mataria. Nunca. Ele não faria isso comigo. Com todo o mundo. Eu conhecia meu irmão.

- Aiolia...

- Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar, de qualquer forma – ele suspirou, finalmente, deixando-se afundar um pouco. - Eu falei com o Shura sobre isso.

Se ele estivesse conseguindo notar alguma coisa além de seus próprios sentimentos, intensos e sobrepujando qualquer pensamento racional, teria percebido ela abaixar de leve a cabeça, constrangida e enigmática, agarrando-se mais forte à bolsa.

- Sim?

- Eu fiquei pensando sobre tanta coisa. Sobre quando a gente era mais novo, sobre quando ele e o Aiolos iam juntos lá pra casa depois da escola. Sobre quando a gente casou e eles foram os padrinhos, e como nenhum outro dia da minha vida foi mais feliz que aquele – ao ouvir isso, ela desviou o olhar de Aiolia, observando sa pessoas. Esfregou o polegar no esmalte vermelho, quase distraída. – E agora o Aiolos 'tá morto, nós não demos certo e o Shura... – virou-se para ela, finalmente, segurando as mãos delas entre as suas. – Eu tenho certeza que ele poderia ter evitado tudo isso. Que ele poderia ter ajudado o Aiolos. Mas ele não fez isso. Ele não ligou o suficiente.

- Aiolia... – ela falou mais uma vez, baixando um pouco a voz, mesmo que não tivesse ninguém suficientemente perto, suficientemente interessado para ouvir o que eles estavam dizendo.

- Merda – ele disse, dando uma risada falha, tapando um pouco o rosto e os olhos. – Eu não duvidaria nem que ele tivesse puxado o gatilho.

- Eu não sei se esse é o melhor lugar para falar sobre isso – Marin decidiu dizer, após os minutos que passou praticamente só ouvindo. Não queria soltar a mão dele, mas obrigou-se a fazer isso, apoiando as suas no próprio colo. – As pessoas andam meio paranóicas e poderiam interpretar mal o que você 'tá falando.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – ele perguntou, levantando-se de súbito da cadeira. – Eu não dou a mínima mais.

- _Aiolia_ – ela voltou a dizer, mais firme, começando a ficar um pouco irritada. Segurou ele pelo pulso, cravando as unhas curtas e redondas na pele dele. – Vamos falar ali fora, sim? – apontou com a cabeça para o terraço, onde havia menos pessoas. – Antes que venha alguém aqui te prender por você 'tar acusando um dos assessores de Saga de ter matado o Aiolos, claro.

Comprimindo os lábios e engolindo a raiva, Aiolia só concordou a cabeça, aceitando a mão que ela havia estendido para ele e acompanhando-a até o lado de fora. Enfiou os dedos no cabelo grosso, puxando-o um pouco para trás, sentindo a brisa noturna em seu rosto, ajudando a tornar o clima um pouco mais agradável.

Ela quase riu ao ver o estado do cabelo do marido, completamente desorganizado graças ao seu nervosismo. Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e um sinal para que ele se abaixasse um pouco, arrumando-o com os dedos até ele ficar aceitável de novo.

- Eu fui lá o outro dia – disse ele, finalmente, como se tivesse esperado o tempo todo para falar isso. – Falar com o Shura sobre issso.

Marin arqueou as sobrancelhas, descrente.

- Falar ou pular no pescoço dele?

Aiolia tentou rir, mas tudo que saiu foi um gemido frustrado.

- Eu acabei batendo nele – falou, e Marin resignou-se a olhar para o chão da sacada de pedra, contendo-se ao máximo para não falar mais nada, não ali. – Por sorte, ele não prestou queixa. Eu não consigo perdoar ele por isso, Marin. Não dá.

Ela tocou no rosto dele de leve, séria como estava desde o começo da noite.

- Primeiro de tudo: eu entendo que você se sinta assim. Você tem todo o direito do mundo de sentir falta do Aiolos. Perder um irmão sempre é difícil, especialmente um tão próximo quanto ele era – a voz dela saiu firme, mesmo oscilando um pouco no tom. Aiolia fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, só ouvindo o que ela dizia. – Mas o que você _não_ tem direito de fazer é sair batendo nas pessoas por aí só porque você 'tá triste. Muito menos no Shura. Ele também é sua família, Aiolia. O Aiolos confiou nele até o último instante. O que te faz pensar que ele não ficou tão arrasado quanto você com a morte dele?

O Karamanlis mais novo não conseguiu responder nada, a garganta seca e a cabeça baixa. Ela continuou:

- O que te faz pensar que ele não se culpa até hoje por isso? Me responde sinceramente. Mesmo que ele não tivesse laço de sangue com o Aiolos, você sabe melhor do que eu quão próximos eles eram. Tudo o que o Shura já fez por ele e com ele. O mínimo que você devia fazer agora é pedir desculpas pra ele.

- _Desculpas_? Eu... – tentou falar, mas foi interrompido pelo dedo em riste dela, que fez ele ficar quieto no mesmo instante.

- Desculpas por você ter procurado um bode expiatório pra descontar o quanto você sente falta do Aiolos e como você ainda não conseguiu superar a morte dele. Se você leu aquelas pichações – abaixou a voz, mesmo ríspida – e acha que ele pode ter sido assassinado e ficou revoltado, tudo bem. Mas você acha que é justo jogar tudo isso em cima da única outra pessoa que sofreu tanto quanto você com tudo isso, pensa duas vezes.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

Marin virou-se, puxando-o de volta para saírem de lá e irem junto aos outros.

- Então não fala nada, mas ao menos pensa sobre o que eu te falei. Agora vamos voltar. O Saga provavelmente vai querer cumprimentar você.

* * *

- Isso não dá pra continuar assim – Ikki tirou os fios de cabelo da testa, respirando de maneira sonora. Tocou na cicatriz entre as sobrancelhas com o dedo, coçando-a um pouco. – A gente 'tá tendo muitas baixas. Eu não sei até quando a gente vai conseguir continuar. Não depois do que aconteceu com a Saori.

Kanon estendeu a mão para ele para que Ikki passasse a garrafa de cerveja, e bebeu os dois últimos goles, fazendo cara feia pela bebida já estar morna.

- Sejamos honestos aqui. A gente já esperava que isso acontecesse. Só essa guria que não tinha pensado sobre isso, aparentemente. É óbvio que ela poderia morrer, querendo largar informações do governo dessa forma.

- Ao menos ela 'tá no hospital – complementou Radamanthys. Ikki olhou para ele com cara feia:

- É, em coma.

- Não importa – Kanon voltou a dizer, entediado, gesticulando com a garrafa vazia na mão. – Depois que eu consegui o apoio do Solo e você da Pandora, isso é um detalhe mínimo. Uma baixa já esperada. Nós sabemos disso.

Ikki pegou outra garrafa de cerveja.

- E o Shun continua com aqueles psicopatas. Hoje me ligaram pra avisar que o Seiya e o Shiryu 'tão sumidos também.

- Seiya é Pégaso, o garoto da censura, certo? – Ikki sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente. Kanon olhou para o teto, deitando no sofá e colocando as pernas por cima de Radamanthys, que grunhiu em resposta. – Shiryu é qual? Tem tanto nissei por aqui que eu me sinto num desenho japonês.

- Ele é chinês, seu retardado. É o que ficou com o Dohko. Aparentemente alguém tirou ele da prisão. Ainda não consegui contatar ele.

- O Krishna também foi preso – comentou, como se falasse do tempo. – Mas baixas vão ser necessárias pra gente conseguir fazer tudo dar certo.

Radamanthys franziu o cenho.

- Ok, vocês não vão me contar sobre o que é o tal plano de vocês dois ou vai ficar segredinho?

Kanon sorriu de lado, cretino.

- Segredinho.

Antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta mal-humorada de Wyvern, seu celular começou a tocar, vibrando insistentemente no bolso de seu paletó. Kanon levantou-se num pulo e pegou o aparelho, afastando-se até o quarto. Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver o número na tela.

- Fala – murmurou, quase sem conseguir ouvir a própria voz, de tão baixa e fraca que ela saiu. Cobriu a boca com a mão, para impedir que eles ouvissem. – Saga?

- Kanon – sentou na cama ao ouvir o próprio nome sussurrado de maneira nervosa, suas pernas ficando bambas. – Eu não sei quanto tempo eu tenho antes de...

Kanon deu uma risada, sem saber identificar se estava feliz ou assustado, ressentido ou agradecido. Secou o suor com a palma da mão e apertou o celular com mais força ao ouvido.

- Onde você 'tá? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, arregalando um pouco os olhos para checar a porta, não conseguindo deixar de ficar com medo que eles ouvissem, desconfiassem ou aparecessem. – Eu vou praí.

- Eles podem prender você. O... – a voz de Saga falhou, sua respiração descompassada. Ele parecia se esforçar para falar normalmente, mas parecia tão desequilibrado quanto Kanon imaginava que ele estava. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. – Ele 'tá procurando você.

- E você não? – Kanon levantou-se da cama, andando em círculos. Não tinha certeza se queria ouvir a resposta. – Foi você que me prendeu, não ele.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu sei. Eu sei que não foi justo.

Kanon fechou os olhos, encostando-se na parede. Sentiu-se patético por já ter esquecido disso. Logo o fato que o fez odiar Saga por tantos anos, o mesmo que lembrava todas as noites, o mesmo que já não o deixava dormir mais do que algumas horas perdidas durante o dia, que o impedia de parar de olhar para todos os lados, esperando o ataque.

A voz dele amaciou as lembranças de Sounion e suavizou seu ressentimento.

- Você quer que eu vá praí? Me fala – Saga não respondeu nada, e Kanon apertou os dedos contra o aparelho até que doesse. – Por favor, diz que sim. Eu sinto sua falta. Mental e fisicamente. Por favor, Saga.

- Eu quero – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer, trêmulo e baixo. – Eu vou mandar o endereço por mensagem. Toma cuidado. Eu vou esperar você nos fundos. Não deixa ninguém te ver.

- Agüenta até eu chegar. É só isso que eu 'tô pedindo. _Agüenta _– e desligou o celular, enfiando-o no bolso da calça cinza. Voltou à sala, onde Ikki e Radamanthys ainda bebiam, despreocupados. Esperou não estar pálido demais, nem tremendo ou visivelmente alterado. Eles não podiam saber.

- Quem era?

- Nada que valha a pena comentar – pegou seu casaco no modo automático, colocando-o por cima do ombro. – Eu vou fumar um pouco. Posso pegar seu isqueiro, Wyvern?

- Claro – ele franziu o cenho, desacostumado a Kanon falar qualquer coisa sem um comentário infeliz acompanhando. Apontou para o paletó, recostado no braço do sofá. Kanon pegou o casaco dele, indo até a porta. – Você não precisa levar _tud-_...

Antes que pudesse acabar de falar, Kanon fechou a porta. Tirou o molho de chaves do bolso dele e correu até o carro de Radamanthys, ligando-o antes de sequer fechar a porta.

Quando Ikki e Wyvern saíram do hotel ao ouvir o som do carro, ele já havia ido embora.

* * *

Máscara da Morte se apoiou na parede ao lado de Afrodite, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dele para falar perto de seu ouvido:

- 'Tá vendo aquele ali? - apontou para Julian Solo, de costas para ele. – Caga dinheiro. E tenho certeza que é da mesma laia que aquela garota Kido lá. Mal posso esperar pelo dia que a gente consiga prender ele. Você consegue imaginar a fortuna que iam tentar pagar?

Afrodite só sorriu, acomodando-se no lugar de forma que o tecido branco não amassasse.

- O mesmo pra ele – apontou agora para o ministro Aldebaran Rocha, que conversava animadamente com o casal Karamanlis. – Indiozinho de merda. Aquela história de ir pra Creta todo o mês pela "família" não cola mais. Eu vou desmascarar o filho da puta, _ah_, vou sim.

- E aqueles dois? – Afrodite apontou com a cabeça para Aiolia e Marin, num quase sorriso, imperceptível para qualquer um que não o conhecesse.

- Ela, sei lá. Não ligo. E ele... – analisou Aiolia de cima a baixo, a imagem chapada de seu irmão mais velho, apenas um pouco mais baixo, o rosto mais novo e arredondado. – Nunca vi mais pé no saco. Qualquer coisinha ele já 'tá chiando no ouvido de todo o mundo e fazendo ceninha. Além do mais... – abaixou um pouco a voz, dobrando um pouco os joelhos para ficar mais à altura de Afrodite. – Eu acho que ela tá chifrando ele.

Afrodite arqueou as sobrancelhas, pensativo, analisando a hipótese.

- Será?

- Eu acho – riu. – Bem que ele merece. Agora deixa eu ver quem mais... – olhou para todo o ambiente, até parar os olhos em Shura Cabrera. – O que você acha?

- Acho que... Fluoxetina. Dose máxima, por favor – os dois se olharam por um instante, sem dizer nada, até soltarem uma gargalhada indiscreta.

- Ótimo ponto. Outro pé no saco. Quem mais?

Os dois procuraram a próxima vítima, e o dedo indicador de Máscara da Morte parou para apontar para Shaka.

- Esse é veado, mas fazer o quê?

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem? – um Milo bastante irritado decidiu falar, ao lado deles. – Falando dessa maneira sobre os outros... E se alguém escuta? Como a imagem do Departamento de Ordem fica? Sem contar que é uma tremenda falta de respeito.

- 'Tá, 'tá, Milo, tanto faz – Máscara da Morte virou os olhos, deixando sua taça na mesa. Estendeu a mão aberta para Afrodite, fazendo uma pequena mesura. – Dança comigo?

Afrodite sorriu de lado para ele, apoiando a mão na dele, aproximando-se um pouco mais, concordando sem precisar falar mais nada.

- Máscara da Morte! – Milo sussurrou, olhando para eles, chocado. – Isso não é muito apropriado, não aqui, e... Bom, você sabe, nós precisamos passar uma _image—_

- Quer saber uma coisa, Milo? Vai se foder. Eu não dou a mínima. Se alguém tiver incomodado, que fale direto comigo. Quero ver quem vai ter coragem – soltou um "_heh_" alto e maldoso, enlaçando a cintura de Afrodite. – E você vai fazer alguma coisa da vida ao invés de ficar enchendo o saco e pensando no trabalho 24 horas por dia. Vai trepar, acha algum hobby, só não me enche mais a paciência, ok?

Antes que Milo pudesse responder, eles já tinham se afastado. Sentou, suspirando. Tudo que ele menos precisava era deixar de pensar em trabalho, especialmente quando o beijo com Camus não conseguia sair de sua cabeça.

* * *

Kanon quase podia escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração, agitado e em estado quase irrecuperável, assim como suas mãos, agarrando o celular e tremendo bruscamente. O telefone tocou, tocou, tocou e tocou mais uma vez, até que o outro lado da linha atendeu. Ouviu apenas por dois segundos os mesmos sons que ouvia à sua volta, misturado apenas à respiração dele e à sua.

Virou-se para trás. Saga estava ali, encostando na porta com o celular na mão. Tinha a sensação de que afundaria no chão a qualquer momento, enterrando-se na pedra escura, descendo para a terra e sendo coberto por ela, quase sem conseguir sustentar mais o peso do próprio corpo.

Abriu a boca para falar, sem conseguir pronunciar som algum. Saga estava mais magro, mais branco, mais frágil. Mas ainda era ele, mesmo com as olheiras afundadas no roso, mesmo com todos os anos separados, mesmo tendo sido a mesma pessoa que o abandonou à própria sorte.

- Saga...

Saga não respondeu, olhando para a parede, coçando o próprio queixo, pensativo. Olhou para o celular, tocando em algumas teclas. Depois, ergue o rosto para olhar para Kanon, que deu um passo atrás.

A imagem de Saga, daquele que não podia evitar pensar como família e outra metade, retorceu-se numa risada escandalosa, de quem não podia acreditar que alguém havia se humilhado tanto, que alguém conseguia ser tão patético a ponto de acreditar nele.

- Você é mesmo um imbecil – Ares não conseguia parar de rir sua gargalhada desafinada, tocando na barriga por cima da roupa. – Deus. Chega a ser tão ridículo que eu não sei nem o que dizer – deu alguns passos para frente, aproximando-se de Kanon e segurando-o pelo queixo para erguer o rosto dele. – Você não desiste, não é mesmo? O que passou pela sua cabeça pra vir até a toca do leão, _heim_, Kanon? A vozinha triste do Saga, foi isso?

Kanon não respondeu, olhando para baixo, a vergonha queimando seu rosto. Engoliu em seco, sem conseguir olhá-lo na cara. Ares puxou seu cabelo para trás para obrigá-lo a olhar para cima, diminuindo a distância entre as caras dos dois.

- Me responde – ao ver que não ia obter resposta, riu de novo, falando devagar e claro, para que ele ouvisse cada sílaba com precisão, sua respiração morna contra a bochecha de Kanon. – Você é patético.

Ares o soltou bruscamente, empurrando-o. Sempre sorrindo, pegou seu celular e levou-o ao ouvido.

- Máscara da Morte? Lembra do filho da puta que eu falei pra vocês apagarem? 'Tá aqui nos fundos.

Kanon arregalou os olhos. Não tinha forças para se mexer. Cogitou por um momento ficar lá. Deixar que Ares o prendesse, ou que fizesse sabe se lá o que ele queria que fizessem com ele. Ir para o Departamento de Ordem, lidar com o tal do Máscara da Morte.

Olhou para Ares de novo, que dava alguns passos lentos em sua direção, pronto para o bote. Kanon recuou.

- Eu não vou te dar essa satisfação – foi tudo o que disse, antes de se virar e sair correndo, enlouquecido.

Foi difícil fazer as pernas obedecerem, os músculos doloridos demais para correr, mas obrigou-se a continuar o mais rápido possível, fora de si. Pulou a cerca mais baixa, entrou no jardim e empurrou as pessoas que via em seu caminho, ouvindo alguns berros atrás, algo como "Pega ele!", ou simplesmente coisas inaudíveis, que ele nem queria saber o que eram.

Máscara da Morte e mais dois homens de uniforme o perseguiam, ensandecidos. Não conseguia prestar atenção em seus próprios pensamentos, um atropelando o outro. Tudo que tinha em sua cabeça era que precisava fugir, e já. Conseguia ver o carro de Radamanthys na outra esquina, e ouvia os gritos assustados vindo da festa. As pessoas ficaram agitadas com o tumulto, sem saber para onde ir ou qual era a ameaça.

Teria agradecido a deus ou à sorte se acreditasse em qualquer um dos dois por isso, já que as pessoas com medo que correram para fora atrasaram seus perseguidores, e conseguiu chegar no carro antes de ser pego.

Pisou no acelerador, indo o mais rápido que podia para bem longe dali, sem pretensão nenhuma de parar muito cedo. Quase freou o carro ao ouvir o som alto dos tiros, vendo um dos espelhos retrovisores estourar.

Seus dedos apertavam o volante tão forte que suas unhas já se enfiavam na palma da mão. Desviou tudo que conseguiu, às vezes subindo pela calçada e passando por sinais vermelhos, sem se importar. Os carros seguiam atrás dele.

Xingando-se mil vezes de idiota, aumentou a velocidade do carro. A chance de sair vivo ou livre dessa era mínima, mas não custava nada tentar.

* * *

Abriu a porta da cozinha, suspirando um pouco. Alisou o pano que cobria a mesa com a mão até ficar perfeitamente reto, sem pontas sobrando para nenhum dos lados. Puxou cadeiras para dois, e colocou seus dois melhores pratos e talheres de prata, arrumados com cuidado junto ao guardanapo de tecido.

Botou a xícara preferida dele na frente de seu prato, sacudindo a cabeça, crítico.

- Eu sei que você ira reclamar se eu botasse um copo. Nunca vi alguém tão cheio de manias, sabia? – virou-se costas de novo, chegando perto do microondas para pegar a comida já aquecida. – Eu pedi pra cozinheira fazer lasanha. Nem precisa falar: a receita que você gosta.

Sorriu para si mesmo, sem olhar para trás para checar se ele riria. Deixou a lasanha sobre o suporte de madeira, e pegou uma colher para se servir e servir ele também.

- Hoje o dia foi pesado. Passei das oito da manhã até o meio-dia numa reunião e o resto da tarde em outras duas. Nem precisa perguntar do quê, porque é chato demais pra eu contar tudo de novo. A festa do outro dia foi uma péssima idéia, como eu já tinha previsto – cortou a lasanha em pedaços com o garfo, sem provar nenhum deles. – Você sabe o que aconteceu, não faz nem sentido eu recontar, apesar de eu saber que você gosta – deu uma risada fraca. – Depois que você fugiu, eu achei que iam te matar. Pelo amor de deus, achei que _eu_ ia te matar.

Olhou na direção dele, e depois abaixou o rosto.

- Eu sinto muito por todas as vezes que eu achei que isso ia ser possível.

Empurrou o prato para frente, sem vontade nenhuma de comer.

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Kanon.

Saga levantou, deixando a comida ali mesmo, quente e esperando ser comida, mas ainda intocada. Deu meia volta e saiu, e a cadeira de Kanon permaneceu vazia, como havia estado nos últimos oito anos e continuaria dali por adiante.

* * *

_02/09/11_

**Pequenas aclarações:**

**1. **O título "Panis et Circenses" vem da música de mesmo nome d'Os Mutantes. Para quem não sabe, é o famoso pão e circo romano.

**2.** Fluoxetina ou Prozac é um remédio antidepressivo.

Só queria agradecer a Amathiel, que comentou sem logar e não pude agradecer ali, por ter parado pra comentar (e a todos que lêem/comentam/os dos, óbvio, yadda yadda). Brigada, mesmo.


End file.
